Rising of the Shield Hero: New Lives
by SithDan
Summary: As the Rising of the Shield Hero World begins that road to recovery and knowing that he can't return to his old world Noafumi Iwatani decides to start a live with his companions in world. How will they do in World? Lets find out shall we.(Yes it's a Harem Story as well get over it.)
1. A New Kingdom

**_**_All rights for Rising of the Shield Hero belong to Aneko Yusagi, Takao Abo, Keigo Koyonagi and Minami Seira_**_**

__****Disclaimer: I'm mainly an anime only fan. This will take some bits and pieces from the light-Novels and Web-Novels of series. I use Information I read on the Rising of the Shield Hero Wiki. With that out of the way Please enjoy the story leave a review for constructive criticism is welcome but don't be a mean Douche-bag or troll.****__

A New Kingdom

July 9, 2020

__"As I Look past the amount of suffering, Carnage and damage left by the waves I can say that I still have a lot of work ahead of me; However as long I have my allies and companions I will be fine. I have come to admit that I have feels for my closest friend and my 'sword': Raphtalia to which she was extremely happy now knowing that I truly love her for being there in my darkest hours and moments in my life. I have come to thank her for being there to pull me from walking down the truly despicable, miserable and evil path. After a few days of my admission in telling her that I loved her I proposed to her to ask her if she would become my wife to which she gladly accepted. We spend the next month(June 11, 2020) to Prepare for our wedding. We send out invitations to our friends and allies to invite them to our wedding. As we prepared the invitations I was deeply reluctant to invite my follow moronic and naïve Hero's: Motoyasu Kitamura, Ren Amaki and Itsuki Kawasumi however after Raphtalia giving some reasonable arguments I agreed to invite them even though we both had to agree that barely did anything useful in the waves of Calamity and more often did more harm than good forcing me to clean up their messes. I would admit that after I clean up their messes I do gain more of a positive reputation and good will with the people that the other Heroes screwed over.__

__I have noticed that the people and some Influential Nobles within the Kingdom of Melromarc* have come to admit that they have come to see me as a World Hero that was summoned to protect them not the Scumbag Devil of the Shield. Do to that accursed Bitch, her Trash of a father and the church cult of 3 heroes that preached that I'm the Ultimate Devil of the Shield would love nothing more but to sow seeds of doubt and spread to their Viewpoint lies of the Devil of the Shield not being a scumbag Devil of the Shield but rather a Hero summoned here to protect them from the Waves of Calamity. I have noticed sense that have gain a moderate amount of Influence within Melromarc to the point to where I could pull some strings to help me in development My New Kingdom: Kingdom of Rock Valley*. When the rebuilding of Raphtalia's Village to Rock Valley I have found that there amount of refuges coming from across the land to my New Kingdom to hopefully start a new live with their families. I and Raphtalia where married on June 11, 2020 and have been happily married for nearly a month."-__Noafumi Iwatani

__"As I Look out to the sea I have a sense of hope even after what the world has going though with all the suffering, carnage and damage left by the Waves of Calamity. I have seen sense the 1st time we meet that Master Noafumi has become as legendary Hero; As I see my newly rebuild Village: Rurorona Village into a much bigger town: Rock Valley and still growing with the amount of refuges coming from across the land to my fiancé and King: Noafumi Iwatani of our New Kingdom: Kingdom of Rock Valley to hopefully start new lives with their families. I have remained close friends to my family's close friend: Sadeena. I have after a few conversations with Sadeena that she could have a crush on him. I have formed close friendships with my other comrades and friends: Fohl, Keel and Sadeena's sister: Sildina. __

__Every sense Master Noafumi rescued me from my past in help me face it and grow stronger as of it I have come to deeply love him as person and Hero. We both have come to depend on each other every sense we found each other over a year ago. When Noafumi finally admitted that he has feels for me I was extremely happy now knowing that he truly loves me for being there in his darkest hours and moments in his life. He thanked me for being there for him to pull him from walking down the truly despicable, miserable and evil path. After a few days of admission his feels to me and that he loves me He proposed to me to ask I would become his wife to which she gladly accepted. We spend the next month(June 11, 2020) to Prepare for our wedding. We send out invitations to our friends and allies to invite them to our wedding. As we prepared the invitations I noticed that Noafumi was deeply reluctant to invite his follow moronic and naïve Hero's: Motoyasu Kitamura, Ren Amaki and Itsuki Kawasumi. Although I into didn't much care for them as well it would be nice to have I was able give him some another reasonable arguments to which he agreed to invite them.__ __I and Noafumi where married on June 11, 2020 and have been happily married for nearly a month."-__Raphtalia Iwatani

* * *

It has been over a month sense the Waves of Calamity ended with the '4' Great Heroes victorious. They all decided to stay in the New world to help rebuild it and to start new lives. With his New Kingdom beginning to take form Noafumi Iwatumi and his family decided to call a meet with most of his Kingdom's quickly developing village chiefdom leaders to decide on what type of system of government and structure to support their Newly formed Kingdom. Some wanted an oligarchy power structure with powerful nobles and merchants bidding to keep in the favor with a type of Governmental council for Power and influence; Others wanted an absolute Matriarchal monarchy with the Katana Hero and wife of Noafumi Iwatani: Raphtalia Iwatani to become the Kingdom's 1st Monarch; Others wanted to have an absolute patriarchy monarchy with the Legendary Shield Hero: Noafumi Iwatani as their 1st monarch.

Finally after 2 weeks of heated debate among them they all decided on a 3 tier system structure of disturbance of power to handle most of Rock Valley Kingdom's Poplus to not cause a Bloody rebellion and Civil war that would tear the Kingdom apart. The top 1st tier of power structure system would be an absolute patriarchy monarchy with a king as both the political leader/figurehead with the Royal family having a Moderate amount(45%) of Political power that would have the final say of passing their Kingdom's Economical and Political laws that would effect the Rock Valley Kingdom in the long ran. Noafumi Iwatumi say that he would for now won't let pass Political bills that would further decrease his or his Family house power and authority or any unnecessary economical or any other bills by Vetoing them. Noafumi told both the governmental High council that the Head Monarch would be the one in his Kingdom with the authority that could declare war(At least in Public) on another nation if he decided to attack another nation or if another nation attacked his kingdom.

The 2nd tier of power structure would be that An oligarchy governmental High council of 9 with powerful nobles and merchants that holds a moderate amount(25%) of Political power to keep bidding to stay in the favor with the monarchy and royal family for power and influence; As well to advise the Monarch and the royal family of making important Political and Economical decisions that could change the way their Kingdom would go either in a good or bad direction; As with the governmental High council to keep in line their Province Governing councils to obey their Kingdom's laws to not cause a potential Civil war within the Kingdom. The bottom 3rd tier system was structured by them decided to divided their Kingdom's Territory into 6 Provinces with a Moderate amount of Political autonomy each with a Province governing council of 14 to 15 Nobles(For a total of 87 Nobles and merchants.) and merchants that holds remaining amount(30%) of Political power to handle of their regions Internal Politics, policies to government their provinces; As well for them to bring up to King important Kingdom Political and Economical reform bills and if King and Royal family approved would pass them through effecting their Kingdom in the long ran.

* * *

*The Kingdom of Melromarc has a territory that is 838.790 miles(1,349.9016 Kms.) west to east at the furthermost point by 751.964 Miles(1,210.1687 kms.) in length for a total of a little over 630,740.626 Sq mi(1.015 Million sq Kms.). The Melromarc Kingdom is directly west of the Kingdom of Faubley and shares a 751.964 miles(1,210.1687 Kms.) western border with them. The Melromarc Kingdom is directly to the east and southeast(Mainly to the east) of the Kingdom of Brev. They share a 351.982 miles(566.460 Kms.) If you count their sea Territory)Border region with the Kingdom of Brev. The Melromarc Kingdom is directly Northwest(More so to the west) to the Kingdom of Q'ten Lo. They share a 251.295 miles(404.420 Kms.) southwestern Border region with the Kingdom of Q'ten Lo.

The Melromarc Kingdom is directly North of the Kingdom of the IKI. They share a 433.857 miles(698.225 Kms.) southern Border region with the Kingdom of the IKI. The Melromarc Kingdom is directly Northeast(more so to the north) of the Kingdom of Rock Valley. They share a 57.847 miles(93.095 Kms.) southern Border region with the Kingdom of Rock Valley. The Melromarc Kingdom has a massive sized coastline along the Septemtrionis magni maris(Latin meaning Great Northern Sea.) that stretches roughly 838.790 miles(1,349.9016 Kms.) from their border regions with the Kingdom of Faubley and the Kingdom of Brev. The Melromarc Kingdom has a moderately coastline along the Meridionali magni maris(Latin meaning Great southern Sea,) that stretches roughly 231.390 miles(372.386 Kms.) from their border regions with the Kingdom of Rock Valley and the Kingdom of IKI.

The Melromarc Kingdom geographic makeup is that it's make up of mostly(Roughly 33%) of the Melromarc Kingdom territory is Delta and plain areas for growth crops and livestock to feed their native population. Some(20%) of the Melromarc Kingdom Territory land are hilly regions; Some(10%) of the Melromarc Kingdom territory is of Mountain ranges; Some(15%) of Melromarc Kingdom is covered in forested Areas and the remaining(22%) of their Kingdom territory is desert.

*The Kingdom of Rock Valley has a territory that is 57.847 miles(93.095 Kms.) west to east at the furthermost point by 28.921 Miles(46.543 kms.) in length for a total of a little over 1,673.053 Sq mi(2,692.517 sq Kms.). The Rock Valley Kingdom is directly east of the Kingdom of Faubley and shares 28.921 Miles(46.543 kms.) eastern border with them. The Rock Valley Kingdom is directly to the southwest(Mainly to the south) of the Kingdom of Melromarc and shares 57.847 miles(93.095 Kms.) with them. The Rock Valley Kingdom has a massive sized coastline(at least to them) along the Meridionali magni maris(Latin meaning Great southern Sea.) that stretches roughly 57.847 miles(93.095 Kms.) from their border regions with the Kingdom of Faubley and the Kingdom of Melromarc.

The Rock Valley Kingdom geographic makeup is that it's make up of mostly(Roughly 55%) of the Rock Valley Kingdom territory is Delta and plain areas for growth crops and livestock to feed their native population. Some(20%) of the Rock Valley Kingdom Territory land are hilly regions; Some(10%) of the Rock Valley Kingdom territory is of Mountain ranges and the remaining(15%) of their Kingdom is covered in forested Areas.


	2. A New Kingdom Part II

A New Kingdom Part II: Rock Valley Kingdom Economy

August 2, 2020

__"Sense the founding of My Kingdom I find myself playing the Game of politics within and outside my Kingdom. I have come to develop friendly Political and economical Rivals: Bahadur Danh* with his faction of nobles and merchants and Earnest Gable* with his faction of nobles and merchants within the Federal Governmental Governing High council of nobles and merchants. I have found Bahadur Danh to be a clever Nobleman in trying to push a political reform to pass a law that wanted to take away for Political Power from the 3rd tier system or Province governing councils of Nobles and merchants that would no doubtedly cause more social unrest. As for Earnest Gable I found him to be a very wise and clever merchant; As well being 1 of my mostly trusted economical advisers on the high council of nobles and merchants. I have come to represent him and pass some of Economical reforms laws that he and his faction wanted in creating anti-monopoly laws to not allow company's within his kingdom to gain massive amounts of both Political and economical Power to the point where they could if that wanted to overthrow the government and seize control themselves or at the very least bribe Political officials to ignore their dirty deals. As well to pass a law to moderately limit the Governments intervene businesses and funding to give my Kingdom's small companies a change to enter the economy to provide fair completion. I have been sending diplomats and ambassadors to other countries to have them recognize my kingdom and to try to establish trade agreements. After a few weeks I have received word from my Ambassadors that all the nations of the land recognized my Kingdom as an independent Nation/Kingdom."-__King Naofumi Iwatani

__"Sense the founding our Kingdom I have found that Myself and Noafumi Iwatani have become Royalty and Public figures. I have come to realize that I have been forced to play the game of Politics with my husband. I have decided that while Noafumi play the Game of Politics with the Governmental federal governing high council of Nobles and Merchants while I would try to go on National tours in our Kingdom to become the queen of the people as while to try to form alliances with the Province Governing councils of Nobles and Merchants to gain create a massive Political and Economical power bases. I have as well become 1 of our Kingdom's Military leaders and Generals with our other Military Leader, General and human Ambassador: Eclair Seaetto to The Melromarc Kingdom with our Newly formed National Military forces do to my immense combat experience and skill. As well being the former 2nd command of all the expeditionary Military forces that where under the command of the World's '4' Great heroes during the Waves of Calamity.__

__I have recently learned that my close friend: Sadeena has been pursuing a Relationship with Naofumi to which I was furiously angry and jealous of hearing that. After a confront Noafumi on this matter I have come to learn from Naofumi that he was in a relationship with Sadeena to expand his Royal Family's bloodline to further increase our power and influence within our Kingdom. Noafumi said that I'm his 1st and true love and that his love for me won't decrease in value. After being assured that he still loves me I told him that I willing to share our marriage with possible more wives to increase our houses power and influence within the Kingdom and maybe internationally; However I told him that he would need to accept me as his 1st and head wife of among his wives and would have more power and influence among them to which he accepted. With that guarantee I'm starting in a few days my national royal tour in our Kingdom to form alliances with the Province Governing councils of Nobles and Merchants to gain and create massive Political and Economical power bases within our kingdom."- __Queen Raphtalia Iwatani

* * *

Now with a functional system of government and structure to support his Kingdom: Rock Valley Noafumi told his Kingdom's Government to begin collection Funds for them to begin forming a National Military to defend their Kingdom from Internal and external threats to their Kingdom or their Interests; Noafumi knew that now that he has a functional Government and structure that his would need a National Military to defense itself. However 1st off he ordered a census to be taken to see roughly how people are currently in his Kingdom. Over the next following weeks Noafumi was and his government where able to get from their census take that they have roughly 10,157 inhabits and more coming in very day. With information gather from their census gathering Noafumi and his government passed a Military Service by Requirement conscription Law(10% of the entire population.) to recruit manpower to become troops and defend their Kingdom from Internal and external threats to their Kingdom or their Interests. The Rock Valley kingdom Government say to the populist that they would reduce their Military conscription laws once their population reaches a minimal size to reduce their Military conscription laws to maintain a Moderate sized and elite professional trained National Military.

Now with the Manpower needed to create a national military Noafumi sent letters to his allies to ask them if could have some of their Military officers took part in the Waves of Calamity to give his Kingdom some experienced Military officers to help his Kingdom's newly formed National Military; As well pull in his letters he sent he ask them if they could put some economical investment to help further develop his Kingdom's developing economy; As well with the Possibly of building an embassy to establish direct official Diplomatic relations with them. It took roughly 85 days for him to receive letters from the further continental countries for their responds. During the waiting time he waited he asked Raphtalia if she is willing to start training the recruits to become soldiers and officers to lead their kingdom's National military forces. He was relieved to heard from Raphtalia would be glad to start training recruits to become soldiers and officers. He found in the letters he received from the other continental countries that the Demi-Human Kingdoms: Q'ten Lo*, Silivelt* and the Sheildfrieden Republic* graciously accepted his request and send with their respond letter a couple of their experience Military officers as military advisers.

The Demi-Human Kingdoms to send with their respond letters that each of them(Within each of their own respond letter.) to send a convey of cargo and travel wagons to put some economical investment to help further develop his Kingdom's developing economy. They have as well agreed in their Letters to him to build an embassy to establish direct official Diplomatic relations with them. They felt that they where repaying a favor in he saving their Kingdom's from the Waves of Calamity. He responded to their letters they send him by send the Kingdom's Kings, Queens or Presidents a letter of thanks; As well would saying in his letters to them that he is send 1 of his Ambassadors and some of his Diplomats to each of their Kingdoms to establish direct official Diplomatic relations and push them to begin building an embassy with them.

When he received letter from the Queen Mirellia Q Melromarc saying that she had left her trash of a husband because she has grown sick and tried of his stupid Prejudice and discrimination against the Shield Hero, Demi-Humans and Beast-Man. She told him that the love they shared for each dead out when he became increasingly arrogant, Prejudice and manipulated by the church of 3 heroes. She as well said in her letter that she would send with her respond letter to him that do to the still huge amount of Prejudice and discrimination within her kingdom against Demi-Humans and Beast-Man that she couldn't find many Military officers that are willing go to his Kingdom. She told him that this to their ingrained Prejudice and discrimination against Demi-Humans; As well with them telling her they won't travel to his Kingdom knowing that his kingdom would have a large amount of Demi-Humans and Beast-Man within it. She said in her respond letter that she was able to only get 1 of her nation's Sergeants and close friend of his: Sergeant Ake Bologna and some of his squadron of soldiers that were eager to and was even willing to join his Nation's Newly established National Military forces. She as well told him that she would spend with her letter a few of her Elite shadows(spies) to help him and his Kingdom have secret service to keep an eye on their potential enemies. She as well they decided to send with her respond letter to send a convey of cargo and travel wagons to put some economical investment to help further develop his Kingdom's developing economy.

Noafumi found that the other Human Kingdoms: Faubley*, IKI*, Coalition Republic of Zeltoble*, Brev* and Prado* that although they were grateful for him and the World Heroes saving their Kingdoms from the Waves of Calamity they said they refused to send any Military officers. He knew even before he send his letters to them that the Kingdoms of: Faubley, IKI, Coalition Republic of Zeltoble, Brev and Prado that is would be highly unlike for them to any Military Officers do to the large amount of Prejudice and discrimination within their kingdom against Demi-Humans and Beast-Man; However he knew that they could if he asked for some economical investment to help further develop his Kingdom's developing economy that they might do that. As well with the Possibly of building an embassy to establish direct official Diplomatic relations with them. The Human Kingdoms to send with their respond letters that each of them(Within each of their own respond letter.) to send a convey of cargo and travel wagons to put some economical investment to help further develop his Kingdom's developing economy. They have as well agreed in their Letters to him to build an embassy to establish direct official Diplomatic relations with them. They felt that they where repaying a favor in he saving their Kingdom's from the Waves of Calamity. He responded to their letters they send him by send the Kingdom's Kings, Queens or Presidents a letter of thanks; As well would saying in his letters to them that he is send only his Human Ambassadors and some of his Human diplomats to each of their Kingdoms to establish direct official Diplomatic relations and push them to begin building an embassy with them.

Now with his Kingdom's National Military and with a moderate boost to his Kingdom's Economy from International investment help his Kingdom's economy beginning to grow and take shape Noafumi have been working to with his kingdom's government economical advisers to try to provide the proper facilities for his Kingdom's growing population. Noafumi has trying to contact 1 his political and economical allies: The Queen of the Filolials: Fitoria to negotiate an agreement with her on possible providing Filolials to have to pull cart wagons. He was able to connect her and they both come to an agreement; However there was a catch to Fitoria's agreement she want him to maintain relatively good friendships with his follow World Hero's: Motoyasu Kitamura, Ren Amaki and Itsuki Kawasumi despite him not liking them very much; As well if she asked for a favor from him he would be obliged to answer her favor or risk their agreement in her providing Filolials to his Kingdom being terminated. With that agreement with Fitoria Noafumi is glad that he has security a source of Filolials to supply his kingdom with Filolials to try to keep up with his kingdom growing demand of starter cart wagons and Filolials to provide starter logistics and amenities to support their growing basic needs.

After his agreement with Fitoria Noafumi ordered his Kingdom's government to a send surveyors to survey as many of his Kingdom's citizens to see what type of skills they have that could have to help his kingdom's increasingly demand of starter Logistics and amenities to support his kingdom's citizens growing basic needs. After a few weeks the surveyors found that are roughly 34 miners(Mostly from the Industrialized Kingdom of Faubley.), 35 carpenters, 52 Stone masons, 91 blacksmiths, 114 Lumberyard workers(As well mostly from the Industrialized Kingdom of Faubley.), 125 Metal workers(As well Mostly from the Industrialized Kingdom of Faubley.) and other Job Professions in his Kingdom. Noafumi ordered his Kingdom's Lumberyard workers and Masons to quickly and efficiently begin setting up lumberyards and stone quarries across his Kingdom to provide for his Kingdom's growing demand for construction materials; He as well ordered the Miners in his Kingdom to begin searching for valuable and Precious minerals(Like Sliver, Gold, Platinum, Gemstones and Diamonds Etc..) to setup Mines to provide his Kingdom with Valuable mined minerals to support his Kingdom's rapidly growing economy.

Noafumi ordered his Kingdom's metal workers and Blacksmiths to set up Metal work Production factories to refine the valuable and Precious minerals(Like Sliver, Gold, Platinum, Gemstones and Diamonds Etc..)to provide for his Kingdom's growing demand for purified valuable materials(Like Sliver, Gold and Platinum Etc...)to buy and sell goods to grow his Kingdom's economy. He ordered his Kingdom's National Government to provide funding in his nation's his Kingdom's infrastructure transportation network for his Kingdom to provide have the funds to fund a national infrastructure transportation network for his Kingdom's trading goods and citizens to travel throughout his Kingdom better by Road. Noafumi ordered roughly a little more than 1/3(37.5%) of his Kingdom's citizens that have Job Professions specializing in construction, engineering and carpentering to switch from building factories and other Production facilities to begin construction of a 2 lane National Road highway Network to connect to his Kingdom's major towns and Villages for them to have access to his nations trading goods and travel to throughout his kingdom better by Road; He as well ordered his remaining Kingdom's Valuable Job Professions(Carpenters, Physicians, Teachers and lawyers Etc..) to supply his Kingdom's citizens demands for starter logistics and amenities. Within a few weeks after his orders being carried out he found that he and his Kingdom's construction workers, engineers and carpenters have began construction of his Kingdom's National highway road Network. As Noafumi and his Kingdom's government have been able to stabilize their populations Rapid demands for starter logistics and amenities given their Kingdom's Government a firmer grip, power and recognition with their citizens as well the international community.

* * *

*Bahadur Danh is a Rock Valley Kingdom Powerful and influential nobleman. He is on the Rock Valley Kingdom's Government high council of Nobles and Merchants to advise King Naofumi Iwatani to help in guiding him and their Kingdom into properly or misery for their Kingdom's Populous lives. He is as well a Power hungry Nobleman always trying to gain more power and influence in Rock Valley Kingdom's Politics by any meets necessary either through honest Politics or through dirty dealing Politics.

*Earnest Gable is a Powerful and influential Merchant in the Rock Valley Kingdom. He is on the Rock Valley Kingdom's Government high council of Nobles and Merchants to advise King Noafumi Iwatani to help in guiding him and their Kingdom into properly or misery for their Kingdom's Populous lives. Him is a humble merchant that was able to raise through the ranks of the Rock Valley Kingdom's Politics.

*The Kingdom of Q'ten Lo has a territory that is 318.162 miles(512.032 Kms.) west to east at the furthermost point by 375.982 Miles(605.084 kms.) in length for a total of a little over 119,623.316 Sq mi(192,515.065 sq Kms.). The Q'ten Lo Kingdom is directly southeast of the Kingdom of Melromarc and shares a 251.295 miles(404.420 Kms.) southern border with them. The Q'ten Lo Kingdom is directly to the west and southwest(Mainly to the west) of the Kingdom of Brev and shares a 260.295 miles(418.904 Kms.)Border region with the Kingdom of Brev. The Q'ten Lo Kingdom is directly Northeast(More so to the east) to the Kingdom of IKI and shares a 115.686 miles(186.178 Kms.) southwestern Border region with the Kingdom of IKI. The Q'ten Lo Kingdom is directly west of the Kingdom of Prado and shares a 202.451 miles(325.813 Kms.) border region. The Q'ten Lo Kingdom is directly Northwest(more so to the west) of the Kingdom of Slitvelt and shares a 28.921 miles(46.543 Kms.) Northwest Border region with the Kingdom of Slitvelt. The Q'ten Lo Kingdom has a massive sized coastline(at least to them) along the Meridionali magni maris(Latin meaning Great southern Sea.) sea that stretches roughly 115.695 miles(186.193 Kms.) from their border regions with the Kingdoms of IKI and Slitvelt.

The Q'ten Lo Kingdom geographic makeup is that it's make up of mostly(Roughly 29%) of the Q'ten Lo Kingdom territory is Delta and plain areas for growth crops and livestock to feed their native population. Some(25.5%) of the Q'ten Lo Kingdom Territory land are hilly regions; Some(14.5%) of the Q'ten Lo Kingdom territory is of Mountain ranges; Some(18%) of Q'ten Lo Kingdom is covered in forested Areas and the remaining(16%) of their Kingdom territory is desert.

*The Kingdom of Silivelt has a territory that is 780.943 miles(1,256.805 Kms.) west to east at the furthermost point by 520.591 Miles(837.810 kms.) in length for a total of a little over 406,499.865 Sq mi(654,198.118 sq Kms.). The Silivelt Kingdom is directly southeast(more so to the east) of the Kingdom of Q'ten Lo and shares a 28.921 miles(46.543 Kms.) southern border with them. The Silivelt Kingdom is directly to the south of the Kingdom of Prado and shares a 433.857 miles(698.225 Kms.)Border region with the Kingdom of Prado. The Silivelt Kingdom is directly North to the Shieldfrieden Republic and shares a 376.874 miles(606.519 Kms.) southern Border region with the Sheildfrieden Republic. The Silivelt Kingdom has a massive sized coastline along the Eoo mari Magno(Latin meaning Great Eastern Sea.) that stretches roughly 520.591 Miles(837.810 kms.) from their border regions with the Kingdoms of Q'ten Lo and Shieldfrieden Republic. The Silivelt Kingdom has a massive sized coastline along the Meridionali magni maris sea that stretches roughly 520.591 Miles(837.810 kms.) from their border regions with the Kingdoms of Q'ten Lo and Shieldfrieden Republic.

The Silivelt Kingdom geographic makeup is that it's make up of mostly(Roughly 40%) of the Silivelt Kingdom territory is Delta and plain areas for growth crops and livestock to feed their native population. Some(20%) of the Silivelt Kingdom Territory land are hilly regions; Some(10%) of the Silivelt Kingdom territory is of Mountain ranges; Some(10%) of Silivelt Kingdom is covered in forested Areas and the remaining(20%) of their Kingdom territory is desert.

*The Shieldfrieden Republic has a territory that is 867.714 miles(1,396.450 Kms.) west to east at the furthermost point by 433.825 Miles(698.173 kms.) in length for a total of a little over 376,437.125 Sq mi(605,816.828 sq Kms.). The Shieldfrieden Republic is directly North to the Shieldfrieden Republic and shares a 376.874 miles(606.519 Kms.) Northern Border region with the Shieldfrieden Republic. The Shieldfrieden Republic has moderate sized coastline with the Eoo mari Magno(Latin meaning Great Eastern Sea.) that stretches roughly 433.825 Miles(698.173 kms.) from their border region with the Kingdom of Silivelt. The Shieldfrieden Republic has moderate sized coastline with the and Meridionali magni maris Sea that stretches roughly 867.714 miles(1,396.450 Kms.) from their border region with the Kingdom of Silivelt.

The Shieldfrieden Republic geographic makeup is that it's make up of mostly(Roughly 34%) of the Shieldfrieden Republic territory is Delta and plain areas for growth crops and livestock to feed their native population. Some(10%) of the Shieldfrieden Republic Territory land are hilly regions; Some(25%) of the Sheildfrieden Republic territory is of Mountain ranges; Some(14%) of Shieldfrieden Republic is covered in forested Areas and the remaining(17%) of their Republic territory is desert.

*The Kingdom of Faubley has a territory that is 636.324 miles(1,024.064 Kms.) west to east at the furthermost point by 694.121 Miles(1,117.079 kms.) in length for a total of a little over 441,686.229 Sq mi(710,825.082 sq Kms.). The Faubley Kingdom is directly east of the Kingdom of Melromarc and shares a 520.5907 miles(837.8095 kms.) eastern border with them. The Faubley Kingdom is directly Northwest(more so to the north) of the Kingdom of Rock Valley and shares 28.921 Miles(46.543 kms.) North to Northeastern(More so to the east) border with them. The Faubley Kingdom has a massive sized coastline with the Septemtrionis magni maris(Latin meaning Great Northern Sea.) sea that stretches roughly 520.628 Miles(837.869 kms.) from their border region with the Kingdom Melromarc. The Faubley Kingdom has a massive sized coastline with the Meridionali magni maris sea that stretches roughly 520.628 Miles(837.869 kms.) from their border region with the Kingdoms Melromarc and Rock Valley.

The Faubley Kingdom geographic makeup is that it's make up of mostly(Roughly 50%) of the Faubley Kingdom territory is Delta and plain areas for growth crops and livestock to feed their native population. Some(15%) of the Faubley Kingdom Territory land are hilly regions; Some(10%) of the Faubley Kingdom territory is of Mountain ranges; Some(15%) of the Faubley Kingdom is covered in forested Areas and the remaining(10%) of their Kingdom territory is desert.

*The Kingdom of IKI has a territory that is 433.857 miles(698.225 Kms.) west to east at the furthermost point by 289.217 Miles(465.449 kms.) in length for a total of a little over 125,489.937 Sq mi(201,956.477 sq Kms.). The IKI Kingdom is directly south of the Kingdom of Melromarc and shares a 433.857 miles(698.225 Kms.) northern Border region with them. The IKI Kingdom is directly west to the Kingdom of Q'ten Lo and shares an 115.686 miles(186.178 Kms.) western Border region with the Kingdom of Q'ten Lo. The Kingdom of IKI is north to northwest(More so to the west) of the Coalition Republic of Zeltoble and shares a 144.608 miles(232.724 Kms.) with them. The IKI Kingdom has a moderate sized coastline with the Meridionali magni maris sea that stretches roughly 318.161 miles(512.030 Kms.) from their border regions with the Kingdoms of Melromarc, Q'ten Lo and Coalition Republic of Zeltoble.

The IKI Kingdom geographic makeup is that it's make up of mostly(Roughly 30%) of the IKI Kingdom territory is Delta and plain areas for growth crops and livestock to feed their native population. Some(15%) of the IKI Kingdom Territory land are hilly regions; Some(25%) of the IKI Kingdom territory is of Mountain ranges; Some(10%) of IKI Kingdom is covered in forested Areas and the remaining(20%) of their Kingdom territory is desert.

*The Coalition Republic of Zeltoble(It's a peninsula Nation.) has a territory that is 144.608 miles(232.724 Kms.) west to east at the furthermost point by 318.162 Miles(512.032 kms.) in length for a total of a little over 46,008.770 Sq mi(74,043.937 sq Kms.). The Republic of Zeltoble is directly south to southeast(more so to the east) of the Kingdom of IKI and shares a 144.608 miles(232.724 Kms.) with them. The IKI Kingdom has a massive sized(at least to them) coastline with the Meridionali magni maris sea that stretches roughly 318.162 miles(512.032 Kms. on both sides of the country) from their border regions with the Kingdom of IKI.

The Coalition Republic of Zeltoble geographic makeup is that it's make up of mostly(Roughly 55%) of the Republic of Zeltoble territory is Delta and plain areas for growth crops and livestock to feed their native population. Some(20%) of the Republic of Zeltoble Territory land are hilly regions; Some(10%) of the Republic of Zeltoble territory is of Mountain ranges and the remaining(15%) of their Republic is covered in forested Areas.

*The Kingdom of Brev has a territory that is 318.162 miles(512.032 Kms.) west to east at the furthermost point by 375.982 Miles(605.084 kms.) in length for a total of a little over 307,841.614 Sq mi(495,423.054 sq Kms.). The Brev Kingdom is directly east of the Kingdom of Melromarc and shares a 351.982 miles(566.460 Kms.) If you count their sea Territory) eastern border with them. The Brev Kingdom is directly to the north to northeast(Mainly to the north) of the Kingdom of Q'ten Lo and shares a 260.295 miles(418.904 Kms.)Border region with them. The Brev Kingdom is directly North to the Kingdom of Prado and shares a 144.619 miles(232.741 Kms.) southern Border region with them. The Kingdom of Brev has a large sized coastline with the Septemtrionis magni maris Sea that stretches roughly 433.857 miles(698.225 Kms.) from their border regions with the Kingdom of Melromarc. The Kingdom of Brev has a large sized coastline with the Eoo mari Magno Sea that stretches roughly 433.857 miles(698.225 Kms.) from their border regions with the Kingdom of Prado.

The Brev Kingdom geographic makeup is that it's make up of mostly(Roughly 33%) of the Brev Kingdom territory is Delta and plain areas for growth crops and livestock to feed their native population. Some(20%) of the Brev Kingdom territory land are hilly regions; Some(10%) of the Brev Kingdom territory is of Mountain ranges; Some(15%) of Brev Kingdom is covered in forested Areas and the remaining(22%) of their Kingdom territory is desert.

*The Kingdom of Prado has a territory that is 318.162 miles(512.032 Kms.) west to east at the furthermost point by 375.982 Miles(605.084 kms.) in length for a total of a little over 150,574.410 Sq mi(242,326.023 sq Kms.). The Prado Kingdom is directly east of the Kingdom of Q'ten Lo and shares a 202.451 miles(325.813 Kms.) border region with them. The Prado Kingdom is directly to the north of the Kingdom of Silivelt and shares a 433.857 miles(698.225 Kms.)Border region with them. The Kingdom of Prado has a large sized coastline with the Eoo mari Magno Sea that stretches roughly 231.373 miles(372.358 Kms.) from their border regions with the Kingdom of Prado.

The Prado Kingdom geographic makeup is that it's make up of mostly(Roughly 29%) of the Prado Kingdom territory is Delta and plain areas for growth crops and livestock to feed their native population. Some(25.5%) of the Prado Kingdom Territory land are hilly regions; Some(14.5%) of the Prado Kingdom territory is of Mountain ranges; Some(18%) of Prado Kingdom is covered in forested Areas and the remaining(16%) of their Kingdom territory is desert.


	3. A Political charged crisis

A Political charged crisis

Date: November 30, 2020, Time: 11:15 A.M.

__"As I see my Kingdom prospering I have seen the my Kingdom's citizens become comfortable and with them put more trust in my governments. I have spend an hour a day I have seeing the Military advisors I requested from other my friendly Kingdom's training of my kingdom's national Military forces. I have seen Raphatlia been going on national tours throughout our Kingdom. When I asked her before she made her 1st national tour she told me that she was going on these National tours to become the queen of our people as while to try to form alliances with the Province Governing councils of Nobles and Merchants to gain create massive Political and Economical power bases with them. She told me that she was doing this within our Kingdom to form massive Political and Economical power bases to have enough Political and Economical power and influence to not risk a coup d'état against us and our royal family within kingdom. During some of her National tours I joining her in National tours to gain a position reputation and image throughout our kingdom. When Raphatlia returned after a few days on national tour I become to see that her plan was largely successful in forming alliances with the Province Governing councils of Nobles and Merchants to gain create massive Political and Economical power bases with them. I have well have being while on national tours with Raphatlia have able to gain a relatively position reputation and image throughout our kingdom. As well us both successfully gaining a large amount of trust and popularity among the commoners.__

__When we returned from 1 of our national tours on September 13, 2020 I personally received a new letter from 1 of my close allies: 2nd Princess Melty Q Melromarc saying that her mother: Mirellia Q Melromarc has fallen ill from an unknown illness that her palace and capital Physicians couldn't treat with any current medicine. She asked me sense I'm a healer if I could use my Medical knowledge to heal her mother from the illness inflicting her. After I read the letter and ask both Raphtalia and Filo if their willing to make a journey to the Kingdom of Melromarc to the capital City: Castle City. I told them that if we help them that the Royal family of Melromarc would be in our debt and would own us a favor that we could use for leverage when the time comes. I was glad to see that both Raphtalia and Filo agreed. While we where preparing for our travel to the Melromarc Kingdom a when to my personal reserve of Medical Herbs, spices and Medical Potions to make the special Legendary Medical Potion: Yggdrasil that could heal most wounds and diseases. As well some other unknown benefits that I don't known the full extent of. I have create this Medical Potion and used it on roughly only 8 other people: On Myself, Raphalia, Filo, Melty Q Melromarc, Rishia Ivyred, My follow moronic and naïve Hero's: Motoyasu Kitamura, Ren Amaki, Itsuki Kawasumi that suffered life threatening injuries in 1 of the last Waves of Calamity. Now after 13 days of traveling across my Kingdom and the Melromarc Kingdom Myself, Raphtalia among others have arrived at the Melromarc Royal Palace."- __King Naofumi Iwatani

__"Sense I have after learning Naofumi is dating my family's personal friend: Sadeena have to come treat her like a sister. I have has well have become quite close to Sadeena's sister: Sildina and consider her as a sister-in-law. I have recently learned that Noafumi has been pursuing a Relationship 1 of our allies: Eclair Seattohas been pursuing a Relationship with Naofumi to switch I was furiously angry and jealous of hearing that. After confronting Noafumi on this matter I have come to learn from Naofumi that he was in a relationship with Éclair Seatto for Political reasons; As well to expand his Royal Family's bloodline and Powerful Political to further increase our power and influence within our Kingdom. I have seen as both I and Naofumi traveled throughout our Kingdom and Populous that they have didn't know us. After we each visited village and towns and visiting some of their social gatherings; As well visiting some of their Health clinics to help heal some of their people we have gained relatively position reputations and Public Figures throughout our Kingdom. I have come from helping training our Kingdom's National Military forces quite popular and famous among our Kingdom's Military National forces.__

__When we returned from 1 of our national tours on September 13, 2020 I Heard from Noafumi that he has received a new letter from 1 of our close allies: 2nd Princess Melty Q Melromarc saying that her mother: Mirellia Q Melromarc has fallen ill from an unknown illness that her palace and capital Physicians couldn't treat with any current medicine. He told me that she asked if he could use his Medical knowledge to heal her mother from the illness inflicting her. When he asked me and Filo we're willing to make a journey to the Kingdom of Melromarc to the capital City: Castle City to help Melty and her Mother. He told me that if we help them that the Royal family of Melromarc would be in our debt and would own us a favor that we could use for leverage when the time comes. He was glad to see both I and Filo where happy to come with him to Castle City to help Melty. While we where preparing for our travel to the Melromarc Kingdom I saw him go to our personal reserve of Medical Herbs, spices and Medical Potions to make the special Legendary Medical Potion: Yggdrasil that could heal most wounds and diseases.__ __Now after 13 days of traveling across our Kingdom and the Melromarc Kingdom Myself among others have arrived at the Melromarc Royal Palace."- __Queen Raphtalia Iwatani

* * *

When Noafumi and Raphtalia arrived at the Melromarc Royal Palace they were meet by Princess Melty Q Melromarc with a concerned look on her face; Princess Melty Q Melromarc in a concerned and somewhat calm tone to Noafumi "Hello Noafumi it's been a while I'm glad to you." Noafumi in a calm and somewhat curious tone, Noafumi "That it has Melty(He turned to Raphlatia) Let me Personal Introduce my Queen and wife: Raphtalia Iwatani." Melty had a somewhat surprised look for a second and bowed in respect to Queen Raphlatia, Melty "It's a Pleasure to meet the Queen of the Rock Valley Kingdom face to face; It's good to see you again as well Raphtalia Iwatani." Raphlatia Iwatani in a calm tone, Raphlatia "That you Melty It's good to see as well Melty."

Melty turned her attention to Noafumi's Human Ambassador and General's of his Nation's National Military forces: Eclair Seatto, Melty "Hello Seatto it's good to you again." Éclair Seatto bowed in respect to Melty and in a calm tone, Éclair Seatto "That it has your Majesty." Melty turned attention to Filo, Melty "Hello Filo It's good see you again." Filo in a calm, Filo "That it is Melty maybe later today we could play together." Melty "I afraid not Filo I'm far to busy in the Political arena with the Nobles and merchants trying to gain more power and influence sense mother has fallen ill. Mother has always been able to all by herself negotiate or outmaneuver our Political opponents; I myself know how to play the game of Politics quite well despite my young age but some of our political opponents been able to slip out of my Political sights; As well with my Bitch of a sister and my father trying to go behind our family's back for the sake of furthering their own Personal influence and power among the nobles and merchants." Noafumi in a calm and curious tone, Noafumi "It would seem that sense your mother fall ill that the Political situation in your Kingdom has become Political charged." Melty "That it has become Noafumi but then again that's how the game of Politics is played." Noafumi Nodded his head in agreed with her.

Noafumi "Now that pleasantries are out of the way I would like to head to where your mother is for me check the severity of her health condition myself to seen if I can help her." Melty "Very well Please follow me." As they began to approach the Palaces Main entrance the Palaces guards pushed the doors open. As they walked through the entrance Noafumi looked at the doorway guards holding the door and saw that they where giving him and his wife dirty looks at them. Noafumi concluded that they either don't like opening the doors or are hate that a Demi-Human in Fine Royal clothing was entering the Palace not being in chains and in slavery clothing. As he continued into the Palace he and Raphalita where entering a massive meeting and saw a huge amount of tables and chairs and saw massive amount of Nobles and Merchants in the room. He saw them turn their attention them and saw them that they as well where giving them a mixture of looks on their faces.(Ranging from out right Hostile look, dirty looks at them to a few happy smiles.)

Noafumi theorized from knowing how the Melromarc Kingdom is still has a huge amount of Prejudice and discrimination against Demi-Humans and Beast-Man that most of them are holding a huge amount of Prejudice and discrimination against Demi-Humans and Beast-Men. He decided to rubbed in their faces by having a Demi-Human as his Kingdom's Queen and wife by pausing a second and grabbed Raphalita's right arm and pull her to his chest and in calm and smug tone of voice, Noafumi "Come here Raphalita." He planted a passionate kiss on her lips to which caught Raphalita off guard for split second and then embraced his kiss. While they where kissing each other Melty stopped walking and turned around and saw Noafumi and Raphalita Passionately kissing each other. She had for a few seconds had a jealous look on her face. After the Passionate kiss between each other Noafumi saw the looks on the Nobles and Merchants that had changed from out right Hostile look and dirty looks at them into looks of Pure hatred and disgusted looks. After seen their reacts Noafumi turned his attention to Melty and saw a frustrated and somewhat jealous look on Melty and in calm tone, Noafumi "Shall we continue to your mother's room." Melty nodded in agreement and they continued their way to her mother's room.

Time: 11:25 A.M.

After a few minutes of walking down a few Palace hallways. They came to an end of a hallway with to a large doorway and saw guards 3 guarding the doorway and 1 man with Noble cloths talking to 1 of the guards; The Man talking to the guard to a calm and somewhat frustrated tone, Man "I have come to see if Queen Melromarc's health has improved enough to talk to her." The guard in a calm and somewhat annoyed, Guard "As we keep telling you each day you come here ask on Queen Melromarc's health condition. We asked the Physicians each day if she has been able to recover enough for her to think clearly and talk to guests. She still isn't well enough to received visitors." The Man "Fine I'll come back tomorrow to see if her condition has improved." The Guard "Very well Sir Anakoni Hagen*."

Anakoni Hagen began to walk away from the Guards when he saw 2nd Princess Melty Q Melromarc with the Shield Hero: Noafumi Iwatani and his dirty disgusting Demi-Human Queen of the Rock Valley Kingdom Queen: Raphtalia Iwatani. He bowed in respect to Melty and Noafumi Iwatani and in a calm tone, Anakoni Hagen "It's a Pleasure as Always to see you your highness." Melty in a calm and somewhat sarcasm tone(She didn't really care for him do to his large amount of Prejudice and discrimination against Demi-Humans and Beast-Man.), "It's Pleasure see you as Always Sir Anakoni Hagen."(He turned his attention Noafumi Iwatani.) As well to you King Noafumi Iwatani(He added a large amount of sarcasm to his tone and turned his Attention to Raphtalia Iwatani.) and to your lovely Queen Raphtalia Iwatani."

Noafumi "It's a Pleasure as always to see you Sir Anakoni Hagen." Raphtalia Iwatani in a large equally amount of sarcasm to her tone(She loathed him do to his large amount of Prejudice and discrimination against Demi-Humans and Beast-Man. As well hearing stories that he has a moderate amount of Demi-Humans and Beast-Man slaves that loathed working under him.), Raphtalia Iwatani "Pleasure see you as always Sir Anakoni Hagen." With that Sir Anakoni Hagen left them. Noafumi in an impatient, irritated and curious tone to Melty, Noafumi "Can we Please move on Melty?" Melty "Over course Noafumi,(she turned her attention the guards.) Please Open the doors I have Noafumi Iwatani here for a possible treatment for our Queen." The Guards nodded at her request and opened the doors to her mother's bedroom.

Time: 11:28 A.M.

As they came into Mirellia Q Melromarc bedroom Noafumi saw a nurse placing a moist towel on Mirella's forehead. Noafumi walk up to get a look at Mirellia's health condition and turned his attention to Melty and in a consider tone, Noafumi "She's doesn't look well Melty." Melty in equally consider tone "I Know her condition has wasted over the last few days and our Physicians haven't been able to cure her illness. That's why I send you a letter to ask for your help if you can use your advanced Knowledge of Medical Herbs, spices and Medical Potions to make the special Legendary Medical Potion: Yggdrasil that could heal most wounds and diseases." The Nurse right next Mirellia's Bed had a surprised look and in surprised and curious tone, Nurse "You know how to make the special Legendary Medical Potion: Yggdrasil that can heal most wounds and diseases Shield Hero and King Noafumi Iwatani?" Noafumi in a calm tone, Noafumi "Yes I do and I have a Potion Bottle with the Legendary Medical Potion: Yggdrasil. Now Tell what are her symptoms of her Illness?"

Nurse "Well it started 12 days ago with Mirellia 1st she started getting cough followed by a sweating and catching fever a few hours later; Followed with her claiming that she was feeling cool and getting Chill; As with her getting a headache a few hours later followed by Nausea and vomiting a few hours later. A day later when she tried to get up from her bed she claimed that she was feeling very tried with pain in her chest, arm and leg area like she couldn't support her own weight." Noafumi had a thoughtful look on his face as he came up with a few theories of what illness she could have. He thought of her having the Flu or Malaria or Bronchitis among other illness. He narrowed it down to 2 illnesses: The Flu or Malaria. The only way to confirm if she had Malaria was to see if he had a mosquito bite anywhere on her body.

Noafumi "Tell me did she say or show that she had got a bug bite from a bug on her National tours throughout the Melromarc Kingdom?" Nurse "Actually Yes(the nurse when up to Mirellia and pulled back the beds covers and reveal her right arm revealing a red pot on her lower right arm(near the wrist Joint).)" With that evidence Noafumi confirmed that Mirellia's illness is Malaria. Noafumi "I now know what illness Mirellia is suffering from." Melty and the nurse both in a curious tone, "What Illness is that Noafumi?" Noafumi "It's an Illness called Malaria. A person catches it when their bitten by a mosquito that bit another person with it and it bite her spreading it to Mirellia.(He saw a considered and worried look on the nurse's face.) Don't worry it be spread by air and physical contact, only be blood transfusions aka sharing blood with each other by a needle Aka a pointed hollow end of a hypodermic syringe Aka a cylinder with a plunger at one end."

Noafumi opened up his royal red cape and pulled out of 1 of his belt packets a Medical Potion bottle: The Legendary Medical Potion: Yggdrasil. Noafumi "Now that's out of the way can you please try to wake up Mirellia and have her sat up on the bed please." Nurse "I'll try to do that Iwatani." After a few seconds of trying to awake up Mirellia the Nurse saw her eyes open very wearily and a little confuse. Nurse "Your Highness I need you to try to sat up and stay awake." Mirellia in very wearily did as the nurse said and sat up on her bed and in a tried and curious tone, Mirellia "Why wake me up from my sleep? (She looked around for a few seconds and saw the King of Rock Valley Kingdom: King Noafumi Iwatani.) Your Highness Noafumi to what do I know the Pleasure of see you here in my bedroom."

Melty in a calm and somewhat consider tone "Mother sense our Physicians couldn't find a cure for your illness I send him a letter to ask for Him if he could come here to see if he could use his advanced Knowledge of Medical Herbs, spices and Medical Potions to make the special Legendary Medical Potion: Yggdrasil to possibly cure your illness." Mirellia in surprised and curious tone "Really Noafumi can you cure my illness?" Noafumi "I'll try my best Mirellia." Noafumi walked up to Mirellia and handed Her the Legendary Medical Potion: Yggdrasil and in calm tone, Noafumi "Here's the Medical Potion: Yggdrasil; I Hope it will cure you of your illness Mirellia." Mirellia took the Medicine potion from his hand and opened the potion and drank the potion. After a few seconds of drinking the Legendary Medical Potion: Yggdrasil she feel her entire body feel re-energized and no long feeling her fever, headache, Nausea and pain from her chest and arms. She got out of her Bed and stood up and no long felt pain from her legs and found that she could like she support her own weight again. She saw a shocked look on all the people present in her room and in calm and curious tone, Mirellia "What is it something wrong?" Melty "Mother you look younger you did before taking the Medical Potion: Yggdrasil."

Mirellia "What are you talking about Melty?" Noafumi was the 1 that answered in a calm and somewhat surprised tone, Noafumi "Mirellia took in you bed rooms mirror you got to see this yourself." Mirellia Nodded and walked up to her bedroom's mirror and was shocked at what she saw. she saw that she looked she was in her early to mid 20's and felt like she has a large amount of energy. Mirellia "How is this Possible Noafumi?" Noafumi in a calm tone, Noafumi "It would seem along with curing you illness the Medicine Potion has somehow reversed your aging progress by when you where in your early to mid 20's. There maybe saw other surprising beneficially side-effects that we don't know of." Mirellia "Incredible Noafumi(She came up to Noafumi and give him a kiss on his right cheek as thanks.) Thank you Noafumi You cured me from my illness and saved my life. How can I repay you?" Noafumi "I'll think of something but for now your in my Debt and own me a favor. I think we will stay in our capital for a days to catch up; As well to see the construction of our Kingdom's Embassy possibly helping them and then head back home."

* * *

*Anakoni Hagen is a Powerful and influential Nobleman of the Melromarc Kingdom. He is 1 of the old guard Nobleman that wants to keep the Melromarc Kingdom's Policies that promoted their Kingdom's large amount of Prejudice and discrimination against Demi-Humans and Beast-Man. He as well still believes in his Kingdom's old now outlawed religion: The church of the 3 heroes and secretly support them. He has meet King Naofumi Iwatani and Queen and wife: Raphtalia Iwatani a few times and has come to despise and hate them; He usually keep a calm professional attitude when meeting them even though he hates them. He usually talks to them with a large amount of sarcasm**.**


	4. Rock Valley Economy II and Royal Family

Rock Valley Economy II and Royal Family

Date: January 10, 2021

__"Sense I ordered my Kingdom's infrastructure transportation network workers began construction of my kingdom's 2 lane National Road highway Network. I'm seeing them begin to construct proper roads and streets in our Kingdom's capital: Rock Valley to have travel across and transport trading goods through our every expansion capital easier. I have recently received some letters from a few of my Kingdom's Province governing high councils leaders that they were impressed and amazed that our kingdom's infrastructure transportation network workers have able to connect their Province capital towns to our National 2 lane highway network. As well letters from our Kingdom's__ __infrastructure transportation network worker leaders that have completed connecting their Kingdoms major towns and now where moving on to connect our kingdoms infrastructure transportation network to our major Villages. I sent letters back to my Kingdom's Province governing high councils leaders saying that their welcome for me and my kingdom's national infrastructure transportation network connection their towns to have better access to trading goods and to travel throughout our kingdom better. As well to my Kingdom's__ __infrastructure transportation network worker leaders thanking them for help in them connection his kingdoms major towns to my Kingdom's economy. I'm seeing as well our capital's populous is satisfied in how my Kingdom's economy is providing them withstarter logistics and amenities. I'm as well seeing my construction workers and engineers finish their construction of my Palace, our Kingdom's National Government building and the embassies to the other continental Kingdoms/Nation's; As well finished construction of our Kingdom's 1st Elite Military Academy for our Kingdom to have the best Military officers, troops and sailors. __

__I have recently with the blessing and permission from Raphtalia proposed to Sadeena to which she accepted. I have come to consider after a few conversions with her younger sister: Sildina as my sister-in-law and have become close family and friends. I have learned from her that she as well consider me as an older brother-in-law and would begin happy in me joining her family. I invited both Sadeena and Sildina to stay with both myself and Raphtilia in our Palace. As well both myself and Sadeenato begin to prepare for our wedding. After a few days of discussion we decided Private wedding on the date February 7, 2021 with a few of our friends and family attending. __

__I have as well just learned on December 11, 2020 from my love and wife Raphtalia that I'm going to be a father. Act 1st I was surprise to learn of this but I than give my love a loving hug and a passionate kiss. I out of curiously ask her how long her pregnancy time period is. Raphtalia told me the pregnancy time for Demi-Human's depends of which of the Sub-race of Demi-Humans. She told he that sense she is a Tanuki(raccoon-like Demi-Humans)that her pregnancy would be little more than 5 1/2 months. I and Raphtalia have began to prepare 1 of our rooms to prepare for the coming of our 1st child. We have even began to came up with names for our child; I give names like my father's and mother's names: Hirohito Iwatani(father) and Nozomi Iwatani(mother). Raphtalia give names like the names of her father and mother:__ __Amias(father) and Jade(mother)."-__King Naofumi Iwatani

__"As I seeing the people of our kingdom's Populous continues rapidly grow in my National tours throughout our Kingdom I'm see them to try to start new lives within our Kingdom; As well with word spreading throughout the continent of me as the 1 of the Royal Monarchs of the Rock Valley Kingdom them I'm beginning to see I have being the people coming into our Kingdom and our citizens begin to recognize me as the Queen of Rock Valley Kingdom. Recently I found Noafumi asking me for my blessing and permission for him to propose to Sadeena to expand our Royal Family's bloodline to further increase our power and influence within our Kingdom to which I accepted. Ihave come to consider after a few conversions with her younger sister: Sildina as my sister-in-law and have become close family and friends. I have learned from her that she as well consider me as a sister-in-law and would begin happy in us joining her family.__ __I invited both Sadeena and Sildina to stay with both myself and Noafumi in our Palace.__

__On the morning December 11, 2020 I found out after a night of love making I found that I was suffering from morning sickness to which I concluded I could only get if I'm Pregnant. After a hours of going through morning sickness I told my love that we're going to be parents. Act 1st I saw that he was surprise to learn of this but than he give me love a loving hug and a passionate kiss. We began to have began to prepare 1 of our rooms to prepare for the coming of our 1st child. We have even began to came up with names for our child; I give names like my father's and mother's names: Amias(father) and Jade(mother). Noafumi give names like the names of his father and mother:__ __Hirohito Iwatani(father) and Nozomi Iwatani(mother)."- __Queen Raphtalia Iwatani

* * *

Now with his Kingdom formed and is his Kingdom's economy booming Noafumi ordered his Kingdom's census takers to take a recount of his Kingdom's population to see how many people have settled or immigrated into his kingdom to start new lives in The Kingdom of Rock Valley. After 28 days of being sent out the census takers returned throughout the Rock Valley Kingdom Noafumi and the Rock Valley Government found that their Kingdom has a population of roughly 17,113 inhabits and more coming in very day as of early-February. Noafumi is seeing that most of the human immigrants that have settled in his Kingdom from the numbers are settling in their border region towns with the Kingdom's of Melromarc and Faubley. He saw from the numbers that some of the Humans are settling in the interior of his Kingdom setting up small villages that are yet to be connected by their infrastructure transportation Road network. As for the large amount of Demi-Humans he seeing from the census numbers that most have settled in his Kingdom capital town with a some have settle up small Demi-Human villages along his Kingdom's coastline with the Meridionali magni maris(Latin meaning Great southern Sea.) that are yet to be connected by their infrastructure transportation Road network.

Recently Noafumi ordered some his capital's textiles craftsmen to design a National Flag for his kingdom to use to be identify his Kingdom territory and Military forces within their Kingdom and internationally; As well to have his craftsmen to help him create a Royal family crescent and Royal seal stamp for his royal family to have a royal seal to be recognized by the other continental Kingdom's; As well for his Kingdom's craftsmen design a coat of arms for his Kingdom. As well with them to design some mint coins of Sliver, Gold and Platinum for his Kingdom to have their own currency(coins). Finally after 1 1/2 weeks of going through designs they finally have designed a National flag for his kingdom to use. They designed on a national flag that would be that Queen Raphtalia's sword crossing parallel to with Noafumi's shield with a blood red background.

They have as well around the sometime have being going through Royal family crescent and Royal seal stamp designs for his royal family Noafumi and his craftsman have designed a Royal family crescent and seal stamp. The Royal family crescent and seal stamp that Noafumi and his craftsmen decided on would be that of Queen Raphtalia's sword crossing parallel to with Noafumi's shield with a pair of roses(1 red and 1 blue with white line outline edges.) crossing both sides of Naofumi's shield on the opposite parallel of Queen Raphtalia's sword with a blood red background. They have as well have designed mint designs for their own national currency(coins). They decided to have in the front of the National sliver coin to have the profile of their King Noafumi Iwatani. They decided to let each of their Kingdom's Provinces governments to let them have on the back of their National sliver coin to have their own Province seal with the year the coin was produced. They decided to have in the front of the National Gold coin a profile of their Queen Raphtalia Iwatani. They allowed the same to happen with their Gold coins among their Kingdom's Provinces to let them put on the back of their National Gold coin to have their own Province seal with the year the coin was produced. They decided to have in the front of the National Platinum coin a profile of Noafumi's most loyal friend and companion: Filo(In her natural Filolial form.). They allowed the same to happen with their Platinum coins among their Kingdom's Provinces to let them put on the back of their National Platinum coin to have their own Province seal with the year the coin was produced.

It has been a few months sense Noafumi ordered his Kingdom's Lumberyard workers and Masons to quickly and efficiently begin setting up lumberyards and stone quarries across his Kingdom to provide for his Kingdom's growing demand for construction materials. In fact as of Early-2021 they have setup 2 lumberyards and 2 stone quarries in each of their Kingdom's Provinces for a total of 12 lumberyards and 12 stone quarries. With all their lumberyards and stone quarries they have been able supply a lightly moderate amount of construction materials for their construction workers and engineers to barely keep up with the Kingdom's rapid demand of construction material. As for the miners his ordered in his Kingdom have been able to find a lightly moderate of valuable and Precious minerals(Like Sliver, Gold, Platinum, Gemstones and Diamonds Etc..). In fact as of Early-2021 they have setup 5 mines to mine valuable and Precious minerals(Like Sliver, Gold, Platinum, Gemstones and Diamonds Etc..) provide his Kingdom with Valuable mined minerals to support their Kingdom's rapidly growing economy.

Sense he ordered his kingdom's metal workers and Blacksmiths to setup Metal work Production factories to refine the valuable and Precious minerals(Like Sliver, Gold, Platinum, Gemstones and Diamonds Etc..)to provide for his Kingdom's growing demand for purified valuable materials(Like Sliver, Gold and Platinum Etc...)to buy and sell goods to grow his Kingdom's economy. In fact as of Early-2021 they have setup 1 to 2 Metal work Production factories in each of their Kingdom's Provinces for a total of 7 Metal work Production factories to his Kingdom with valuable refined minerals to support their Kingdom's rapidly growing economy. They have been able to be begin providing their kingdom with a very minimal amount of currency for their Kingdom to use in to buying and selling goods to grow his Kingdom's economy.

Around the sometime Noafumi after seeing his National military(Ground)forces taking shape he ordered all of his construction workers that weren't working on construction and infrastructure projects to begin construction on 3 massive civilian shipyards and facilities in all 3 of his coastal Provinces to form a Merchant navy to trade Trading Materials and Goods to his Kingdom's markets and foreign markets; As well ordering his Kingdom's National Military to begin construction on 1 massive Military shipyard and facility in his Kingdom's coastal Provinces to begin production Military Naval warships to protect his Kingdom's merchant shipping; Do to his Kingdom's extremely limited amount of Manpower that only had roughly 342 sailor recruits in training to become professional sailors to man his Kingdom's warships. With his Kingdom's shipyards and facilities Noafumi ordered his Kingdom's best and brightest Engineering and metal working minds to develop a class of Merchant ships and Warships for his Kingdom in Trading Materials and Goods, defending his kingdom and interests. Finally after over a 3 weeks of going through different types of designs of Merchant ships and warships that have developed: The Bengta class* of warship for his Kingdom to defend it's merchant shipping and interests; The Haku class* of Merchant ship for his Kingdom to use in Trading Materials and Goods to his Kingdom's markets and foreign markets.

* * *

Date: February 7, 2021, Time: 1:30 P.M.

Naofumi Iwatani was is the 1 wedding preparation rooms buttoning up his royal red wedding coat with help from his helper and best man Fohl helping him. After Noafumi finished buttoning up his Royal red wedding coat Noafumi in a calm and somewhat curious tone to Fohl, Noafumi "What do you think Fohl?" Fohl took a seconds and looked over his master wedding suit and in a calm and somewhat admiring tone, Fohl "Just like your wedding day with Raphtalia Master Noafumi you look like a Royal King deserving of appraisal and respect." Noafumi Felt fattered and was slightly blushing at Fohl for what he told him. Noafumi "Thank you Fohl your praise as always honors me. Now let's get to the wedding room." Fohl "Yes your Highness and Master Noafumi." They made their way to the his Royal Palace's 1st wedding room.

After a minute of walking through his Palace's hallways they made their way his Palace's 1st wedding room and opened the door. After they opened the room door he walked down the wedding aisle and saw roughly 25 people including the Religious Priest. Among them seating included: Raphtalia Iwatani, Filo, Erhard, Almeda Callum(The Magic Shop owner), Elrasla Grilaroc(Granny), Idella Dante(The Tailor). After a few minutes of waiting Noafumi and the rest of the people present heard the marrying music from the musician playing and then the doors of the room opened with the maids coming down the wedding aisle. 1st down the wedding aisle came Ratotille Anthreya(in a very nice red dress with green outlines spread across her dress.); 2nd coming down the wedding aisle was Éclair Seatto(In another gorgeous red dress with golden outlines spread across her dress.); 3rd and finally the maid of honor and Sadeena's sister: Sildina(In another drop dead gorgeous red dress with blue outlines spread across her dress.)

A few seconds later came the bride: Sadeena walking down the wedding aisle(in a very nice red dress with green outlines spread across her wedding dress.) and made her way to her position right next to where Noafumi is. After a few seconds she came to her position right next to where Naofumi is and the Religious Priest in a calm tone to all in attention, Religious Priest "Dearly beloved we're gather he today to join his highness Naofumi Iwatani and Sadeena in holy matrimony." The Religious Priest continue on with the traditional wedding speech and with both Noafumi and Sadeena saying brief speeches to each their on how they always be there for each other in richer or for poorer among other things. When they reached near the end of the Priests speech, the Priest and in a calm tone, Religious Priest "Do you have the rings?" Fohl came up to the Religious Priest and hand the Priest the wedding rings.

Religious Priest in a calm tone "Do you Naofumi Iwatani take Sadeena as your wife through sickness, health, for Rich or Poor until death do you apart." Naofumi "I do." Noafumi Slipped on Sadeena's ring onto her wedding finger. Religious Priest "Do you Sadeena as well take Noafumi Iwatani as your husband through sickness, health, for Rich or Poor until death do you apart." Sadeena "I do." Sadeena Slipped on Noafumi's ring onto her wedding finger with his other wedding ring with Raphtalia. Religious Priest "Does anyone object that these 2 should not be wed speak now and forgive hold your peace." After a minute of no one objecting the Religious Priest "than by the power vested in Province of Dives terram mare(Latin meaning Rich Sea land) I now pronounce you Husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Both Noafumi and Sadeena shared a deep passionate kiss with each other for a few seconds with Raphtalia giving a noise though her throat signaling them to stop to which they did. Religious Priest "Allow me to introduce our newlyweds: Naofumi Iwatani and Sadeena Iwatani." All in attendance give a clap congratulating them. Sadeena throw her flower bouquet into the people present and it was caught by Ratotille Anthreya.

* * *

*The Bengta(Latin meaning The blessed one) class is The Kingdom Rock Valley's 1st warship. The Benagta class role in the Rock Valley Navy is that of a frigate. The Bengta class had a tonnage of 1,576. The Bengta class has a length of 175 ft. (53 meters), width: 43 ft. 6 in(13.26 meters) and 220 ft.(67 meters) in height. The Bengta class Propulsion would be: 3 Sail masts and a ship rig. The Bengta class maximum speed could be at best 13 knots(24 km/h; 15 mph). The Bengta Class would carry: 1 × 36 ft. (11 meters) longboat, 2 × 30. ft. (9.1 meters) cutters, 2 × 28 ft. (8.5 meters) whaleboats, 1 × 28 ft. (8.5 meters) gig, 1 × 22 ft. (6.7 meters) jolly boat and 1 × 14. ft. (4.3 meters) punt. The Bengta class has a full ship complement of 395(not including 55 Marines, 450 if you count the 55 Marines) and a minimum of 189(without counting the marines) crew members to operation the ship. The Bengta class would have 30 × 24-pounder (11 kg) long gun, 20 × 32-pounder (15 kg) carronade, and 2 × 24-pounder (11 kg) bow chasers to protect the ship or attack the Rock Valley Kingdom's enemies.

*The Haku(Meaning Supervisor or overseer) class is The Kingdom Rock Valley's 1st class Merchant Navy Ship. The Haku class role in the Rock Valley Navy is that of a Merchant ship. The Haku class can carry 908 tons of burthen. The Haku class has a length of 170 ft. 3 in. (51.892 meters), width: 33 ft. 11 in.(10.337 meters) and 220 ft.(67 meters) in height. The Haku class Propulsion would be: 3 Sail masts and a ship rig. The Haku class maximum speed could be at best 8 knots( 15 km/h; 13 mph). The Haku class would carry: 1 × 36 ft. (11 meters) longboat. The Haku class has a complement of 40 crew members.


	5. Political Tension Rising

Political Tension Rising

Date: March 18, 2021, Time 1:15 P.M.

"__As My kingdom is prospering economical into the future I'm facing some problems with my Political rival Bahadur Danh with his faction: Government of Nobles and Merchants of nobles and merchants in the Federal Governmental Governing High council of nobles and merchants. He is contently pressure me in trying to push a political reform to pass a law that wanted to take away for Political Power from the 3rd tier system or Province governing councils of Nobles and merchants; As well to push economical forms that wanted to be more regulates and control on my kingdom's economy and that would no doubtedly put small companies out of business and out of Jobs that would cause possibly more social and economical unrest. This is forcing me to begin forming my own faction: The Nobility and Mercantile Faction with help from my wife and Queen Raphtalia in using our__ __Political and Economical support within our roughly 3/4(72) of our Federal Governmental Governing high council, Province councils of Nobles, merchants and Populous to help us forming a Political and Economical alliance with Earnest Gable with his faction of Moderate nobles and merchants. I was able to persuade him and his faction of nobles and merchants for both us to form a Political and Economical coalition to use our combined Political and economical influence in our kingdom to push back at Bahadur Danh's and his more Radical Power hunger Nobles and Merchants in his Political and economical faction. Recently we have been able to use our combined Political and economical influence in my kingdom to isolate and contain Bahadur Danh with his faction of__ __more Radical Power hunger nobles and merchants. I was able to persuade most of my Political and Economical allies in my Political and Economical alliance to pass a basic bill of rights to protect my Kingdom's civilians basic civil rights. I wanted my government not to abuse my civilians basic rights that could lead to massive social unrest and possibly lead to a civil war. __

__I have recently with the blessing and permission from Raphtalia proposed to Eclair Seatto to which she accepted. I and my beloved Raphtalia have made several trips into Éclair's family's remaining massive territory: the Seatto territory in the Melromarc Kingdom and have come know Eclair's father and mother: Bonavento Seatto(father) and Avril Seatto(Mother, As well with them and others being some of the Major nobles and Merchants in the Seatto state territory.) well enough to for them to allow me to date and possible marry their daughter. After Eclair send a letter to her parents telling that we where engaged among other things; They send a letter back to Eclair telling her congratulations and would have happy to welcome me into their family. I invited both Eclair Seatto to stay with both myself and Raphtilia in our Palace to which she accepted. As well both myself and Eclair Seatto to begin to prepare for our wedding. After a few days of discussion we decided Private wedding on the date April 26, 2021 with our friends and family attending.__

__I have over the past few months have established very close Political and Economical ties with each of our regions prospering brightly into the future with them. I saw and heard from my Shadows(spies) and some of my Political and Economical allies with that thanks to our Political and economical ties that we have come so close to a point where the most of the Nobles and Merchants in the Seatto state territory have began negotiations with me and my kingdom's Government to them to join my Kingdom; However they can't knowing that if their tried they would be stopped by the Melcomarc Kingdom government. I have as well learned from my shadows, Ambassador and diplomats have been seeing and hearing from our embassy from our Political and Economical allies within the Melcromac Kingdom that with their Kingdom's internal Political situation is becoming more and more Political polarized in Politics between 2 Political and economical merging factions: The Republican Royalists* and The Fundamentalist Royalists*.__ __They told me that they according to our allies with the Melromarc Kingdom that there is a large of amount Political and Economical tension and Political Deadlock between them to the point where each side is gathering weapons for a fight.__

__Recently I have received a letter from my ambassador: Akoni Cale at our kingdom's embassy__ __in the Melromarc Kingdom; He told me that on March 5, 2021 Queen Mirellia Q Melromarc that herself, Melty Q Melromarc with some of her most Influential nobles and merchants in her kingdom's Federal Government and state councils to discuss revising their trade agreements; As with them all of their Royal Guard(of roughly 339 guards) to escort them to their embassy and protect them inside their embassy; Queen Mirellia Q Melromarc told him that the negotiations between them could take a days; However Akoni Cale said in his letter that he saw fear in all the Melromarc royal family, nobles and merchants eyes like they where afraid of something and that he could feel a huge amount of tension in the air from them and that possibly something big as going to happen. After I read ambassador's: Akoni Cale letter I write a letter to the Manager of our Metal work Production factory in the Province Dives terram mare(Latin meaning Rich Sea land) ordering to switch from refining valuable refined minerals to support our Kingdom's rapidly growing economy to begin making as many weapons as possible to have a massive stockpile of weapons for my National Military troops to use in a possibly war; As well ordering my Military leaders to have their Military forces on alert.__

__I ask both Raphtalia, Sadeena, Filo and__ __Eclair Seatto agreed if their willing to make a journey to the Kingdom of Melromarc to the capital City: Castle City to their kingdom's Embassy to see in person of what Queen Mirellia Q Melromarc that herself, Melty Q Melromarc with some of her most Influential nobles and merchants in her kingdom's Federal Government and state councils have come to our embassy in discuss revising their trade agreements; However I told them that the real reason that we where going was to ask them why they were afraid and have come to our embassy for safety. I was glad to see that both Raphtalia, Sadeena, Filo and Eclair Seatto agreed. I told them that they won't need to ready supplies for traveling by wagon. The reason why is that I told them that I would be using a powerful Teleporting spell to instant transport to our Embassy. Now we're outside our kingdom's embassy after I used the powerful teleporting spell.__ __I saw our Embassy's Guard look shocked for a split and them saw 1 of them head into our Embassy to announce that we have arrived.__"__-__King Naofumi Iwatani

__"As Myself and my beloved Noafumi continued to prepare for the coming of our 1st child. I and Noafumi have began to take parenting classes to how to take care of our child once he or she is brought into the world. We both have learned how to charge diapers and how to properly hold our child without cause fatal harm to our child. I had our best capital mantuamakers to begin designing baby cloths for us sort through to have ready to cloth our child. I have found that Noafumi was becoming increasingly entangled with Political and Economical affairs with our Federal Governmental Governing High council of nobles and merchants. He told me that he was facing a powerful Political rival: Bahadur Danh with his faction of nobles and merchants in the Federal Governmental Governing High council of nobles and merchants. __

__He told me that he is facing contently pressure from him in trying to push a political reform to pass a law that wanted to take away for Political Power from the 3rd tier system or Province governing councils of Nobles and merchants; As well to push economical forms that wanted to be more regulates and control on our kingdom's economy and that would no doubtedly put small companies out of business and out of Jobs that would cause possibly more social and economical unrest. He asked me if I was will to use our Political and Economical support within our Province councils of Nobles, merchants and Populous to help him and our new faction of moderate nobles and merchants to push back at Bahadur Danh's Political and economical faction of__ __more Radical Power hunger Nobles and Merchants in his Political and economical faction; As well with forming and Political and economical alliance with Earnest Gable with his faction of nobles and merchants for both us to use our combined Political and economical influence in our kingdom to isolate and contain Bahadur Danh with his faction of nobles and merchants. I saw him how he was able to persuade most of our Political and Economical allies in our Political and Economical alliance to pass a basic bill of rights to protect our Kingdom's civilians basic civil rights. When I asked why he passed a basic bill of rights to protect our Kingdom's civilians basic civil right he told me that he wanted a check of power to keep our government from abusing our civilians basic rights that could lead to massive social unrest and possibly lead to a civil war. __

__Recently I found Noafumi asking me for my blessing and permission for him to propose to Eclair Seatto to expand our Royal Family's bloodline to further increase our power and influence within our Kingdom and international to which I accepted. I and Noafumi have made several trips into Éclair's family's remaining massive territory: the Seatto territory in the Melromarc Kingdom and have come know Eclair's father and mother: Bonavento Seatto(father) and Avril Seatto(Mother) well enough to for them to allow Noafumi to date and possible marry their daughter. After Eclair send a letter to her parents telling that we where engaged among other things; They send a letter back to Eclair telling her congratulations and would have happy to welcome us into their family. we invited both Eclair Seatto to stay with both myself and Noafumi in our Palace __to __which she accepted. After a few days of discussion hearing both Noafumi and Eclair Seatto decided to have private wedding on the date April 26, 2021 with our friends and family attending.__

__I have as well heard from Noafumi that he I have received a letter from our ambassador: Akoni Cale at our kingdom's embassy in the Melromarc Kingdom; He told me that on March 5, 2021 Queen Mirellia Q Melromarc that herself, Melty Q Melromarc with some of her most Influential nobles and merchants in her kingdom's Federal Government and state councils to discuss revising their trade agreements; As with them all of their Royal Guard(of roughly 339 guards) to escort them to their embassy and protect them inside their embassy; Queen Mirellia Q Melromarc told him that the negotiations between them could take a days; However Akoni Cale said in his letter that he saw fear in all the Melromarc royal family, nobles and merchants eyes like they where afraid of something and that he could feel a huge amount of tension in the air from them and that possibly something big as going to happen. When he asked Me, Sadeena, Filo and __Eclair Seatto__if we're willing to make a journey to the Kingdom of Melromarc to the capital City: Castle City to their kingdom's Embassy to see in person of what Queen Mirellia Q Melromarc that herself, Melty Q Melromarc with some of her most Influential nobles and merchants in her kingdom's Federal Government and state councils have come to our embassy in discuss revising their trade agreements.__

__He told us that the real reason that we where going was to ask them why they were afraid and have come to our embassy for safety. He was glad to see that I, Sadeena Filo and__ __Eclair Seatto agreed to go with him. He told us that we won't need to ready supplies for traveling by wagon. The reason why is that he told us that he would be using a powerful Teleporting spell to instant transport to our Embassy. Now we're outside our kingdom's embassy after I used the powerful teleporting spell. I saw our Embassy's Guard look shocked for a split and them saw 1 of them head into our Embassy to announce that we have arrived."- __Queen Raphtalia Iwatani

* * *

__"I have found myself in a constant Power struggle with my Political and Economical rivals and daughter Bitch(Aka 1st Princess Malty S. Melromarc.), my former husband Trash(aka Aultcray Melromarc XXXII); As well them some of my kingdom's influential Nobles and Merchants: forming an opposing Political Faction: Fundamentalist Royalists; As well a moderate amount of religious extremists from the religion cult the 3 of Heroes Church that managed to escape or are protected by their own Shadows(spies) espionage network to protect them or have Political connects to protect them from my Shadows(spies) espionage network and my Political allies to crash them once and for all. I'm both impressed and frighten on how bitch was able to gather enough Political and Economical Power to change my Power and authority. I come to regret in bitch inheriting my ability to persuade and charm to have people fall under her influence to follow her in a sick twisted way to get what she wants. I have being trying for months trying to Negotiate with Bitch and her follow faction leaders in passing new laws that would further moderately limited my kingdom's matriarchal monarchy to a kingdom moderately controlled Matriarchal Monarchy; As well to give more power to their Internal Governmental states Oligarchical Councils of Nobles and merchants more power and to their Populous but the Monarchy would have the finale decision on passing political and Economical reform bills among others things.__

__Recently Myself, My 2nd daughter and most of my follow Political leaders in our faction as received death threats letters and messages from many sources my shadows(Spy) network speculated came from many of our opponents in our opposing faction: Fundamentalist Royalists. I have lost 2 of my Political allies to food poisoning and I nearly died from food Poison but I was saved a last moment by 1 of my food testers testing the food before I ate. I have lost another 2 from paid assassins that committed suicide before my Shadows could gather information from them on who paid them. I Have ordered my Royal Guard to say of high alert for any assassinate attempts on my family and my fellow Political leaders; However Myself, Melty and most of my follow Political leaders still feel unsafe and fear that it's not enough. Fearing the worst I wrote down emergency letters and send them to all of my faction Nobles and Merchants by using of my shadows to secretly have their Military forces ready incase all out violence breakout between our 2 factions. As well having Myself, Melty and some of My fellow Political and Economical leaders(28 of 134) and my Royal Guard decided to go our allies embassy: Rock Valley Kingdom under the cover story that we request a meet with 1 of their ambassadors: Akoni Cale to discus a revising of our trading agreements with them; Which was in reality just an excuse to seek protection from our enemies.__ __Soon enough I found from 1 of my shadows that Ambassador Akoni Cale didn't buy it and send a letter to his King Noafumi Iwatani telling him that we are at their Embassy and speculated why we're really here."__\- Queen Mirellia Q Melromarc

"__Sense that bastard and Devil of the Shield: Naofumi Iwatani exposed me and my crimes against him I have working over the last year recovering my Political influence and Power within our Kingdom; I have after learning that my mother have given the Devil of the shield: Noafumi Iwatani his know territory after him and the other 3 world Heroes saved the world; I have grow to Passionately hate him know King of the Kingdom: Rock Valley Kingdom and that the other Kingdoms have come to recognized his Kingdom internationally. I have been able use my care way of acting in public in using my persuade and charming to have people fall under my influence to follow me and give me what I want. I have been able to gather a moderate amount of my Kingdom's most Influential Political, Economical and a moderate amount of religious extremists leaders from the religion cult the 3 of Heroes Church; As well some of my mother's shadows network for to do anti-espionage to counter my mother's faction: Royalists shadows(spies) with their own espionage network and using their Political Influence to block my rival faction's:The Republican Royalists Political effect to crash the finale remnants of the 3 Heroes church; As well to provide them with economical and logistical support for them. As well to provide them with economical and logistical support for them. I have founding my own Political and Economical faction: Fundamentalist are agreed that we won't Negotiate or give ground with Queen Mirellia Q Melromarc and her follow faction leaders in the Republican Royalists.__

__I have over the past few weeks ordered my factions supporters to send death threats letters and messages to most of the leaders of The Republican Royalist faction. My faction supporters have been poison and kill 2 of my Rival factions Political leaders; As well killing another 2 from paid assassins that I told them that if they where caught she would deny on connects to them and told them to committed suicide for they give information to the shadows of the Republican Royalists. I have received word from my shadows that Mirellia Q Melromarc ordered her Royal Guard to say of high alert for any assassinate attempts on her fellow Political leaders; As well I found out that they have gone to go their allies embassy: Rock Valley Kingdom under the cover story that requested a meet with 1 of their ambassadors: Akoni Cale to discus a revising of our trading agreements with them.__"- 1st Princess Malty S. Melromarc aka Bitch

* * *

*The Republican Royalists is 1 of the main rival factions in the Melromarc Kingdom. The Royalists are a mixture a Royal Leaders like: Mirellia Q Melromarc and Melty Q Melromarc; As well some the Melromarc's most Influential nobles and merchants; Their goals Political and Economical goals were to have their Shadows(spies) espionage network to crash the last remnants of the Religious extremist cult the Church of 3 Heroes; As well to use 1/2(134 of 267) of Melromarc's Federal Government and state councils of their most Influential nobles, merchants providing them with Political support to counter their Political and Economical Rival faction: The Religious Royalists Political and economical effects to crash the finale remnants of the 3 Heroes church and to use Economical influence to provide the 3 of Heroes Church with Political and Logistical support.

The Republican Royalists believed in the idea to have an moderate controlled Matriarchal Monarchy to give more power to their Internal Governmental states Oligarchical Councils of Nobles and merchants more power and to their Populous but they would have the finale decision on passing political and Economical reform bills. Mirellia wanted to lessen their Kingdom's Governmental control of their economy from a heavy amount of government control to a moderate amount of government control in their economy to give their national and private businesses more freedom and anatomy. They believed that Slavery should be Illegal and that all slaves should be free to choice what they want to due with their live instead of being a slave; They wanted the Melromarc Kingdom to have more scientific ideas, become a more tolerant society and to have believes that are proven and not just base of blind faith; They wanted the Kingdom to have new Methods of Mining, manufacturing, and Production to become a Powerful Industry Nation.

*The Fundamentalist Royalists is the other main Rival Faction to The Republican Royalists. The Fundamentalist Royalists are a mixture a few of the former disrespected royalties including bitch/slut formerly known Malty S Melromarc and Trash formerly known Aultcray Melromarc XXXII; As well some 1/2(133 of 267) of Melromarc's Federal Government and state councils of their most Influential nobles, merchants with a moderate amount of religious extremists from the religion cult the 3 of Heroes Church; The 3 of Heroes Church have had a comeback from some of their Melromarc's most Influential nobles, merchants providing them with Political support and anti-espionage to counter Royalists shadows(spies) with their own espionage network and using their Political Influence to block their Political and Economical Rival faction: The Royalists Political effect to crash the finale remnants of the 3 Heroes church; As well to use their Economical influence to provide the 3 of Heroes Church with Logistical support.

The Fundamentalist Royalists believed in the idea to stay a more agriculture based society with some mining, manufacturing and Production to become a Powerful Industry Nation. They wanted their Kingdom's more religious ideas of believing the 3 world Heroes: The Bow, Spear and Sword heroes for the Good and bad fortunes vs more scientific Ideas and move toward a more Scientific, tolerant society and to have believe things that are proven and not just based blind Faith. They believed in the idea of keeping most of their ancient Technology and some 'modern' Technology like 'Modern' Printing press to spread knowledge faster. They wanted the Melromarc Kingdom to stay An Absolute Matriarchal Monarchy with a moderate oligarchy power structure with powerful nobles bidding to keep in the favor with the Monarchy for Power and influence and to have a heavy amount of government control in their economy; As well they believed that slavery should be legal that they should keep their segregation, prejudice and discrimination laws against Demi-Humans and beast-man.


	6. Political Tension Rising II

Political Tension Rising II

Date: March 18, 2021, Time 1:15 P.M.

After he finished teleporting himself, Raphtalia, Sadeena, Filo and Eclair Seatto to his Kingdom's Embassy in Melromarc Kingdom; They saw 1 of their Embassy's guards open the embassy's door and headed into their embassy to announce they arrived. After a few seconds they as toward the Embassy doorway the guard that headed into their embassy to announce they arrived with Ambassador: Akoni Cale walking out with him. Akoni Cale bowed in respect them all in a calm, somewhat excited and subdued tone, Akoni Cale "It's a Pleasure to meet you as always your majesties. King Noafumi Iwatani I won't expecting you to make a surprising visit." Noafumi "After I received your letter of Mirellia Q Melromarc and Melty Q Melromarc with some of her most Influential nobles and merchants(28 out of 134) in her kingdom's Federal Government and state councils under the cover story of coming here to discuss revising their trade agreements. I wanted to come with my family that wanted to come to see why you think the Melromarc royal family, nobles and merchants are afraid something and that you could feel a huge amount of tension in the air from them and that possibly something big as going to happen." Akoni Cale "Very well your majesty follow me my scheduled meeting with her Majesty Queen Melromarc is starting."

All of Noafumi's Party come into his Embassy they saw and feel in the air that their embassy guard's are on edge. Noafumi walked up to 1 of his embassy's guards that is standing next to a marble pillar in the marble Pillar formation in center of 1 of his Embassy's main rooms. The Guard saw him coming and bowed in respect to him and his Party. The Guard in calm and somewhat excited and subdued tone, The Guard "Your Majesties you honor us with your presence." Noafumi "How's your day going soldier?" The Guard "Well my King it's going well but I'm very nervous after talking in private to 1 of Queen Melromarc's Guards that Queen Melromarc, her daughter and some of Nobles and Merchants that a possible coup d'état or Civil war might happen and have come here for protection to not get killed." Raphtalia to a calm and somewhat curious tone, Raphtalia "Let us hope it doesn't come to that we have come to development close ties to the Melromarc Royal family and Kingdom." Noafumi "I hope so to Raphtalia but if that bitch keeps up her deceitful in her Personal life and Political career to use in spreading lies and fear in their Kingdom it would be highly unlikely."

Time: 1:20 P.M.

As they where talking Akoni Cale was approaching nearby doorway of the inner hallway to go further deep into the Embassy turned his attention King Noafumi right next to 1 of his embassy's guards; Akoni Cale in a calm and somewhat agitated tone, Akoni Cale "Your Majesty if you and your party are coming to a company me to my meeting with the Melromarc Royal family and some of their most Influential nobles and merchants follow me." Noafumi "Very Well Ambassador Cale(he turned his attention to the rest of his Party.) Come we've wasted time." Raphtalia "We don't wait to keep them waiting any longer that we need to." Sadeena Iwatani in a calm and somewhat sarcastic tone, Sadeena "My aren't we pushy today my Queen;(she shifted her tone to a calm tone.) Very well let's go meet our allied friends."

Time: 1:25 P.M.

After traveling down their Embassy's hallways, corridors and seen the number of Queen Melromarc's Royal Guards increasing to 1 of their main conference rooms; Noafumi and his party saw 3 of Queen Melromarc Royal guards guarding the doorway. The Guards bowed in respect to Noafumi and his Royal Family. Ambassador Akoni Cale in a calm tone to the middle guard, Akoni Cale "We're here to my scheduled meeting with your Queen: Mirellia Q Melromarc and other Political, Economical leader members of the Republican Royalists." The middle Royal guard in a calm and firm tone, Middle royal guard "Very Well Ambassador Cale." They opened the door and made their way in the conference room. As they walking into the conference room Noafumi saw a massive conference table with 30 seats spread across the room with Queen Mirellia Q Melromarc seating in the center of the table with 2nd Princess Melty Q Melromarc on her right hand.

Ambassador Cale bowed in respect to Queen Melromarc and in a calm tone, Ambassador Cale "Your Majesty Queen Melromarc it's a pleasure as always to see you." Queen Mirellia Q Melromarc in a calm tone, Mirellia "Thank Ambassador Cale(She turned her attention to King Naofumi Iwatani and Queen Raphtalia Iwatani among the other members of his party; She shifted her tone to a curiously calm tone.) I see you have brought their Majesties Noafumi Iwatani, Raphtalia and Sadeena Iwatani King and Queens of the Rock Valley Kingdom; As well the rest of his Royal family and party." Noafumi Iwatani had a surprised look on his face and in curious tone, Noafumi "It's nice to see you again your Majesties. Your Highness how did you find out of my and Sadeena's secret marriage?"

Mirellia in a calm tone, Mirellia "I have my resources to which I won't reveal that report on any of my allies and possible enemies." Noafumi in an agitated and somewhat calm tone, "Why I thought we were trusted allies?" Mirellia in calm and somewhat Cold and calculating tone, Mirellia "Yes we are Noafumi but I don't truly trust anyone with everyone of both My Political and Economical allies and adversaries having their own Political and Economical agendas." Noafumi in a calm and somewhat sarcastic tone, Noafumi "You are truly a wise leader." Mirellia in an equally sarcastic tone, Mirellia "Thank you your Majesty Noafumi." Ambassador Cale in a calm tone, Akoni Cale "Your Majesties can we focus on the reason why we're here please."

Raphtalia Iwatani in a calm tone, Raphtalia "Indeed Ambassador Cale, Noafumi and your Highness Mirellia let stop this bickering please." Sadeena in a calm tone, Sadeena "I would agree with Raphtalia let's please end this bickering." Noafumi "As you wish my love." Mirellia in a calm tone, Mirellia "I would agree with both on them let us begin our meeting of revising our trade agreements between our Kingdom's." All of Noafumi Royal family and party took the seats at the conference table. Noafumi seat in facing directly to Mirellia with Raphtalia sitting at his left hand; As well with Ambassador Akoni Cale sitting on his right hand with Sadeena sitting to the left of him.

Time: 7:35 P.M.

After a few hours of negotiations between the Melromarc Kingdom and Rock Valley Kingdom parties that have revised some of their trade agreements between their Kingdom's. In the Negotiations King Noafumi Iwatani found out that Melromarc Elite Merchants wanted to have access to Rock Valley's markets in trading assemble line quaintly goods; As well to have access to Lumber, stone and valuable refined minerals(Like Sliver, Gold, Platinum, Gemstones and Diamonds Etc..) from his kingdom's Metal work Production factories. Noafumi asked why they wanted to have access to his Kingdom's markets and Metal Production factories to their markets and Metal Production Factories because the Melromarc Kingdom have extremely limited amount of their own lumberyards, stone quarries and Metal work Production factories with them bring in the extremely early stages Industrial age compared to other continental Kingdoms/Republics*. Both Naofumi and Ambassador Cale agreed to let the Melromarc Elite Merchants request but they strike a trade agreement deal them by in return for them having access his Kingdom's markets in trading goods and materials they wanted them to give them 1% of their cargo transport wagons(roughly 4,240) to help his Kingdom economy to continue to grow. As well given his Kingdom's National and Private companies to have full access to their Kingdom's markets to trade trading goods and materials.

Following the Negotiations between both the Melromarc and Rock Valley Kingdom's Political and Economical parties Ambassador Akoni Cale dismissed the meeting between both Parties. As Noafumi and his party where roughly going to leave the conference room Queen Mirellia approached Noafumi Personally and in a calm and quiet tone, Mirellia "Noafumi Can you please come to my personal quarters for a drink and to catch up." Noafumi in a calm tone, Noafumi "Very well your majesty,(He turned his attention to Raphtalia and in a calm tone.) I'll catch up with you later my love." Raphtalia walked up to Noafumi and give him a passionate kiss. After a few seconds Raphtalia in a calm tone, Raphatalia "You better my love I don't want you to be late."

Time: 7:40 P.M.

As both Mirellia and Noafumi came into Mirellia's personal quarters in the embassy Noafumi saw a deck next to the right wall; On the deck he saw what he knew was alcoholic drinks with cup gibbets. Mirellia walked up to the deck and picked 2 gibbets placed them in position and pick up a bottle of wine and poured 2 full gibbets of wine. She picked up the 2 gibbets of wine and walked to Noafumi and in a calm tone, Mirellia "Here you go Noafumi I hope in enjoy the wine. So Noafumi I heard that you and Raphtalia are expecting your 1st child?" Noafumi took gulp his wine and in calm tone, Noafumi "Yes we are I hoping for a son as my 1st heir to my throne and the 1st of many child with Raphtalia. Raphtalia herself is hoping for a daughter; However there's a possibly of us having twins sense twins do run in my family."

Mirellia in a curious tone, Mirellia "Ready which side of your family share the common trait of having twins?" Noafumi "Well my Uncle on my father's side having a set of twins with his wife; As well my aunt on my mother's side having a set of twins with her husband. How about your family Mirellia do twins run in your family?" Mirellia "No Noafumi I'm luck enough to have 2 children with my ex-husband." Noafumi "and look how your children and treating you. You 1st born Bitch* has inherited your abilities to persuade and charm to have people fall under her influence to follow her in a sick twisted way to get what she wants; As well with her now doing anything to spread suffering and misery to me, my Kingdom, your family and your Kingdom. As for Your 2nd born 2nd Princess Melty Q Melromarc she as well have inherited your abilities to persuade and charm but instead of her using her abilities to reason and charm your Political and economical opponents that supported your family's Politics." Mirellia "Point taken Noafumi."

Noafumi came up to Mirellia and placed his hand on Mirellia's right shoulder, putting on his charm and in calm tone, Noafumi "Mirellia how has your health condition been sense I give you the Legendary Medical Potion: Yggdrasil to cure you of your illness?" Mirellia in an exited and somewhat calm tone, Mirellia "Well Noafumi sense you give me the Legendary Medical Potion: Yggdrasil to cure my illness I have found that I'm now mostly unaffected to major degree to where I don't suffer from major symptoms of illnesses like the common cold or flu. I have found myself having unusual high amount Mana and energy for a human. I have found that I don't feel as much of the massive amount of strain Mana and energy when I cast ever powerful spells. I can feel my body's natural strength increase to moderate amount." Noafumi "That good to heard Mirellia that your doing well after the contain failed attempts of assassination against you and your fellow Political and Economical leaders." Mirellia was now the 1 that had a shocked look on her face and in curious tone, Mirellia "How did you find out that?" Noafumi in a calm smug tone, Noafumi "I have my sources as well Mirellia to which I won't as well reveal."

7:50 P.M.

As they continued to talk both heard her personal entry room door open and saw 5 of her shadows(spies) come in her room and walk right up to her and keeled on their kneels in respect. The head shadow of the group in an exhausted and consider tone, Head Shadow "Your highness I have received a disturbing report from our shadow network." Mirellia in a considered and curious tone, Mirellia "what do you have received from the disturbing report?" The Head shadow "Well for starts the bitch and her Faction Political and Economical faction have left our kingdom government building. When we went to see why they left the kingdom government building we we're shocked at what we found. We found all the remaining members of your Political and Economical faction dead; As well with this note directly addressed to you Highness." Mirellia saw her Head shadow hand her the note and turned her back to them. The following is what the note said:

"__Dear Mirellia Q Melromarc,__

__Sense both of our Political and Economical factions can't come to compromise with each other myself and my fellow Political leaders have come to realize that you and your fellow faction leaders will constantly push your Political and economical know that it's unavoidable that you could try to eliminate our traditional Political and economical system of an Absolute Matriarchal Monarchy with a moderate oligarchy power structure with powerful nobles bidding to keep in the favor with the Monarchy for Power and influence and to have a heavy amount of government control in their economy; As well to push to outlaw Slavery, segregation, prejudice and discrimination laws against Demi-Humans and beast-man. Many among our Political and Economical faction of being pushing that sense we can't come to compromise with each other to secede from the government and start our own Kingdom. Finally after months of debating within our Political faction I and my fellow Political faction leaders have decided to secede from your Kingdom and form our know Kingdom. Myself and Aultcray Melromarc XXXII have decided to form our know Royal Family to distance us from your false Royal family.__ __From now on consider us both Political and economical enemies to your Kingdom; We're willing to fight for our way of life.__

__Sincerely Malty S. Melromarc__"

Time: 7:55 P.M.

Just as Mirellia finished reading the Noafumi looked at the 5 of Mirellia shadows(spies) and could see on 3 of the 5 shadow having evil smiles of their faces. he saw all 3 of them pull out knife daggers; He saw 2 of 3 the surprise jump the 2 of other shadows and saw the other 1 Mirellia's shadow jump at Mirellia from behind her. Noafumi out of a protective instinct grabbed Mirellia and moved her to the side knocking her the ground and brought up his Shield and blocked the Shadow's attack. He saw his block shocked her stag her back a few ft. Noafumi saw the other 2 Shadows kill the other 2 shadows by slitting their throats and where turned their attention to Mirellia. Naofumi thought for a split second and keep to the conclusion that this was another assassin attempt on Mirellia's life. Noafumi brought up he arm parallel to the shadows facing him and the queen and in aloud commanding tone, Noafumi "Air strike shield." Noafumi saw his shield project an air strike shield and saw it hit the 3 shadows coming at them with such force that it throw the 3 shadows against the wall in front of them with such a force that it knocked the wind out of all 3 of them.

Mirellia quickly got up from the floor and in a firm commanding tone, Mirellia "As source thy the queen orders thy decipher the laws of creating surround my targets in cages of ice and hold them here Alt-Right falls Icicle Prison." Both Mirellia and Noafumi saw the 3 shadow assassins on the floor incase in their ice prisons. They heard the door fly open revealing 5 of royal guards. All 5 could see what happen 2 shadows where dead with 3 others trapped in ice prisons. The head guard of the royal guards in the rooms in a consider and curious tone, Head royal Guard "Your highness what happen here? Are you alright my queen?" Noafumi was the 1 to answer for both of them head royal guard question in a calm tone, Noafumi "She'll live guard. Both of us have capture 3 shadow assassins that have come her to try to assassin your Queen." Head Royal Guard still in a curious tone turned to Mirellia to confirm Noafumi's statement, Head Royal Guard "Your Highness is what he said true?" Mirellia calm and somewhat command tone "Yes now take them away for integration I want my real shadows to begin integrating them for answers." Head Royal Guard in a calm and subdued tone, Head Royal Guard "As you command my queen it shall be done." Mirellia undid you Ice spell and freed the shadow assassins for her royal guards to take away.

Mirellia come up to Noafumi and placed a kiss on his right cheek and in calm and a little flirty tone, Mirellia "Thank Noafumi that's 2 favors I know you. How can I ever repay you." Before Noafumi could answer he saw Raphtalia with the rest of his party. Raphtalia saw the carnage of the 2 dead shadow's bodies and talk up to Noafumi and give him a warm embrace hug with her pregnant belly pressing against him and give him a deep passionate kiss on his lips. After a few seconds Raphtalia withdraw from the kiss and in consider and curious tone, Raphtalia "What happen here my love?" Mirellia was the 1 to answer for him, Mirellia "An assassin attempt on my life.(She shifted her tone to a consider tone.) Oh My god I got know if my remaining Nobles and Merchants here at the embassy are still alive and well.(She turned her attention to Noafumi) Will you come with me to see if any of my nobles or merchant require you medical expertise for treatment." Noafumi in a calm tone, Noafumi "I would be grant to help you. Plus it would be nice to have some of your nobles or merchant owning me a favor to be paid later."

Time: 8:15 P.M.

As they make they way to some her Nobles and merchants rooms in the embassy Mirellia found that most of them have being poisoned by and where in the late stages of succumbing to the poison. Fortunately Noafumi was able to identify what type of Poison it was to cure most of the Nobles and Merchants before they succumbing to the poison. After curing them of the poison they thanked him and said that they own him a big favor to him to which Noafumi said he would ask to be repaid later. he and his party heading to Mirellia Personal quarters and saw the guard triple in size. Noafumi in a calm and firm tone "I here to see Queen: Mirellia Q Melromarc." The head royal guard in a calm and subdued tone, Head Royal Guard "Very well."

Time: 9:05 P.M.

As the door opened he and his party saw both Queen Mirellia Q Melromarc and her 2nd daughter: 2nd Princess Melty Q Melromarc talking. Melty in an angry tone to her Queen Mirellia, Melty "How could my bitch of a sister do such a thing so evil and misery; Now this(she pointed to the note left by bitch.) Threatening to have her Political faction and her fellow Political faction leaders have decided to secede from our Kingdom and form their know Kingdom; With herself and Trash* have decided to form our know Royal Family to distance them from us the 'false' Royal family; As well to consider them as both Political and economical enemies to our Kingdom and with them tell us that their will to fight to fight for their way of life."

Noafumi Made a loud clearing throat nice to get both their attention and in calm and smug tone of Voice, Noafumi "Ah the Political plots thickness your Highness's." Melty in a came up to Noafumi and give him an embracing hug and in a calm tone, Melty "I saw glad you not hurt. Thank you for saving my mother's life yet again." Naofumi "Your welcome Melty, It would seem that know that bitch has been able to scheme her way all the way to the top to form her own Kingdom." Mirellia in a considered and somewhat calm tone, Mirellia "We don't know that for share Noafumi for all we know it should just be a threatening letter to scare us." Noafumi in a calm and calculating tone, Noafumi "That's possible your Highness but I doubt that given her past actions against me and my party just to name a few instances. I would advise you to prepare for a possible Cold war or a Civil war between your guys to factions. Now if you excuse me it has been a very long day and I and my party with return home."

* * *

*The following is the list of Shield Hero world Kingdoms/nations in various stages in the Industrial Revolution age; The Melromarc Kingdom is in the extremely early stage of the Industrial Revolution age with extremely limited amount of lumberyards(5), stone quarries(4) and Metal work Production factories(5); The Rock Valley Kingdom's is in the middle of the Industrial Revolution age with limited amount of lumberyards(over 12), stone quarries(over 12) and Metal work Production factories(over 7); The Kingdom of Faubley is in the late Industrial Revolution age with a massive amount of lumberyards(over 110), stone quarries(over 66) and Metal work Production factories(over 88); The Kingdom of IKI is in the stage in the extremely early stages of the Industrial Revolution age with extremely limited amount of lumberyards(1), stone quarries(1) and Metal work Production factories(1); Coalition Republic of Zeltoble is in the stage in the extremely early stages of the Industrial Revolution age with extremely limited amount of lumberyards(1), stone quarries(1) and Metal work Production factories(1).

The Brev Kingdom is in the stage in the extremely early stages of the Industrial Revolution age with extremely limited amount of lumberyards(over 2), stone quarries(over 2) and Metal work Production factories(over 2); The Prado Kingdom is in the stage in the extremely early stages of the Industrial Revolution age with extremely limited amount of lumberyards(1), stone quarries(1) and Metal work Production factories(1); Kingdom of Q'ten Lo is in the extremely early stages of the Industrial Revolution age with extremely limited amount of lumberyards(1), stone quarries(1) and Metal work Production factories(1); The Sheildfrieden Republic is in the moderate late stages of the Industrial Revolution age with a large amount of lumberyards(over 80), stone quarries(over 48) and Metal work Production factories(over 64); The Silivelt Kingdom is in the extremely early stages of the Industrial Revolution age with extremely limited amount of lumberyards(over 3), stone quarries(over 3) and Metal work Production factories(over 3).

* Bitch aka formerly 1st Princess Malty S. Melromarc

* Trash aka formerly Aultcray Melromarc XXXII


	7. Rock Valley Royal Family II

Rock Valley Royal Family II

Date: April 26, 2021, Time: 12:30 P.M.

_"For the past few days myself and my fiancé:_ _Éclair Seatto have been doing the finally preparations for our wedding with each other. I have been sending my shadows(spies) deep within the Seatto State territory in the Melromarc Kingdom to keep track of Political and Economical prepare to seceded the Seatto state territory from the Melromarc Kingdom when I decided to ask the Queen Mirella Q Melromarc, her nobles and merchants to return the Geopolitical favor from me saving their lives in bitch's* assassinate attempt to eliminate her rivals. As well not to have another Melromarc Kingdom to change her government's Geopolitical influence; I have being seeing the Melromarc kingdom's elite economical merchants coming to rely heavily on my Kingdom's growing Industrial strength to have access to Rock Valley's markets in trading assemble line quaintly goods; As well to have access to Lumber, stone and valuable refined minerals(Like Sliver, Gold, Platinum, Gemstones and Diamonds Etc..) from my kingdom's Metal work Production factories._

_I have with my love Raphtalia have working to finalized the preparations of the coming of our 1st child. I have a few times have placed my hand of Raphtalia's belly and felt our unborn child kick. We both were happy to see that our unborn child give us some attention when he kicked. I and Raphtalia have been recently going through a lot of false alarm of real labor pains. We both knew that even through Raphtalia was going through false alarm labor pains that 1 of these false alarms will be real. I have asked Raphtalia that sense she is in her very late stages of Pregnancy to temporarily stop her national tours throughout our kingdom not risk her life to which she accepted after seen my point."-_King Naofumi Iwatani

_"Sense I found Myself and my love have entered the Game of Politics within our Kingdom with us forming our own Political and Economical Faction: The Nobility and Mercantile Faction; As well with very deeply ties with the Earnest Gable's faction's of Moderate nobles and merchants forming a very close tied Political and Economical Coalition Alliance. I have come to develop close Political, Economical and friendship ties with the Earnest Gable's wife: Almeda Gable and a few of the other wives of the nobles and Merchants. Myself and my love have found that with us developing close Political, Economical and friendship ties we have developed_ _more Political and Economical strings to pull to mostly what we want. I using my friendship with Almeda Gable to help me in some lessons on how to be a good mother with her having 3 children. I have learned from her after a few visits to her mansion how to proper breast feed and to change a diaper. I have come to see after a few visiting's at her mansion that she is good mother in bring happiness and humility in her house with her husband. As with her being a clever woman when it comes to Politics._

_As Myself and my love finish our preparations of the coming of our 1st child I have come to find it very annoying as when I become have false alarm of real labor pains as I have entered my late stages of my pregnancy. A few times I let my love touch my belly whenever our unborn child kick. I have found that while Noafumi was way in our kingdom's major Political and Economical problems I come to see that our unborn child kicked more for me than him. I found it adorable that he or she give me more attention to me. When you was asked by my love that sense I'm in the very late stages of pregnancy to temporarily stop my national tours throughout our kingdom not risk my life to which after seen his point agreed to. As the days leading up to Noafumi and Éclair Seatto finally preparations for their wedding with each other I have been spending my time in our kingdom's palace and helping with the Preparations for our wedding."- _Queen Raphtalia Iwatani

* * *

Date: April 26, 2021, Time: 1:30 P.M.

Naofumi Iwatani was is the 1 wedding preparation rooms buttoning up his royal red wedding coat with help from his helper and best man Fohl helping him. After Noafumi finished buttoning up his Royal red wedding coat Noafumi in a calm and somewhat curious tone to Fohl, Noafumi "What do you think Fohl?" Fohl took a seconds and looked over his master wedding suit and in a calm and somewhat admiring tone, Fohl "Just like your wedding day with Master Noafumi you look like a Royal King deserving of appraisal and respect." Noafumi Felt fattered and was slightly blushing at Fohl for what he told him. Noafumi "Thank you Fohl your praise as always honors me. Fohl I hear you have recently become engaged to your girlfriend: Caridad congratulations Fohl have you both set a marriage date." Fohl "Thank you Master Noafumi and no not yet." Noafumi " Very well Fohl now shall we get to the wedding room." Fohl "Yes your Highness and Master Noafumi." They made their way to the his Royal Palace's 1st wedding room.

After a minute of walking through his Palace's hallways they made their way his Palace's 1st wedding room and opened the door. After they opened the room door he walked down the wedding aisle and saw roughly 25 people including the Religious Priest. Among them seating included: Eclair's father and mother: Bonavento Seatto(father),Raphtalia Iwatani, Sadeena Iwatani, Filo, Erhard, Ratotille Anthreya, Almeda Callum(The Magic Shop owner), Elrasla Grilaroc(Granny) and Idella Dante(The Tailor). After a few minutes of waiting Noafumi and the rest of the people present heard the marrying music from the musician playing and then the doors of the room opened with the maids coming down the wedding aisle. 1st down the wedding aisle came Avril Seatto(in a very nice blue dress with red outlines spread across her dress.); 2nd coming down the wedding aisle was Filo(In a very nice red dress with golden outlines spread across her dress.); 3rd and finally the maid of honor: Sildina(In another drop dead gorgeous red dress with blue outlines spread across her dress.)

A few seconds later came the bride: Éclair Seatto walking down the wedding aisle(in a very nice blue dress with green outlines spread across her wedding dress.) and made her way to her position right next to where Noafumi is. After a few seconds she came to her position right next to where Naofumi is and the Religious Priest in a calm tone to all in attention, Religious Priest "Dearly beloved we're gather he today to join his highness Naofumi Iwatani and Éclair Seatto in holy matrimony." The Religious Priest continue on with the traditional wedding speech and with both Noafumi and Éclair Seatto saying brief speeches to each their on how they always be there for each other in richer or for poorer among other things. When they reached near the end of the Priests speech, the Priest and in a calm tone, Religious Priest "Do you have the rings?" Fohl came up to the Religious Priest and hand the Priest the wedding rings.

Religious Priest in a calm tone "Do you Naofumi Iwatani take Éclair as your wife through sickness, health, for Rich or Poor until death do you apart." Naofumi "I do." Noafumi Slipped on Éclair Seatto's ring onto her wedding finger. Religious Priest "Do you Éclair Seatto as well take Noafumi Iwatani as your husband through sickness, health, for Rich or Poor until death do you apart." Sadeena "I do." Sadeena Slipped on Noafumi's ring onto her wedding finger with his other wedding ring with Raphtalia. Religious Priest "Does anyone object that these 2 should not be wed speak now and forgive hold your peace." After a minute of no one objecting the Religious Priest "than by the power vested in Province of Dives terram mare(Latin meaning Rich Sea land) I now pronounce you Husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Both Noafumi and Éclair Seatto shared a deep passionate kiss with each other for a few seconds with both Raphtalia and Sadeena giving a noise though their throats signaling them to stop to which they did. Religious Priest "Allow me to introduce our newlyweds: Naofumi Iwatani and Éclair Iwatani." All in attendance give a clap congratulating them. Éclair throw her flower bouquet into the people present and it was caught by Ratotille Anthreya.

Time: 4:30 P.M.

Over the few hours they celebrate the marriage between Noafumi and Éclair a party maiden left the celebration room. The Maiden made her way to 1 of Naofumi's Palace's isolated rooms and entered the room. she went up to a deck against the wall facing the doorway and pulled out of the decks drawer a pen quill, bottle of black ink and a piece of paper. She opened the bottle of black ink and use the pen quill and write down the following in code:

_Dear Your Majesty,_

_I have come with news of his majesty: King Naofumi Iwatani has married Éclair Seatto of the Seatto state territory. Although it was a nice wedding after it I have overheard of Éclair Seatto family is beginning to use their powerful and influence to finalize a possible succession movement to ask to leave your government's to join Rock Valley Kingdom. I have heard that the Seatto Family, Nobles and merchants have come to rely heavily on Rock Valley Kingdom Merchants and economy to where they have become an unofficial Puppet Province of them. I have found out from my follow shadows here that the Rock Valley Kingdom Government have began to supply them with high quality weapons to their Province Military Militia to prepare for a bloody succession movement from your the government. I theorize that Noafumi will soon make a Geopolitical move on you by neither asking you to repay your life debt; As well with your Noble and Merchant's lives debts and favors from saving your guys lives from the failed assassin attempt from bitch and her faction._

_Sincerely, Shadow #263_

* * *

April 28, 2021, Time: 8:15 A.M., Location: Rock Valley Royal Palace, King Naofumi's Master Bedroom

Raphtalia awake up with a lot pain at her stomach and lower waist area; Raphtalia sat up against her bed backboard and in a very painful and somewhat angry tone, Raphtalia "Noafumi awake up it's time." Noafumi awake up fast and got up from their bed and come up to Raphtalia and in consider and somewhat calm tone, Noafumi "How much time between contractions?" Raphtalia "This contraction lasted for a minute." Noafumi "I get things ready my love." Raphtalia "Thank you my love Noafumi." Noafumi when out of his room's door to his rooms outside Royal guards in the hallway and in a commanding tone, Noafumi "Get me a nurse right away the queen is in labor." 1 of the Guard's in a subdued commanding tone, Royal guards "Right away my King."

Over the next 2 hours Noafumi and the nurse he summoned to help him got things ready for their child. As the time between the contractions to roughly 2 minutes Noafumi when to his bedrooms bathroom cupboard and grabbed a Medical Potion from it and walked up to Raphtalia after a painful contraction, Noafumi "Here Raphtalia this with make the pain goes away." Raphtalia grab the medical Potion and drink it. She right away felt the pain vanish from her stomach and lower waist area. Raphtalia in an exhausted and calm and somewhat curious tone, Raphtalia "What was that caused my pain to vanish?" Noafumi "It didn't Vanish my love. That Medical Potion I give you is called a Painkiller it only numbs the pain for so long."

Noafumi took a look as Raphtalia's Private area and saw that time was time for Raphtalia to push. Noafumi in a calm and somewhat commanding tone, Noafumi "Raphtalia I need you to push now." Raphtalia did as he asked a pushed. Noafumi saw the child's head come out and again in a calm and somewhat commanding tone, Noafumi "Again Raphtalia 1 more push." Raphtalia did as he asked a did another push. The baby come out with Naofumi catching the baby very gently in his hands to not cause damage to the baby with the umbilical cord attached to the baby and turned his attention to Raphtalia from a second and in an exited tone, Noafumi "Raphtalia we have a son."

Raphtalia in a very exhausted tone, Raphtalia "A son good I'm so happy my love." Noafumi cut off the attached Umbilical cord to his newborn son and turned his attention his nurse right next to him watching in a commanding tone, Noafumi "Here please clean up my son." Nurse in a subdued calm tone, Nurse "Yes my king." The nurse gently pick up Noafumi's son to clean him up. For a few seconds Noafumi paid close attention to the nurse to make sure she didn't do anything to harm his son. He saw her walk over the baby holding carriage and place his son in the hold carriage and began to clean up his son.

Just as Noafumi turned his attention back to Raphtalia he could tell that Raphtalia was pushing again. Noafumi as at 1st surprise by this develop that then saw another baby's head come out. Noafumi "1 more big push my love and your done." Raphtalia did as he asked and did 1 final push. The baby come out with Naofumi catching the baby gentle in his hands with the umbilical cord attached to the baby and turned his attention to Raphtalia from a second and in an exited tone, Noafumi "Raphtalia we have a daughter." Raphtalia just nodded in agreement and immediately fell sleep from being to exhausted to stay awake. Noafumi cut off the attached Umbilical cord attached to his newborn daughter. He saw that his Nurse was to business to take care of his newborn daughter. He thought to himself in agitated tone "Great My 1st job as a father to clean up my daughter."

Time: 12:15 P.M.

Raphtalia woke herself up and took around her. She saw Noafumi, Filo and Éclair among a few others with on his side of the bed with him hold something in his arms and a baby holding carriage with a baby in it. She saw Sadeena, Filo and Éclair surrounding Noafumi with Sadeena and Éclair making funny noises toward the baby in his arms. She as well saw Sadeena with a few others at the baby holding carriage looking at the baby making looked adorably are her baby. Raphtalia in a calm and curious tone, Raphtalia "My love what are you holding in your arms?" Noafumi "I'm hold onto our newborn son: Hirohito Iwatani." Raphtalia "I see you named him without me."

Noafumi "Yes I did do you want to hold him?" Raphtalia "Yes my love I would love to." Noafumi nodded and walked over on Raphtalia's side of the bed and handle her their son. Sadeena in a calm tone, Sadeena "You have very nice newborn children." Éclair "Indeed Sadeena it would seem our King and Queen have very nice children." Fohl was looking at Noafumi's son and in calm tone, Fohl "I hope Hirohito will be a strong heir and leader to lead our Kingdom into a brighter future to carry on your Legacy your Highnesses when your time is up." Noafumi in a calm tone to Fohl "I Hope so as well Fohl and that you'll be there to help him in his times of need and advise."

Noafumi walked over to the baby holding carriage and picked up his daughter in his arms. As Raphtalia is holding her son she saw Noafumi walk over to the baby holding carriage and pick up something and in a curious tone, Raphtalia "I take it that is our daughter that is named already as well." Noafumi a calm tone, Noafumi "Actually no my love I thought you would have the honors to naming our newborn Daughter." Noafumi walked over to Raphtalia with their daughter to let her see their daughter. Raphtalia took a look at their daughter and saw how cute she is. Raphtalia thought for few minutes on switch name to give her daughter and decided on one.

Raphtalia in a calm tone, Raphtalia "I think the name Jade Iwatani would be a fine name for her." Noafumi in a curious tone, Noafumi "In Honor of your mother?" Raphtalia "Yes I want to honor her memory." Noafumi "A fine name than my love I hope she lives up to the name we're giving her." Raphtalia "I hope to my love." Sadeena "I think she will turn out marvelous judging by the parents she has to raise her." Noafumi give Raphtalia a happy smile and give her a passionate kiss to thank her in giving him a family.

* * *

* Bitch aka formerly 1st Princess Malty S. Melromarc


	8. Melromarc Kingdom Cold War Begins

Melromarc Kingdom Cold War Begins

June 28, 2021, Time 12:30 P.M.

__"I have found sense the Failed assassinate plot by my Bitch of a daughter and her faction of Nobles and Merchants; I have found myself, Political and Economical leaders in my faction to try to replace and gather new Nobles and Merchants to replace the one's that where lost in the assassinate Plot to fill the avoid left by the one's killed in the assassin plot. I have find out extent of Bitch's scheming plot's by seeing that the note she left for me and her sister wasn't an ____empty threat.____ I have seen that sense we were trying to gather new nobles and merchants in the follow weeks 1/2 of my Kingdom's* institutions and states seceding from my Kingdom. I have learned from my Shadows(spies) that Bitch after a few weeks that her and her Nobles and Merchants have formed the Righteous Melromarc Kingdom* or R.M.K. for short proclaim Princess Malty S. Melromarc as their queen and calling themselves as the true Melromarc Kingdom. I have ordered most of my Kingdom's Military forces(75%) to go to the newly formed Border region between our 2 kingdoms to be on high alert and ready for a possible invasion from the R.M.K. They told me that the R.M.K. has began to send diplomats and Ambassadors through the continent to all the other Kingdoms/Nations to ask them to recognize their Kingdom as the true Melromarc Kingdom. __

__I and my fellow political and economical leaders of been working around the clock for the past few months to reorganize my Kingdom's nobles and merchants to fill the avoid left by the nobles and merchants leaving with bitch or where assassinated in the failed assassinate attempt. Now I have decided to take his majesty's and my Kingdom's friendly Rival: King Noafumi Iwatani of the Rock Valley Kingdom advise on preparing for a possible conflict between our 2 factions. I have recently called an emergence conference meeting with all my fellow Political and Economical leaders scheduled on June 28, 2021 in our government building. I have received on June 15, 2021 an information letter from my Geopolitical ally: King Noafumi Iwatani that he and his party was coming on a diplomat mission and would arrive by wagon and would arrive at his kingdom's Embassy on June 28, 2021. I have learned from his letter that he wanted to discuss with myself, the Nobles and Merchants that saved he saved from the failed assassinate attempt from bitch to repay our Political debt. I have a feeling what might the Political favor King Noafumi Iwatani and his Kingdom wants. My shadow(spies) network have found that the remaining territory: the Seatto state territory in our kingdom has fallen under the heavy influence sphere of the Rock valley Kingdom. I learned from my shadow network that Rock Valley has been forming and establishing very close Political and Economical ties with each others regions to prosper into a brighter future with them. I saw and heard from my Shadows(spies) that do to their close Political and economical ties to the Rock Valley Kingdom reaching to a point where most of the Seatto state territory Nobles and Merchants have began secret negotiations with Noafumi kingdom's Government to join his Kingdom knowing that if their tried they would be stopped by the my Kingdom's government.__

__Beside the Political Arena I have been trying to spend some quality time with Melty for some quality time as mother and daughter. With the spare time I was able to get a spend with Melty we were able to have some fun with each other. During 1 of our spare time breaks I told her that I liked to teach me some more Magical spells and rituals to have just as powerful Magic user as me. I told her of a 1 of My Capital city's most skill magicians and teachers named Martel Konstantin how took me under his wing and taught me all that he knew of magic. I told her that sadly he died when he underestimated 1 of the most powerful magical spells he discovered from reading ancient texts. I told her that after Konstantin died I learned that underestimating the things you do would be a grieve mistake because you could get yourself killed; As well having unchecked absolute power can corruption even the most wise and courage people to do truly evil things they ever though possible.__

__I have told that when I was younger I loved to travel throughout our kingdom and others to try to make friends and learn how the people of the nation lived under my Kingdom's rules and others. I told her that I saw the terrible treatment on how other races other than human where treat by the Nobility and merchants of the Kingdom like 2nd class citizens or worst slaves. I told me that she tried to make some reforms to better the lives of the other races in her Kingdom but failed do to my Persuasion and charming skills weren't fully developed and that the Royal Family's hands being tied by Nobles and merchants that have deep connections refused to obey the reforms if they were passed. I told her that how I become close friends with a Noble named Augusto Didier. I told her how when I ask to him to keep an eye on the Kingdom, The King and Bitch to make sure they didn't do anything stupid. I told her that I was sadden to learn that Didier died in the 1st wave of calamity. I told her that I have grown worry of knowing that when he died that it would given the King and bitch free reign to do what they wanted to do while I was absent from the Capital of diplomatic missions to the other Kingdoms/Nations."-__Queen Mirellia Q Melromarc

__"As both myself and mother having been working around the clock to reorganize our kingdom sense my Psychopathic bitch and slut of a sister. As well with her Radical faction of Political and Economical leaders leaving to forming their kingdom considering our kingdom and royal family the false Melromarc Royal family and Kingdom. I been business with mother traveling throughout our states* that have stayed loyal to us. I have been to use my charming and persuade ability to persuade and charm nobles and merchants to join our Political, Economical leaders and faction. I personal have been able to negotiation between my mother and 1 of our new what our merchants call Industrialist's named: Balendin Cato that control 1/2 of our Kingdom's metal work Factories, 'Modern' Stone quarries and 'Modern' Lumberyards in the states that stayed loyal to us; I have being to persuade between mother and Mr. Cato to have Mr. Cato begin to a massive industrial program for our kingdom to out product our new rival Kingdom. I exchange I was able to get mother and our Government to reduce a moderate amount of regulates that restrained our Kingdom's Progress.__

__I have found it hard to spend some quality time with mother as mother and daughter. With the spare time I was able to get a spend with mother we were able to have some fun with each other. I have found from mother that she liked to teach me some more Magical spells and rituals to have just as powerful Magic user as her. She told me of a 1 of her Capital city's most skill magicians named Martel Konstantin took her under his wing and taught her all that he knew of magic. She told them that sadly he died when he underestimated 1 of the most powerful magical spells he discovered from reading ancient texts. She told me that after Konstantin died she learn that underestimating the things you do would be a grieve mistake because you could get yourself killed; As well having unchecked absolute power can corruption even the most wise and courage people to do truly evil things they ever though possible. __

__I have as well learned that when she was younger she loved to travel throughout our kingdom and others to try to make friends and learn how the people of the nation lived under her Kingdom's rules and others. She told me that she saw the terrible treatment on how other races other than human where treat by the Nobility and merchants of the Kingdom like 2nd class citizens or waste slaves. She told me that she tried to make some reforms to better the lives of the other races in her Kingdom but do to She abilities in Persuasion and charming weren't fully developed and that the Royal Family's hands being tied by Nobles and merchants that have deep connections refused to obey the reforms if they were passed. She told me that how she become close friends with a Noble named Augusto Didier. She told me how when she ask to him to keep an eye on the Kingdom, The King and Bitch to make sure they didn't do anything stupid. She told me that she was sadden to learn that Didier died in the 1st wave of calamity. She told me that she had grown worry of knowing that when he died that it would given the King and bitch free reign to do what they wanted to do while she was absent from the Capital of diplomatic missions to the other Kingdoms/Nations.__

__Outside the Political Arena I have come to develop close friendships with a few of our elite royal guards. I have come to know 1 of the ____Sergeants____ of our elite royal guards: Corrin Galo. I have come to know that he comes from the State: Campis Magno from a commoner farm family that has a massive plantation and ranch. He told me on how when he was a young boy how he helped his father with farm work in repairing fences and rounding up cows that have managed to escape. As well if his father asked him join the Plantation workers in harvesting crops like corn in the Harvest season. He told me that when his family attended an imperial Military March at the capital city he was very impressed by how former that they in their marching that he told his dad that he wanted to join the Imperial army and defend his Kingdom from any enemy both internal and external of our Kingdom.__"-2nd Princess Melty Q Melromarc

"__After learning from some of my shadows(spies) reported that assassins I ordered to assassinate My mother, sister and their faction of Noble and merchants have failed in their assassinate attempt to eliminate them; I wanted to eliminate my enemies to not have Extremely Power Political and Economical enemies to oppose myself, My father: Trash*, Faction of Nobles and Merchants and my newly formed Kingdom: Righteous Melromarc Kingdom or R.M.K. Over the past few months I have been sending diplomats and Ambassadors through the continent to all the other Kingdoms/Nations to ask them to recognize my Kingdom as the true Melromarc Kingdom. I have ordered most of my Kingdom's Military forces(87.5%) to go to the newly formed Border region between our 2 kingdoms to be on high alert and ready for a possible invasion from the Melromarc Kingdom. I have as well have ordered my R.M.K. government to pass a moderate limited conscription(3.5% of the entire population) law to give us more Military personal to protect and fight in the coming war with the Melromarc Kingdom. After the passing of the Military conscription law I ordered my Generals, Admirals and my other Military advisers to train our new military recruits into troops and sailors to defend our Kingdom.__

__I have learned from my Shadows(spies) that Melty Q Melromarc has been able to negotiation between my mother and 1 of their new what their merchants call Industrialist's named: Balendin Cato that control 1/2 of their Kingdom's metal work Factories, 'Modern' Stone quarries and 'Modern' Lumberyards in the states that stayed loyal to them; I learned from them that Melty has being to persuade between mother and Mr. Cato to have Mr. Cato begin to a massive industrial program for their kingdom to out product my Kingdom and the other Kingdoms/Nations. I have scheduled a meeting with 1 of my own Kingdom's Industrialist's: Aranka Chevy the stayed loyal to me and my faction. During my meeting with her I asking her to begin a massive industrial program with a Federal Governing council of Nobles and Merchants to follow My kingdoms very controlling government regulates to out product our rival Kingdom. I found during our meeting between each other that he at 1st refused to begin the massive industrial program. I however I called in 1 of my shadows that have been for weeks spying on her and handed me a scroll to me. As I opened the scroll and read the information on it. I found that Aranka was having an affair with 1 of her corporation's CEO's and has a secret son with him and lying to her husband that her son was his. I got a very satisfied feel in getting this blackmail material to blackmail her in begin my Kingdom's massive industrial program. As I showed her some of the Blackmail evidence her keeled and agreed to massive industrial program for our kingdom to out product our new rival Kingdom.__"- Newly appointed Queen Malty S Melromarc aka Bitch of the R.M.K.

* * *

__"As the weeks blur into months sense the birth of my children with Raphtalia I have found myself and Raphtalia have been contently feeling exhausting and anxious. Now I know what I Parents when through when they where raising both me and my younger brother. I have come to see how much trouble myself and my younger brother in having them rising us to be responsible and respectable children and later young man. I have come a few times to clash with Raphtalia with both of us on a days being on a short fuses with hardly getting a goodnight sleep. I have changed my fair share of diapers and help my love in putting on baby cloths for Hirohito and Jade. After settle in a routine with Raphtalia and others I have come after holding Hirohito and Jade to love them. I have come to heard from our National news that word is spreading of our Newborn heirs to our throne.__

__On June 2, 2021 I have as well wrote and send an information letter by mail messenger to my friendly Geopolitical ally: Queen Mirellia Q Melromarc that I and my party was coming on a diplomat mission; I told her that I would arrive by wagon to discuss with her, her Nobles and Merchants that saved he saved from the failed assassinate attempt from bitch* to repay their Political debt. After I wrote the letter and ask both Raphtalia and other members of my party if their willing to make a journey to the Kingdom of Melromarc to the capital City: Melromarc Castle City. I was sorry to learn that Raphtalia told my that she couldn't come with me sense she has 2 newborns to take care of and raise while I was away on my Diplomat mission to the Melromarc Kingdom. I have as well learned that Éclair Seatto as well decided to stay to prepare to place military forces on our Kingdom's Border region with the Seatto state territory to march in to secure the Seatto state territory from the Melromarc Kingdom Government. I was happy that rest of the members of my party agreed to come with me.__

__Over the next past week we prepared supplies for our trip to Kingdom of Melromarc to the capital City: Melromarc Castle City. Now after 13 days of traveling across my Kingdom and the Melromarc Kingdom Myself among other members of my Party have arrived at the Melromarc Capital: Melromarc Castle City at my Embassy to meet with ambassador: Akoni Cale; I wanted to tell him that I planning to have the Melromarc Kingdom repay their Political debt to me and my royal family. I wanted to discuss with him on which dilpomatic way to ask Queen Mirellia and her faction to give us the Seatto state territory. I saw 3 of our Embassy's Guards standing guard. I saw 1 of the Guards looked a little surprised for a split second and then saw 1 of them head into our embassy to announce that we have arrived to ambassador: Akoni Cale.__

__During our preparations for our trip I learned on June 11, 2021 from my 2nd wife Sadeena that I'm going to be a father to which I give my love a loving hug and a passionate kiss. I out of curiously ask her how long her pregnancy time period is. Sadeena told me the pregnancy time for Demi-Human's depends of which of the Sub-race of Demi-Humans. She told he that sense she is an Orcas(Killer Whale-like Demi-Humans.)that her pregnancy would be little more than 13 months. I and Sadeena have began to prepare 1 of our rooms to prepare for the coming of my 3rd child(1st child for Sadeena). We have ever sense began to came up with names for our child; I give names like my grandfather's and grandmother's names: Kazumi Iwatani(father) and Chie Iwatani(mother). Sadeena give names like the names of her father and mother: Ace and Delicia."- __King Naofumi Iwatani

__"As the weeks blur into months sense the birth of my children with Noafumi I have found myself and Noafumi have been contently feeling exhausting and anxious. Now I know what I Parents when through when they where raising me before they were killed. I have come to see how much trouble I was in them rising me to be responsible and respectable child. I have come a few times to clash with Noafumi with both of us on a days being on a short fuses with hardly getting a goodnight sleep. I have changed my fair share of diapers and help my love in putting on baby cloths for Hirohito and Jade. After settle in a routine with Noafumi and others I have gotten a few nights of goodnight sleep with Sadeena and the others helping me after I breast feed Hirohito and Jade every day that I was able to feel rested and calm. I have come after holding Hirohito and Jade to love them very much as my parents loved me. I have come to heard from our National news that word is spreading of our Newborn heirs to our throne.__

__On June 2, 2021 I saw Noafumi him write an information letter and send letter by mail ____massager____ to our friendly Geopolitical ally: Queen Mirellia Q Melromarc that his party was coming on a diplomat mission. I learned from Noafumi that he would arrive by wagon to discuss with her, her Nobles and Merchants that saved he saved from the failed assassinate attempt from bitch to repay their Political debt. I saw that after Noafumi wrote the letter and he ask both me and other members of his party if their willing to make a journey to the Kingdom of Melromarc to the capital City: Melromarc Castle City. Sadly I told him that I couldn't come with him sense I'm rising 2 newborns to take care of and raise while he was away on his Diplomat mission to the Melromarc Kingdom; I learned that Éclair Seatto as well decided to stay to prepare to place military forces on our Kingdom's Border region with the Seatto state territory to march in to secure the Seatto state territory from the Melromarc Kingdom Government. I have as well learned that the rest of members of our party agreed to go with him. As they left for their trip I gave a passionate kiss to Noafumi and wish him good luck and god speed."- __Queen Raphtalia Iwatani

* * *

*The Melromarc Kingdom had 27 Federal states each with a 9 state government council members for a total of roughly 243 Nobles and Merchants; As well having a Federal Governmental High council of 24 Nobles and Merchants from all the Federal state government councils before being spilt into 2 Kingdoms: The Melromarc Kingdom and Righteous Melromarc Kingdom. The Melromarc Kingdom has a core population of roughly 4.812 million. The Melromarc Kingdom conscription laws was a Volunteer(1.0% of the entire population) law; This give the Melromarc Kingdom Military forces roughly 48,124 Military personal(38,499 troops and 9,625 sailors). After the Spilt between The Melromarc Kingdom and The Righteous Melromarc; The Melromarc Kingdom has being able to persuade or leverage Political and Economical 16 of the 27 of their Federal states governing councils of Nobles and Merchants.

The Melromarc Kingdom lost all their North Coastal states, some of their upper inner interior states, some of their mid middle interior states(Bordering both the Kingdoms of Brev and Q'ten Lo.) and a 1 of their southern(Now eastern) most state(bordering the Q'ten Lo Kingdom). Following the spilt The Melromarc Kingdom now has core population of roughly 3.176 million. The Melromarc Kingdom conscription laws was a Volunteer law(1.0% of the entire population); This give the Melromarc Kingdom Military forces roughly 31,762 Military personal(25,409 troops and 6,353 sailors). The Melromarc Kingdom has a territory that is 752.186 miles(1,210.5260 Kms.) west to east at the furthermost point by 491.6687 Miles(791.2640 kms.) in length for a total of a little over 369,826.3804 Sq. mi(595,177.8663 Million sq Kms.). The Melromarc Kingdom is directly west of the Kingdom of Faubley and shares a 404.9036 miles(651.6291 Kms.) western border with them. The Melromarc Kingdom no long shares a border with the Kingdom of Brev.

The Melromarc Kingdom is directly Northwest(More so to the west.) to the Kingdom of Q'ten Lo and shares a 109.2597 miles(175.8364 Kms.) southwestern Border region with them Kingdom of Q'ten Lo. The Melromarc Kingdom is still directly North of the Kingdom of the IKI and share a 433.857 miles(698.225 Kms.) southern Border region with them. The Melromarc Kingdom is directly Northeast(more so to the north.) of the Kingdom of Rock Valley and share a 57.847 miles(93.095 Kms.) southern Border region with them. The Melromarc Kingdom has been able to maintain their moderately coastline with the Meridionali magni maris(Latin meaning Great southern Sea.) that stretches roughly 231.390 miles(372.386 Kms.) from their border regions with the Kingdom of Rock Valley and the Kingdom of IKI.

The Melromarc Kingdom geographic makeup is that it's make up of mostly(Roughly 27.5%) of the Melromarc Kingdom territory is Delta and plain areas for growth crops and livestock to feed their native population. Some(20%) of the Melromarc Kingdom Territory land are hilly regions; Some(10%) of the Melromarc Kingdom territory is of Mountain ranges; Some(20%) of Melromarc Kingdom is covered in forested Areas and the remaining(22.5%) of their Kingdom territory is desert.

After the Spilt between The Melromarc Kingdom and The Righteous Melromarc; The Righteous Melromarc Kingdom has being able to persuade or leverage Political and Economical 11 of the 27 of their Federal states governing councils of Nobles and Merchants that seceded and agreed with Bitch's faction and her Kingdom's Ideology. The Righteous Melromarc Kingdom has the remaining Federal states that seceded with the state Governing council of Nobles and Merchants. The Righteous Melromarc controls all of the Melromarc's Kingdom's formerly northern coastal states some of their upper inner interior states, some of their mid middle interior states(Bordering both the Kingdoms of Brev and Q'ten Lo.) and most of their south most states(bordering both the Kingdom's of Q'ten Lo and IKI.). The Melromarc Kingdom has a core population of roughly 1.636 million. The Righteous Melromarc Kingdom conscription laws was a moderate limited conscription(3.5% of the entire population) law; This give the Melromarc Kingdom Military forces over 40,902 new recruits for a total of roughly 57,267 Military personal(45,817 troops and 11,453 sailors).

*The Righteous Melromarc Kingdom has a territory that is 838.790 miles(1,349.9016 Kms.) west to east at the furthermost point by 520.5094 miles(837.6786 kms.) in length for a total of a little over 436,598.0796 Sq. mi(702,636.4998 sq Kms.). The Righteous Melromarc Kingdom is directly west of the Kingdom of Faubley and shares a 347.0604 miles(558.5395 Kms.) western border with them. The Righteous Melromarc Kingdom is directly to the east and southeast(Mainly to the east) of the Kingdom of Brev and share a 351.982 miles(566.460 Kms, If you count their sea Territory)Border region with them Kingdom of Brev. The Righteous Melromarc Kingdom is directly Northwest(More so to the west) to the Kingdom of Q'ten Lo. They share a 142.0353 miles(228.5836 Kms.) southwestern Border region with the Kingdom of Q'ten Lo. The Righteous Melromarc Kingdom doesn't share a border with The Kingdom of the IKI. The Righteous Melromarc Kingdom has been able to maintain their massive sized coastline with the Septemtrionis magni maris(Latin meaning Great Northern Sea.) that stretches roughly 838.790 miles(1,349.9016 Kms.) from their border regions with the Kingdom of Faubley and the Kingdom of Brev. The Righteous Melromarc Kingdom lost all access to the Meridionali magni maris(Latin meaning Great southern Sea.) do to their Rival the Melromarc Kingdom taking all most of their southern states.

The Righteous Melromarc Kingdom geographic makeup is that it's make up of mostly(Roughly 30%) of the Righteous Melromarc Kingdom territory is Delta and plain areas for growth crops and livestock to feed their native population. Some(25%) of the Righteous Melromarc Kingdom Territory land are hilly regions; Some(12%) of the Righteous Melromarc Kingdom territory is of Mountain ranges; Some(20%) of Righteous Melromarc Kingdom is covered in forested Areas and the remaining(13%) of their Kingdom territory is desert.

*Bitch aka formerly 1st Princess Malty S. Melromarc

* Trash aka formerly Aultcray Melromarc XXXII


	9. A Geopolitical Move

A Geopolitical Move

June 28, 2021, Time 12:30 P.M.

After they all finished getting on out their Royal wagon Naofumi, Sadeena, Filo and Eclair Seatto to his Kingdom's Embassy in Melromarc Kingdom; They saw 1 of their Embassy's guards open the embassy's door and headed into their embassy to announce they arrived to Ambassador: Akoni Cale. After a few seconds they as toward the Embassy doorway the guard that headed into their embassy to announce they arrived with Ambassador: Akoni Cale walking out with him. Akoni Cale bowed in respect them all in a calm tone, Akoni Cale "It's a Pleasure to meet you as always your majesties. After I received your letter I have been waiting presently for you to arrive for the last 2 weeks." Noafumi "Thank you Ambassador Cale." Akoni Cale "My Pleasure King Naofumi; Tell me my King how are you and Queen Raphitalia doing with rising your newborn Heirs to your throne?"

Noafumi in a calm and somewhat irritated tone, Noafumi "1st it was very difficult sense this is both myself and Raphitalia 1st children to raise. We spend roughly a week to develop and routine to take care of our children. During the time of trying to develop a schedule with rest of my royal family Myself and Raphitalia rarely got enough sleep and where at each other throats and short tempered. After we were able to setup a routine schedule we where able to get good nights sleep. After settle in a routine with Raphtalia and others I have come after holding Hirohito and Jade to love them." Ambassador Cale "Nice to hear that your majesty. I see you have named your son Hirohito and your daughter Jade." Noafumi "Yes Cale."

Ambassador Cale "Your Majesty I and my staff where just going to have lunch. Tell me Noafumi are you and your royal party and family Hungary from your Trip?" Before Noafumi can answer Filo in excited tone, Filo "I am Hungary for some lunch." Noafumi in an irritated tone to Filo, Noafumi "Your always Hungary Filo for a huge bird." Filo in an irritated tone, Filo "Yay Noafumi and your a Meany?" Noafumi "It's True Filo(Filo only responded with an irritated spare at him.) and Yes Cale we would like glad to join you."

As they came into their embassy Ambassador Cale, Noafumi and his party headed to 1 of his embassy dining rooms. After a few minutes of walking they came to 1 of his embassy dining rooms and saw a large table with 12 seats. Noafumi took the chair at the end of the table facing the entrance to the dining room with Ambassador Cale took the chair on his Right; Sadeena took the chair right next to Sadeena and Filo taking the chair on his left; While the rest of his staff came in for their scheduled lunch. They was bowed in respect and giving their greetings to their King.

* * *

Time: 1:30 P.M.

Over the next hour Ambassador Cale, Noafumi Iwatani with the rest of his Royal family and party had a nice lunch and discussed some personally; As well discuss on how negotiation with Queen Mirella Q Melromarc and her faction of Nobles and Merchants in giving them the Seatto state territory. They thought of either using their Political Leverage from saving Queen Mirella and her faction of Nobles and Merchants from the assassination attempt from Bitch; Or use their economical Leverage from them providing the Melromarc Kingdom's economy a large chunk of their Economy with Lumber, stone and valuable refined minerals(Like Sliver, Gold, Platinum, Gemstones and Diamonds Etc..) from their kingdom's Metal work Production factories. They have as well decided that they would only use the Military opinion to march troops into the Seatto state territory as last resort in forcefully asking Queen Mirella and her faction of Nobles and Merchants in given them the Seatto state territory. Noafumi and Ambassador Cale decided on doing 1st their Political leverage opinion on Queen Mirella and her faction; They decided that if their Political leverage opinion didn't work than them would their economical Leverage opinion on Queen Mirella and her faction.

Sadeena was just finishing her glass of water and in turned her attention to Ambassador Cale, Sadeena "That was a very nice lunch please give my regards to our embassy's Chefs." Ambassador Cale in a calm tone, Ambassador Cale "I shall pass the word along to our chefs of your compliments of their cooking skills." Noafumi has just finishing his last glass of wine at the large table in his embassy dining room and got up from his seat and in a calm tone, Noafumi "Ambassador Cale, Sadeena and Filo could we head to the Melromarc Government Building to begin our Negotiations with Queen Mirella and her faction of Nobles and Merchants." Ambassador Cale in a calm tone, Ambassador Cale "Very well My King shall we go." Filo in an excited tone, Filo "Yes let's go I would love meet 1 of my closet friend: Melty." Noafumi in an little irritated and calm tone, Noafumi "Alright Filo calm down lets go." They left the dining room and headed to the Melromarc Government Building.

Time: 1:40 P.M.

When Ambassador Cale, Noafumi and his Party arrived at the Melromarc Government Building entrance they saw 5 of the Melromarc Government Building guards. Noafumi saw 1 of Royal Palace's guards open the Government Building's door and headed into their Government Building to announce they arrived. After a few seconds they as toward the Government Building doorway the guard that headed into their Government Building to announce they arrived with Queen Mirellia, 2nd Princess Melty Q Melromarc and some of her other Nobles and Merchants walking out with her. Queen Mirellia in calm tone, Mirellia "Hello King Noafumi Iwatani I have been expecting you and your Party from your letter to myself to prepare for your visit." Noafumi "It's a pleasure as always Queen Mirellia." Melty Q Melromarc in an excited and calm tone, Melty "It's good to see you as always Noafumi and Filo. I don't see Raphlatia with you where is she?" Before Noafumi could answer her Filo in an excited tone "That it is Melty can we go play."

Noafumi "Wait Filo, 1st I need to answer her question. My Love Raphlatia is taking care of our newborn children at home." Melty in a calm and curious tone, Melty "Mother can Filo and I go a Play?" Mirellia "Yes but say out of trouble." Noafumi shift his attention to filo and in calm and firm tone, Naofumi "That goes for you as well Filo stay out of trouble." Filo in submit tone, Filo "Yes Master." Both Melty and Filo ran off to the Royal Palace to play.

Mirellia shifted her attention back to Noafumi and in a curious and calm tone, Mirellia "How are your new born son and daughter doing Noafumi?" Noafumi "Their doing well through Myself and my members of my Royal family are having a hard time rising my children with how much work it takes to raise children." Mirellia in a smug tone, Mirellia "Welcome to the life of a parenthood Noafumi. There well be highs and lows Noafumi in rising them. I can tell you by experience that the high points in rising a child out weights the low points of rising a child. I have found it enjoyable in teaching Melty how to use magic as well to give her valuable lessons to kept her mostly out of trouble. As well to give her gifts to spoil her when she behaves." Noafumi in a calm tone, Noafumi "Thank You Mirellia can we move on to why I'm here." Mirellia in a calm, Mirellia "Of course Noafumi Please follow me to our main meeting chamber with all my government's officials."

Time: 1:55 P.M.

As they made their way to the doorway of the main Government building meeting chamber Noafumi saw 3 Royal guards guarding. 1 of the Royal Guards in a calm tone, Royal Guard "Your Highness.(he shifted his attention to Noafumi and bowed to him in respect.) It's a Pleasure to finally meet you in person King Noafumi Iwatani." Noafumi nodded in agreement at the guards comments. Mirellia in a calm, curious and firm tone, Mirellia "Can you please open the door?" Royal Guard "Of course your highness."

As they entered the meeting chamber Noafumi's saw roughly 17 Large tables with 18 seats each with Noble, Merchant and Military officials discussing different Political, Economical and Miliarial matters with each other that could effect the future of the Melromarc Kingdom both in the Short and long term. Queen Mirellia told Noafumi his party to the last massive table at the middle of the meeting chamber at in the very back of the meeting chamber with some nobles(Including Bonavento Seatto(Nobleman and Father of Eclair Seatto.) and Avril Seatto(Noble Woman and Mother of Eclair Seatto.) and merchants(Caridad Emil(A business Woman and Merchant.) and Aurel Cato(A business Man and Merchant.)) that he recognize where from the Seatto state territory and some from the Flos Campi(Latin meaning Flower Plains) state. Mirellia in calm tone, Mirellia "Have a seat Noafumi we're about to begin our afternoon meeting secession." Noafumi in a calm tone, Noafumi "Thank you."

Bonavento Seatto in a calm and somewhat curious tone, Bonavento "Very nice to see you as always King Noafumi Iwatani; How are you taking care my daughter and grandchildren?" Noafumi "Very nice to see you as always Bonavento and your daughter is doing well; As for your grandchildren with me and my 1st wife Raphlatia they doing well but their driving us a little crazy." Bonavento "That's good to hear if her Majesty: Queen Mirellia Melromarc and the central government would allow us peaceful leave the Melromarc Kingdom to join your Kingdom." Avril Seatto in a calm tone, Avril "Nice to see as well as always King Noafumi Iwatani." Noafumi "Nice to see you as always Avril."

Caridad Emil in a calm tone, Caridad "Very nice to see you as always King Noafumi Iwatani." Noafumi "Very nice to see you as always Caridad; Tell me Caridad how goes you and your husband's chain of Blacksmith workshop company?" Caridad "There going relatively well your majesty." Aurel Cato in a calm tone, Aurel "As always nice to meet you again as well your Majesty." Noafumi "Very nice to see you as always Aurel; Tell me Aurel how goes you and your wife's tamed creature Logistic supply company?" Aurel "Our company is going extremely well and we're planning a massive expansion relatively soon your majesty."

Time: 2:05 P.M.

Mirellia took her throne seat behind a small deck table in the front of the assembly of Nobles, Merchants and Military officials and pick up as wooden hammer and hit it and in a calm and commanding tone, Mirellia "Ladies and Gentleman the afternoon secession of our government is now in secession.(Mirellia check her list of things to discuss with her Nobles, Merchants and Military officials.). Now onto Business before we when to lunch we were decided to cast a final vote on finalizing our Kingdom's massive industrial program bill proposal 2nd Princess Melty Melromarc and Industrialist Balendin Cato for our kingdom to out produce our new rival Kingdom; As well to reduce a moderate amount of regulates that restrained our Kingdom's Progress. Please write down your vote for our vote counter to collect your votes and on to pass our Kingdom's massive industrial program bill." As she finished she cast her vote of the bill.

Time: 2:25 P.M.

Mirellia looked to her vote counter and saw them final count. Mirellia in a calm and firm tone to from counters, Mirellia "Before you give the vote give my vote to tell them which way I voted." Vote Counter nodded in agreement and in calm commanding tone, Vote Counter "Her Majesty has voted in favor of passing the bill. As for the rest of the central government the votes are 176 in favor and 91 against." Mirellia pull out from her deck the parchment that has the Melromarc Kingdom's massive industrial program bill on it, unrolled it and quill pen and dipped it in link. Mirellia in a calm commanding tone of voice, Mirellia "I hear by put into effect and pass the Melromarc Kingdom's massive industrial program bill.(she turned attention to the governing council of Nobles and Merchants.) Come forward those who voted in favor and sign our Kingdom's massive industrial program bill to make it official." All the Governing council of Nobles and merchants that voted in favor come forward and signed the bill.

Time: 2:30 P.M.

Mirellia check her list of things to discuss with her Nobles, Merchants and Military officials. Mirellia "Now onto 1 of our final pieces of business. I allow my to introduce his Royal Highness King: Noafumi Iwatani of the Rock Valley Kingdom who has travel through his Kingdom and ours to discuss an Important matter.(Noafumi stood up from the table. Mirellia lifted her right hand given his the go ahead to speak.) Noafumi you have our attention." Noafumi came up to the middle of the assembly and give a bow in respect to Queen Mirellia and in calm tone, Noafumi "Thank you your majesty your to kind." Mirellia just nodded in agreement with him.

Noafumi addressed the assembly of Nobles, Merchants and Military official in loud tone for everyone present to hear him. Noafumi "I would like to thank you all for your Hospitality. Glad to see that you guys have finally pass a massive industrial program bill to try to out produce your continental Neighbors or at least compete with us. I would like to request you to let the Seatto State Territory leave freely and peacefully to join my Kingdom. The Seatto State Territory has very little strategic value to you sense my sources tell me you have failed to support the Seatto State territory with the needed infrastructure to maintain close Political and economical ties forcing them to turn to other meanings. They came to my Kingdom for economical support to help them develop a Minimal of their much needed infrastructure. Fortunately myself and my government where generous enough for them to develop a Minimal of their much needed infrastructure. They have come to closely depend on my kingdom to where they want to join my kingdom because of your neglect to give them the needed infrastructure to maintain close Political and economical ties to your central Government."

Queen Mirellia in a mildly calm and curious tone, Mirellia "And if we don't your majesty?" Noafumi "Then My Kingdom will withdraw your access to all of my kingdom's trading assemble line quaintly goods; As well to have access to my Kingdom's Lumber, stone and valuable refined minerals(Like Sliver, Gold, Platinum, Gemstones and Diamonds Etc..) from my kingdom's Metal work Production factories; Given that your Kingdom currently has an extremely limited amount of your own lumberyards, stone quarries and Metal work Production factories making your Kingdom's Economy reliant on my Kingdom mainly on supplying you trading assemble line quaintly goods. Ladies and Gentleman sense we're close allies and that you own myself and my Kingdom a favor and reliant on us as your main supply of trading assemble line quaintly goods. I would hate my Kingdom to be the cause of a massive economical crisis in your Kingdom." After his Speech Naofumi sat back down on at his table.

Time: 2:40 P.M.

Mirellia in a calm commanding tone, Mirellia "Very well Noafumi, In fact that was our last thing to discuss among us and where going to vote on a Referendum to give the Seatto state Territory the permission to peaceful leave our Kingdom as an Independence Kingdom.(Mirellia pull out from her deck the parchment that has the Referendum bill to give the Seatto state Territory the permission to peaceful leave the Melromarc Kingdom as an Independence Kingdom.) I think that after your Economical threat of withdrawing our access to your kingdom's trading assemble line quaintly goods among others that the Referendum will pass given your Economical threat to withdraw your Economic support to our Kingdom's Economy.(She address the assembly of Nobles, Merchants and Military officials.) Ladies and Gentleman Please write down your vote for our vote counter to collect your votes and on to pass on either giving the Seatto state Territory the permission to peaceful leave our Kingdom as an Independence Kingdom; Or We will face a possible economical crisis with Noafumi caring through with his economical threat." As she finished she cast her vote of the bill.

Time: 3:00 P.M.

Mirellia looked to her vote counter and saw them final count. Mirellia in a calm and firm tone to from counters, Mirellia "Before you give the vote give my vote to tell them which way I voted." Vote counter nodded in agreement and in calm commanding tone, Vote counter "Her Majesty has voted in favor of passing the Referendum to give the Seatto state Territory Nobles and Merchants the opinion to peaceful leave our Kingdom as an independence Kingdom. As for the rest of the Central Government the votes are 134 in favor and 133 against." Mirellia unrolled the parchment that has the Referendum bill to give the Seatto state Territory the permission to peaceful leave the Melromarc Kingdom as an Independence Kingdom and took out a quill pen and dipped it in link. Mirellia in a calm commanding tone of voice, Mirellia "I hear by put into effect and pass the Melcromarc Kingdom's Referendum to give the Seatto state Territory Nobles and Merchants the Opinion to peaceful leave our Kingdom as an Independence Kingdom.(she turned attention to the governing council of Nobles and Merchants.) Come forward those who voted in favor and sign our Referendum bill to make it official." All the Governing council of Nobles and merchants that voted in favor come forward and signed the bill.

Mirellia Picked up the Referendum bill and handed it to the Head Nobles of the Seatto state territory state: Bonavento Seatto and Avril Seatto; As well to the Seatto State territory merchants: Caridad Emil and Aurel Cato. Mirellia in a calm tone, Mirella "Here Bonavento Seatto and Avril Seatto you and your state have the opinion to peaceful leave our Kingdom as an independence Kingdom." Bonaveto "We glad accept(he turned to his fellow Nobles and Merchants and talked for few seconds on what to do.) Your Majesty we have decided to peaceful leave as an independence Kingdom." Mirellia "I belief I spoke on the behalf of a moderate amount of us here grant you and our state independence from the Melromarc Kingdom." Bonaveto "Thank you your Highness." Mirellia nodded in agreement and head back to her throne seat behind a small deck table in the front of the assembly of Nobles, Merchants and Military officials and pick up as wooden hammer and hit it and in a calm and commanding tone, Mirellia "Ladies and Gentleman I heard by dismiss this government meet secession over."

After the Melromarc Kingdom central government meeting secession ended with most of the Nobles, Merchants and Military officials leaving to head to back to their states. At the table with Noafumi's Party and the Nobles and Merchant's Sadeena in a calm tone, Sadeena "Well that worked better the expected to have the Melromarc Kingdom give the Seatto state territory the opinion to peacefully." Naofumi "That it is given that I threat to withdraw my Kingdom's economic support to the Melromarc Kingdom that could trigger an economical crisis for them." Ambassador Cale "Indeed Sadeena very clever your highness." Noafumi "Thank Ambassador I do have my moments of cleverest." After their conversation Bonaveto turned his attention to Noafumi and in calm, curious and somewhat desperate tone, Bonaveto "King Noafumi Iwatani now that we're an independence Kingdom from the Melromarc Kingdom can we begin to put in motion both our Kingdom's plans to merge into a strong united Kingdom?" Noafumi in calm tone, Noafumi "I believe I spoke on the behalf of myself and my Kingdom's government that we would welcome the Seatto Kingdom into our fold. However it will take time for both our Kingdom's plans into motion. (Both Noafumi and Bonaveto shook hands in agreement.)

(After shaking hands Noafumi turned his attention to ambassador Cale.) Ambassador Cale I believe our Job here is done now if you excuse me it's time for me and the rest of my Royal family and party to prepare for our travel back home. I know that I and my Kingdom's Government will now have a nightmare in paperwork to put into motion both our Kingdom's plans to merge into 1 strong united Kingdom; As well with I and My Kingdom's Government beginning the early preparations for our Kingdom's 1st Anniversary of the founding of our Kingdom." Ambassador Cale in a calm tone, Ambassador Cale "Very Well my King I shall have some of our embassy's food suppliers to refill your travel wagon with supplies for you travel back to Rock Valley Kingdom." Noafumi "Thank you Ambassador Cale."


	10. Rock Valley Politics I and Anniversary

Rock Valley Politics I and Anniversary

July 23, 2021

__"Sense I returned to my royal palace to give my love: Raphtalia and my children: Hirohito and Jade attention; As well I with my Love and the rest of my family and Friends have become preparations of our Kingdom's 1st 3 day Anniversary of the founding of our kingdom; As well with my Kingdom's both our National and State government's have began preparations for our Kingdom's 1st Anniversary. I and my advisers of been send letters to all the Nobles and Merchants in our governing state council officials to make preparations for our Kingdom's 1st Anniversary. We have as well personally send letters to all of our Major military leaders telling them have assemble some of their platoons of their Personnel to in their own Province military well after each of their Provinces had their own military parades to send them to our Capital: Rock Valley town to have our major National Military parade.__

__Recently among with the preparations of my Kingdom's 1st Anniversary I have found Myself and my fellow Political and Economical allies in my Kingdom's Government doing the final stages of unification to merge both of my kingdom and the recently establish Seatto Kingdom into 1 strong united kingdom. I have found Myself, Raphtalia, Eclair Seatto, Earnest Gable and his faction of Nobles and Merchants locked in a few Political battles with the 1 of 2 Seatto Political and economical factions: The Elite Authoritarians with them forming a Political and Economical alliance with Bahadur Danh's and his more Radical Power hunger Nobles and Merchants. I have Learned that they have decided to rename their new Political and Economical alliance faction: The Nobleman Kingdom Faction to oppose my Political and Economical Faction. I have as well learned that after their merging that their Political and Economical Power nearly match our faction. Recently our Faction as been able to form a Political and Economical Alliance with the other Seatto Kingdom faction: The Seatto Mercantile Faction made up of Moderate Seatto nobles and merchants lead by the Nobles Bonavento Seatto, Avril Seatto and the Merchants Caridad Emil and Aurel Cato. I have learned from Bonavento and Caridad that they have been able to maintain control of nearly 1/2(32) of their Kingdom's Politics and Economy giving them the leverage to remain the Main Political and Economical opposition against their Rival: The Elite Political and Economical alliance Faction has still even after the formation of The Nobleman Kingdom Faction has been able to maintain the majority(104 of 175 of Nobles and merchants.) in both the Governing Council of Nobles and Merchants and in the Province governing councils of Nobles and Merchants."- __King Naofumi Iwatani

"__I have found when my love and the other members of our royal family and party that I have come to get a few sleepless nights. I saw that I easily snap a few times at Hirohito and Jade from them constantly crying for attention. I have after a few trial and error able to mostly control my short fuse from not getting enough sleep. I was able to get a nurse maids to help me out while Noafumi and other members of our royal family and party where on their diplomatic trip to the Melromarc Kingdom. With them I was finally able to regain a fair amount of sleep to not have short fuse mood. I told to them thank you for help me.__

__As I with my Love and the rest of my family and Friends have become preparations of our Kingdom's 1st ___3 day A___nniversary; I have been helping Noafumi organize a massive town festival in our capital. I have ordered all of our Capital's news services to print out invites to our massive festival to welcome as many of our citizens to join in our festival party. I have invited Bonavento Seatto, Avril Seatto, Caridad Emil and Aurel Cato among others to our massive festival to join in both the merging of our 2 kingdom's and our Kingdom's 1st Anniversary. I have ordered some of our capital's royal guards to stay high alert incase something happens that would ruin our celebration; As well to have some fun once their Guard shift's ends the next shift of Guards to take over. I however ordered them that while their having fun and enjoying the celebration to not to go overboard in drinking to crazy stunts that could ruin our celebration and cause trouble.__"-Queen Raphtalia Iwatani

* * *

As both King Noafumi Iwatani and his government have been working constantly for the nearly past month doing the final stages of unification to merge both of his kingdom and the recently establish Seatto Kingdom into 1 strong united Kingdom*. In the Final stages of unification Naofumi and his Government agreed have the Seatto Kingdom Provinces to be incorporated into their Territory giving them a total of 11 Provinces; As well to given each of the Seatto Kingdom Provinces a Moderate amount of Political autonomy each with of their provinces to handle of their regions Internal Politics, policies to govern their provinces; As well to expand the number of governmental High council members to given the Seatto Provinces representation on their Governmental high council. On July 16, 2021 the unification process to merge both the Rock Valley Kingdom and the Seatto Kingdom was completed creating a strong united kingdom. With the Unification process complete Noafumi and the Rock Valley government officials sent letters to the former Seatto Kingdom officials to quickly to preparations to join the Rock Valley Kingdom's 1st Anniversary.

On July 22, 2021 all the preparations for the Rock Valley's 1st Anniversary where completed to begin their anniversary celebrations throughout their Kingdom on July 23, 2021. On the 1st day of anniversary celebrations throughout Rock Valley all the citizens having a good time with their families in having huge lunches and dinners. As well with some of them going overboard in drinking becoming drunk. This forced the guards in guarding them Province festival celebrations to tell them to go home to sleep it off. If they refused to listen then they would arrest them and put them their local Jail to not cause further trouble and to sleep it off. After they sober up they would release them from jail back to festival; However they give them a warning that if they got drunk and caused troubled again they would be back in jail to sleep off they drunken state.

On July 24, 2021 the 2nd day the all the Provinces did they Regional military Hell March parades to show how Professional and trained Military Personnel are in by them doing their Military Hell March parades. Some of Rock Valley Kingdom's Province Government's like: Carmina Campi(Latin for Highland Plains) and Fertilis Riverland(Latin for Fertile Riverland) among others that where surprised by the amount of province citizens that came to Military Hell March parades waving their Province and national flags in pride in their Province and Kingdom. They where glad to see that if their Kingdom was ever attacked by a foreign Power that they Province and Kingdom won't fall apart from the lack of Province nationalism that would cause disunity and major Political issues; Or if occupied by a foreign power that would put up strong resistance to fight the foreign occupation forces. Towards the end of 2nd day of their Kingdom's anniversary all the Province Governments sent a their Military parade personal with some Logistic supply of their travels to the Rock Valley Kingdom Capital: Rock Valley to begin the Rock Valley's Major Nation Military Parades; As well with some amount of their citizens leaving their Province to followed their Military Parade personal traveling to the Rock Valley capital: Rock Valley Town.

On July 25, 2021 the 3rd and finally day all of the Rock Valley Government and Military officials did their National Military Hell March Parade. Noafumi and his Kingdom's Government Officials where surprised by the amount of citizens coming from throughout the Kingdom that either came or followed the Military Parade personal traveling to the Rock Valley capital: Rock Valley Town. Noafumi, Raphtalia and other members of his royal family and party saw 1000's of their National citizens coming into Rock Valley to see that their National Military Hell March Parade and celebrate their 1st National Anniversary. Before they began their official Military National Hell March Parade Noafumi ordered his government's magician magical long communication experts order their through their magical long communication system as many local Villages and towns within all their Provinces to setup a Tele-communication crystal balls for a free Public communication virtual videos of their Nations National Military Hell March Parade; As will with him giving a short speech before they began their Military Hell March Parade. After he finished giving his speech they began their Military National Hell March parade with 1000's of their civilians and citizens waving their Provinces and national flags in pride in their Province and Kingdom.

* * *

*The Rock Valley Kingdom's 2nd tier of power with the oligarchy governmental High council of Nobles and Merchants expanded after the merging of Seatto Kingdom to a total of 16 with powerful nobles and merchants; The Rock Valley oligarchy governmental High council of Nobles and Merchants would still maintain their current amount of Political power(25%) to keep bidding to stay in the favor with the monarchy and royal family for power and influence; As well to advise the Monarch and the royal family of making important Political and Economical decisions that could change the way their Kingdom would go either in a good or bad direction; As with the governmental High council to keep in line their Province Governing councils to obey their Kingdom's laws to not cause a potential Civil war within the Kingdom. The bottom 3rd tier system expanded after the merging of the Seatto Kingdom Provinces into their Kingdom's to total of 11 Provinces with them still holding a Moderate amount of Political autonomy each with a Province governing council of 14 to 15 Nobles(For a total of 159 Nobles and merchants.) and merchants; The 3rd tier system would still maintain their current amount of Political power(30%) to handle of their regions Internal Politics, policies to government their provinces; As well for them to bring up to King important Kingdom Political and Economical reform bills and if King and Royal family approved would pass them through effecting their Kingdom in the long ran.

The Kingdom of Rock Valley after the Seatto Kingdom merged with the Rock Valley Kingdom has a territory that is 57.847 miles(93.095 Kms.) west to east at the furthermost point by 57.8427 Miles(93.0888 kms.) in length for a total of a little over 3,346.0280 Sq mi(5,384.9100 sq Kms.). The Rock Valley Kingdom is directly east of the Kingdom of Faubley and shares 36.1514 Miles(58.1800 kms.) eastern border with them. The Rock Valley Kingdom is directly to the southwest(Mainly to the south) of the Kingdom of Melromarc and shares 57.847 miles(93.095 Kms.) with them. The Rock Valley Kingdom has a massive sized coastline(at least to them) along the Meridionali magni maris(Latin meaning Great southern Sea.) that stretches roughly 57.847 miles(93.095 Kms.) from their border regions with the Kingdom of Faubley and the Kingdom of Melromarc.

The Rock Valley Kingdom geographic makeup after the merging of the Seatto Kingdom it's make up of mostly(Roughly 35%) of the Rock Valley Kingdom territory is Delta and plain areas for growth crops and livestock to feed their native population. Some(25%) of the Rock Valley Kingdom Territory land are hilly regions; Some(12.5%) of the Rock Valley Kingdom territory is of Mountain ranges and the remaining(27.5%) of their Kingdom is covered in forested areas.


	11. Rock Valley Kingdom Politics II

Rock Valley Kingdom Politics II

September 2, 2021

__"For the I have for the past few months both Myself as well with the rest of my Royal family and Party have been going on a lot of national tours with My love. When I returned home I heard from my love: Raphtalia that she has decided to go on National tours again with both Hirohito and Jade with her to reinforce her image as queen of our people especial in our new assimilated Seatto Provinces. She told me that she wanted to try to gain more support from the common people in the Seatto Provinces and to recognize her as their new monarch; As well to show our Heirs to the throne for them to see them but with supervision to try anything like attempting to kidnap our children for economical advance; Or to kill our children to cause us massive amounts of heartache and emotional pain for us to possibly become easier to manipulate emotional for Political reasons. As well to maintain and possibly gain more Political and Economical alliances with the Seatto Provinces governing councils of Nobles and Merchants to gain create massive Political and Economical power bases with them.__

__She told me that she was doing this within our Kingdom to further hopeful make them more integrate with our kingdom Political and Economical; As well not to cause insurgency movements within all of our Seatto Provinces that could lead to succession movements. I have learned a few days in our national tour that on September 8, 2021 from my 3rd wife: Éclair Seatto that I'm going to be a father to which I give Éclair a loving hug and a passionate kiss. I and Éclair have began to prepare 1 of our rooms to prepare for the coming of our 5th(1st child with Éclair Seatto.) child. We have even began to came up with names for our child; I give names like my Great grandfather's(on his grandmother side) and Great grandmother's(on his grandfather side) names:__ __Eiji Iwatani(Great grandfather) and Kanon Iwatani(Great grandmother). Éclair give names like the names of her father and mother: Bonavento(father) and Avril(mother).__

__In our national tours I have developed a routine each time we entered a village or major town; Each time I would go under a guise to 1 of the local inns and talk to traders and commoners that where there for rooms and drinks to share a few drinks with the traders and commoners. After a while I would drop my guise and tell them that I'm their King with varying reactions. I have found most of their reactions were positive. After toward we would head to the local health pharmacy or clinics to see if we could treat or heal some of the wounded or ill patients. After we healed quite a few we would head to 1 of their local hotels to spend the night.__

__The following day we would meet with the locals chiefdom or province council member to discuss a few economical issues and promise that I would help them with some funds to help them solve a few of their economical problems. We all them would give our speeches of various strengths to try to gain some more popular support; After the speeches we would introduce both Hirohito and Jade for the village or town folk to show them that Hirohito and Jade where their heirs and future rulers of their Kingdom. During showing of our heirs I have as well found both myself and my love becoming the supervisors to over see our children each time we're at a local village or major town to give show the populous our heirs. After a few hours we would ordered our Royal guard escorts to pack up and be ready to head to the next village or major town. While we all pack up to head to the next village or major town I have found out when we delivered our Public Speeches that I, Raphtalia and Éclair Seatto are rather excellent Public speakers; I have found as well that Sadeena is a good Public speaker but not as good as myself, Raphtalia and Éclair Seatto.__

__After our National tours we all found out that we all have gained a positive reputations and images throughout our kingdom by us receiving a lot of fan mail from the commoners; As well with all of us seeing that Raphatila's plan was largely successful in forming alliances with the Province Governing councils of Nobles and Merchants in the Seatto Provinces to gain create massive Political and Economical power bases within them. We have learned from our National tours that a large part of the Seatto Nobles and Merchants still have a large amount of ingrained Prejudice and discrimination against Demi-Humans and Beast-Man a legacy carried over from the Melromarc Kingdom; I have found that this would cause me and My fellow Faction of Political and Economical officials new problems in my Kingdom. I have found that this large amount of ingrained Prejudice and discrimination against Demi-Humans and Beast-Man is as well causing a massive amount of Racial Tension between Humans, Demi-Humans and Beast-Man. I must find a way to solve these problems or risk causing massive social unrest among the Populous that could cause me and my faction losing our majority in the government."- __King Naofumi Iwatani

"__Every sense I give birth to both Hirohito and Jade I have found myself and Noafumi have been contently feeling exhausting and anxious. I have come a few times to clash with Noafumi with both of us on a days being on a short fuses with hardly getting a goodnight sleep. I have changed my fair share of diapers and help my love in putting on baby cloths for Hirohito and Jade. After settle in a routine with Noafumi and others I have gotten a few nights of goodnight sleep with Sadeena and the others helping me after I breast feed Hirohito and Jade every day that I was able to feel rested and calm. I have come after holding Hirohito and Jade to love them very much as my parents loved me. I have come to heard from our National news that word is spreading of our Newborn heirs to our throne.__

__On July 29, 2021 after 3 days of our Kingdom's 1st Anniversary I have decided to continue my national tours throughout our Kingdom with both Hirohito and Jade with me to reinforce my image as queen of our people especial in our new assimilated Seatto Provinces. As well to try to gain more support from the common people in the Seatto Provinces and to recognize me as their new monarch; As well to show My heirs to the throne for them to see them but with supervision to try anything like attempting to kidnap my children for economical advance; Or to kill my children to cause me massive amounts of heartache and emotional pain for me to possibly become easier to manipulate emotional for Political reasons. As well to maintain and possibly gain more Political and Economical alliances with the Seatto Provinces governing councils of Nobles and Merchants to gain create massive Political and Economical power bases with them. When I offered my love and rest of our royal family and party to come long with me on my national tours to which I found they accepted.__

__Over the course of our National tours throughout our kingdom's major villages and towns I have found that we have developed a routine each time we entered a major village or town. After our routine we would give our speeches of various strengths to try to gain some more popular support; After the speeches either myself or my love would introduce both Hirohito and Jade for the village or town folk to show them that Hirohito and Jade where their heirs and future rulers of our Kingdom. During showing of our heirs I have as well found both myself and my love becoming the supervisors to over see our children each time we're at a local village or major town to give show the populous our heirs. After a few hours we would ordered our Royal guard escorts to pack up and be ready to head to the next village or major town. While we all pack up to head to the next village or major town I have found out when we delivered our Public Speeches that myself, Noafumi and Éclair Seatto are rather excellent Public speakers; I have found as well that Sadeena is a good Public speaker but not as good as myself, Noafumi and Éclair Seatto.__

__After our National tours I all found out that my have gain a positive reputation and image throughout our kingdom by us receiving a lot of fan mail from the commoners especially from Demi-Humans and Beast-Men in the Seatto Provinces for me. I have read some of the fan mail letters from Demi-Humans and Beast-Men Parents and children in the Seatto Provinces that they are glad to see that their New King: Noafumi Iwatani has married 1 of their own people and made her his queen and equal; As well on seeing how he treated me kindly and with respect and not cruelly and heartless through I'm technically a slave to my master and lover but I'm a willing slave to him; I have been his willing slave sense he cared for me like I was a member of his family and give me what I wanted or needed without the fear of him abusing me. I have learned from our National tours that a large part of the Seatto Nobles and Merchants still have a large amount of ingrained Prejudice and discrimination against Demi-Humans and Beast-Man a legacy carried over from The Melromarc Kingdom; These cause me to see in the Seatto Provinces that have Demi-Humans and Beast-Men are being mistreated badly. I wanted to try to help them but Noafumi told me that if I do anything extreme it could risk causing massive social unrest among the Populous that could; As well highly likely ruin my reputation and image throughout our kingdom very quickly:__ __As well Possibly see my plan of forming alliances with the Province Governing councils of Nobles and Merchants in the Seatto Provinces to fracture our massive Political and Economical power bases within them; As well possibly cause our Political and Economical faction losing our majority in the government.__"__\- __Queen Raphtalia Iwatani

* * *

Sense the unification of the Rock Valley and Seatto Kingdom's King Noafumi and his Kingdom's Government has been have some trouble in their Kingdom. Noafumi and his political and economical faction have been see that a moderate amount of the Melromarc Kingdom legacy of having a large amount of ingrained Prejudice and discrimination against Demi-Humans and Beast-Man. They saw that this cause a massive amount of Racial Tension between their Human, Demi-Humans and Beast-Man. Recently Noafumi ordered his Kingdom's census takers to take a count of his Kingdom's population with the addition of the Seatto Kingdom; As well to see how many people have settled or immigrated into his kingdom to start new lives in The Kingdom of Rock Valley. After 23 days of being sent out the census takers returned throughout the Rock Valley Kingdom Noafumi and the Rock Valley Government found that their Kingdom has a population of roughly 93,447 inhabits and more coming in very day as of Early-September.

Noafumi and his Political and Economical Faction saw from their census takers that most of his new population came from the Seatto Provinces with a population of roughly 67,824 in low density towns and Villages in Seatto Kingdom. They found that the Racial Tension between their Human, Demi-Humans and Beast-Man populations was doing to the fact the Human populations outnumbering their Demi-Human and Beast-Man populations by 8.83 to 1. As well with a large amount of ingrained Prejudice and discrimination against Demi-Humans and Beast-Man. Noafumi decided to counter some of these problems by himself creating Anti-Discrimination bills to have hopeful his follow Political and Economical faction leaders to pass to become laws. After over a week of heated debates among most his Fellow Political and Economical officials he was able persuade most of his fellow Political and Economical to pass his Anti-Discrimination bills into laws; However it was a close vote with 91 in favor to 84 against.

After passing his Kingdom's Anti-Discrimination laws Noafumi ordered his Kingdom's government to a send surveyors to survey as many of the Seatto Provinces citizens to see what type of skills they have that could have to help his kingdom's increasingly demand of starter Logistics and amenities to support his kingdom's citizens growing basic needs. After a few weeks the surveyors found that are roughly 320 miners, 328 carpenters, 489 Stone masons, 855 blacksmiths, 320 Lumberyard workers, 35 Metal workers and other Job Professions in his Kingdom's Seatto Province's. Noafumi ordered all of his Seatto Province's Lumberyard workers and Masons to quickly and efficiently begin setting up lumberyards and stone quarries across their Province's to provide for his Kingdom's growing demand for construction materials; He as well ordered the Seatto Province's Miners in his Kingdom to begin searching for valuable and Precious minerals(Like Sliver, Gold, Platinum, Gemstones and Diamonds Etc..) to setup Mines to provide his Kingdom with Valuable mined minerals to support his Kingdom's rapidly growing economy. He as well ordered his Kingdom's Seatto Provinces metal workers and Blacksmiths to set up Metal work Production factories to refine the valuable and Precious minerals(Like Sliver, Gold, Platinum, Gemstones and Diamonds Etc..)to provide for his Kingdom's growing demand for purified valuable materials(Like Sliver, Gold and Platinum Etc...) to buy and sell goods to grow his Kingdom's economy.

Noafumi found from his surveyor's as well that the Seatto Province's have a Modestly developed 2 lane road and maintained infrastructure transportation network connecting all of their Major Towns and Villages to have road access to have access to his Kingdom's trading goods and for their citizens the ability to travel throughout his Kingdom better by Road. Noafumi was relieve to hear that he and his Kingdom's Government didn't need transfer a massive amount of funding into the Seatto Province infrastructure transportation network. However he ordered his Kingdom government to maintain a lightly moderate amount of funding into the Seatto Province infrastructure transportation network to help maintain their maintenance of their modestly developed in good condition to not let it descend into decay. Noafumi ordered his remaining Kingdom's Valuable Job Professions(Carpenters, Physicians, Teachers and lawyers Etc..) to supply his Kingdom's citizens demands for starter logistics and amenities. As time when on Noafumi and his Kingdom's government have been able to stabilize their populations Rapid demands for starter logistics and amenities given their Kingdom's Government a firmer grip, power and recognition within their Seatto Province citizens as well the international community.


	12. Rock Valley Kingdom Politics III

Rock Valley Kingdom Politics III, Sports competition and Economy Expansion III

January 17, 2022

__"Every sense I passing my Kingdom's Anti-Discrimination laws I have seeing the large amount of Public ingrained Prejudice and discrimination against Demi-Humans and Beast-Man down to a moderate amount of ingrained Prejudice and discrimination at least in Public. I have found Roughly 2 weeks after passing Anti-Discrimination laws I found myself and some(44 of 175) of my Kingdom's Nobles and Merchants involved in a Massive Political, Economical and Social scandal. I found out that most of them(26 of 44) from the Nobleman Kingdom Faction with some(18 of 44) of them come from my faction with they have been arrested and throw in prison by my government's internal affairs;__ __I have found myself being questioned by the head Director and Investigator of my government's internal affairs: Blaze Duke to see if I was involved in this massive Political, economical and social scandal. I told him truly that I wasn't involved in the massive scandal with providing his agents with evidence to proof that I and my royal family and party wasn't involved in this massive scandal. After finding evidence of them refusing to business and treating them miserable like sub-human animals; This is sense my kingdom passed our basic bill of rights and Anti-Discrimination laws to protect my Kingdom's civilians basic civil rights; Especially in regards to the issues of Slavery* in my Kingdom still being legal. __

__After this Massive Political scandal I have found that the amount of trust among the citizens in my Kingdom's government dropped to moderate degree. This has caused Myself, Royal Family and Party to go on National tours throughout my Kingdom to try to heal the amount of mistrust; As well with a massive amount of my Nobles and Merchants in my kingdom doing the same to try to earn back the trust they lost; After our travels throughout our kingdom I learned that that my faction: The Nobility and Mercantile has lost some of our Political and economical power with our main rival: The Nobleman Kingdom Faction gaining more seats(83 of 175 of Nobles and merchants.) with our government giving them more power; I have learned from my shadows(spies) that secretly contacted me told me that The Nobleman Kingdom Faction has been able to gain more Political and economical power by giving false promises as well play the identity Politics card within their populous to marginalize and victimized groups of people to create escape goats to get them into office; However we still where barely able to maintain our majority(92 of 175 of Nobles and merchants.) in our government.__

__While we where traveling throughout my Kingdom to try to earn back the trust lost in the massive Political scandal I learned on the last day of year(December 31, 2021) from my love and wife Raphtalia that I'm going to be a father again. I give my love a loving hug and a passionate kiss.__ __I and Raphtalia have began to prepare 1 of our rooms to prepare for the coming of our 4th(3rd between Noafumi and Raphtalia.) child. We have even began to came up with names for our child; I give names like my Uncle's(on his father's side) and Aunt's(on his mother's side) names: Eiji Iwatani(Uncle) and Chizue Iwatani(Aunt). Raphtalia give names like the names of her grandfather(on her mother's side) and grandmother(on her father side): Aniello(father) and Charity(mother).__

__We have found while traveling throughout my Kingdom a number of local villages and major towns a number of sports emerging from the Populous of them searching for a more creative outlet instead of focusing on their annoying political problems. I'm seeing different types of sports like soccer(Football for my foreign views.), Baseball, Sumo-wrestling and fencing among many others. I even Joined a friendly village's soccer match between 1 of 2 village of their soccer teams. I enjoyed playing with 1 of the village soccer teams. I was able to block a few of the opposing team players from scoring a few goals. I have found each team rudimentary skills in play soccer and if they did more practice and friendly competition between other Villages, towns and Provinces."- __King Naofumi Iwatani

__"I have come to enjoy my time with both Hirohito and Jade after developing routine to care of them to not cause myself extreme stress and many sleepless nights. I have came after going through my routine to play games with Hirohito and Jade to make them laugh and cry for joy. I have come joy spending time with them coming to love them more dearly and holding them close to my Heart. I have learn the my love has well coming enjoy spending time with them as well especially with our son Hirohito. He even took Hirohito in his arms along with him to show him throughout the palace or in some of his meetings;Or to show Hirohito around our capital town to let the people get to see our son and the future heir to Rock Valley Kingdom.__

__Every sense I saw my love pass our Kingdom__ __Anti-Discrimination laws I have seeing the large amount of Public ingrained Prejudice and discrimination against Demi-Humans and Beast-Man down to a moderate amount of ingrained Prejudice and discrimination at least in Public. I have come to see many of my Demi-Human brethren to trust more into our Kingdom's Government sense we passed our Anti-Discrimination laws give them opportunity to not face as much of our Kingdom's Human Populations ingrained Prejudice and discrimination against them; As giving Demi-Human's and Beast-men slaves them the able to make their masters responsible for their actions in treating them for better or for worse. I have found 2 weeks after passing Anti-Discrimination laws I found myself and some of my Kingdom's Nobles and Merchants involved in a __massive__Political, Economical and Social scandal. I found out from my love and some of my Political and Economical allies that most of them from the Nobleman Kingdom Faction with some of them come from my faction with they have been arrested and throw in prison by our government's internal affairs; After finding evidence of them refusing to business and treating them miserable like sub-human animals; This is sense our kingdom passed our basic bill of rights and Anti-Discrimination laws to protect our Kingdom's civilians basic civil rights; Especially in regards to the issues of Slavery in our Kingdom still being legal.__

__On the morning of the last day of year(December 31, 2021) I found out after a night of love making at an Inn I found that I was suffering from morning sickness to which I concluded I could only get if I'm Pregnant. After an hours of going through morning sickness I told my love that we're going to be parents. Act 1st I saw that he was surprise to learn of this but than he give me love a loving hug and a passionate kiss. We began to have began to prepare 1 of our rooms to prepare for the coming of our 1st child. We have even began to came up with names for our child; I give names like my grandfather(on her mother's side) and grandmother(on her father side): Aniello(father) and Charity(mother); As well with my love: Noafumi give names like the names of his__ Uncle's__(on his father's side) and Aunt's(on his mother's side) names: Eiji Iwatani(Uncle) and Chizue Iwatani(Aunt)."- __Queen Raphtalia Iwatani

* * *

Date: January 20, 2022, Time: 10:00 A.M.

With the Rock valley kingdom government still trying to recovering their Populist's trust from their Massive sized Political scandal causing the amount of their Populous trust dropped to a moderate degree(dropping down to 52.6875%.). Recently as of Mid-January with Naofumi, his Royal family/party and the majority of his Kingdom government's Political officials have been doing national tours throughout their Provinces their represent. Some of Rock Valley Kingdom's Political and Economical official that have failed to win back their Province Populous support in their Provinces High councils and the Province counties(government districts etc..) they were forced to step down and replacement with others that where able to win their Populist's support. After doing national tours throughout their Provinces their represent they have been able regain a lightly Moderate amount(rising the amount Populist's trust to 75.1875%.) of their Populist's trust.

With most of their Populous support to their government restored although they still have a long way to go to have their Populous fully trusting their government; Noafumi decided sent letters to all his Kingdom's Political and economical government officials for meeting to discuss something important. Finally on January 20, 2022 all of Rock Valley Kingdom Government official meet in their Government building. As they began their sessions Noafumi sat up from his throne chair and began to give his speech to his all his fellow Political and economical allies; As well enemies tell them that his is glad to see that they have been able after their national tours throughout their Kingdom earn back most of their Populist's trust in them. He as well welcome new Nobles and Merchants that have replaced some of his Nobles and Merchants that failed to win back their province populous support in their Provinces High councils forcing their predecessors to step down; Resulting with them replacing them with themselves with them been able to win their Populist's support.

Noafumi move on to his main subject on why his called for the meeting with all his nobles and merchants. Noafumi told them that while he was doing his National tours throughout his Kingdom a number of local villages and major towns a number of sports emerging from the Populous of them searching for a more creative outlet instead of focusing on the annoying political problems. Noafumi told them that he saw different types of sports like soccer, Baseball, Sumo-wrestling and fencing among many others emerging. Noafumi told them in a very passionate and charming in his speech that he wanted his fellow nobles and merchants that he wanted the Kingdom to setup each year a national sports competition to help generate more of their domestic economic growth by sell sport items like their own individual Province or National sport Hats, uniforms and souvenirs for their sports teams; As well to possible help restore more of their Kingdom's Populous trust and support in their government; As well if their Kingdom is every invited to participate in a friendly international sport competition among their continental Kingdoms/nations neighbors. After saying why he called his government meeting and what he argued what he wanted his government to do he sat back down in his throne chair finished his speech; As well with Noafumi seeing from his throne chair all his government's officials after see how powerfully passionate and charming way said he of possible of setup each year a national sports competition to help generate more of their domestic economic growth.

Time: 6:00 P.M.

Over the next 8 hours Noafumi and all his government's officials discussed on either or not to setup each year a national sports competition. Finally after 8 hours of discussion the Rock Valley Government officials decided to that they do what their King proposed in setup a national sports competition to help generate more of their domestic economic growth by sell sport items like their own individual Province or National sport Hats, uniforms and souvenirs for their sports teams; As well to possible help restore more of their Kingdom's Populous trust and support in their government among other reasons. They have as well decided that they would make every March-May time period of each year for their national sports competition; However their 1st national sports competition would take place right away to begin have most of all their major local villages and towns that have people that play sports for fun and as a hobby to have them form sports teams to begin competing against their other local major Villages and Towns in each of their Provinces to see how would win within their Provinces; After a win team is declare after defeating their other Province sports teams to represent them in other Provinces and competing against them to win as well. The final 2 teams leave that have been able to against their other Provinces would compete at their Capital's Royal Palace for the National championship.

After discussing the finer details of the rules setting up national sports competition Noafumi moving on to the next part of his Kingdom's national sports competition plan and that is to have his government officials to setup the necessary National and Province infrastructure for their Nation to setup both state and Private Professional sports stadiums. Noafumi and his government officials each asked 1 of 2 of their major privately Federal own Lumberyards, Stone quarries and Metal work factories company owners* if they could provide the much needed construction materials to construct all their state and Privately owned Professional sports stadiums. They were glad 1 of the 2 major privately Federal owned Lumberyards, Stone quarries and Metal work factories company owners responded to their request of them asking them if they could provide the much needed construction materials by accepted the Rock Valley Kingdom governments request; However there was a catch to the respond they gave to the Rock Valley Kingdom's request; they wanted their companies to not be taxed from their Kingdoms corporate taxes for 3 years; The Rock Valley Kingdom denied they company request of letting their companies be taxes free for 3 years give that them taxes on them provide lightly moderate(21%) amount of their Rock Valley Kingdom National income give them the Federal funding to maintain their Kingdom's infrastructure and services. Those their private Lumberyards, Stone quarries and Metal work factories company owners where sadden to hear that they still agreed to provide both their Federal and Province governments much needed construction materials to construct all their state and Privately Professional sports stadiums. Following this agreement Naofumi dismiss his government meet secession and have them get the news and setup of their yearly national sports competition to form sports teams to compete in their yearly national sports competition.

A few days after both himself and his government officials began to setup their national sports competition and the necessary National and Province infrastructure; Naofumi received important progress reports from all his construction engineers and workers working on constructing his Kingdom's 3 massive civilian shipyards(1 in Rock Valley town.) and facilities in all 3 of his coastal Provinces(with 2 of Rock Valley small coastal villages: Conchae Maris(with a population of roughly 2,500.) and Flos Litore(with a population of roughly 5,000.) being transformed into towns to form a Merchant navy to trade Trading Materials and Goods to his Kingdom's markets and foreign markets have finished construction and ready for service; After hearing this Naofumi ordered that his Kingdom's 3 massive civilian shipyards and facilities would be split between 3 of his Kingdom's Privately civilian construction companies; He ordered this because he wanted to have them compete with each other in his kingdom's economy to produce as many merchant ships and navies to trade trading Materials and Goods to his Kingdom's markets and foreign markets to generate economic growth in his kingdom's economy; With Rock Valley's massive civilian shipyards and facilities ready Noafumi after reading his construction engineers and workers letters ordered all his civilian constructing engineers and workers that completed his Kingdom's civilian shipyards and facilities to expansion further his Kingdom Merchant navy and generate economic growth by added 2 more civilian shipyards and facilities near the small coastal Villages: Litore Maris and Striata Bass.

Naofumi has as well received another important progress reports from his Kingdom's National Military constructing engineers and workers that his Kingdom's 1st massive Military shipyard and facility in his Kingdom's capital town and coastal Province ready to begin production Military Naval warships; Noafumi ordered all of his Kingdom's National industrials and construction companies that focus on constructing military materials, equipment and Naval warship design to increase the size of his Kingdom's naval military industrial complex to protect his Kingdom's merchant shipping and from any possible internal or external threats; As well their international interests on sea from either internal or external threats; However recently Noafumi with his Government and Military officials found that having just having a single massive Military shipyard and facility be to slow in producing naval warships to develop a sizable and professional blue water navy of warships to protect his Kingdom's merchant shipping and their international interests on sea. Noafumi and his government ordered all the construction engineers and workers that worked on constructing his Kingdom's 2 massive civilian shipyards in 2 of his Kingdom's provinces to begin construction of a massive Military shipyard and facility along side the massive civilian shipyards and facilities. As well with another 1 Near the small coastal Village: Striata Bass.

Date: March 2, 2022

The Rock Valley Kingdom's 1st national sports competition lasted for few months(1.4375 months: 1 month and 13 days.) and ended on March 2, 2022 with the winners of each sports area of the Rock Valley National sports competition received championship medals in their place in their national sports competition with 1st place would get a Gold medal, 2nd Place a sliver medal and 3rd place Bronze; As well maybe special championship gift that the King of Rock Valley would give a special gift(s) if the King wish to congratulate the winners of each of the Rock valley's national sport competition. During the National sports competition Noafumi heard from his news outlets that 4 his Kingdom's central Provinces*: Montem agros(In the Seatto Region of Rock Valley.), Pinguis Agros, Hills flumen(In the Seatto Region of Rock Valley as well.) and Et montis(As well in the Seatto Region of Rock Valley.) have develop very heating rivals with each other sports teams.

Noafumi and his economical advisers as well saw that during their national sports competition that a moderate amount of economic domestic growth generation by both their Federal and Province services and business begin to moderately boom by sell sport items like their own individual Province or National sport Hats, uniforms and souvenirs for their sports teams among other things. They have as well able regain most(rising the amount Populist's trust to 90.1875%.) of their Populist's trust and support of both of their Federal and Province governments among others. Noafumi saw over his Kingdom's National sports completion as he did some traveling with his royal family and party on how his citizens and civilians are asking and putting pressure on both their Province governments and federal government to very quickly begin construction on their Kingdom's Federal and Private Professional sports stadiums to give them a place to meet and cheer for their growing sports teams. He saw this as a sign that his Kingdom's Federal government and Province governments have regained more of their citizens and civilian trust in them. On the last day of his Kingdom's national sports competition Noafumi saw and heard of the various sports teams that win in his Kingdom's 1st National sports competition.

The Following is a list of some of the Province sport teams places in the Rock Valley's sports competition and sports; The Pinguis Agros soccer team come in 1st place in the Soccer Sports area of their Sports competition received a 1st Place championship Gold medal with the Hills flumen Soccer team coming in 2nd Place received a championship sliver medal and Dives terram mare Soccer Team coming in 3rd place received a championship Bronze medal. The Montem agros Baseball team come in 1st place in the baseball sports area of their Sports competition received a 1st Place championship Gold medal with the Montem cujus campis* Baseball team come in 2nd Place received a championship sliver medal and Pinguis Agros Baseball team come in 3rd place received a championship Bronze medal.

The Hills flumen Sumo-wrestling team come in 1st place in the Sumo-wrestling area of their Sports competition received a 1st Place championship Gold medal with the Dives terram mare Sumo-wrestling team coming in 2nd Place received a championship sliver medal and Montem agros Sumo-wrestling Team coming in 3rd place received a championship Bronze medal. The Et montis fencing team come in 1st place in the fencing area of their sports competition received a 1st Place championship Gold medal with the Hills flumen fencing team coming in 2nd Place received a championship sliver medal and Dives terram mare fencing team coming in 3rd place received a championship Bronze medal. The Dives terram mare Boxing team come in 1st place in the Boxing area of their sports competition received a 1st Place championship Gold medal with the Delta Locum & Terras Boxing team coming in 2nd Place received a championship sliver medal and Montem cujus campis Boxing team coming in 3rd place received a championship Bronze medal. In the rest of the Rock Valley's sports competition other Rock Valley Provinces won in swimming and running other sports.

* * *

__*__The national Slavery laws within the Rock Valley Kingdom are different then other continental Nations. A person could purchase a slave but the owner that purchase the slave had to the Rock Valley Kingdom restrictive Slavery laws. Some of the laws included that the owner couldn't treat their slaves like sub-human animals but with needed take care of their slave like a companion. If they treat their companion(s) like Sub-human animal(s) and constant beating up their companion(s) their owner would be charged with abusing their companion and having them living in hellish conditions and sentenced to death or a fatal worse then death. They as well needed to education their slave in reading and writing to they could help their owner in their lives or if they chose ask their owner for their freedom; Or perhaps teaching them martial arts and fencing to where they could help their owner in their lives if they owner have adventurous or military lives.

*The Rock Valley Kingdom has a total of roughly 6 major privately owned companies that control roughly 5/8 of the Rock Valley Kingdom's economy in industrial(Lumberyards, Stone quarries and Metal work factories) and construction. The Rock Valley central government controls the roughly remaining 3/8 of their Kingdom economy in industrial and construction.

*The Following is the rough locations of the Rock Valley's 4 Provinces: 1 Province in the dead center of the Kingdom; 1 Western center Province along the Rock Valley western border region with the Faubley Kingdom; 1 North western Province along the Rock Valley's north western border region with the Faubley Kingdom and their Northern Border region with the Melromarc and another 1 North western(more so the north than the other) Province along the Rock Valley north western border region with the Faubley Kingdom and their Northern Border region with the Melromarc.

*Montem cujus campis is the Rock Valley most northeastern province along the Rock Valley's western border with the Faubley Kingdom and Melromarc Kingdom.


	13. Vacation I: Catching up

Vacation I: Catching up

March 15, 2022, Time: 3:30 P.M.

_"Over the last days I have been visiting my Kingdom's capital Elite Military Academy for our Kingdom to see my kingdom's citizens train to try to become the best Military officers, troops and sailors to put to show both my Geopolitical allied Kingdoms/Nations and enemies; __I wanted to show them that mine national military forces are the best in training and equipment to put their national military forces to shame. __I have become good friends with a few my Kingdom's Elite Military Academy Military instructors; __I have been able maintain my friendship__ Ake Bologna who is now __Military instructor to the point were he has become a very close friend to my family. __I have learned from few conversations with Ake that he has come after spend time with a few Demi-Human troop trainees to like them and has even make friends with them. __I heard from Ake himself that became engage to a Kitsume(A Fox-like Demi-Human.) named Aurora on January 12, 2022 he asked me personnel if I could be his best man of his wedding that they both scheduled to have February 27, 2022; __However __I accepted his offer but I told him in return to invite the rest of my family and party to which he accepted. __Finally on February 27, 2022 both Ake and Aurora where married and we all wished them both a happy marriage and lives._

_I have received on March 2, 2022 a news letter from my Geopolitical ally: Queen Mirellia Q Melromarc is coming to my Kingdom's capital Rock Valley town to spend a days at her kingdom's embassy to take a few days off from her duty's as Queen of Melromarc; As well to celebrate her daughter's: Melty Q Melromarc 13th birthday on March 16, 2022 to which both I and my royal family and party is invited to the Melty's birthday and that they would arrive in her royal carriage with some other carriages of Melty's friends on March 15, 2022. __I however began saw through her news letter that theorized that she besides celebrating her daughter's birthday's and relax for a few days that she might be coming to for another reason. I have notice sense I saved her live from her illness and from her bitch* of a daughter failed assassination attempt with her giving a kiss and flirting with me; Heck it's possible Mirellia wants to come to ask me out on a date. I figured that if she does it would be nice to form an unbreakable Political alliance between both our Kingdom's._

_On March 3, 2022 myself and my love heard of __both Hirohito and Jade say their 1st words. __I personally heard Hirohito say Dada to me when his was in a chair finishing his lunch and put up his arms for me to pick him up out of his chair. __I heard Jade say Dada to me when I saw her in my loves arms and she saw me walk in our nursery. __I'm come to love both Hirohito and Jade more then very and sense of their are starting to their 1st words. __I have been using my spare time to help my love teach them more words for them to tell us what they want and to ask questions of the world will us trying our best to answer their questions of the world. __I have as well found that either myself or my love would take turns on who would either take Hirohito or Jade to see the constant grow of our capital town and maybe some of my province's growing villages and towns to show them that one this will be their Kingdom to rule. __I have even let some of my Kingdom's citizens to hold them after my royal guard checked them for possible weapons that could either kill my children or kidnap them and hold them for ransom.__"_\- King Naofumi Iwatani

_"Over the last few weeks I have being trying to wean Hirohito and Jade from breastfeeding to teach them how to begin eating normal food. __I have been trying to do this for months sense both Hirohito and Jade have began to teething causing a lot of pain around my nipple breast area when they hungry; __I have found it to be__ really annoying in them biting me after I breastfeed them. __This cause my love to use his healing Magical to heal the biting injuries and marks. __Even though it was very annoying to have them biting me I still love a Great deal. __Finally have on March 1, 2022 I__ have able to weaning Hirohito and Jade from breastfeeding and begin to teach them how to begin eat normal baby food._

_I learned from my love that he received a letter on March 2, 2022 a news letter from our geopolitical ally: Queen Mirellia Q Melromarc is coming to our capital Rock Valley town to spend a days at her kingdom's embassy to take a few days off from her duty's as Queen of Melromarc; As well to celebrate her daughter's: Melty Q Melromarc 13th birthday __to which both myself and our royal family and party is invited to the Melty's birthday and that they would arrive on March 16, 2022 and would arrive in her royal carriage on March 15, 2022. __I have heard from my love that he theorized that Mirellia that along with coming with her daughter to celebrate her birthday's and relax for a few days that she might be coming to for another reason. __He said that over the years he__ notice sense he saved her live from her illness and from her bitch of a daughter failed assassination attempt with her giving a kiss and flirting with him to which he thought that she might be coming to_ _ask him out on a date to which I was jealous at 1st at hearing that; However after he explained that him Mirella does decided to ask him out on a date and if both he and Mirella getting married it would to form an unbreakable Political alliance between both our Kingdom's; After a spend a few hours of thinking in over of what my love said I told him that I have accepted his reasonable explanation._

_On March 3, 2022 myself and my love heard of __both Hirohito and Jade say their 1st words. __I personally heard Hirohito say Mamma to me when I was changing he diaper; __As well__ heard Jade say Mamma to me when I was teaching her how to eat normal baby food. __I have been using my spare time along with my love to help my love teach them more words for them to tell us what they want and to ask questions of the world will us trying our best to answer their questions of the world. __I have found that either myself or my love would take turns on who would either take Hirohito or Jade to see the constant grow of our capital town and maybe some of our province's growing villages and towns to show them that one this will be their Kingdom to rule. __I either took Hirohito or Jade to our Kingdom's capital elite military academy to show them that this is our the place where we train our best Military officers, troops and sailors to protect our kingdom; I have even let some of our elite military academy military advisers and trainees to hold them but they had to put down any and all weapons so that they couldn't kidnap my children them and hold them for ransom.__"_\- Queen Raphtalia Iwatani

* * *

_"For the past few weeks I have found myself under a lot of stress and tension. __I have found myself snapping a lot both at my fellow faction Political and Economical leaders; __As well a few times at Melty even though I try to restrain myself from snapping at my daughter. __Some of my fellow Political, economical leaders and even my daughter is telling me that I desperately need a vacation to which I would agree with them. __I have found sense my Geopolitical ally and King_ _Naofumi Iwatani saving my live from my illness and my eldest daughter Bitch I have some to develop a close friendship with him and his Growing Royal family and party. __I have found myself draw to him with him helping me and with me giving him parenting advise helping him raising his family. __I have found myself as time past to develop a __crush on him. _

_I have been most spend time trying to find a nice place for a vacation; As well to prepare for my daughters 13th birthday. Recently I have been heard from some of my Noble's and Merchants family members that have traveled to the Rock Valley Kingdom for business and pleasure. I have heard from them how their tourist sector is developed to a modest degree for tourist coming through; After heard these rumors I decided to travel to the Rock Valley Kingdom to celebrate Melty's birthday and to have a nice vacation for a few days; Plus to say hello to Noafumi and possible ask him out on a date. I wrote a letter to tell Noafumi that I will be coming to his Kingdom for a vacation from my kingdom as well to celebrate Melty's 13th birthday._

_Now after 13 days of traveling across my Kingdom and the Rock Valley Kingdom Myself among other members of my Party have arrived at the Royal Valley capital: Rock Valley town at my Embassy to meet with ambassador: Cairistiona Basil. __I saw 3 of our Embassy's Guards standing guard. I saw 1 of the Guards looked a little surprised for a split second and then saw 1 of them head into our embassy to announce that we have arrived to ambassador_ Basil_. __I wanted to tell her the both I and my daughter are at the embassy for a vacation and to celebrate Melty's birthday; __As well with myself having an invitation with me to invite her to Melty's Birthday Party. __I wanted__ to catch up with the news with My close friend and ally: Noafumi Iwatani and his royal family and party._ _I planned that after Melty's birthday party that would ask Noafumi out on a date to spend a day with him.__"_\- Queen Mirella Q Melromarc

_"For the past few weeks I have found myself and mother under a lot of stress and tension. __This do to me always using my young age to my advantage and acting abilities to give our Political and Economical opposes that I'm very young native and innocent and that I don't know how to play the game of Politics to which they where dead wrong. __I have found sense our Geopolitical ally and King_ _Naofumi Iwatani saving mother's from illness and my eldest sister Bitch that I have some to develop a close friendship with his Growing Royal family and party_(especially with Filo). _Even after every Political game I have found myself snapping a lot both at my fellow faction Political and Economical leaders; __As well a few times at mother even though I try to restrain myself from snapping at mother. __Some of myself and mother's fellow Political, economical leaders telling me that I and mother desperately need a vacation to which I would agree with them._

_Beyond the Political Arena __I have began to notice that every time Noafumi's name is mention with Nobles and Merchants that mother gets flustered and a little nervous. __I have found her as well that each time Noafumi comes over for a visit to our Palace that she has always puts on her best dress and has her hair nice and net. __As well with her always being formal with him and always blushes when Noafumi says something witty. __I am begin to have my suspicion that mother might of developed a crush on him; __Even though I had my suspicion of her and Naofumi's close friend I have never press the material beyond some simple teasing. __However it caused me to get jealous from time to time from seeing mother giving him attention and always talking of him._

_As my magical training continues with mom I have found my strength and power of my magical spells increased to a moderate degree. I now can cast 1 of my mother's powerful spell: Alt-Right falls Icicle Prison spell but I'm still an amateur at casting, maintaining focus and control of my Magical power when I cast the spell. This caused me to waste a lot more of my magical power and maintaining control causing me to become exhausted to the point where if I continue to use my magical power to pass out. I have found that along with mother teaching me on how to use my magical power in cast spell verbally that she has me reading magical texts to expanse my magical knowledge; She wanted me and to possibly learn important lesson from a magician that was killed from not be ready to cause a spell that they won't ready and strong enough to handle the amount of magical power needed, focus and control needed to cast the spell powerful. I have learned from an ancient text from a magical spell notebook that our Magicians have been able to keep in good condition from cast restoration magic on the notebook of ancient magicia__n: Chasity Ignacio t__hat was casting an extremely powerful fire spell: The Flaming dragon that nearly killed him from him misjudging how much magical power, focus and control was need to cast the spell. _

_I have found myself and mother spending time most of our spare time to trying to find a nice place for a vacation; __As well to prepare for my 13th birthday party. Recently I have been heard from some of my Noble's and Merchants family members that have traveled to the Rock Valley Kingdom for business and pleasure. __I have heard from them how their tourist sector is developed to a modest degree for tourist coming through; __After heard these rumors we decided to travel to the Rock Valley Kingdom to celebrate my birthday and to have a nice vacation for a few days; __After we decided to go to the Rock Valley capital to for our Vacation and my birthday we both sent invitations to most of my friends and their parents to join us in my birthday party. We pleased to see that 3/4 of my friends and they parents to come with us to my birthday party at the Rock Valley Kingdom capital.__ Now after 13 days of traveling across our Kingdom and the Rock Valley Kingdom Myself among other members of my Party have arrived at the Royal Valley capital: Rock Valley town at my Embassy to meet with ambassador: __Cairistiona Basil. __Mother__ wanted to tell her the both I and my daughter were going our kingdom's embassy for a vacation and to celebrate my birthday__ with mother having an invitation with her to invite her to my Birthday Party.__"- _Melty Q Melromarc

* * *

After they all finished getting on out their Royal wagon Mirella Q Melromarc and her daughter Melty Q Melromarc to their Kingdom's Embassy in Rock Valley Kingdom; They saw 1 of their Embassy's guards open the embassy's door and headed into their embassy to announce they arrived to Ambassador: Cairistiona Basil. After a few seconds they as toward the Embassy doorway the guard that headed into their embassy to announce they arrived with Ambassador: Cairistiona Basil walking out with them. Cairistiona Basil bowed in respect them all in a calm tone, Cairistiona Basil "It's a Pleasure to meet you your majesties. After I received your letter I have been waiting presently for you to arrive for the last 2 weeks." Mirella Q Melromarc in a calm tone, Mirella "Thank you Ambassador Basil."

Melty Q Melromarc in calm tone, Melty "Indeed it is Ambassador Basil.(Melty turned her attention to Mirella.) Mother can you please pass me my birthday party invitation." Mirella nodded to Melty request and passed her the invitation to Melty's birthday party; Melty took the invitation from her mother, Melty "Ambassador Basil here's an invitation to my Birthday party here at our embassy." Cairistiona Basil "Thank you your majesties." Melty shifted her tone to a curious tone, Melty "Well you be at my party Ambassador Basil?" Cairistiona Basil "Of course your majesties I'll be there." Mirella in a calm tone, Mirella "Ambassador Basil please escort to our rooms to set in embassy to unpack and setup for Melty's Birthday party tomorrow." Caiststiona Basil "Of course your highness please follow me and my embassy guards to your rooms."

Time: 7:00 P.M.

Over the next few hours Mirella, Melty and their party guests unpacked their bags. Mirella was in 1 of her embassy conference rooms when 1 of her embassy's guards come into the conference room and in calm and somewhat out of breath tone, Guard "You Highness I have to report the his majesty King Noafumi Iwatani and rest of his royal family and party are at the front entrance of your embassy requesting an audience with you and Melty." Mirella "Thank you." Mirella left her room and headed to Melty's room and knocked on her door and in calm loud tone, Mirella "Melty it's me, please put what ever your doing down on come with me to say hello to his majesty King Naofumi Iwatani among the rest of his royal family and party." After a few seconds of waiting Mirella saw the door open with Melty coming out closing the door behind her. Melty is a calm and somewhat sassy tone, Malty "Well come on mother we're coming Naofumi waiting." Mirella shifted his tone to a more serious tone for a second, Mirella "What your tone young lady, now come on." Melty "Yes mother."

Time: 7:05 P.M.

Just before they reached the finally entrance door of their embassy Mirella stopped dead still for a second with Melty stopped right next to her and adjusted her slightly rekindled dress and collect herself to face Noafumi. Melty saw this and was slightly annoyed by her mother fixing her dress to meet Noafumi. As they came up to the entrance Mirellia saw her crush Noafumi Iwatani holding in his arms his 2nd born and daughter: Jade and his 1st wife and lover: Raphtalia holding her 1st born son: Hirohito; As well his moderately to heavily pregnant 2nd and 3rd wives: Raphtalia, Sadeena and Éclair Seatto; As well with his pet companion and friend: Filo. Mirellia here in a calm tone from Naofumi, Noafumi "Hello Queen Mirellia Melromarc I have been expecting Myself, Royal Family and Party have received your Invitation to Melty birthday party tomorrow and have being preparation for your daughter's 13th Birthday; We just came by to say Hello and possible to catch up on some news. Mirellia in calm tone, Mirellia "Hello King Noafumi Iwatani It's good to see you as always; As well the rest of your royal family and party."

Naofumi "Thank you Mirella the feeling in the same here." As Naofumi Finished his statement Filo stepped in an excited tone, Filo "It's to you Melty to me you have time to play?" Melty in a calm and somewhat sadden tone, Melty "I'm Afraid not Filo both myself and mother are busy in preparing for dinner; As well begin preparations for my party tomorrow." Filo in a calm and sadden tone, Filo "Awe to bad I was hoping for us to go for a ride and play a few games that you like. However I'm starving sense none of us as had our dinner yet."

Melty looked a little surprised and in curious tone, Melty "Really? Would you guys like to join us for dinner?" Before Filo could speak Raphtalia cut her off and in calm and curious tone, Raphtalia "We would be honored if her majesty Mirella would allow us to join your dinner as guests?" Mirella give Melty an agitated look for a second that shifted to a charming look to her newly invited dinner guests, Mirella "We would be honored for you join us." Sadeena in a calm tone, Sadeena "Thank you your majesty your to kind." Raphatlia to Sadeena, Raphatlia "Indeed her highness is Saddena; It would be nice to catch up."

Time: 7:20 P.M.

As they came into Mirella's Kingdom's embassy both Ambassador Cairistiona Basil, Mirella and Melty lead Noafumi, his royal family and party headed to 1 of the Melromarc Kingdom's embassy's dining rooms. After a few minutes of walking they came to 1 of embassy's dining rooms and saw a large table with 12 seats. Mirella took the chair at the end of the table facing the entrance to the dining room with Ambassador Cairistiona Basil taking the chair on her Right; Melty taking the chair on her left; Noafumi taking the 2nd chair on her right with Jade sitting in his lap; Filo taking the left 2nd chair next to Melty; Raphatlia taking the 3rd chair on her right next to Noafumi with Hirohito sitting in her lap; Sadeena taking the 4th left chair right next to Filo and Éclair Seatto on taking the 4th chair next to Raphatlia. The rest of Mirella's Embassy's staff came in to serve them drinks. All of them bowed in respect to Mirella and Melty; As well to King Noafumi, his Royal family and Party.

Time: 8:20 P.M.

Over the next hour Ambassador Cairistiona Basil, Mirella and Melty had a nice dinner with Noafumi, his Royal family and party to discussed on a few things to catch up on events with each other. Mirella told Noafumi on how Melty training is coming along in become just as powerful Magician as herself; As well helping her some of their Kingdom's ancient history of Magic to have her learn valuable lessons in history of former Magicians that nearly killed themselves or killed themselves from misjudging their magical power and the amount of magical power needed to cast very powerful and costly magical spells. As well after her and kingdom's government officials passed their massive industrial program bill her kingdom has industrialist's have began to expansion their number of Lumberyard, stone quarries and metal production factories; As well with her finding out from her intelligence sources of some of Rock Valley Kingdom's recent Political and social scandals to which surprised Noafumi by how her intelligence sources found out.

As for Noafumi and his Royal family Noafumi told Mirella have that both his children: Hirohito and Jade have began to speak their 1st words; Noafumi as well told Mirella of his Kingdom's 1st Anniversary celebration; As well with his Kingdom setting up their yearly National sports competition to help his Kingdom generate domestic economical growth to grow his Kingdom's economy further; When Mirella asked if it worked Noafumi told her it worked to moderate degree generating an amount of economic domestic growth. He told Mirella that in some of his Kingdom's National sports competition finales he saw a few of his Provinces sports teams fans cheering for each of their Province sports teams to the point where some it nearly got violent from the passion his Kingdom's Province sport team fans have for their own Province sports teams. Noafumi told Mirella that he saw from his own intelligence sources in the Melromarc Kingdom that there is still some amount of both Political and Economical tension among her Kingdom's Political and Economical elites from the passing of her kingdom's massive industrial program bill that some from that passing the massive industrial program could leave to social and economical problems to which surprised Mirella by how his intelligence sources found out. He told her that his Kingdom was able to finale complete their our massive civilian shipyards and facilities to have his Kingdom began trading with other continental neighbors to diversify his Kingdom's economy to give his Kingdom's economy an economical cushion in-case his Kingdom faces a major economical crisis.

Éclair Seatto was just finishing her glass of water and in turned her attention to ambassador Cairistiona Basil, Éclair "That was a very nice dinner please give my regards to your embassy's Chefs." Noafumi in a calm tone, Noafumi "Indeed it was though perhaps not as good as I own cooking or my embassy's chefs." Ambassador Basil in a calm, curious and somewhat agitated tone, Ambassador Basil "Oh really your highness our embassy chefs cooking aren't up to par with your and your embassy chef skills?" Noafumi in a somewhat smug tone, Noafumi "Well I am the Shield hero and I do have an unique skill and practiced a lot during my travels through the continent in the waves of Calamity; Plus after the forming of my Kingdom a Personally trained the chefs I send to our embassy in the Melromarc Kingdom. I not saying your embassy cooking is bad just not as good my own or my chefs.

(Noafumi stand up from his chair with jade in his arms and walk up to Mirella and pick up her right hand and kissed it and in calm somewhat strained tone.) Thank you for you and your embassy's hospitality Mirella. Now if you excuse use I think it's time for use to return to our Palace." Mirella was Blushing at Noafumi kissing her on her hand and in flustered and slightly embarrassment. Mirella to a calm and somewhat embarrassed tone, Mirella "Very well Noafumi goodnight and you see guys at my daughter's party tomorrow." Raphatlia stand up as well and in a calm and somewhat strained tone, Raphatlia "You can count on it, Goodnight your highness."


	14. Vacation II: Birthday Party and Presents

Vacation II: Birthday Party and Presents

March 15, 2022, Time: 12:30 P.M.

For the past few hours Mirella Q Melromarc, Melty Q Melromarc with Ambassador: Cairistiona Basil and her embassy's staff have been working on making last minute preparations to Melty's party in their Embassy's main conference room. Melty saw her birthday party's decorations her embassy's staff put up in their embassy's main conference room; She saw them finishing up placing guest chairs throughout the main conference with a massive conference room table of 30 chairs; She saw on the massive main conference room table a couple of trays of cups with various beverage drinks; She saw all have her party's presents on top of the massive conference table in a few organized few groups. After seeing the preparations her party completed by her Kingdom's Embassy's staffs Melty look as some of her main conference room guards and in calm and commanding tone, Melty "Can you please open the conference room main doors to let our party guests in please." Both the main conference room guards nodded in respond and opened the main conference doors.

As her party guests made their way into the main conference room Melty saw many of her friends like her very close friend Corrin Galo, His majesty Noafumi Iwatani with his royal and party(especially with another 1 of her close friends: Filo.). As her daughter's party guests finishing coming in the guests Mirella got up from the main conference table with a cup of wine and in calm and somewhat loud commanding tone for everyone present, Mirella "May I have attention everyone thank you for coming to my daughter's birthday. I hope you all will have a good time at our party, cheers." Everyone present let out a cheer and took a drink from their cups. After they all took a drink from their cups Melty's party began.

Time: 2:38 P.M.

Over the next few hours all of Melty's birthday party guest socialize both with Mirella, Melty and others and had lunch. During the time of socializing Melty was catching up with her friend Filo. Melty was glad to see Filo continuing to grow and heard from her that she has recently become 1 of Queen Fitoria (Current Queen of the Filolials.) ambassador to Noafumi and his Kingdom's government officials to maintain friendly relations with both Fitoria, Noafumi and his government officials. As Melty's party continued on Melty and Mirella interacted with Noafumi, his royal family and party; Noafumi and Raphtalia even let both Mirella and Melty hold their heirs (Hirohito and Jade, Mirella got to hold Hirohito and Melty got to hold Jade.) to their throne and interact with them. Mirella found holding Hirohito pleasant, adorable and a little annoying with Hirohito playing with her hair. She heard and saw while holding Hirohito that Hirohito looked at her and in an adorable baby voice, Hirohito "Fri-en-d?" Mirella calm demeanor broke and her eyes watered and happy tone, Mirella "Yes I'm your dada's friend."

After they had launch Mirella approached Melty's massive birthday cake(Melty's birthday cake is 3 level(each level ranging in size from 18in. by 3in (bottom layer), 12in. by 3 in.(middle layer) and 6in. by 3in.(Top layer) high white chocolate layers cake with blueberry curd filling cake with decorative frosting of a few frost drawings of roses and ribbon frosting on each level with 13 candle sticks from her embassy's skillful bakery chefs.); Mirella in calm and somewhat commanding tone, Mirella "Ladies and gentlemen I think it's time for to come and blow out her birthday candles and to make a wish that who know could come true. (As she was saying that she light Melty birthday candles with a Non Verbal spell(she said the spell quietly in her head.) of a controlled burst of fire from the Palm of her left hand.) Melty go a head a blow out my candles and make your wish." Melty in a calm tone, Melty "I would be glad to mother." Melty came up to top the cake and blow out her birthday candles and made her secret wish.

Mirella pick up a cutting knife and cut out a piece Melty's birthday cake. As she finished cutting out a cake Mirella saw Melty pick a plate and fork and she place the piece of cake on the plate. Mirella in a calm and satisfied tone, Mirella "I hope you enjoy the cake Melty.(She shift her tone to a calm tone and attention to the rest of their Party guests seeing Queen Raphatlia next in the waiting line.) Alright who's up next for a nice piece of cake." Raphatlia in a calm tone, Raphatila "I'm next Mirella." Mirella cutting out an extra large piece of cake for Raphatlia and in calm and somewhat smug tone, Mirella "Eating for 2 here's and extra serving for the both of you." Raphatlia in a calm and somewhat sarcastic tone, Raphatlia "Thank you very much for the cake Mirella."

Time: 3:30 P.M.

Over the next hour all of Melty's party guests eat their pieces of cake. After they finished eating their pieces of Melty's birthday cake Melty came up to the massive main conference room table with all her party guests presents and decided it was time to open their presents to her. Melty in a calm and somewhat loud tone, Melty "Ladies and gentleman I think it's time for me to open your gifts to me for my birthday.(Melty took a minute or so to snorted through all the gifts to choice switch gift to start out with. Melty pick up 1 of her mother's gifts(The rather large present with dark blue and Purple pattern rapping and a dark blue ribbon.)) I Think I'll start with opening my mother's presents addressed to me starting with this large 1.(Melty tore off the ribbon and rapping revealing a large box and opened it.) A new beautiful dress(with a Purple and dark blue stripping pattern in color.) mother thank you. Our Kingdom's dressmakers have out done their work as all. I hope you paid them extra form making these beautiful dress for me."

Some of Melty's guest let out a few laughs. Mirella in calm tone, Mirella "Oh I did my dear I paid them 3x's the usual rate just to make this dress especially for you." Melty picked up her mother's 2nd present(a moderate sized present with a blue and Purple pattern rapping and a dark Purple ribbon.) and tore off the ribbon and rapping revealing a moderate sized box and open it. After she opened it she saw a pair of dark blue shoes with a Golden crescent edging with a medium sized Jewel and the center tongue area. Melty had an admiration look at the pair of shoes her mother give her as a gift. Melty in a curious and calm tone, Melty "Thank you mother our Shoemakers have out done them their usual shoe work." Mirella in a calm and somewhat smug tone, Mirella "Your welcome Melty I know how to spoil you."

Time: 3:40 P.M.

After roughly 10 minutes of opening most of her presents of her Melty's found that her guests give her from their presents gifted her with new combs, hair ribbons, rings, bracelets, a few more dresses and shoes. When Melty came to Noafumi Iwatani, his royal family and party members presents Melty pick up Naofumi's present(a small box present with a green and red pattern rapping with a green ribbon.) decided to open his present. Melty tore off the green ribbon and the rapping revealing a small box and she opened the box revealing an egg. Melty thought for a few seconds of what type of egg Noafumi give her to for her birthday present then it final clicked on what the egg could be. During her time with Noafumi, his royal family and party in the Waves of Calamity years ago she told them how she was always wanted to have a Filolial as a pet and companion like what Noafumi has with Filo. She turned her attention to Noafumi and in a calm and curious tone, Melty "Is this a Filolial Egg Naofumi ?" Noafumi give Melty a curious look on his face and in a calm and somewhat curious tone, Noafumi "I impressed you where able to figure out is quickly; How did you figure it out?"

Melty "Well it's simple I though back to the time where all of us fought in the Waves of Calamity years ago I told you how I was always wanted to have a Filolial as a pet and companion like what you have with Filo to which switch you said you could possible gift me with a Filolial." Noafumi in a calm tone, Noafumi "Indeed Melty I see you have come to truly learn the lesson of remembering your past to learn from it to not repeat the same mistakes. It's sad really that most Politicians fail to learn from history to try not to cause further ruin and suffering to the people; Yes Melty I did tell you those years ago that I might give you a Filolial as a pet and companion like what I have with my friend Filo. Melty take good care of the Filolial egg and when it hatches raise your pet Filolial to become a strong health pet and companion for you and your family." Melty in a calm tone "I Promise you Noafumi I will." Noafumi in a calm and somewhat smug "See that do young Princess they make good pets and companions to have."

Time: 3:45 P.M.

After she opened Noafumi's present Melty moved to Raphatlia present(A small thin present with a Red ribbon on it and green rapping.) and tore off the red ribbon and green rapping reveal a small box. As she open the box she found what looked like a notebook with an ink vile and a set of quils. Melty turned her attention to Raphatlia and in a curious and calm tone, Melty "A notebook Raphatlia why?" Raphatlia in a calm tone "it's really a Personal Journal notebook that I bought from 1 of our Kingdom's bookmakers. The Personal Journal is a present I decided to give you so that if you want to you could if your sad, angry, depressed or just want to write down a few of you personal thoughts and ideas to straight out your mind." Melty "Thank you Raphatlia."

Time: 3:50 P.M.

After she opened Raphatlia's present Melty moved on to Sadeena Iwatani and Éclair Iwatani presents(Sadeena present a medium size present with a dark blue and green pattern rapping with a dark blue Ribbon. Éclair present is a medium size present with dark blue and Red pattern rapping with a red ribbon.). Melty 1st turned to Sadeena's present and tore off the dark blue Ribbon and the rapping revealing a medium box and opened the box revealing a pair of beautiful dark blue scarfs. Melty touched the scarfs and found them very soft and refine fiber material. Melty turned her attention to Sadeena in a curious tone, Melty "Very nice beautiful Scarfs Sadeena you have given me for a present. Tell me Sadeena what type of soft and refined fiber material did you dressmakers use to make these beautiful scarfs?"

Sadeena in a calm tone, Sadeena "Our dressmakers use the soft material Silk that they have been able to produce the pair of scarfs I ordered in advance in our province of Fertilis Riverland from 1 of their best Textile shops for your Birthday. From what I learned when I asked them how long it took them to take the pair of silk scarfs I ordered from them they said it took them over a week of pain steaking work and crafting to refine the amount of silk needed to make the Scarfs. It did cost me a petty penny to paid our dressmakers for some of their best work for us." Melty "Thank you Sadeena I never had a pair of silk scarfs before I shall cherish them." Sadeena in a calm and somewhat smug tone, Sadeena "See that you don't Melty It's cost me a fortune." Melty nodded in agreement with Sadeena.

Time: 3:55 P.M.

After she opened Sadeena's present Melty moved on to Éclair present and tore off the red ribbon and the rapping revealing a medium box and opened the box revealing beautiful Golden necklace with a large jewel in the center of the necklace. Melty picked up the Golden necklace and examined the large jewel in the center of the necklace for a few seconds wondering what type of jewel was in the center of the Golden Necklace. Melty turned her attention to Éclair in a curious tone, Melty "Thank you Éclair for this beautiful Golden Necklace Éclair you have given me for a present. Tell me Éclair what type of Jewel is in the center that you jewelers made?" Éclair in a calm tone, Éclair "Your welcome for the birthday gift Melty. The Jeweler that make the Golden Necklace with the large jewel in the center in Noafumi given his incredible abilities and skills in crafting. When I asked Noafumi a week ago if he could create a piece of Jewelry as a gift from me to you he said he would it but I would have to pay him for his services to which I did.

Just yesterday him managed to finish the piece of jewelry I paid him for his labor and craftmanship to switch cost me a pretty penny like Sadeena's gift to you as well. When I asked on what type of the large jewel he used in the center of the Golden necklace he told me that that blue jewel is sapphire that have the ability to store magical energy in from a magical user to use when they needed it." Melty Place the Golden Necklace on the table and give Éclair a hug for a second and than shift her attention to Noafumi and give him a long hug. After a few seconds Melty is a happily sad tone, Melty "Thank you Noafumi and Éclair for the wonderful unique gift you have to me. (She turned her attention to the rest of Naofumi's royal family, party and everyone else present.) For all of you guys given me precious gifts." Noafumi in a calm and somewhat loud to tone to everyone present, Noafumi "I believe I speak on the behalf of the rest of your party guests your welcome." Raphtalia in a calm tone, Raphtalia "I agree." Raphtalia and everyone else cheered and clapped their hands in agreement.

Time: 7:00 P.M.

For the rest of the day all of Melty's birthday guests began to return to their hotels and embassy to retire from Melty's birthday. As Noafumi with his royal family and party where preparing to leave Mirella approached Noafumi as he was returning an empty cup on a table a few Tables away from the rest of his royal family and party. Mirella and in nervous and somewhat calm tone, Mirella "Noafumi can I talk to you in private for a minute?" Noafumi in a curious tone, Noafumi "Of course Mirella(They both walked to the far right corner of the main conference room.) Now what do you want to talk to me about?" Noafumi saw Mirella's cheeks blushing to a moderate degree.

Mirella "Noafumi I was wondering if around lunch time tomorrow if you would like to show me around your capital town to see how your kingdom is doing and as some of your Kingdom's land marks." Noafumi saw right through at what Mirella was trying to saying, that being that she is trying to ask him out on a date. Noafumi in a smug and calm tone, Noafumi "Mirella if your asking me out on a date then the answer is yes. My love Raphatlia and myself have come to the agree before you came here that if you decided to ask me out on a date and eventually get married would being our 2 kingdom's to form an unbreakable Political alliance between both our Kingdom's." Mirella "Alright Noafumi I'll see you tomorrow at what time?" Noafumi "I come by tomorrow at 9:00 A.M. to pick you up to start our date." With that Noafumi return to his Royal family and party and left the Melromarc's Embassy to return to their Palace.


	15. Vacation III: A Royal Date

Vacation III: A Royal Date

March 16, 2022, Time: 9:00 A.M.

As Noafumi finished getting ready for his Royal Date with Mirella Melromarc and just to leave his Royal Palace to meet Mirella; Raphatila approached him with their daughter: Jade holding her in right arm and kissed him on his cheek and in calm tone, Raphatila "Have a very nice Royal date my love with Mirella and don't cause any unnecessary trouble." Jade put up her arms telling her dad to hold her to which Noafumi picked Jade and put her in his right arm temperately and Jade rapping her arms around her father's right side hugging him. Jade look at up her father and in a cute, curious and calm tone, Jade "Love Dada leaving?" Naofumi shifted Jade around in his arms and give her a gentle embrace hug to show her that he loves her as well in a calm tone, Naofumi "I won't My love and Yes Jade I'm leaving and I love you to.(Noafumi shifted his arms around and handed Jade back to Raphatila.) Be good Jade and listen to Mommy okay, I'll be back later today." With that Naofumi leave his Palace and made his way to his royal carriage with Filo pulling it and some of his royal guards riding horses to follow him and protect him from possible assassins hired by his political and economical enemies to possible assassinate him and from overenthusiastic Public crowds; As well to the Melromarc Embassy to pick Mirella Melromarc for their Royal date.

Time: 9:03 A.M.

As Noafumi approached the Melromarc Embassy to pick up Mirella Melromarc for their Royal date Naofumi was thinking of were to take Mirella on their Royal date. Noafumi decided that both himself and Mirella would 1st go to his capital town local theater. As his Royal carriage and his royal guards riding horses following him came up to embassy entrance driveway and made their way the embassy's main entrance. Noafumi saw Mirella standing out of the embassy entrance in a dark blue dress. He saw Mirella seeing him coming up to her embassy's driveway and making last second adjustments to get out a few of her dress wrinkles. As his Royal carriage came to a stop in-front of Melromarc's Embassy he saw Mirella walked up to his Royal carriage and opened his carriage's door and step on his carriage help step (to help for a person to get in a carriage.) into his carriage and sat in the comfortable carriage seat across from him. Mirella in a calm and some what curious tone, Mirella "Morning Noafumi so tell what's our 1st place begin our date?" Noafumi in a calm tone, Noafumi "Morning Mirella our 1st place is to my capital's local theater: Candida Floris Theater to see a reacted play in 1 of my and my fellow Heroes battling and defeating the wave of Calamity bosses: 2 Houou's." Mirella "I take it you have been to the Floris theater before?" Noafumi "Yes Mirella I been to the Floris theater at least 4 times in my dates with my wives."

Time: 9:08 A.M.

As they came up to the Candida Floris Theater Noafumi told Filo to stop and park his Royal carriage 2 blocks away from the theater with his Royal Guards to dismount and go through the backdoor of the theater to avoid the audience coming in from the front to his reserved upper observable lounge seats(That Noafumi paid each week 1 Gold coin* dollar to the theater management to keep his seats clean of garbage and nice looking.). As Noafumi and Mirella approached Noafumi's reserved upper observable lounge seats Noafumi pulled back the dark blue curtain to allow Mirella walk up to his lounge seats. Mirella saw Noafumi do this and in calm tone, Mirella "Thank you Noafumi." Mirella took the observable lounge left frontal seat. Noafumi took the observable lounge right frontal seat and got comfortable and turned his attention to Mirella and in calm tone, Noafumi "Your welcome Mirella I'm a gentleman after all. I hope you will enjoy the play, not get bored and fall asleep from boredom." Mirella give a calm tone, Mirella "I try not to Noafumi depending if the play is good or at least entertaining." Noafumi "Tell me Mirella do you enjoy going to theaters to watch actors and actress do plays?" Mirella "To a moderate degree Noafumi I enjoy the escapism a play gives people from their problems for a few hours."

Time: 9:10 A.M.

As they finished getting comfortable in their upper observable lounge seats they both saw the theater musical band find their seats with their musical instruments. After they all took their seats Noafumi and Mirella saw the play director and coordinator step out from the right side(Left side from his prospective.) from the dark blue curtain to the center of the theater stage. He give a hand signal for musical band members to play the a few musical tones to get peoples attention and to take the seats. After a few seconds he saw all the audience take their seats and quiet down. He moved his head towards the reserved Rock Valley Royal lounge seat section to see if he and his stage actors and actress would have the privilege to perform for the Royal family to his joy he is happy to see that Noafumi and his especial Royal guest: Queen Mirella Q Melromarc in his reserved Rock Valley Royal lounge seat section. He shifted his head back to the main floor audience and in calm and loud tone, Play Director "Ladies and Gentleman thank you for coming to our play that we have work hard.

Ladies and Gentleman I'm privileged for myself and my employee's to perform a reenactment of the battle of Faubley city in where King Naofumi Iwatani and his fellow legendary heroes Battled and defeated the 2 Houou's in the Waves of Calamity. As well to protecting and saving the majority of Faubley population and city inhabits.(As he was spoking He turned his head toward King Noafumi and Queen Mirella Q Melromarc.) I and my cast are privileged to be performing this play with his majesty King Naofumi Iwatani present in his usual reserved seats. Along with a special guest joining him her majesty: Queen Mirella Melromarc. Now Ladies and gentleman allow me to present the play reenactment of the battle of the Faubley." As he finished everyone in the audience applauded for a second to the director and then turned their attention to King Naofumi Iwatani and his special guest her majesty: Queen Mirella Melromarc to welcome them and to enjoy the play.

Time: 12:15 P.M.

For the next few hours both Noafumi and Mirella watched the Play of the reenactment of the battle of Faubley city. Noafumi was impressed by how the actor that portray him in the play. He saw how the actor was able to get his mannerisms correct and how he was able to convincing show his immense angry and annoyance in his body language and voice on how his other Heroes' where mostly unable to come up with most of the strategies to contain the spawn monsters and to quickly locate bosses to defeat them to end the wave of Calamity. As well to see how he was willing to work with others that give some sound strategies(especially Queen Mirella Q Melromarc's and some of her strategies.) to possible bring a quicker end to the curtain wave of Calamity. He saw the actresses that play his companions: Raphtalia and Filo were able impersonate them in the play; He especial saw how the actress that play his wife Raphtalia Iwatani was going an incredible at portraying Raphtalia in how Raphtalia was extremely loyal to him and truly trust him and his decisions.

Mirella found during the play roughly the same as Noafumi but she mainly focus on the actress that portrayed her. Mirella found herself moderately impressed on how the actress that portray her in the play. She saw how the actress with able to give a moderately impression of how she was able to put up a commanding presence along the other actors and actress when she was on stage. As well of how she herself saw how the actress was able to bring out her warmly charming and persuasive mannerisms mostly correct. She saw how the actress with able to give her the impression on how she herself was able to charm, persuade Noafumi and the other Heroes into having them accept some of her some sound strategies to possible bring a quicker end to the curtain wave of Calamity. She saw how the actress was able give the impression of how she was able to rally her troops in the continental military expedition forces to help Noafumi and his fellow heroes in their strategies to take care of any civilians that where within the combat range of the wave of calamity; As well to possible bring a quicker end to the curtain wave of Calamity.

As they left the theater from the back to avoid the theater Audience Noafumi though of which restaurant to take both Mirella and Filo for Lunch. He though of taking them to a steak house a 5 blocks away or to a seafood restaurant roughly a 2 blocks away to have a nice lunch to spoil Mirella. Noafumi decided that he was in the mood for some seafood and to take both Mirella and Filo to 1 of his capital's growing chain of Seafood restaurants: Constantine Seafood's. As Noafumi and Mirella come and where sitting comfortable in his Royal carriage Noafumi turned his attention to Mirella and in calm and curious tone, Noafumi "So Mirella sense both of us have somewhat even the play in the theater your might be Hungary?" Before Mirella could answer her empty Stomach answered for her. Noafumi "I'll take that as a yes tell me Mirella do you like seafood?"

Mirella in a calm tone, Mirella "I find seafood alright to eat." Noafumi shift his tone to a more commanding to both Mirella and Filo, "Alright right then Mirella and Filo We're going to Constantine's main seafood restaurant 2 blocks away." Filo in an exited tone, Filo "That's great master I starving." Noafumi in a calm and somewhat teasing tone, Naofumi "Your always Filo and never know when to stop eating." Filo irritating tone, Filo "Master Your ready so mean." Noafumi "Filo it's true and I like to tease you sense you can take it." Mirella just give both of them amusing smile at them bickering at each other as Filo took them to the Seafood restaurant.

* * *

Time: 12:25 P.M.

As his Royal carriage came up to Constantine Seafood's ordered his personnel royal guards to setup a premier to contain a possible crowd that want to talk to him and her majesty: Mirella. As his Royal carriage came up Constantine Seafood's and park his Royal carriage both Noafumi and Mirella get out of his Royal carriage and walked up with some of his royal guards to the main gate of the fenced out area of the Seafood restaurant. As they walked up to the Seafood restaurant Noafumi saw Filo transform into her human form and join them walk up to the outer yard fence out area of the Seafood restaurant. 3 of Noafumi's royal guards took their positions on the sides of the entry gate and to guard Naofumi and his very information guest from a possible crowd of citizens and civilians that might swarm them to talk to them or try to kidnap them for Political leverage or to random them off for economical gain. 1 of Noafumi's royal guard's on the right side(left side for the guard's viewpoint.) of the entry gate and open it for them to walk in to the Seafood restaurant to have lunch.

As they walked up into the seafood restaurant outside dining courtyard Noafumi saw a medium sized dining table with 3 chairs cleaned up and ready for few guests to set down. As they took their seats all of them saw a waitress(A rabbit like Demi-Human.) come up excitedly to them with restaurant meal menu's on a top of a very small business table. She placed the small table right next to them and took out of her waitress uniform a meal order notepad, vile of ink and a quill Pen. She handed all of them the restaurant's meal menu's and in excitedly and somewhat calm tone, Waitress "Hello Your majesties you honor me and this restaurant as always by coming here for lunch. I'm Amity and I'll be your waitress this time. Are you guys ready to order Beverages before ordering you main meal?" She shifted her attention to the vile of ink, opened it on the table, picked up her meal order notepad and dipped the quill Pen.

Time: 12:30 P.M.

Noafumi and his guests flipped through the meal menu to the beverage section and spend roughly a few seconds looking through the beverage list. Noafumi in a calm tone, Noafumi "Yes I'll take a glass Raspberry Juice." Mirella in a calm tone, Mirella "I'll take a glass of water." Filo in a calm tone, Filo "I'll take a glass of water as well." Noafumi saw Amity again dipped her quill pen in the vile of ink and wrote down their beverage orders on her meal order notepad. Amity in a calm tone, Amity "Alright it will be a few minutes to get your beverages." Noafumi and his guests saw Amity leave.

Time: 12:40 P.M.

While waiting for their waitress to during their beverages Noafumi and his guest flipped through the meal menu to various Seafood dishes to possible order. Noafumi was thinking while he was flipping though the meal menu. He was tempted to order the Salmon autem mel, allium butyrum browned dish(Browned Butter Honey Garlic Salmon.) or the Nulla et in herbis virentibus torres eas Trout(Roasted Trout with Lemon and Herbs.) dish. He however settled on ordering the Allium conditus cum Alpheus fructum cocktail(Spicy Garlic Shrimp with a fruit cocktail.) dish.

After he decided on what he was going to order he shifted his attention to Filo and in curious tone, Naofumi "Filo do you see what you would like to large order?" Filo in a calm tone, Filo "Yes I would like a few of the menu's Salmon autem Big Tempus(Similar to Atlantic Salmon.) in full size." Noafumi "Very well Filo I ordered a few of them for you." Filo "Thank you master." Noafumi "Your welcome Filo I love to spoil you. Filo just continue to be a good young girl."

While both Naofumi and Filo were discussing on what to order Mirella was thinking while he was flipping though the meal menu. She was tempted to order the Mollis-temporum putamine, cum brachia Cancri Asian Slaw(Tempura Soft-shell Crab with Asian Slaw.) dish or the Alpheus Pasta Acetaria(Shrimp Pasta Salad) dish. She settled on ordering the Alio latere caudam sem Locusta butyrum(Garlic Butter Lobster Tail with a side salad.) dish. As she settle of what she was going to order she saw the Waitress Amity coming out of the restaurant with a tray with their beverages. She saw Amity come up to their table and place their beverages on the table.

As they grabbed their drinks Amity in a calm and curious tone, Amity "Alright now that you have your drinks are you guys ready to order?" Noafumi in a calm tone, Naofumi "Myself and Filo are ready to order. I'll take the Allium conditus cum Alpheus fructum cocktail dish. As for Filo she'll order 5 Salmon autem Big Tempus(Similar to Atlantic Salmon) raw cut up into quarters for her to eat and enjoy." After Amity wrote down both Noafumi's and Filo's order in a calm tone, Amity "Good choice your Majesty our fish supply merchants have recently delivered a fresh batch of Bull trout and Salmon for us to serve our costumer's the best seafood in the Province." Mirella in a calm tone, Mirella "I'll take the Alio latere caudam sem Locusta butyrum dish." After Amity wrote down Mirella's order along with both Noafumi's and Filo's order in a calm tone, Amity "Another good choice your majesty Mirella our fish supply merchants have delivered a batch of Locusta for us to serve our costumer's the best seafood. It will be least a 30 minutes to have all your meal's ready and serve."

As the Waitress leave Noafumi in a calm and curious tone to Mirella, Noafumi "Tell me Mirella you have a favorite alcoholic beverage?" Mirella turned her attention to Noafumi and in a calm tone, Mirella "Actually yes I do Noafumi rather fond of Red wine as my favorite kind of alcoholic drink followed by Champagne. How about your favorite Alcoholic Beverage?" Noafumi "I'm rather fond of sake I use to have back in my old world; When it comes these world I to have like wine as well followed by some whiskey and Rum from 1 of my home land's foreign allies. Why not any beer Mirella?" Mirella "I have come to hate the bitter taste of beer it's to bitter for my taste; How about you Noafumi do you like beer?" Noafumi "No I'm like you I don't much care for beer hate the bitter taste of beer."

Noafumi in a calm and curious tone, Noafumi "Tell me Mirella have you development a stronger alcohol Tolerance after I give you the Legendary Medical Potion: Yggdrasil to cure you from you illness?" Mirella in a calm and curious tone, Mirella "Yes I have surprisingly other side effect from the Legendary Potion: Yggdrasil Noafumi?" Noafumi "Yes among other side effects that are currently unknown to me and others that take the Yggdrasil Potion. My hope is that these unknown other side effects will be positive and not negative." Mirella "I hope so to as well Noafumi. I can only hope that the Yggdrasil Potion you give me to cure my illness gives me a long relatively good life."

Time: 1:10 P.M.

As they continue to wait for them lunch to be served to them they continue to conversating on various subjects. Noafumi saw 8 waitresses(Including Amity leading the group of waitresses.) come out of the Restaurant with their lunch meals. Noafumi saw 4 of the waitresses carrying a 2 sliver platters carrying the 5 Salmon autem Big Tempus raw and cut up into quarters for Filo to eat and enjoy. He another 3 carrying a small holder table for placing their massive sliver platters. He saw Amity carry a platter with both His and Mirella's lunch meals. As they all came up to them the waitresses carrying the small holder table came up to the front of their line right next to Amity and placed down the small holder table in place for their follow waitresses to place their massive sliver platters of food.

Amity stopped an in front of their table and placed down on 1 of the small holder tables and picked up 1 of their lunch dishes and in a calm tone, Amity "Alright here we go his majesty Naofumi the Allium conditus cum Alpheus fructum cocktail(She placed Noafumi's lunch meal in front of him.); For her majesty Mirella the Alio latere caudam sem Locusta butyrum(She placed Mirella's lunch meal in front of her. Amity moved on to the other Sliver platters of food.) and for Filo 5 Salmon autem Big Tempus raw and cut up into quarters for you. May all of you enjoy the food." Noafumi "Thank you Amity, Amity can we please get refills of our drinks." Amity looked around their table and saw that their beverage glass where empty. Amity "Right away your majesties." She picked up their glasses to get them refilled with the rest of her follow waitress leaving.

Noafumi saw Filo transform into her massive Filolial form and saw a few of the close medium tables and chairs knocked over. He saw Filo pick up a piece of Salmon autem Big Tempus and ate it. Noafumi turned his attention to his lunch and pick up 1 of the spicy Garlic Alpheus(shrimp) and ate it. As his ate the Alpheus he found it very good and that the restaurant chief must improved his cooking skills a moderate amount to try to impress him. As for Mirella she pick up her silverware and cut out a piece of her Catullus, Gaius locustam marinam(Lobster Tail) and ate it. She found the taste of the Catullus, Gaius locustam marinam mind blowing wonderful. She though back to the times she had Alio latere caudam sem Locusta butyrum in her Kingdom that it was passable to her but after tasting this Rock valley's restaurant: Constantine Seafood's her Kingdom's best Alio latere caudam sem Locusta butyrum dishes paled in comparison.

Mirella in a loud and commanding tone, Mirella "I want to see the Waitress Amity or the Chief that made this wonderful meal I'm enjoying." She saw 1 of the restaurant's employee walk into the restaurant. Roughly a minute later both Amity(with their Beverage refills) and someone she assumed was 1 of chiefs(A Human of roughly in his Mid-20's,) of the Restaurant that made her meal. Amity came up to their table and place their beverages on their table. Mirella turned her attention to the chief next to Amity and in a calm and curious tone, Mirella "Are you the Chief that made my meal?" Chief in a calm and curious tone, Chief "Yes Your highness I'm Ace Cordero the head chief at these restaurant. Your Highness if I may ask why did you want to see you?"

Mirella "Why to ask you how you could create this mind blowing wonderful Alio latere caudam sem Locusta butyrum that would make most of my Kingdom's coastal province cities and towns Chief's jealous of this wonderful tasting meal." Ace Cordero "You Honor me with your praise your Majesty. I'm just a humble chief that tries to make the best seafood dishes I can to help bring in more costumers. As to the dish your eating Just boil the locustam marinam until their well done and that their meal is very tender. I than only add the precise amount of seasoning and taste it. If the taste is just right I than place the cauda locustam marinam on a sperate plate of the geese to drain off of the Cauda Locustam Marinam and than after it's drained place the Cauda locustam Marinam on a clear plate to prepare the rest of the Meal." Mirella "Your cooking would land you as 1 of my Kingdom's best Royal chief's if you where in my Kingdom. I shall praise you cooking and spread word for more of my People to travel to these place to enjoy your wonderful cooking."

Ace Cordero in a subdue calm tone, Ace Cordero "Thank you your highness that would give my boss great pleasure in hearing of his restaurant gain more fame and Prestige." Mirella "Tell me Ace where did you receive your cooking lessons? Did you get any lessons from his Majesty Naofumi Iwatani?" Before Ace could answer Mirella Questions Noafumi slewed a bite of his meal and turned his attention to Mirella and in a calm tone, Noafumi "I give him a few cooking lessons on how to better cook and prepare food other than that no he learned most of his cooking skills from others and experience." Ace in a calm tone, Ace "That he did your majesty and I'm grateful for him teaching me to improve my cooking skills to the point where I could achieve my dream of becoming a Master Chief."

Time: 1:48 P.M.

As they finished they lunch they saw the 3 waitresses(Including Amity leading the group of waitresses.) come to their table with Amity carrying a sliver platter tray and used her vile of ink and 1 of her quills and wrote some calculations on how much to charge her and her restaurant's customers while the her follow waitresses took the other 3 sliver platter treys that had the salmon on them. As she finished her calculations she tear off her meal ordered receipt and placed it on the table. She than gather all the dirty dishes on the table and placed them on the silver platter and left. Noafumi was the 1st to check the meal costs of the meal ordered receipt and saw that the cost was 68 Gold cent coins. Noafumi Pulled out of his money belt pouch a few coins and sorted them and took out 2 Gold 25 cent coins, a Gold 10 cent Coin, a Gold 5 cent coin and 3 Gold cent coins and placed them to the meal order receipt. He decided to give a 4 Gold cent tip to Amity for her services.

Time: 1:53 P.M.

After he finished placing the money to cover their meal Noafumi finished the last of his glass Raspberry Juice and saw both Mirella and Filo do the same. Noafumi in a calm tone, Noafumi "Well that was a good lunch Mirella and Filo. I think it's time to return you to your Kingdom's Embassy and for me to my Royal Palace." Mirella in a calm tone, Mirella, "Alright Noafumi let's go." with that they left the Seafood Restaurants outside dining courtyard back to Noafumi's Royal carriage. Noafumi saw as they left the Waitress Amity come to their table and collected the payment for them meal and in calm and somewhat loud tone, Noafumi "Thanks for the meal and your restaurant's services Amity I hope you and the rest of the restaurant staff have a nice day." Amity in a somewhat subdued calm and loud tone, Amity "Thank you your highness Iwatani."

Time: 2:08 P.M.

As Noafumi, Mirella, Filo and His Royal guards riding horses following his Royal carriage stopping in front of the entrance of the Melromarc Kingdom embassy to drop off Mirella Melromarc from their Royal date with him; Noafumi in a curious and calm tone to Mirella, Noafumi "Mirella did you enjoy our royal date together?" Mirella in a calm and a little flirty tone to Naofumi, Mirella "Yes I did deeply enjoy my Royal date and time with you." Noafumi them opened his Royal carriage door and let Mirella Out of his Royal carriage with himself behind her and walked with her to the embassy. As Mirella was a ft. away from the entrance doorway Mirella turned around towards Naofumi and in calm tone, Mirella "I hope we can continue both our Professional and romance Relationship." Noafumi responded by taking hold of Mirella's right hand and kissed it and in calm tone, Noafumi "I hope so to your highness. Now if you excuse me I must say good day and return to my Palace." Mirella was Blushing a little and calm tone, Mirella "Very well Noafumi have a nice day." with that they both left and returned to their respective embassy and homes.

* * *

*A Gold coin dollar is 1 of the 4 Metal currency coins: Copper, Sliver, Gold and Platinum. The following is some of the rough exchange rates of the different Coin values: Copper coins are do to copper being easier to find then Sliver, Gold and Platinum is a lot easier and cheaper to exchange thus the Bottom to upper Lower class use copper coins. A Copper dollar coin is wreath roughly 1 Sliver cent coin(roughly 110 Copper 1 cent coins to be precise.). A Copper 100 $ Coin is wreath roughly a 1 Sliver $ Coin. Sliver Coins are the 2nd lowest do to sliver being easier to find than Gold and Platinum but is harder to find then Copper. Sliver coins are mostly commonly found in Rock Valley's Middle class using Silver coins. A 1 cent sliver coin is wreath roughly 110 Copper $ coins. 1 sliver 10 $ coin are wreath 1 1 $ Gold coin.

Gold Coins are the 2nd highest do to Gold being a lot harder to find than Cooper and Sliver but easier to find than Platinum. Gold coins are mostly commonly found in Rock Valley's Upper to Elite class using Gold coins. A 1 cent Gold coin is wreath roughly 10 Sliver cent coins. 1 Gold $ coin is wreath 1 1 cent Platinum(1.43 Golden Dollar's coins to be precise.) coin. Platinum Coins are the highest do to Platinum being a lot harder to find than Cooper, Sliver and Gold. Platinum coins are mostly commonly found in Rock Valley's Elite class using Platinum coins. A 1 cent Platinum coin is wreath roughly 1 Gold(1.43 Golden Dollar's coins to be precise.) $ coin is wreath. A $ Platinum Coin is wreath 143 Gold $ Coins.


	16. Rock Valley Innovations

Rock Valley Innovations

July 18, 2022

__"Sense I and Mirella began dating I found been trying to prepare my follow Political and Economical allies and opponents for the possible of our Kingdom and Melromarc Kingdom forming an unbreakable Political and Economical alliance between both our Kingdom's if I and Mirella marry. I have been several Political and Economical debates with a some of my Political and Economical allies and opponents debating the both the Benefits and detractors between the possible of an unbreakable Political and Economical alliance between both our Kingdom's. I was able to win some my economical debates but my Political and Economical battles as a long way to go with me Political and economical allies and opponents. I was able to pointing out that if our Kingdom's form an unbreakable Political and Economical alliance between both our Kingdom's could permanently give our lumberyards, stone quarries and Metal work Production factories access to the Melromarc economy. I was argued and persuade that if her majesty Mirella Q Melromarc and her follow Nobles and Merchants would allow our lumberyards, stone quarries and Metal work Production factories access to their economy it could generate a massive amount of economical growth; As well to give both of our Kingdom's citizens and civilians more economical prosperity for years to come; I however did see my Economical allies and opponents viewpoint in that if our plan fails it could cause massive amounts of social and economical unrest to the point that could cause massive Populous riots demanding a change of economic Policy. As well could force some of members of my Political and Economical faction: Nobility and Mercantile faction to step down.__

__I and my wives have as well been really busy in taking care of our recently born newborn children. Both Myself and my love Raphtalia have after she give birth on May 15, 2022 after 8 hours of lengthy labor period to our 4th(3rd between Noafumi and Raphtalia.) child: Our newborn son; We decided to name our newborn son: Aniello Iwatani in honor of my love's grandfather(on his mother's side of the family.). I showed both Hirohito and Jade their new brother to which I had both of them on who and what was in my arms when I showed them their new brother. I told them that I was holding in my arms was their newborn brother. Both Myself and my love have come to love our newborn son just as such as Hirohito and Jade.__

__On June 10, 2022 Both Myself and my 3rd wife: Éclair Seaetto(Iwatani) where surprised and welcomed our 5th and 6th(1st child and 2nd with Éclair Seatto.) set of twin boys after she went thought 2 hours of lengthy labor period. We decided to name our newborn boys: Eiji Iwatani in honor of my Great Grandfather__ __and Éclair named our 2nd son in honor of her Father Bonavento Jr. Iwatani__. __I and Éclair showed both Hirohito and Jade their other new brothers from other 1 of my wives to which I and Éclair had both of them on who and what was in our arms when we showed them their new brothers. We told them that We was holding in our arms was their newborn brothers. I have come to love my newborn sons with Éclair just as such as our other children.__

__Recently on July 11, 2022 both Myself and my 2nd wife: Sadeena Iwatani have after she give birth on July 11, 2022 after 12 hours of lengthy labor period to our 3rd(1st child for Sadeena) child: Our newborn daughter; We decided to name our newborn daughter: Chie Iwatani in honor of Sadeena's mother. I found that when Chie was born that she was born in her Orca form; As well I found from Sadeena that it will take a few weeks at least for Chie to learn how to change from her Orca form and Human. I and Sadeena__ __showed both Hirohito and Jade their other new sister from other 1 of my wives to which I and Sadeena had both of them on who and what was in our arms when we showed them their new daughter. We told them that we was holding in our arms was their newborn daughter. I have come to love my newborn daughter with Sadeena just as such as Hirohito and Jade.__"- King Naofumi Iwatani

__"Sense I give birth to myself and my love 3rd child and newborn son which we named our newborn son: Aniello Iwatani in honor of my grandfather(on his mother's side of the family.). A few days after I recovered from give birth to my 2nd son I got a look at him and found that he has my pair Tanuki ears and well my Ruby red eyes. I saw that he has my loves nose, eye line and chin area. I heard from my love that when he showed both Hirohito and Jade their new brother to which he had both of them on who and what was in his arms a few hours after I give birth and was resting. I heard that he told them that he was holding in my arms was their newborn brother. Both Myself and my love have come to love our newborn son just as such as our other children.__

__I have over the past fellow months welcomed my fellow co-wives children. I saw after Éclair Seaetto(Iwatani) on June 10, 2022 when into labor and 2 hours of lengthy labor period surprise all of us by her give birth toa set of twin boys and welcomed them into the world our after she went thought 2 hours of lengthy labor period. I watched as both My love and Éclair Seatto decided to name their newborn boys: Eiji Iwatani in honor of Noafumi's Great Grandfather__ __and Éclair named our 2nd son in honor of her Father Bonavento Jr. Iwatani__. __I have found as the rest of my Co-wives given birth to their our children that I and my love we will be extremely busy in taking care of our newborn children. As well as time past sense their Birth a have found myself teaching my follow Co-wives the basics of how to change a dirty diaper and tell them to get ready for a lot of sleepless nights and short temper fuses sense that now they are mothers and have their Newborn children to take care of and love.__

__Every sense myself and my love have been together we have found ourselves facing ups and downs. I have found out that sense we have become figure heads of our Kingdom; As well very important and influence Politicians within our government; However I have found myself and my love been on opposite sides of certain Political, Economical and social issues. I have found that my love on several occasions being gone from our family for days playing the 'Game of Politics' quite skillfully. I have seen him been able through skillful Political and Economical maneuvering our Political and Economical allies to where our Kingdom and Economy would give our citizens and civilian the needed amenities to start or support their lives until their where able to get a basic Job occupations for them to further support themselves and families to have them prosper and enjoy their lives."- __Queen Raphtalia Iwatani

* * *

July 18, 2022; Time: 7:00 A.M., Location: Pingius Agros Province Capital town: Tranquillitas Vita

A normal working engineer named Floris Justyn was going to a massive warehouse across the street from his town's major metal works factory to work on a Major research and engineering project with some of workers from the metal works Factory. As he came into the warehouse he real quick checks out serval new 2 steel rail Railroad lines of transportation that expanded around the capital town and to the current only other small Village(A small major food supplier of Agriculture goods. The Village is roughly 7.5447 miles(12.1420 kms.) away directly southwest(More so to the south.) of the capital town: Tranquillitas Vita.): Simple erexit vitae within the Province with various stations along the way; As well on each end of the railroad line connecting both locations for his new innovation to help improve the speed of deliver goods and transporting people through Province; As well if possible throughout the Rock Valley Kingdom if proven successful; He as well saw his major financial investor: Emilia Kees* right next to his massive engineering area and crews where he and some of the Metal workers where entering.

Floris Justyn in a moderate thick accent and curious tone to Emilia Kees, Floris Justyn "As usual I guest your here for your scheduled meeting to see how my Major engineering Project is coming along." Emilia Kees in a calm tone, Emilia Kees "As usual your correct Floris. Floris is your family still having trouble finish adjusting and trying to make a few friends in town?" Floris Justyn in a calm and little consider tone, Floris Justyn "That have for the must part sense we immigrated from my homeland: Faubley Kingdom. Plus I have learned recently that My love and myself are expecting our 1st child together." Emilia Kees "Tell me again why you left your Homeland?"

Floris Justyn shifted his tone to a calm and somewhat irritated tone Floris Justyn "I arrived here in this town 6 months ago after I had a heated debate within the Province: Mare Flores with an engineer and a Politician that I was trying to introduce more technological advance steam engines(Similar to the 2-6-0 Mogul Engine.) and updated train cars to replace the very old and aging stream engines(Similar to the Baldwin's Six-Wheels.) and train cars that can barely keep up at least with my home town. I have seen that the cost of running the keeping the outdated and aging steam engines and train cars running. As I saw this I when to a few of with towns follow engineers and scientists to begin developing a new more technological advance steam engines and updated train cars to not only keep up with the supply and demand of the Faubley Kingdom citizens but to plan for further growth in the future. After a few weeks of hammering out the design and calculating the cost of investment and develop to get needed to the new stream engines and train cars up constructed and up and running I decided on the behalf of our engineers and scientists to go to our Province capital city.

So I scheduled an appointment with her and made my way to the Province capital. When I took them to my Province's representative she had 1 of her personal friends and engineers to check out our designs. After an hour of checking the blueprints and asking questions the Representative ask an important question. He asked if the cost of investing and develop these new more technological advance steam engines and updated train cars to replace the very old and aging stream engines and train cars where more than maintaining the cost of running the keeping the outdated and aging steam engines and train cars running. I told her that that the cost of investment and develop of the new stream engines and updated train cars where a 1/4 more in cost. It was at that point where she said no to the plans. She said that it if it cost more than the previous steam engines and train cars that it wasn't wreath it and that I and my fellow engineers and scientists could take new more technological advance steam engines and updated train cars somewhere else.

I knew that like her other of our Politicians in the Faubley Kingdom won't approve with mass production of the new more technological advance steam engines and train cars. After a few days of heating debate among ourselves we decided start new lives in the Rock Valley Kingdom with our friends and families in the hope that we would have more opportunities; As for the possible if the Rock Valley Kingdom Political and Economical leaders where more reasonable than the Faubley Kingdom Political and Economical leaders to possibly provide invests and interested in our technological advance steam engines, train cars and intro a railroad to your nation's to possible give your economy a massive economical growth; As well to possible give your citizens and civilians more jobs for economical prosperity to purchase goods to have prospers lives. Thankfully I and my engineers and scientists have found you Mrs. Kees and some of your fellow merchants and politicians saw the potential of our technological advance steam engines, train cars and railroad and wisely invested into our engineering and research project to which I will say Floris we have complete our 1st steam engine; As well designed and develop new Railroad train cars."

Time: 7:10 A.M.

After Floris Justyn finish his explain to Emilia Kees Floris opened the main front door at the front entrance of the massive warehouse to show Emilia Kees the new transportation systems and both of them begin to walk around the warehouse. Emilia Kees took a few seconds to look around at what Floris Justyn and his engineers and scientists have finished construction on. She saw in the engineering area some steel object platforms with wheels at the bottom. She saw that 2 of them had a type of massive steam boilers(steam engine) with various vowels opening and closing releasing steam. Emilia Kees was looking at the steel object with wheels with the massive steam boiler and in a calm and curious tone, Emilia Kees "Floris what is this steel object platforms with wheels and with the massive steam boilers?" Floris Justyn in a calm tone, Floris Justyn "That there is the what I call the Justyn steam engines that mainly myself with some my fellow engineers designed and built. They are the main power engines that pulls that other steel objects with wheels."

Emilia Kees "Floris I curious to know what is the top speed of these new Justyn steam engines?" Floris "Well in theory do to the massive steam boilers the Justyn steam engine could reach the top speed of 47 mph(75 Kms.) quickly without toeing any train cars; That's roughly 3x's faster than a horse draw wagon or 2x as fast as a Filolial draw wagon and once the Justyn engine reaches its full speed could continue on without the need to rest until it speed to be refueled with fuel needed to keep it going. The Justyn steam engine with roughly 5 Passenger train cars with a toeing weight of roughly 100 tons the limit toe power of a single Justyn steam engine; Or could toeing roughly 10 of our the Colum Horacio class train cars or 10 Fabrizio Gaines class train car wagons; Or 10 of the Leo Ollie class train cars or 12 Domingo Kalem class train car wagons; As well maybe another types of train cars if needed."

Emilia Kees "And the other train cars?" Floris took Emilia to 5(3 to the left and 2 to the right on different railroad line.) of the steel objects with wheels and are connected to each other that has a lot of windows with interior wood walls and furniture seats on both sides of it. Floris "This is a Baptiste Lucero Train car named in honor of the 1 of my closest friends and engineers: Baptiste Lucero who designed it. Baptiste Lucero Train cars are a Passenger train car(Similar to the Six-axle passenger car design.) that each can hold up to 24 Passengers for a total of 120 Passengers to travel from another area of town or if you have bigger ambitious across the whole kingdom to transport passengers to their work faster. As well if they wanted to travel to other towns or cities to see another areas of nation without the need of contain stopping to replenish animals like Horses or Filolials that supplied transport limited power and range especially long distance."

Emilia Kees walked up to another pair of train cars(open-topped cars) with wheels, Emilia Kees "And these other 2 Train cars?" Before Flois could answer he saw his closest friend and engineer: Baptiste Lucero come up to Emilia and in calm and somewhat smug tone, Bapiste Lucero "That Mrs. Kees is the Colum Horacio train cars named in honor of our fellow engineers and designers: Colum Horacio; They are open-topped train cars that transport high-density cargos as steel plates or coils, or of bulky items such as prefabricated sections of rail track." Emilia Kees "A pressure to you as always Mr. Lucero. How's your family especially your daughter(A 3 year old): Amabel do in settling into our nation? She been able to make a few new friends in town?" Bapiste Lucero "Amabel is doing well Mrs. Kees I'm being to teach her how to read, write and draw.

It's difficult to teach her how to read and write sense it's new to her. she is however a very good drawer. I told her that if she keeps up her current level or surpasses it she could become an artist. I have recently found that she has become friends with a Demi-human(A Hakuko(white tiger Demi-Human).) named: Benoit Cesare how is roughly the same age as her. I at 1st didn't much care for him and thought lowly of him do to my ignorance of knowledge of Demi-Humans and their cultures. I however after meet with his parents a few times for a few drinks have learned a lot of Demi-Humans and have come to respect them to a degree."

Emilia Kees continue to look around the massive engineering area and walked up to another train car(Tank wagon) that had on it what looked like a massive boiler tank on it. Emilia Kees "And this train car?" Floris in a calm tone, Floris "This is a Fabrizio Gaines train car wagon named in honor of another 1 our fellow engineers and designers: Fabrizio Gaines. This train car wagon is a tank car or a rolling stock designed to transport any non acidic liquid commodities that can melt though metal. You could use these new tanker train cars to transport Milk or other Liquid agriculture produces." Emilia Kees "What an interesting and clever idea you have thought of Floris to give me and my colleagues to use these new tanker train cars. I think these tanker train cars will be useful to us."

Emilia Kees walked around for a minutes at the new transportation system that Floris and his fellow engineers and scientists where making the finishing touching of their new more advanced steam engines and train cars. Emilia Kees came up to 4 other train cars(Boxcar Train cars) with wheels lined up together, Emilia Kees "And these 4 train cars?" Bapiste Lucero in a calm tone, Bapiste Lucero "These are our updated train cars the Leo Ollie named in honor of 1 of our scientists: Leo Ollie. These are Boxcars that can carry most kinds of freight and are both hand-loaded and mechanical assistance such as forklifts have been used to load and empty them faster. The Boxcars can even carry loose loads such as coal, grain and ore can be carried in a car with boards over the side door openings. They can as well carry Livestock in them."

Emilia Kees walked around for a few more minutes until she came up to 5 other train cars(Stake or Flat train cars.) with lined up together, Emilia Kees "And these last 5 train cars?" Bapiste Lucero "These are the Domingo Kalem train car wagons named in honor of another 1 of our fellow engineers and designers: Domingo Kalem. They are flat cars designed to carry extra heavy or extra large loads are mounted on a pair(or rarely, more) of bogies under each end. The deck of this car can be wood or steel, and the sides of the deck can include pockets for stakes or tie-down points to secure loads. The Flatcars are designed for carrying machinery have sliding chain assemblies recessed in the deck." Emilia Kees "Fascinating Floris tell me how soon can you have your Justyn class steam engines and new Train passenger and cargo cars/wagons?" Floris Justyn "We will have them ready to go sometime this afternoon." Emilia Kees "Very Well Floris."

Time: 3:30 P.M.

Its has been over 8 hours sense Emilia Kees discussed with Floris Justyn's engineers and scientists on how soon Floris and his engineers and scientists could have their Justyn class steam engines and new Train passenger and cargo cars/wagons ready to be presented to a public stage presentation to the public. Now there is a moderate sized crowed of citizens and civilians surrounding left side of the massive warehouse with a stage platform. On the Public stage platform was Emilia Kees in a chair and got up and came up to the stage speech pedestal and give a speech that lasted for roughly 15 minutes; Towards the end of her speech Emilia Kees introduce Floris Justyn and after he introduced of how he was and what he did in a calm and somewhat loud tone, Floris Justyn "Ladies and Gentleman Allow me to Introduce this new revolutionary transportation system: Railroad for your town and nation. I will tell you that the 1st Justyn Steam engine: The Justyn will have in toe of it 5 Passenger train cars for you guys to go on a ride sense you purposed the tickets. Followed by the 2nd Justyn Steam Engine: The Fortiter with it having in toe of it with a few cargo train cars to pick up goods."

Over the next few months as word spread across the Rock Valley Kingdom of the new revolutionary transportation system: Railroad of how much faster the railroad is the surrounding provinces began to compete for economical and infrastructure project contacts with the Political and Economical leaders of the Pingius Agros Province; As well with Floris Justyn his group of engineers and scientists to form contracts with them with approval from their Province central government to give them a moderate amount of resources to train more engineers and scientists in other of the Rock Valley Provinces for them to have their own version of Steam engines and train cars. Word has even reached the ears of King Naofumi Iwatani where he called a major Government meeting to vote in construction a few federal railroad lines to compete with their growing Province Railroads. The vote for construction a few federal railroad lines to compete with their growing Province Railroads was a landslip victory vote with a vote of 140 in favor and 35 against. The vote was a landslip victory with most of the Political and Economical leader see the potential of giving their Nation's economy economical growth; As well to possible given their citizens and civilians more jobs for economical prosperity to purchase goods to have prospers lives.

* * *

*Emilia Kees is a Powerful and influential Merchant in the Rock Valley Kingdom's federal Province Pingius Agros and serves on the Province's Governing Council.


	17. Prosperity

Prosperity and Rock Valley Sports competition II

May 15, 2023

__"Every sense my other wives have children along with my 1st 2 children I have found both myself and them contently on edge; However as time when on I have been able to deal with my duties as a husband and father. I have been able in my spare time when not in the arena of Politics to bring discipline to my family as well to been there to teach my children some valuable lessons that would help them survive in this unforgiving and harsh world. I have develop a habit in before Hirohito and Jade go to bed in telling them a few simplified stories of both my old previous world and of some of the Journeys that both I and my love did. I told them how I meet and saved their mother and how I was able to help her overcome her fear of loss. Afterwards I tell the stories both myself and wives tried to got some much needed sleep. __

__When I heard of word spreading of a "New revolutionary" transportation system: A railroad that was spreading from the Province Pingius Agros in their capital town: Tranquillitas Vita; I was impressed on how most of my Political and Economical allies in the Province where smart enough to see the potential of this "New revolutionary" transportation system that could massive speed up the time it takes transport Trading goods and another materials across my Kingdom to give more of my Kingdom's Populous access to more quality trading goods; As well to possible lower pieces for them for the populous to purpose and to have easier access to. I was able to get my Kingdom's government to give all of our Federal construction companies a few federal railroad lines to compete with our growing Province Railroads. After a few hours of heated debate among ourselves and a landslip victory vote with a vote of 140 in favor and 35 against we contact our Federal construction companies and asked them to which they agreed to with a moderate amount of funding to construct a few federal railroad lines to compete with our growing Province Railroads; As well to give our nation's economy economical growth and the possible of giving our citizens and civilians more jobs for economical prosperity to purchase goods to have prospers lives.__

__I have on January 14, 2023 I took my family and a few of my Political and Economical allies; As well a few of my Kingdom's Naval officers and Media reporters to our current operational Military shipyard and facility in our capital: Rock Valley town that has completed the construction of our Kingdom's 1st warship frigate__ __to draw publicity. At 11:30 a.m. I give a brief speech short speech and at the end in a loud calm and commanding tone, "I heard christen the H.M.S. Bengta. May she serve us well and bring us pride and fame for our navy." I then saw the ship slide off of the dry dock into the sea with a crowd of 100's of civilians and citizens cheers in pride of us having our 1st warship. I can only hope that our new ship will protect my Kingdom's territorial waters and trade goods supply routes.__

__I have recently received and read my Kingdom's census reports from my Kingdom census administration doing our yearly census to see how many people are in our Kingdom; I saw and read from census takers that after roughly 1 1/2 months that my Kingdom's Population has reached roughly: 122,288. It's pleases me that my relatively new Kingdom is still growing economically;__ __As well giving the new immigrants that arrived and started in lives with their families the basic__ __needed amenities to start or support their lives until their where able to get a basic Job occupations for them to further support themselves and families to have them prosper and enjoy their lives in my Kingdom.__

__I have learned on January 24, 2023 after I heard and report progress reports from the construction engineers and workers working that my Kingdom's 2 new massive Military shipyards and facilities in his Kingdom's capital town and coastal Province ready to begin production Military Naval warships. After hearing this I ordered all of my Kingdom's National industrials and construction companies that focus on constructing military materials, equipment and Naval warship design to increase the size of my Kingdom's naval military industrial complex to protect my Kingdom's merchant shipping and from any possible internal or external threats and to protect my Kingdom's international interests on sea. Myself and the central government ordered all 3 of them working together in producing as many of our Benga class frigate to protect our Kingdom's merchant shipping and from any possible internal or external threats and our international interests on sea. I asked 1 of my ship construct engineers on long take would take to have our Next frigate ready for service if they all worked together. He told me that if all goes well that our next frigate would be ready in roughly 3 months and 29 days(3.9443 Months) meaning that our next frigate would be ready on May 26, 2023.__

__I have learned that on October 25, 2022 from my 3rd wife: Éclair Seatto(Iwatani) that I'm going to be a father yet again to which I give Éclair a loving hug and a passionate kiss. I and Éclair have began to prepare 1 of our rooms to prepare for the coming of our 7th(3rd child with Éclair Seatto.) child. We have even began to came up with names for our child; I give names like of 2 of my ancestor's:__ __Saburo Iwatani and Nozomi Iwatani. Éclair give names like the names of her grandfather(on her father's side) and grandmother(on her mother's side.): Chevalier(grandfather) and Beileag(grandmother).__

__I have learned that on December 16, 2022 from my 2nd wife: Sadenna Iwatani that I'm going to be a father yet again to which I give Sadenna a loving hug and a passionate kiss. I and Sadenna have began to prepare 1 of our rooms to prepare for the coming of our 8th(2nd child with Sadenna Iwatani.) child. We have even began to came up with names for our child; I give names like my ancestor's: Hideo Iwatani and Natsuko Iwatani. Sadenna give names like the names of her grandfather and grandmother: Balendin(grandfather on her mother's side.) and Carita(grandmother on her father's side.).__

__I have learned on January 14, 2023 from my love: Raphtalia Iwatani that I'm going to be a father yet again to which I give Raphtalia loving hug and a passionate kiss. I and Raphtalia have began to prepare 1 of our rooms to prepare for the coming of our 9th(4th child__ __between Noafumi and Raphtalia.) child. We have even began to came up with names for our child; I give names like my ancestor's: Kazue Iwatani and Yuri Iwatani. Raphtalia give names like the names of her ancestor's: Adrienn and Flavio."__\- King Naofumi Iwatani

__"I have found sense I give birth to my 2nd born and daughter: Jade I have found myself teaching Jade how to behave like a little girl. As time pass I have come to spoil her with sweets when she behaved and listen to me. I have as well have some of our Capital town: Rock Valley toy makers to make a few toys(dolls) to give to her on her 1st birthday; Or on Occasions where she was a very good girl in listening and behaving. I have come from visiting her room to learn that she has a favorite doll that she named it Sarah. I even played make believe with Jade to spend time with her.__

__Sense the birth of my 3rd child: Aniello Iwatani I have for myself suffering from some sleepless night by Aniello along with constantly helping my follow co-wives in helping them rising our newborn children to which we nearly snapped at everyone; However thanks to our Palaces servants as well with help from my love that was able help me maintain discipline to our family; As well to been teaching our children some very valuable lessons that would help them survive in this unforgiving and harsh world. I have learned from some of Jade and some of our Palace servants that my love has developed a habit in before Hirohito and Jade go to bed in telling them a few simplified stories of his old previous world; As well as some of the Journeys that both I and my love did. I have found it amusing on how my love loves to give Jade the possible of having dreams of seeing both myself and my love in our glory."__\- Queen Raphtalia Iwatani

* * *

As word spreads of the Rock Valley Kingdom Provinces and national "Revolutionary" transportation system: Railroad the economy* of Rock Valley Kingdom is growing at fast growth rate. The Rock Valley Political and Economical leaders saw that they are over 4 new Jobs: Railroad Rail line construction workers, steam engine engineers, Railroad freight cargo loaders and unloaders(to operation the equip to load and unload freight cargo.); Railroad Passenger conductor's and construction workers specially employed by either Private or Federal companies; The would have their Railroad construction workers to construction new important railroad lines; As well to repair and maintain the current or New branches of Railroad to transport freight cargo or Passengers to encourage economy growth in Villages and towns that are connect their Railroads.

On January 25, 2023, King Noafumi and his Kingdom's central Government has received important progress reports from all his construction engineers and workers working on constructing the other 2 of his Kingdom's massive civilian shipyards and facilities both himself and his central Government ordered in all 2 of his coastal Provinces(Litore Maris(with a population of roughly 1,750.)and Striata Bass(with a population of roughly 3,750.) being transformed into major towns to form a Merchant navy to trade Trading Materials and Goods to his Kingdom's markets and foreign markets have finished construction and ready for service; After hearing this Naofumi ordered that his Kingdom's 2 new massive civilian shipyards and facilities would be split between another 2 of his Kingdom's Privately civilian construction companies; Now with a total of 5 civilian shipyards and facilities available to them the Rock Valley Government wanted them to compete with each other in his kingdom's economy to produce as many merchant ships and navies to trade trading Materials and Goods to his Kingdom's markets and foreign markets to generate economic growth in his kingdom's economy.

They has as well on the same day received another important progress reports from his Kingdom's National Military constructing engineers and workers that his Kingdom's 2 new massive Military shipyards and facilities in his Kingdom's capital town and coastal Province ready to begin production Military Naval warships; Noafumi ordered all of his Kingdom's National industrials and construction companies that focus on constructing military materials, equipment and Naval warship design to increase the size of his Kingdom's naval military industrial complex to protect his Kingdom's merchant shipping and from any possible internal or external threats and their international interests on sea; Now with a total of 3 Military shipyards and facilities available to the Rock Valley Military Navy the Rock valley Government wanted all 3 of them working together in producing as many of their Benga class frigate to protect his Kingdom's merchant shipping and from any possible internal or external threats and their international interests on sea.

Recently the Rock Valley Kingdom's 2nd national sports competition concluded ending on May 15, 2023 with the winners of each sports area of the Rock Valley National sports competition received different prizes this year; With 1st place this year receiving a large championship Platinum cup filled to the rim with Platinum coins; 2nd place a medium sized championship Gold cup filled to the rim with Gold coins; 3rd place receiving a medium sized championship Sliver cup filled to the rim with sliver coins. As well with His Majesty King Noafumi this year each giving the wining sport teams very powerful magical potions that should decease the amount of time for them to hone their skills in becoming better to win.

Over the passed year the Rock Valley Kingdom's Federal and Province construction workers have completed all their necessary National and Province infrastructure(state and Private Professional sports stadiums.) for their yearly sports competition. This is thanks to around the clock construction and with increase massive amounts of building materials more from their Private construction companies that wanted to have their Professional sports stadiums as soon as possible for them to begin generate profit for them. King Noafumi and his economical advisers saw as usual that during their yearly national sports competition that their National and Province economies received a temporary moderate amount of economic domestic growth generated by both their Federal and Province services and business to moderate boom by sell sport items like their own individual Province or National sport Hats, uniforms and souvenirs for their sports teams among other things. Noafumi saw over his Kingdom's National sports completion as he did some traveling with his royal family and party on how his citizens and civilians are coming to the newly finished Professional sports stadiums to meet, enjoy and cheer for their favorite sports teams. On the last day of his Kingdom's national sports competition Noafumi saw and heard of the various sports teams that win in his Kingdom's 2nd National sports competition.

The Following is a list of some of the Province sport teams places in the Rock Valley's sports competition and sports; The Vallem Monium Iugis soccer team come in 1st place in the Soccer Sports area of their Sports competition receiving a large championship Platinum cup filled to the rim with Platinum coins; As well each player received a powerful Magical skill potion from King Naofumi; The Montem Agros soccer team coming in 2nd Place receiving a medium sized championship Gold cup filled to the rim with Gold coins; As well each player received a powerful Magical skill potion from King Naofumi; The Hills flumen Soccer team coming in 3rd Place receiving a medium sized championship Sliver cup filled to the rim with sliver coins; As well each player received a powerful Magical skill potion from King Naofumi.

The Et montis Baseball team come in 1st place in the baseball sports area of their Sports competition receiving a large championship Platinum cup filled to the rim with Platinum coins; As well each player received a powerful Magical skill potion from King Naofumi; The Delta Locum & Terras Baseball team come in 2nd Place receiving a medium sized championship Gold cup filled to the rim with Gold coins; As well each player received a powerful Magical skill potion from King Naofumi; The Funiculus Maris Occidentis* Baseball team come in 3rd place receiving a medium sized championship Sliver cup filled to the rim with sliver coins; As well each player received a powerful Magical skill potion from King Naofumi.

The Dives terram mare Sumo-wrestling team come in 1st place in the Sumo-wrestling area of their Sports competition receiving a large championship Platinum cup filled to the rim with Platinum coins; As well each player received a powerful Magical skill potion from King Naofumi; The Pinguis Agros Sumo-wrestling team coming in 2nd Place receiving a medium sized championship Gold cup filled to the rim with Gold coins; As well each player received a powerful Magical skill potion from King Naofumi; The Montem agros Sumo-wrestling Team coming in 3rd place receiving a medium sized championship Sliver cup filled to the rim with sliver coins; As well each player received a powerful Magical skill potion from King Naofumi.

The Et montis fencing team come in 1st place in the fencing area of their sports competition receiving a large championship Platinum cup filled to the rim with Platinum coins; As well each player received a powerful Magical skill potion from King Naofumi; The Dives terram mare fencing team coming in 2nd Place receiving a medium sized championship Gold cup filled to the rim with Gold coins; As well each player received a powerful Magical skill potion from King Naofumi; The Hills flumen fencing team coming in 3rd place receiving a medium sized championship Sliver cup filled to the rim with sliver coins; As well each player received a powerful Magical skill potion from King Naofumi.

The Pinguis Agros Boxing team come in 1st place in the Boxing area of their sports competition receiving a large championship Platinum cup filled to the rim with Platinum coins; As well each player received a powerful Magical skill potion from King Naofumi; The Delta Locum & Terras Boxing team coming in 2nd Place receiving a medium sized championship Gold cup filled to the rim with Gold coins; As well each player received a powerful Magical skill potion from King Naofumi; The Montem cujus campis Boxing team coming in 3rd place receiving a medium sized championship Sliver cup filled to the rim with sliver coins; As well each player received a powerful Magical skill potion from King Naofumi. In the rest of the Rock Valley's sports competition other Rock Valley Provinces won in swimming and running other sports.

* * *

*With Rock Valley Kingdom's economy growing at a steady rate the Kingdom has roughly a total of 17 lumberyards and 17 stone quarries as of Mid-2023 to supply a moderate amount of construction materials for their construction workers and engineers to barely keep up with their Kingdom's demand of construction material; As well at the same time in Mid-2023 the Rock Valley Kingdom has a total of 10 Metal work Production Factories(1 to 2 Metal work Production factories in each of their Kingdom's Provinces.) to supply them with valuable refined minerals(Like Sliver, Gold, Platinum, Gemstones and Diamonds Etc..) to support their Kingdom's growing economy; As well at the same time in Mid-2023 the Rock Valley Kingdom has a total of 12 mines to mine valuable and Precious minerals(Like Sliver, Gold, Platinum, Gemstones and Diamonds Etc..) provide they Kingdom with Valuable mined minerals to keep pace with their growing economy.

*The Rock Valley's Funiculus Maris Occidentis Province is a coastal Province and shares a border with the Faubley Kingdom.


	18. Prosperity II

Prosperity II

May 15, 2023

__"I have found out the because of myself and Naofumi Iwatani I have found myself in hot water with my Political and Economical allies; As well with my Political and economical enemies that are trying to get an advantage in figuring out a way to use the information that they gathered to use in gaining Political leverage over me to use. I have found myself in content heated debates between both my Political and economical allies and enemies on the__ __Benefits and detractors of forming an unbreakable Political and Economical alliance between both our Kingdoms if I and Noafuni marry. I was able to win some most of my economical debates but my Political and Economical battles as a long way to go with me Political and economical allies and opponents. I was able to pointing out that if our Kingdom's form an unbreakable Political and Economical alliance between both our Kingdom's could permanently give our lumberyards, stone quarries and Metal work Production factories access to the Rock Valley Kingdom's economy. I was argued and persuade that if his majesty Noafumi Iwatani and his follow Nobles and Merchants would allow our lumberyards, stone quarries and Metal work Production factories access to their economy it could generate a massive amount of economical growth; As well to give both of our Kingdom's citizens and civilians more economical prosperity for years to come; I however did see my Economical allies and opponents viewpoint in that if our plan fails it could cause massive amounts of social and economical unrest to the point that could cause massive Populous riots demanding a change of economic Policy. As well could force some of members of my Political and Economical faction: Republican Royalists to step down.__

__I have as well every sense I and my Kingdom's central government passed our massive industrial program bill being traveling with Melty across our kingdom to see how our massive industrial program is progressing. As I traveled throughout our Kingdom I have come to see that 1 of my Industrialist's Balendin Cato ordered some of his businesses skilled lumbermen, Masons, Miners and Metal workers to begin searching for new resource deposits to fund our Kingdom incredible demand of constructions material, high quality and cheap trading goods. I have read reports from them that he has been able to hugely increase the amount of lumberyards, Stone quarries and metal work factories to where his new facilities have began to enough our kingdom's economic growth* that according to my economical advisers has increase the growth rate at a dramatic rate. I have see that as I travel across our kingdom that new Social, Economical and Political classes: Upper, Middle and lower are starting to form in some areas of our kingdom where he placed his new production facilities. I have found that this is starting to cause a moderate amount of Political and Economical friction between old Guard Nobles and Merchants vs new merging Nobles and merchants that are merging from our Kingdom new Social, Economical and Political classes. I have recently found myself and my political and economical allies; As well as enemies that there is divisions forming with our Political and Economical faction. I have found that there are 3 other Political and Economical factions forming with our faction that is leading to the splitting of our faction into 3 separate Political and economical factions: The Mercantile and The Republican and The Royalist faction with most of our factions somewhat mostly agreeing on somewhat common Political and Economical plans that we could mostly agree on; However we are have very different ways in executing effective Political and Economical policies in which we all could agree on.__

__Outside the Arena of Politics I have been using my spare time to help Melty in her building up enough strength and power to cast some of the most powerful magical spell I have studied for over 2 decades and have been able to build up my body's strength and gather of my body's internal energy. I have discovered that after Noafumi give me the Legendary Medical Potion: Yggdrasil to cure my illness I found that from the medical potion that it has give myself(body) a further increased amount of Mana and energy to a high amount Mana and energy. I found that I can maintain the most powerful magical spells I learn for a few minutes more that I could previously. I have recently saw Melty being able to cast the Magical spell: Alt-Right falls Icicle Prison for roughly 10 seconds before she stopped from heavy exhaustion; That's a new record for her with her previous time being roughly 7 seconds. I'm seeing that she as well on her way to reach roughly my record time of 20 seconds for the Magical spell: Alt-Right falls Icicle Prison before I stopped from heavy exhaustion."__\- Queen Mirellia Q Melromarc

* * *

Ever sense the Melromarc Government passed their massive industrial program bill their National and state economies is growing at a fast rate. As their new economic grows all the Political and Economical leaders of the Melromarc Kingdom is seeing that a new Social, Economical and Political classes: Upper, Middle and lower are starting to form in some areas of their kingdom where they placed their new production facilities. They are finding that this is starting to cause a moderate amount of Political and Economical friction between old Guard Nobles and Merchants vs new merging Nobles and merchants that are merging from their Kingdom new Social, Economical and Political classes. This is driving divisions forming with their Political and Economical faction. They found that there are 3 other Political and Economical factions forming with their faction that is leading to the splitting of their faction into 3 separate Political and economical factions: The Mercantile and The Republican and The Royalist faction with most of their factions somewhat mostly agreeing on somewhat common Political and Economical plans that they could mostly agree on; However they are having very different ways in executing effective Political and Economical policies in which they all could agree on.

In Early April of 2023, 1 of the Melromarc Kingdom's most Influential and respected naval officers and Personnel: The commander-in-chief Fleet Admiral: Augustino Clair among with other of his most influential naval officers, engineers and scientists have been in recently seeing that the Melromarc Kingdom Navy are being moderately diminished sense their kingdom's split that have loss roughly 1/3 of their Naval fleet(10 Cara class frigates(similar to the Bengta class.) and 20 Antoon class corvettes.*) and their Military shipyards and facilities to product more military ships to maintain their status as the continent's main naval power; As well with their current amount(3 Military controlled and 3 civilian controlled.) of shipyards and facilities to maintain their state of fleet. Admiral Clair knows that if their naval superiority on the continent and to maintain their remaining Naval fleet size or to increase the size the amount of military ships to protect their supply routes and both National and International interests; As well to out compete with their recently new north Neighbor: The Righteous Melromarc Kingdom or R.M.K. knowing thanks to their Spies network that they as doing a massive military naval building program to out compete their completion: Melromarc Kingdom; As well if they out compete them with a larger fleet they could possibly travel across the vast distance around the continents oceans to do a massive naval invasion to have the Melromarc Kingdom Military forces face a 2 front war instead of a somewhat stable single front. Admiral Clair among with his other of his most influential naval officers, Engineers and scientists to have him to use his Influence and Political connects to being forth a massive Naval expansion program bill to increase the number of shipyards and facilities for the Military and navy to use for their Navy which they did on April 7, 2023.

On April 8, 2023 Queen Mirellia Melromarc send out Letters(which took at most a little more that 17 days from some of her Kingdom states capitals locations) to all the Political and Economical leaders to all her Kingdom's States to meet to capital for an emergency meeting to discuss an important matter to which they responded by send letters back telling her that they would come in roughly 17 days after they received her letters. On May 15, 2023 they arrived and Queen Mirellia Melromarc called to order their meets to discuss the emergency meeting to discuss the important matter. Queen Mirellia Melromarc told them that she called the emergency meeting to discuss and possibly pass a massive Naval expansion program bill that 1 of the Melromarc Kingdom's most Influential and respected naval officers and Personnel: The commander-in-chief Fleet Admiral: Augustino Clair among with other of his most influential naval officers, engineers and scientists to increase the number of shipyards and facilities for the Military and navy to use for their Navy. After 2 days of heated debate they agreed with a vote from Queen Mirellia Melromarc in favor of passing the bill with 200 of 267 others agreeing in favor of the massive Naval expansion program bill passing it. In the a part of the bill it said that the Melromarc Kingdom's construction workers would expansion the amount of shipyards and facilities controlled by the Military by construction of 7 more shipyards and facilities for a total of 10 shipyards and facilities under Military control to being build in all their coastal states with their major cities, towns and villages.

* * *

Ever sense Queen Malty S Melromarc* and her kingdom's Government passed their massive industrial program bill their National and state economies* is growing at a stable rate; However with all this new economic growth all the Political and Economical Elite leaders of the R.M.K.* have concentrated most of their Kingdom's Economic wealth among themselves. This resulted in the main populous received a Lightly Moderate amount of the new economic growth. At the turn of the New year Queen Malty S Melromarc and her kingdom's government passed a bleeding program bill to have their population grow to have more of Military manpower and to compete with their south neighbor: Melromarc Kingdom Population wise. They would encourage their people to have more children by with each child born from them they would be giving a government subsides.

Queen Malty S Melromarc and the R.M.K. was able to avoid a majority of the time Political and social issues by their increase expanded spy networks and their New secret Police* to deal with Political and social dissidence's that speak out against them; However among the Political and Economical Elite there has a large amount of Political and Economical friction between all the elements(The Fundamentalist Royalists, Authoritarians, Religious and Mercantile groups in the faction.) of the faction from new merging Nobles and merchants that are merging from their Kingdom that have been able to use their growing Economical to gain influence and power within the R.M.K. government. This is driving very deep divisions forming with their Political and Economical faction. They found that there are 4 other Political and Economical factions forming with their faction that is leading to the splitting of their faction into 4 separate Political and economical factions: The Fundamentalist Royalists, The Elite Authoritarian Faction, The Religious and The Mercantile with 2 of the factions(The Fundamentalist Royalists and The Elite Authoritarians.) forming a Political and Economical alliance to control the majority of the R.M.K. government against their Rivals(The Religious and The Mercantile.) forming a very fragile Political and economical alliance against a common enemies(The Fundamentalist Royalists and The Elite Authoritarians.) to control the remainder of the R.M.K. government. This all this tension it cause most of Factions to form very different Political and Economical plans that they would mostly disagree on and different ways in executing effective Political and Economical policies in which they all could agree on.

In Late January of 2023, 1 of the R.M.K.'s most Influential and respected naval officers and Personnel: The commander-in-chief Fleet Admiral: Basil Flavian among with other of his most influential naval officers, engineers and scientists have been in recently seeing that if their going to conquer the Melromarc Kingdom and other Kingdoms/Nations that they would need a very strong and large ocean navy to give them sea domination. Admiral Flavian saw that sense their spilt of Melromarc Kingdom into 2 Kingdom with them forming the Righteous Melromarc Kingdom that they have been able to take roughly 1/3 of their Naval fleet(3 Cara class frigates(similar to the Bengta class.) and 7 Antoon class corvettes.) and their Military shipyards and facilities to product more military ships to maintain their status as the continent's main naval power; As well with their current amount(5 Military controlled and 2 civilian controlled.) of shipyards and facilities to maintain their state of fleet. Admiral Flavian knows that if they wanted their navy to have superiority on the continent and to maintain their remaining Naval fleet size or to increase the size the amount of military ships to protect their supply routes and both National and International interests; As well to out compete with their south Neighbor: The Melromarc Kingdom to out compete them; As well if they out compete them with a larger fleet they could possibly travel across the vast distance around the continents oceans to do a massive naval invasion to have the R.M.K. Military forces face a 2 front war instead of a somewhat stable single front. Admiral Flavian among with his other of his most influential naval officers, Engineers and scientists to have him to use his Influence and Political connects to being forth a massive Naval expansion program bill to increase the number of shipyards and facilities for the Military and navy to use for their Navy which they did on January 27, 2023.

On January 28, 2023 Queen Malty S Melromarc called a meeting with her Governmental high council* of Political and Economical leaders to meet in capital for an emergency meeting to discuss an important matter to which they responded by send letters back telling her that they would come in roughly 37 days after they received her letters. On April 15, 2023 they arrived and Queen Malty S Melromarc called to order their meets to discuss the emergency meeting to discuss the important matter. Queen Malty S Melromarc told them that she called the emergency meeting to discuss and possibly pass a massive Naval expansion program bill that 1 of the R.M.K.'s most Influential and respected naval officers and Personnel: The commander-in-chief Fleet Admiral: Basil Flavian among with other of his most influential naval officers, engineers and scientists to increase the number of shipyards and facilities for the Military and navy to use for their Navy. After just a few hours of heated debate they agreed with a vote from Queen Malty S Melromarc in favor of passing the bill with 7 of 9 others of her Governmental high council agreeing in favor of the massive Naval expansion program bill passing it. In the a part of the bill it said that the R.M.K.'s construction workers would expansion the amount of shipyards and facilities controlled by the Military by construction of 4 more shipyards and facilities for a total of 9 shipyards and facilities under Military control to being build in all their coastal states with their major cities, towns and villages.

* * *

*With Melromarc Kingdom's economy growing at a steady rate the Kingdom has roughly a total of 10 lumberyards and 6 stone quarries as of Mid-2023 to try to meet the huge demand of supply of construction materials for their construction workers and engineers to barely keep up with their Kingdom's demand of construction material; As well at the same time in Mid-2023 the Melromarc Kingdom has a total of 10 Metal work Production Factories to supply them with valuable refined minerals(Like Sliver, Gold, Platinum, Gemstones and Diamonds Etc..) to support their Kingdom's growing economy; As well at the same time in Mid-2023 the Melromarc Kingdom has a total of 12 mines to mine valuable and Precious minerals(Like Sliver, Gold, Platinum, Gemstones and Diamonds Etc..) provide they Kingdom with Valuable mined minerals to keep pace with their fast growing economy.

*The Antoon class is a Melromarc Kingdom corvette. The Antoon class role in the Melromarc Kingdom Navy is that of a corvette. The Antoon class had a tonnage of 900.5714. The Antoon class has a length of 100 ft. 1 1/2 in(30.5181 meters), width: 30 ft. 7 1/2 in(9.3345 meters) and 125 ft. 8 1/2 in(38.3176 meters) in height. The Antoon class Propulsion would be: 3 Sail masts and a ship rig. The Antoon class maximum speed could be at best 13 knots(24 km/h; 15 mph). The Antoon Class would carry: 1 × 36 ft.(11 meters) longboat and 2 × 28 ft.(8.5 meters) whaleboats. The Antoon class has a full ship complement of 121(including 17 Marines) and a minimum of 58(without counting the marines) crew members to operation the ship. The Antoon class would have 16 × 32-pounder(15 kg) carronades and 2 × 6-pounder(11 kg) chase guns bow chasers to protect the ship or attack the Melromarc Kingdom's enemies.

*Malty S Melromarc Aka Bitch

*With R.M.K.'s economy growing at a stable rate the Kingdom has roughly a total of 3 lumberyards and 3 stone quarries as of Mid-2023 to try to meet the huge demand of supply of construction materials for their construction workers and engineers to barely keep up with their Kingdom's demand of construction material; As well at the same time in Mid-2023 the Melromarc Kingdom has a total of 3 Metal work Production Factories to supply them with valuable refined minerals(Like Sliver, Gold, Platinum, Gemstones and Diamonds Etc..) to support their Kingdom's growing economy; As well at the same time in Mid-2023 the R.M.K. has a total of 5 mines to mine valuable and Precious minerals(Like Sliver, Gold, Platinum, Gemstones and Diamonds Etc..) provide they Kingdom with Valuable mined minerals to keep pace with their fast growing economy.

*R.M.K. stands for the Righteous Melromarc Kingdom

*The R.M.K.'s Government high council is made up of the most powerful and influential Nobles and Merchants in the R.M.K. in control of various areas of the economy given the R.M.K. Central government and huge amount of Control of the R.M.K. economy. As a Result this has lead to that even through they have passed their massive industrial program bill their economic growth is far less than the Melromarc Kingdom with them have a moderate amount of Government control in both their State and Private sections.

*The R.M.K. secret Police forces are similar to the NKVD and Gestapo with Elements of both to keep the Main Populous and any possible threat in check and under control.


	19. Rock Valley and Melromarc Alliance

Rock Valley and Melromarc Kingdom Alliance

June 27, 2023

__"For the past weeks both myself and my love been busy playing the game of Politics in my kingdom to get ready for a possible unbreakable Political and economical union with our fellow friendly continental neighbor rival and Kingdom: Melromarc Kingdom; I took a few trips to the Melromarc Kingdom's capital city: Melromarc Castle City with a few of my family members(Mainly Raphtalia, Filo along with sometimes Éclair or Sadeena traveling with them.) and party by using the powerful teleporting spell I have mastered along time ago. I mainly traveled to the Melromarc capital to get Melty Q Melromarc's blessing in marrying her mother. I learned from Melty that her mother had developed a crush on me; As well I learned that Melty found it at 1st awkward with her mother developing a crush on me and because she as well have a crush on me however she told me that her crush on me fainted. She told me that if I and her mother where to marry that she wanted me to consider her as a sister and not a daughter to which I agreed to. After I agreed to that Melty give me her blessing in marrying her mother. __

__I have had a long discussion and a moderately heated debate with my love decided to propose on May 31, 2023 while on another date with her majesty Queen Mirella Q Melromarc. When I proposed to her I was a little nervous that she'll turn me down and having embarrass myself. I was however surprised by Mirella Q Melromarc reaction when I proposed to her. I found that accepted my marriage proposal and then give me a very passionate kiss and hug. After we have become engaged with each other both myself, my love and my new fiancée: Mirella have found ourselves been embroiled in Melromarc Kingdom's Politics. I mostly followed Mirella's lead in her Kingdom's Politics sense it's her own Arena of Politics with myself only having a Lightly moderate amount of knowledge on her Kingdom's internal Politics. We all meeting most of her influential Political and economical allies and talked of economical and Political issues a possible unbreakable Political and Economical Union between our 2 Kingdom's. __

__I have on May 26, 2023 I took my family and a few of my Political and Economical allies; As well a few of my Kingdom's Naval officers and Media reporters to our current operational Military shipyard and facility in our capital: Rock Valley town that has completed the construction of our Kingdom's 2nd warship frigate__ __to draw publicity. At 10:30 a.m. I give a brief speech short speech and at the end in a loud calm and commanding tone, "I heard christen the H.M.S. Bonavento__ __May she serve us well and bring us pride and fame for our navy." I then saw the ship slide off of the dry dock into the sea with a crowd of 100's of civilians and citizens cheers in pride of us having our 2nd warship. I can only hope that our new ship will protect my Kingdom's territorial waters and trade goods supply routes.__

__The Beyond the arena of Politics I saw that a day after I proposed to Mirellia my found love Raphtalia going into child labor and after 6 hours of lengthy labor she give birth on June 1, 2023 to our 9th and 10th(4th and 5th child__ __between Noafumi and Raphtalia.) children: Our newborn daughter and son; We decided to name our newborn daughter: Adrienn Iwatani in honor of 1 of my love's ancestor's and Newborn son: Kazue Iwatani in honor of 1 of my ancestor's. We both showed the rest of our family's children their new sister and brother to which we each 1 of our newborns(with Raphtalia holding: Adrienn in her arms in her bed she was resting in. While Noafumi was holding: Kaze in his arms.) on who and what were in our arms when we showed them their new sister and brother. I told them that I was holding in my arms was their newborn brother. Both Myself and my love have come to love our new set of twins just as much__ __the rest of our family's children.__

__As well Myself and Mirella have been spending a few weeks to set date for our wedding date and to make preparations for our wedding. Recently we have agreed on the June 27, 2023 as our wedding date. We agreed to have the wedding at my kingdom's capital with us inviting all our family members and some our friends; As well with both of us I founding out that sense our wedding is of such a high social profile and Political charged that we are being forced to invited a moderate amount of our most influential Political and Economical allies to attention our wedding as a jester of saying to all our Political and Economical allies and enemies that we're forming a Political and Economical union between our 2 royal families and__ __Kingdoms."__\- King Naofumi Iwatani

__"For the past weeks both myself and my love been busy playing the game of Politics in my kingdom to get ready for a possible unbreakable Political and economical union with our fellow friendly continental neighbor rival and Kingdom: Melromarc Kingdom; I took a few trips with my love to the Melromarc Kingdom's capital city: Melromarc Castle City with a few of my family members(Mainly Noafumi, Filo along with sometimes Éclair or Sadeena traveling with them.) and party by using the powerful teleporting spell Noafumi have mastered along time ago. During 1 of the myself and my love discussing the possible of Noafumi and Mirellia marrying uniting both our families. I have had a long discussion and a moderately heated debate with my love decided to propose on May 31, 2023 while Noafumi was on another date with her majesty Queen Mirella Q Melromarc. I have come after many interacts with Mirellia when she came a few times after her dates with my love to consider Mirellia as very close friend, sister and a possible welcome addition to our Royal family. I have come after many interacts with myself and Melty over the years I have come to consider Melty__ __as very close friend and sister. After I here of Noafumi and Mirellia becoming engaged with each other both myself, my love and my soon to be co-wife new fiancée have found ourselves been embroiled into Melromarc Kingdom's Politics. We__ __mostly followed Mirella's lead in her Kingdom's Politics sense it's her own Arena of Politics with myself and my love only having a Lightly moderate amount of knowledge on her Kingdom's internal Politics.__ __We all meeting most of her influential Political and economical allies and talked of economical and Political issues a possible unbreakable Political and Economical Union between our 2 Kingdom's. __

__The Beyond the arena of Politics I have found myself and that a day after Noafumi proposed to Mirellia__ __found myself going into child labor. After 6 hours of very lengthy and exhausting labor Igive birth on June 1, 2023 to our 9th and 10th(4th and 5th child__ __between Noafumi and Raphtalia.) children: Our newborn daughter and son; We decided to name our newborn daughter: Adrienn Iwatani in honor of 1 of my ancestor's and Newborn son: Kazue Iwatani in honor of 1 of my love's ancestor's. We both showed the rest of our family's children their new sister and brother to which we each 1 of our newborns(with Raphtalia holding: Adrienn in her arms in her bed she was resting in. While Noafumi was holding: Kaze in his arms.) on who and what were in our arms when we showed them their new sister and brother. I told them that I was holding in my arms was their newborn brother. Both Myself and my love have come to love our new set of twins just as much the rest of our family's children."__\- Queen Raphtalia Iwatani

* * *

__"For the past weeks both myself and Melty been busy playing the game of Politics in my kingdom to get ready for a possible unbreakable Political and economical union with our fellow friendly continental neighbor rival and Kingdom: Rock Valley Kingdom; I have come after a few dates with Noafumi that my feels towards him have increased dramatically. Both myself and Noafumi have even began to speak on a 1st name bases. On a few occasions I have learned from asking him a few question of his previous life before coming into these world. I have learned from him that he was what is world called a computer software programmer. He told me that his job was to develop lessons for his world machines to operate properly. I have May 18, 2023 received few news letters from Ambassbor Akoni Cale from the Rock Valley embassy that his majesty King Noafumi and a few of his Royal family and members where coming to my Kingdom's capital: Melromarc Castle City to discuss a few things with us.__

__When he arrived though a teleportationspell at the capital Myself and Melty on May 31, 2023 meet with him and his Royal family and members. I saw that when Noafumi arrived by his teleporting spell that Noafumi request to talk to Melty to discuss something with her. I had a few conversations with Raphtalia and Sadeena to catch up on things. I learned after with conversation with Melty that Noafumi wanted to her to have her blessing and permission to marry me. When he asked if on another 1 of our dates that if I would like to become his wife and I was excited and then I give him very passionate kiss and hug and told he Yes I would but happy to marry him. After we have become engaged with each other both myself, Melty and my new fiancée: Noafumi have found ourselves been embroiled in my Kingdom's Politics. I saw them that them let me take the__ __lead in my Kingdom's Politics sense it's my own Arena of Politics with them only having a Lightly moderate amount of knowledge on my Kingdom's internal Politics. We all meeting most of my influential Political and economical allies and talked of economical and Political issues a possible unbreakable Political and Economical Union between our 2 Kingdom's. __

__We have been spending a few weeks to set date for our wedding date and to make preparations for our wedding. Recently we have agreed on the June 27, 2023 as our wedding date. We agreed to have the wedding at Rock Valley kingdom's capital with us inviting all our family members and some our friends; As well with both of us I founding out that sense our wedding is of such a high social profile and Political charged that we are being forced to invited a moderate amount of our most influential Political and Economical allies to attention our wedding as a jester of saying to all our Political and Economical allies and enemies that we're forming a Political and Economical union between our 2 royal families and Kingdoms."__\- Queen Mirellia Q Melromarc

__""For the past weeks both myself and Mother have been busy playing the game of Politics in my kingdom to get ready for a possible unbreakable Political and economical union with our fellow friendly continental neighbor rival and Kingdom: Rock Valley Kingdom; Myself and mother have May 18, 2023 received few news letters from Ambassbor Akoni Cale from the Rock Valley embassy that his majesty King Noafumi and a few of his Royal family and members where coming to my Kingdom's capital: Melromarc Castle City to discuss a few things with us. I have come to think of Noafumi and his Co-wives over the years as very close friends and have maintain good relationship ties with them. I have become good friends especially with Raphtalia and Filo to the point where we treat each other like sisters. I have as well have come to develop a few bonds with Noafumi's and Raphtalia's 1st born(s): Hirohito and Jade. My bond with Jade is especially close do to my interacts with her to where it's to the point where Jade is calling me Aunty Melty to where I don't mind but I told her not to call me that in Public only in Private. __

__When I saw that when Noafumi arrived by his teleportation spell that Noafumi request to talk to Me to discuss something with me. As we talked I told him that mother had developed a crush on him; As well admitted that I found it at 1st awkward with her mother developing a crush on him and because I as well have a crush on him; I however told him that my crush on him fainted sense I have found someone elsewhere to show my affections. I as well told him that if he and mother where to marry that I wanted him to consider me as a sister and not a daughter to which he agreed to. After he agreed to that I give my blessing in marrying mother.__

__When I heard that Noafumi proposed to mother and she accepted I was happy to see that mother has found love again. After their have become engaged with each other I saw Noafumi finding themselves imboiled in our Kingdom's Politics. We all meeting most of my influential Political and economical allies and talked of economical and Political issues a possible unbreakable Political and Economical Union between our 2 Kingdom's. As well__ __we all are have been spending a few weeks to set date for their wedding date and to make preparations for their wedding. I learned that they have agreed on the June 27, 2023 as their wedding date. We agreed to have the wedding at Rock Valley kingdom's capital with us inviting all our family members and some our friends; As well with both of us I founding out that sense our wedding is of such a high social profile and Political charged that we are being forced to invited a moderate amount of our most influential Political and Economical allies to attention our wedding as a jester of saying to all our Political and Economical allies and enemies that we're forming a Political and Economical union between our 2 royal families and Kingdoms."__\- 2nd Princess Melty Q Melromarc

* * *

Date: June 27, 2023, Time: 9:30 A.M.

Naofumi Iwatani was is the 1 wedding preparation rooms buttoning up his royal green wedding coat with help from his helper Fohl helping him. After Noafumi finished buttoning up his Royal green wedding coat Noafumi in a calm and somewhat curious tone to Fohl, Noafumi "What do you think Fohl?" Fohl took a seconds and looked over his master wedding suit and in a calm and somewhat admiring tone, Fohl "Just like your wedding day with Master Noafumi you look like a Royal King deserving of appraisal and respect." Noafumi Felt fattered and was slightly blushing at Fohl for what he told him. Noafumi "Thank you Fohl your praise as always honors me. Fohl I heard you that from Raphtalia that you and Caridad are exciting your 1st child. Tell me Fohl are you hoping for a son or daughter?" Fohl "Thank you Master Noafumi and I'm personally hoping for a son; As for Caridad she hoping for a Daughter." Noafumi "Very nice Fohl." They made their way to the his Royal Palace's 1st wedding room.

After a minute of walking through his Palace's hallways they made their way his Palace's 1st wedding room and opened the door. After they opened the room door he walked down the wedding aisle and saw roughly 75 people(including the Religious Priest). Among them seating included: Mirella's father and mother: Amicus Chevalier(father), Connie Melromarc(mother), Raphtalia Iwatani, Sadeena Iwatani, Éclair Seatto, Filo, Erhard, Ratotille Anthreya, Earnest Gable, Bahadur Danh and Idella Dante(The Tailor). After a few minutes of waiting Noafumi and the rest of the people present heard the marrying music from the musician playing and then the doors of the room opened with the maids coming down the wedding aisle. 1st down the wedding aisle came Connie Melromarc(in a very nice Purple dress with blue outlines spread across her dress.); 2nd coming down the wedding aisle was Filo(In a very nice red dress with golden outlines spread across her dress.); 3rd and finally the maid of honor: Melty(In a drop dead gorgeous Blue dress with white outlines spread across her dress.)

A few seconds later came the bride: Mirellia Q Melromarc walking down the wedding aisle(in a very nice Purple dress with blue outlines spread across her wedding dress.) and made her way to her position right next to where Noafumi is. After a few seconds she came to her position right next to where Naofumi is and the Religious Priest in a calm tone to all in attention, Religious Priest "Dearly beloved we're gather he today to join his highness Naofumi Iwatani and Mirellia Q Melromarc in holy matrimony." The Religious Priest continue on with the traditional wedding speech and with both Noafumi and Mirellia Q Melromarc saying brief speeches to each their on how they always be there for each other in richer or for poorer among other things. When they reached near the end of the Priests speech, the Priest and in a calm tone, Religious Priest "Do you have the rings?" Melty came up to the Religious Priest and hand the Priest the wedding rings.

Religious Priest in a calm tone "Do you Naofumi Iwatani take Mirellia as your wife through sickness, health, for Rich or Poor until death do you apart." Naofumi "I do." Noafumi Slipped on Mirellia Q Melromarc's ring onto her wedding finger. Religious Priest "Do you Mirellia Q Melromarc as well take Noafumi Iwatani as your husband through sickness, health, for Rich or Poor until death do you apart." Mirellia "I do." Mirellia slipped on Noafumi's ring onto her wedding finger with his other wedding ring with Raphtalia and his other wives. Religious Priest "Does anyone object that these 2 should not be wed speak now and forgive hold your peace." After a minute of no one objecting the Religious Priest "than by the power vested in Province of Dives terram mare(Latin meaning Rich Sea land) I now pronounce you Husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Both Noafumi and Mirellia Q Melromarc shared a deep passionate kiss with each other for a few seconds with both Raphtalia and Sadeena giving a noise though their throats signaling them to stop to which they did. Religious Priest "Allow me to introduce our newlyweds: Naofumi Iwatani and Mirellia Q Melromarc." All in attendance give a clap congratulating them. Mirellia throw her flower bouquet into the people present and it was caught by Melty Q Melromarc.

Over the next 1 1/2 month after their wedding Noafumi and Mirella Q Melromarc have been traveling between each others Political and Economical capitals to try to get both their Kingdom's governments to put side their differences and have both their Kingdom's Government's draft up a treaty for their governments to sign finalize a 2 nation Political and Economical Union. Finally on September 11, 2023 after over 2 weeks of heated debate between both each others Political and Economical leaders of their governments officially finalized and signed the Rock Valley and Melromarc Kingdom Alliance or R.V.M.K.A. Treaty between each other. Some areas of the treaty both their civilian and citizen businesses and companies to do business with each other without moderate facing all the bureaucratic bullshit that would largely retrain them from doing business with each other. The Melromarc Kingdom government had a special section in the treaty stating that if their aren't any living heirs in their kingdom but if their are a living heirs in the Rock Valley Kingdom that would request the Rock Valley Kingdom to give them an heir to carry on their Kingdom's Matriarch or Monarch; However in the section of the treaty the Melromarc Kingdom government stated the when they would give them a living heir from the Rock Valley Kingdom that the heir or their guardian or Parents to have their heir to sever all claims to the Rock valley Kingdom's throne; However their did state that the heir could remain good relationships and allies with the Rock Valley Kingdom Royal family and Kingdom.

They as well agreed that either won't attack each other less with possible cause and evidence to go to war. They agreed to allow each other trading fleets or Mainland trade convoy's to trade with each other; They as well agreed that they would allow each other Military fleets to have access each others Military shipyards and facilities to have each of their Navy warships come in for emergencies; However they both agreed that each of their Kingdom's Military Navies personnel need to follow each of their Kingdom's laws. As well civilian technology and supplies among other things. They both could share scientific information between each other to expand each others civilizations scientific knowledge. The Rock Valley would welcome any Melromarc Kingdom citizens and civilians that would migration to Rock Valley Kingdom's Territory or visit their Kingdom's but the Melromarc Kingdom citizens and civilians need to follow the Rock Valley Kingdom laws.


	20. Continental Politics I

Continental Politics I

Date: December 23, 2023

_"Ever sense the introduction of my kingdom's "New revolutionary" transportation system: Railroad from the Province Pingius Agros in their capital town: Tranquillitas Vita; As well having my Kingdom's central government signing Federal contacts with our Federal construction companies; With giving a moderate amount of funding to them to construct a few federal railroad lines to compete with our growing Province Railroads; As well to give our nation's economy economical growth and the possible of giving our citizens and civilians more jobs for economical prosperity to purchase goods to have prospers lives. I have even ordered my of capital's engineers and construction workers if them could build a royal train(with a single Justyn steam engine with 2 Baptiste Lucero passenger Train cars.) for myself, family and royal guards for us to travel by rail to travel thought my Kingdom to which they agreed to. Myself and many of my Political and economical officials in my central government received a large amount of letters from our Populist in seeing from the introduction of our New transportation system: Railroad how the speed and deliver times of trading goods and other amenities increase massively. As well with them telling us that the price of the high quality goods and amenities drop dramatically giving them access to them._

_Sense the signing of the R.V.M.K.A. treaty* Myself a requested the central government that sense we signed the treaty that the Melromarc Kingdom wasn't mostly a major potential rival and threat to withdraw the majority of our troops(80%=2,635 troops, leaving 20%=659 troops.) from our border region with them. __I learned after hours of heat debated agreed to withdraw the majority of our troops by ordering the troops they withdraw to their troops(Roughly a total of 3,294 troops on their border region with the Faubley Kingdom. __After the transfer of their troops from the Melromarc Kingdom border region for a total of 5,928 troops.) at our border region with the Faubley Kingdom_. _I know that this should cause some amount of Political tension and uneasy between our Kingdoms but I'll to take the change to show the Faubley Kingdom that we're not push overs military and will fight if they attack us. __I and my __Political and economical officials in my central government have as well have received a few letters from our Federal and Civilian companies have being growing at a fast rate generating Jobs and wealth for their populous to prosper and enjoy their lives. __They said these is do with them not facing a large amount of Government red tape and bureaucratic that would largely retrain them from doing business with their counterparts in the Melromarc Kingdom. _

_On July 25, 2023 Both Myself and my 3rd wife: Éclair Seaetto(Iwatani) where surprised and welcomed our 7th(3rd with Éclair Seatto.) after she went thought 6 hours of lengthy labor period. We decided to name our newborn girl: Nozomi Iwatani in honoring honor of 1 of my ancestor's._ __I and Éclair showed the rest of our children their new sister from other 1 of my wives to which I had both of them on who and what was in my arms when we showed them their new sister. We told them that We was holding in my arms was their newborn sister. I have come to love my newborn daughter with Éclair just as such as our other children.__

__I have on September 25, 2023 I took my family and a few of my Political and Economical allies; As well a few of my Kingdom's Naval officers and Media reporters to our current operational Military shipyard and facility in our capital: Rock Valley town that has completed the construction of our Kingdom's 3rd warship frigate__ _to draw publicity. At 1:30 P.M. I give a brief speech short speech and at the end in a loud calm and commanding tone, "I heard christen the H.M.S. Almeda_ _may she serve us well and bring us pride and fame for our navy." I then saw the ship slide off of the dry dock into the sea with a crowd of 100's of civilians and citizens cheers in pride of us having our 3rd warship. I can only hope that our new ship will protect my Kingdom's territorial waters and trade goods supply routes._

_I have received a progress report on October 28, 2023 from my capital's engineers and construction workers if them could build a royal train for myself, family and royal guards for us to travel by rail to travel thought my Kingdom in completed after working around the clock to building his train and is ready for service. __After hearing that I decided use my Royal train and 1 of my Kingdom's Railroad lines that traveled across my kingdom's core territory that my Kingdom's Federal railroad construction engineers and workers where able to recently complete. __I decided to go on a National tour with my family__ to__ gain a position reputation and image throughout our kingdom. __As well to maintain or gain more of a larger __Political and Economical power bases among our current __alliances with the Province Governing councils of Nobles and Merchants; __As well to the Possible newcomers that replaced_ _Political and Economical officials that have failed to win back their Province Populous support in their Provinces High councils and the Province counties(government districts etc..) they were forced to step down and replacement with others that where able to win their Populist's support. __As well to see of the R.V.M.K.A. treaty has effected my Kingdom's economical growth. __After a 28 day National tour I began to see that our plan was largely successful in forming alliances with the Province Governing councils of Nobles and Merchants to gain create massive Political and Economical power bases with them._ _As well us both successfully gaining a large amount of trust and popularity among both old and new commoners._

_I have on November 25, 2023 received an information letter from my embassy in Faubley Kingdom from my Ambassador to the Faubley Kingdom: Fahim Gage. He read from ambassador Gage that both himself and some of my deep cover shadows have found out that on November 4, 2023 that Faubley Kingdom's King: Bence Demyan Faubrey died at 59 from someone poisoning him. He told me that from Faubrey's untimely surprising death that this has been causing his 24 official and Unofficial heirs to his throne bickering and fighting among each other to the Faubrey's throne. He told me that along with Faubrey's official and Unofficial heirs bickering and fighting with each other all of them have been trying to rally all of their Kingdom's Governing Federal council for Nobles and Merchants to support them both politically and economically to show them that they are the rightful heir to Faubrey's throne. As well to try rally all of their province councils of nobles and Merchants to support their governing federal council members; As well to try to persuade their Military officials and forces to support them Military and to estimate their Rivals to Faubrey's throne. He told me that all this Political and economical scheming among the Faubrey's official and unofficial heirs has caused a massive amount of Political and Economical tension among themselves that it's like a powder keg and all it would take is a spark to start a civil war among themselves. _

_After reading his letter I send a letter back to Ambassador Gage which should arrive on __December 23, 2023__. I said in the letter to him try to maintain good Diplomat relations with all the Faubley Kingdom factions; As well to try to scope out and gauge out all their Political and economical strengths of all the Political and economical factions to see which faction possibly has the Greatest amount of Political, Economical and the strongest Military; As well the most political and economical stable compared to the other factions and try maintain good diplomat relations with that specific faction to recognize them as the legitimate government if a civil war erupted in the Faubley Kingdom; However I told him that him need to try to get the factions that favored his Kingdom and their interests. I as well told him to keep a close on all the factions and if all the Faubley Kingdom factions erupted into full scale civil war between all the factions to close down his Kingdom's embassy in the Faubley Kingdom capital and return home to safety. I told him that if 1 of the factions in the Faubley civil war killed him he would retaliate with the full force of my Military forces._

_I learned from my Military high command that my leading General of my Kingdom's military army: General Éclair Seatto had mobilized a large amount(62.5%=3,705 troops.) of our Kingdom's ground troops to the border region with the Faubley Kingdom to draw up defensive plans throughout the Rock Valley and Faubley Kingdom border region attacked them. As well with her and her fellow officers to draw up offensive plans to possible attack the Faubley Kingdom if they attack us or killed any of our ambassador representatives and others in the Faubley Kingdom. I heard that General Éclair Seatto has a fracture amount(12.5%=2,223 troops.) of our Kingdom in reserve to reinforce our offensive forces if their surprised counter-attacked or assaulted. As well with her and her Military forces officers to draw up both defensive and offensive battle plans to have their Military forces ready in-case the Faubley Kingdom if attack them or killed any of our ambassador representatives and others in the Faubley Kingdom. _

__On December 16, 2023 both Myself and my 2nd wife: Sadeena Iwatani have after she give birth on December 16, 2023 after 8 hours of lengthy labor period to our 8th(2nd child for Sadeena) child: our newborn son; We decided to name our newborn son: Hideo Iwatani ___in honor of 1 of my ancestor's. I found that when Hideo was born that he was born in his Orca form; As well I found from Sadeena that it will take a few weeks at least for Hideo to learn how to change from his Orca form and Human. I and Sadeena_ _showed the rest of our children their other new brother from other 1 of my wives to which I had in my arms. I told both of them on who and what was in our arms when we showed them their new brother. We told them that we was holding in our arms was their newborn brother. I have come to love my newborn brother with Sadeena just as such as our other children.__"_\- King Naofumi Iwatani

_"Sense I give birth to myself and my love's 4th and 5th children: __Adrienn and Kazue. __A few days after I recovered from give birth to my __4th and 5th _children. _I got a look at them and found that them has my pair Tanuki ears; I found that Adrienn has inherited my father's dark blue eyes and that Kazue has inherited my loves green eyes. I saw that Adrienn has my nose, my love's eye line and my chin area. As for Kazue I saw that he has my love's nose, my eye line and my loves chin area. I heard from my love that when he showed the rest of our family's children their new sister and brother to which we both told them on who and what was in our arms a few hours after I give birth and was resting. I heard that he told them that we were holding in our arms was their newborn sister and brother._

_I have over the past fellow months welcomed my fellow co-wives children. __I saw after Éclair Seaetto(Iwatani) when into labor and after 6 hours of lengthy labor period surprise all of us by her give birth to a girl and welcomed them into the world our after she went thought 6 hours of lengthy labor period. __I watched as both My love and Éclair Seatto decided to name their girl: Nozomi Iwatani in honoring honor of 1 of Noafumi's ancestor's. I have as well saw when Éclair after 6 hours of lengthy labor period to give birth to her Newborn daughter: Nozomi Iwatani in honoring honor of 1 of Noafumi ancestor's. I have found as the rest of my Co-wives given birth to their own children that I and my love we will be extremely busy in taking care of our newborn children._

_Ever sense the introduction of our kingdom's "New revolutionary" transportation system: Railroad__ from the Province Pingius Agros in their capital town: Tranquillitas Vita; __As well having our Kingdom's central government signing Federal contacts with our_ _Federal construction companies; With giving a moderate amount of funding to them to construct a few federal railroad lines to compete with our growing Province Railroads; As well to give our nation's economy economical growth and the possible of giving our citizens and civilians more jobs for economical prosperity to purchase goods to have prospers lives. I Learned from my love that he had ordered some of your capital's engineers and construction workers if them could build a royal train for our family and royal guards for us to travel by rail to travel thought my Kingdom to which they agreed to. Myself and many of my Political and economical officials in my central government large amount of letters from our Populist in seeing from the introduction of our New transportation system: Railroad how the speed and deliver times of trading goods and other __amenities increase massively. As well with them telling us that the price of the high quality goods and amenities drop dramatically giving them access to them._

_I Learned from reading a progress report with my love on October 28, 2023 from our capital's engineers and construction workers if them could build a royal train for our family and royal guards for us to travel by rail to travel thought our Kingdom in completed after working around the clock to building our train and is ready for service. I learned from Noafumi that he decided use our Royal train and 1 of our Kingdom's Railroad lines that traveled across our kingdom's core territory that our Kingdom's Federal railroad construction engineers and workers where able to recently complete. I learned from my love that he decided to go on a National tour with our family to gain a position reputation and image throughout our kingdom. As well to maintain or gain more of a larger Political and Economical power bases among our current alliances with the Province Governing councils of Nobles and Merchants; As well to the Possible newcomers that replaced_ _Political and Economical officials that have failed to win back their Province Populous support in their Provinces High councils and the Province counties(government districts etc..) they were forced to step down and replacement with others that where able to win their Populist's support. __As well to see of the R.V.M.K.A. treaty has effected our Kingdom's economical growth. __After a 28 day National tour I begin to see that our plan was largely successful in forming alliances with the Province Governing councils of Nobles and Merchants to gain create massive Political and Economical power bases with them._ _As well us both successfully gaining a large amount of trust and popularity among both old and new commoners.__"- _Queen Raphtalia Iwatani

* * *

As word of the R.V.M.K. alliance spread across the continent there has been a mixture reactions with all the continental Kingdoms/Nations. For the Faubley Kingdom they reacted Negative to the News of the R.V.M.K. Alliance. King Bence Demyan Faubley of the Faubley Kingdom before his unexpected death as well with the majority of his Political and Economical leaders was the R.V.M.K. treaty as a Geo-Political move of the Rock Valley Kingdom in get closer to their close Economical business partner: The Melromarc Kingdom; They have been seeing sense the Melromarc Kingdom began their own massive industrial program in Mid-2021 to begin industrialize their kingdom to reduce their dependence of other nations for high quaintly trade goods and amenities for their citizen lives to proper into the future. As well to try to out product their Kingdom's new Geo-political rival: The R.M.K.* and to try to reduce their Geo-political dependence mainly them. In fact King Bence Faubley heard from all his financial advisers that the demand of their Trading goods and amenities that the Melromarc Kingdom economy demanded dropped by 17.12865% and is continuing to drop each year the further the Melromarc Kingdom goes through their Massive Industrialize program and their R.V.M.K. treaty with the Rock Valley Kingdom. He economical advisers told him that if they don't diversity and open up their economy to other continental markets that they facing an economical crisis.

King Bence Faubley heard from his spies deep in cover both within the Melromarc and Rock Valley Kingdom's he heard from reports that they have confirmed his fears. He fears was were the Melromarc Kingdom Matriarch using their influence to show favoritism to Rock Valley Kingdom because of their close ties to the Rock Valley Kingdom Monarch; As well with the Melromarc Kingdom Businesses have very close economical ties even more closely then to his Kingdom's Businesses to which is true. For this it caused King Faubley and his fellow Political and Economical leaders to felt betray by the Melromarc Leadership and on November 2, 2023 decided to something that shocked and surprised some of the other continental Kingdoms/Nations; King Faubley and his fellow Political and Economical leaders decided to recognized the R.M. Kingdom to the possibly to gain access to the R.M. Kingdom market. This caused a large amount of outrage within the Melromarc Kingdom because they know that if another nation recognized the R.M. Kingdom it legitimized their Geo-Political Rival as well decreased their own Kingdom's legitimize as the rightful Melromarc Kingdom instead of the false R.M.K. As well for both him and his Political and Economical adviser decided that it was time to open up their economy to other continental Kingdoms/Nations to have access to their trading goods, amenities among the investing in infrastructure projects. As time passed sense they open their economy to other continental Kingdoms/Nations to have access to their trading goods, amenities among the investing in infrastructure projects their economy was able to mostly avoid a major economical crisis and is growing at a stable rate.

After King Bence Demyan Faubley untimely surprising death from someone poisoning him that the Faubley Kingdom is facing a massive amount of Political instability. This do to the Power vacuum left behind from King Bence Faubley's death from King Faubley's using his able to charm, persuade and leverage to keep his Political allies and enemies in line and not be at each other throats. As well causing his 24 official and Unofficial heirs to his throne bickering and fighting among each other for the Faubrey's throne. He told me that along with Faubrey's official and Unofficial heirs bickering and fighting with each other all of them have been trying to rally all of their Kingdom's Governing Federal council for Nobles and Merchants to support them both politically and economically to show them that they are the rightful heir to Faubrey's throne. As well to try rally all of their province councils of nobles and Merchants to support their governing federal council members; As well to try to persuade their Military officials and forces to support them Military and to estimate their Rivals to Faubrey's throne. With all these Political and economical scheming among the Faubrey's official and unofficial heirs has caused a massive amount of Political and Economical tension among themselves that it's like a powder keg and all it would take is a spark to start a civil war among themselves.

* * *

*R.V.M.K.A. treaty stands for Rock Valley and Melromarc Kingdom Alliance Treaty.

*R.M.K. stands for the Righteous Melromarc Kingdom.


	21. Continental Politics II

Continental Politics II

Date: December 23, 2023

"_Ever sense the declaration of separation from the Melromarc Kingdom I have found myself and my Political and Economical allies have been in a constant power struggle against my Rivals: The Religious and The Mercantile faction alliance. Sense the founding of my kingdom had my shadow(spy) organization and Military to combine and expanded spy network to form a secret Police to avoid and deal with Political and social dissidence's that speak out against me and my central government that could a massive Political and social Rebellion against me and my central government. Just before the forming of my secret Police I heard from my shadow Organization that the support for me and my Kingdom's central government was low(Current populous support for Malty Melromarc and her central government and regime is roughly 20%.) and that their are some very powerful Political and Economical opponents that are calling for unification with the Melromarc Kingdom and are gaining populous support. However when my secret Police was formed they want after them capturing and imprisoning them. After that I give a speech to the public saying that any talk of unification with the Melromarc Kingdom would be punished harshly. After a few weeks I learned that even though support of myself and my Kingdom's central government was still low at least the populous and my political and economical enemies where kept in check and under control by my secret Police that I and my Political and Economical Leaders didn't have to fear of a massive Political and social Rebellion against us._

_Recently I decided to listen to my economical advisers that in order to maintain or try to gain more popular support for our form of Authoritarian form of Government that we needed to have our Powerful Merchants share a Lightly Moderate amount of the economic growth from our massive industrial program bill. As well to have some of my Kingdom powerful and influential Nobles that they need to at least share a Lightly Moderate amount of their Political power to our populous maintain Political and Economical stability to which I did. I ordered some of my Fellow Political and Economical leaders to work together in drafting some Political and Economical reform bills. Finally on November 21, 2022 after over 2 weeks of heated debated among themselves they brought forth Political and Economical reform bills to which I was able to my overwhelming able to use my deadly amount of charisma and persuade my Kingdom's Governmental high council of Political and Economical leaders to pass our Kingdom's Political and Economical reform bills. After a few months of passing the Political and Economical reform bills both myself and my central government saw a moderate boost in popular support(Boosting populous support for Malty Melromarc and her central government is roughly 60%.) of our regime. We knew that this is do to our Political and Economical reform bills that had our Powerful Merchants share a Lightly Moderate amount of the economic growth to the populous to have a lightly moderate to a minimal amount of the Economical wreath for them to have prospers lives for them and their families._

_I along with my Political an Economical allies learned from our economical advisers with our Military high command officers that we don't have a large enough military industrial complex to modestly supply our current Military forces in a major prolonged military campaign with the Melromarc Kingdom or other Kingdoms/nations at least Militarily. They told us that is would take 9 years to have a least a moderate sized military industrial complex to go to war with other Kingdoms/nations. As well with us having a smaller population making our military having a smaller Manpower Power to them to draw from meaning that if they lose soldiers it would take a lot longer to find a replace to replenish their soldiers. So on January 1, 2023 Myself along with my Political an Economical allies in my Kingdom's central government_ _passed a bleeding program bill to have our population grow. We passed the Bleeding Program bill to have more of Military manpower pool and to compete with our moral enemy and Geo-political rival south neighbor: Melromarc Kingdom Population wise. Both myself and my fellow Political and Economical allies when on National tours in our Kingdom to encourage our people to have more children. We told them that with each child born from them they would be giving a government subsides._

_On September 9, 2023 I received reports from my shadows(spies) deep undercover with the Melromarc and Rock Valley Kingdom that has made me furious. I learned from the reports that mother as married my moral enemy Noafumi Iwatani. I knew that a marriage between mother and Noafumi Iwatani was going to make things a lot more difficult in my and my central government's plans for conquest of the Melromarc Kingdom. I knew that Mother and melty could use her marriage with Naofumi as leverage to get his Kingdom and the other 3 World heroes involved in our coming war with the Melromarc Kingdom. As well even if we do try to conquer the Melromarc Kingdom that the 4 world heroes would get involved and destroy my kingdom's Military forces do to their massive amount of power. Unless we have our own version of the 4 world heroes. News only got worse on September 19, 2023 from my Shadows in both the Melromarc and Rock Valley Kingdom's with them sign an unbreakable Political and Economical alliance. _

_For the past few months I and my central government Kingdom have been having our shadow(spy) organization send spies in the Faubley Kingdom to play the espionage game in keep an eye of the Politics in the Faubley and try to use our spies to draw the Faubley Kingdom more toward our Geo-Political influence. I learned on December 8, 2023 personally from word spread across the continent that on November 2, 2023 King Bence Demyan Faubrey and his fellow Political and Economical leaders decided to recognized my kingdom to the possibly to gain access to the my kingdom's market. I knew that this would cause a large amount of outrage within the Melromarc Kingdom because they know that if another nation recognized my kingdom it legitimized their Geo-Political Rival as well decreased their own Kingdom's legitimize as the rightful Melromarc Kingdom. I however learned a few days later that King Bence Faubrey untimely and surprising death from someone poisoning him. _

_I Learned from my shadows reports that from Faubrey's untimely surprising death that this has been causing his 24 official and Unofficial heirs to his throne bickering and fighting among each other to the Faubrey's throne. He told me that along with Faubrey's official and Unofficial heirs bickering and fighting with each other all of them have been trying to rally all of their Kingdom's Governing Federal council for Nobles and Merchants to support them both politically and economically to show them that they are the rightful heir to Faubrey's throne. As well to try rally all of their province councils of nobles and Merchants to support their governing federal council members; As well to try to persuade their Military officials and forces to support them Military and to estimate their Rivals to Faubrey's throne. He told me that all this Political and economical scheming among the Faubrey's official and unofficial heirs has caused a massive amount of Political and Economical tension among themselves that it's like a powder keg and all it would take is a spark to start a civil war among themselves. After heard of his death I ordered my shadows to try to estimate or neutralize Political and Economical opponents from their factions within the Faubley Kingdom that oppose my Kingdom's interests; As well to support the Royal heirs and Political and economical Politicians that support my Kingdom interests; As well to try to scope out and gauge out all their Political and economical strengths of all the Political and economical factions to see which faction possibly has the Greatest amount of Political, Economical and the strongest Military; As well the most political and economical stable compared to the other factions and try maintain good diplomat relations with that specific faction to recognize them as the legitimate government if a civil war erupted in the Faubley Kingdom._"- Queen Malty S Melromarc aka Bitch of the R.M.K.

* * *

As for the R.M.K. when they heard as word of the R.V.M.K. alliance spread across the continent they reacted massive negatively to the news. This was especially the case to Queen Malty S Melromarc. Queen Malty S Melromarc's hatred and rivalry with her rivals and relatives: Mirella Q Melromarc and Melty Q Melromarc; However her hatred and rivalry with her moral enemy Noafumi Iwatani only increased when both he and her mother: Mirella Q Melromarc got married and with both the Rock Valley and Melromarc Kingdom's forming a Political and Economical alliance with each other. Malty Melromarc tried and hire some Professional assassins to try to assassin her mother, sister and Noafumi to try to break up their Alliance for her and her to only have 1 major Geo-Political rival and enemy: Melromarc Kingdom to conquer. However after she a few weeks her heard from her deep undercover shadows(spies) in the Melromarc Kingdom that the assassins failed and all where killed. Malty S. Melromarc learned that they where killed by the Melromarc Kingdom Shadow network being very vitality sense the other 2 failed assassin attempts on information Political and Economical leaders that would try cause the Melromarc Kingdom to become weak and easy to invade.

Unknown to most of the continent Kingdoms/Nations the R.M.K. has being playing the espionage game to weak their east Neighbor: Kingdom of Brev to weak them by assassination Key Political and Economical leaders that brought Political and Economical stability to the Brev Kingdom. When the R.M.K. Shadow organization started their espionage campaign in the Kingdom of Brev in Mid-2022 they found the Brev Kingdom counter-espionage network was modestly funded but where amateurs in the espionage and counter-espionage business. They where able to most eliminate the Brev Kingdom counter-espionage network to the point where they weren't threat to their operations in the Brev Kingdom. As of December of 2023 the R.M.K. Shadow organization was able to assassination Key Political and Economical leaders that brought Political and Economical stability to the Brev Kingdom. The R.M.K. Shadow organization told Queen Malty S Melromarc of their progress to which she was pleased. Queen Malty S Melromarc knowing that know with the Brev Kingdom becoming increasingly instability Political and Economically it would only a matter of time before the Brev Kingdom asked for help from another Kingdom for help to bring Political and Economical stability to their Kingdom.

This recently happened on December 23, 2023 Queen Malty S Melromarc and her central government ordered a Division of her troops to disguise as mercenaries to Harass and cause as much chaos as possible in the Brev Kingdom to them to edge of anarchy or a civil war to put pressure on them to ask for help. After 2 1/4 months from the R.M.K. mercenaries to Harass and cause as much chaos as possible in the Brev Kingdom; The Brev Kingdom King: Blaze Fabrizio Brev was forced to advocated his throne and flee his kingdom leave his incompetent daughter: Claudia Brev as the new Queen of Brev Kingdom. King: Blaze Fabrizio Brev was forced to advocated his throne and flee his kingdom because from his Military forces being unable get the right amount of intelligence; As well with Military forces being unable to organize their forces to stop the mercenaries; As well with incompetent Political and Economical leaders that did nothing to help.

Finally on March 21, 2024 The Brev Kingdom Ambassador: Albus Fabiano along Queen Claudia Brev and with their the Political and Economical leaders after 20 1/2 days of travel across the continent came to the R.M.K. Capital: Via Crucis city to talk to her majesty Queen Malty S Melromarc and her Kingdom's central government to negotiate on behalf of Queen Claudia Brev the possible of the R.M.K. to help her Kingdom in being Political and economical stability to her Kingdom. As they Negotiated with each other Queen Malty S Melromarc was able to Political maneuver herself and her central Kingdom government get Queen Claudia Brev to agree to form a strong Political and Economical union with each other to which Queen Claudia Brev agree to ignoring and overriding her Political and economical advisers protests. As well by sign the R.M.K.B.K. Alliance treaty this give to the R.M.K. Kingdom Government and Military the ability to easily deal with the Mercenaries in her Kingdom causing harassment and chaos to her Kingdom civilian lives; As well to have some of her Kingdom Government and Economical officials to help bring Political and Economical Stability to her Kingdom.(in essences becoming a puppet state to become more dependence of the R.M.K.).

* * *

For the other Continental Kingdoms/Nations reacted to the news of the R.V.M.K. alliance spread across the continent mostly Neutral. Some stayed in favor with both the Melromarc and Rock Valley and even signed new trade deals to benefit all of them. However in secret some of their trade deals with some of the other Kingdoms/Nations(Kingdom of IKI, Coalition Republic of Zeltoble, Kingdom of Q'ten Lo and the Silivelt Kingdom. These is do to their extremely limited amount of lumberyards, stone quarries and Metal work Production factories.) more benefited the Melromarc and Rock Valley Kingdom because they both had great production and economical power with their growing industrial strength.(This give either the Melromarc Kingdom or Rock Valley Kingdom's having Economical leverage in their negotiations in the future until their Kings, Queens and central governments were able passed their amount Massive industrial bill to industrialize their Kingdoms/nations.).

For the Kingdom of IKI their Queen: Barbara Aranka IKI of the Kingdom of IKI and her Kingdom's central Government officials reaction was mostly neutral to the news of the R.V.M.K. Alliance. Although Queen Barbara IKI and her Fellow Political and Economical allies in her central kingdom's government personally felt extremely nervous from the Formation of the R.V.M.K. Alliance because it decreased their Geo-Political influence with the Melromarc Kingdom. Over the years since the foundation Kingdom of Rock Valley and with her counterpart: Noafumi Iwatani she has heard from continental news that he and his Kingdom's central government has been putting some Economical reforms laws to moderately limit their Governments intervene businesses and funding to give their Kingdom's small companies a change to enter the economy to provide fair completion. She heard from her deep undercover spies that these economical reforms triggered his Kingdom's industrialized and is still underway. They saw that has the Rock Valley industrialized and with both the Rock Valley and Melromarc Kingdom's Monarchs being close friends and with both their central government making trade deal that favored Mainly the Rock Valley due to the Rock Valley Kingdom industries and companies providing the Melromarc Kingdom with quality goods and amenities that it as decrease their demand of trading goods and amenities they traded with the Melromarc Kingdom.

However between February 2, 2024 and February 27, 2024 Queen Barbara IKI and her fellow Political and economical allies journeyed to both the Melromarc and Rock Valley Kingdom's capitals to try to regain some of their Geo-Political influence in their area of the continent. During their Negotiations between the Melromarc and Rock Valley Kingdom's their Failed to regain their Geo-Political influence in the Melromarc Kingdom. They however able to negotiate with both the Melromarc and Rock Valley Central governments Trade deals that beneficial each other. However in secret the trade deals more benefited the Melromarc and Rock Valley Kingdom's because they both had great production and economical power with their growing industrial strength. This give either the Melromarc Kingdom or Rock Valley Kingdom's having Economical leverage in their negotiations in the future until the IKI Kingdom Queen and central government was able passed their amount Massive industrial bill to industrialize their Kingdom/nation.

For the Kingdom of Q'ten Lo their King: Antoine Q'ten Lo of the Kingdom of Q'ten Lo and his Kingdom's central Government officials reaction was mostly neutral to the news of the R.V.M.K. Alliance. They mainly reaction mostly neutral to the news of the R.V.M.K. alliance because for years King of the Q'ten Lo Kingdom: King Antoine Q'ten Lo and his Kingdom's central government officials have been dealing with unrestrained amounts of corruption in their Kingdom with most of their populous disliking their Kingdom's Central government and their support for their Government at an all time low(The Q'ten Lo Kingdom's populous support is roughly 20%.). This do the Kingdom Q'ten Lo's central government to handle their internal Political and Economical affairs suffering from unrestrained amounts of corruption. As well with failing to provide their internal security forces with minimal security funding causing a large amount of criminal activities. A few things that are holding the Kingdom of Q'ten Lo together is a moderate amount of Nationalism, Moderate amount of Political cooperation and with heavily economical connects within the Populous and government. As well share common Geo-Political Rivals: Melromarc Kingdom, Kingdom of Siltvelt and Kingdom of Prado to unite.

On July 31, 2023 King Antoine Q'ten Lo was able with some of his most influential Nobles, Merchants and Military officials that haven't become selfish, incompetent and complacent in their positions of power have been able to barely pass some anti-corruption laws; As well some Political and Economical reform bills to root up Political and Economical corruption. 1 of the Political and Economical reform bills was a Financial bill that would provide their internal security forces with a large amount funding and resources to provide them with the much needed Financial funding and resources to clamp down on their Kingdom's large amount of criminal activities; As well to root out massively and largely corrupt Political and economical politicians. As of early-February 2024 King Antoine Q'ten Lo and his Fellow Political and Economical allies(both old and new) in his central kingdom's government have been able to reduce the amount of Political corruption to a Medium amount of Political and economical corruption. King Antoine Q'ten Lo and his Kingdom's central government officials having sense they and their internal security forces having a large amount funding and resources that their populous trust in their Kingdom's central government increased to a moderate amount(The Q'ten Lo Kingdom's populous support increased to roughly 70%.). However King Antoine Q'ten Lo and his Kingdom's central government officials are still some somewhat disappointed in that there still is a Medium amount of Political and Economical corruption within their central government but at least their have been able to get the support and trust of their Populous to put faith in their King and their central Government.

On February 15, 2024 now with a large amount of their Kingdom's internal Political and Economical corruption rooted out King Antoine Q'ten Lo and his Fellow Political and Economical allies in his central kingdom's government decided of the 1st time in decades to now focus on outside issues to try to grow their Geo-Political sphere of influence ending their Kingdom's decades of isolationism. Even during their isolationism era they have good Geo-political relationship with the Kingdom of Siltvelt. In fact the they have come to rely on them to supply them with their daily quality trade goods and amenities. They knew that his give the Kingdom of Siltvelt economical leverage over them. King Antoine Q'ten Lo and his fellow Political and economical allies decided that is was time diversify their supply routes of trading goods and amenities by journeying between March 7, 2024 and March 23, 2024 to the Melromarc Kingdom and Rock Valley capitals try to gain some Geo-Political influence in their area of the continent. During their Negotiations between the Melromarc and Rock Valley Kingdom's their Failed to gain their Geo-Political influence in the Melromarc Kingdom and Rock Valley Kingdom. They however able to negotiate with both the Melromarc and Rock Valley Central governments Trade deals that beneficial each other. However in secret the trade deals more benefited the Melromarc and Rock Valley Kingdom's because they both had great production and economical power with their growing industrial strength. This give either the Melromarc Kingdom or Rock Valley Kingdom's having Economical leverage in their negotiations in the future until the Q'ten Lo Kingdom King and central government was able passed their amount Massive industrial bill to industrialize their Kingdom/nation.

For the Coalition Republic of Zeltoble their Chancellor: Daniel Anthony of the Coalition Republic of Zeltoble and his Republic's central Government officials reaction was neutral to the news of the R.V.M.K. Alliance. Their reaction was neutral because they won't most in both the Rock Valley and Melromarc Kingdom Geo-Political influence. However Daniel Anthony and his central government official are starting to got nervous from seeing that their economy is starting to lightly moderate fall under both the Rock Valley and Melromarc Kingdom economical influence due to his Republic's lack of Industrialize to provide high to moderate high trade goods and amenities to his Republic's Populous. He is seen that with this growing outside economical influence that it is causing a moderate amount of Political and Economical tension within the Coalition Republic of Zeltoble. Finally on February 14, 2024 Daniel Anthony and his republic central government officials decided after a heavily heated debate with between his Political and Economical allies as well his enemies to pass their own version of a massive industrialize program bill to counter the growing economical influence from the Rock Valley and Melromarc Kingdom.

For the Kingdom of Silivelt their King: Chevy Silivelt of the Silivelt Kingdom and his kingdom's central Government officials reaction was mostly neutral to the news of the R.V.M.K. Alliance. Although Chevy Silivelt and his fellow Political and Economical allies in his central kingdom's government personally felt extremely nervous from the Formation of the R.V.M.K. Alliance because the alliance only further Rock Valley's Geo-Political Influence with their trading partners: Melromarc, IKI and Q'ten Lo Kingdom's. Sense they started trading goods and amenities with each other the Silivelt Kingdom has been seeing that the Rock Valley Geo-Political and economical influence is growing lightly moderate in their Western coastal Provinces from their large merchant men fleets trading goods and amenities with them. The remaining continental Kingdoms/Nations(Kingdom of Prado and Shieldfrieden Republic.) reacted to the news of the R.V.M.K. alliance spread across the continent mostly Neutral.


	22. Prosperity III

Prosperity III

May 21, 2024

__"For the past few months I have learned from my chief economical adviser and ally: Earnest Gable that our Geo-Political ally: Melromarc Kingdom has Moderately(50%) reduced their dependence on our trading goods and amenities from their Kingdom massive industrial program to have their own lumberyards, stone quarries and Metal work Production factories. He told me that this did reduce our economical growth* to a moderate degree for a few weeks to switch cause a moderate amount of Political, economical and social unrest; However he told me that our kingdom's businesses and companies where able calm down my Kingdom's Political, economical and social unrest with sufficient economical support. He told me that my Kingdom's economy with after a few weeks when myself and central government signed new trade deals and routes with our other continental rivals that lacked industrial strength to trade our trading goods and amenities with them recovering our former economical growth.__

__I have learned at the turn of the new year(on January 1, 2024) from my love: Raphtalia Iwatani that I'm going to be a father yet again to which I give Raphtalia loving hug and a passionate kiss. I and Raphtalia have began to prepare 1 of our rooms to prepare for the coming of our 11th(6th child between Noafumi and Raphtalia.) child. We have even began to came up with names for our child; I give names like my ancestor's: Itsuo Iwatani and Sara Iwatani. Raphtalia give names like the names of her ancestor's: Carita and Basil. I have as well learned a little more than a week later(on January 9, 2024) that from my 3rd wife: Éclair Seatto(Iwatani) that I'm going to be a father yet again to which I give Éclair a loving hug and a passionate kiss. I and Éclair have began to prepare 1 of our rooms to prepare for the coming of our 12th(4th child with Éclair Seatto.) child. We have even began to came up with names for our child; I give names like of 2 of my ancestor's: Takahiro Iwatani and Atsuko Iwatani. Éclair give names like the names of her ancestor's: Benedict and Decima.__

__After roughly 5 1/2 months of preparations for coming of our next child my love: Raphtalia have after she give birth on May 18, 2024 after 5 hours of lengthy labor period to our 11th(6th between Noafumi and Raphtalia.) child: Our newborn daughter; Carita Iwatani in honor of my love's her ancestor's: Carita Iwatani. I and Raphtalia showed the rest of our children their other new sister to which I had in my arms. I told both of them on who and what was in my arms when we showed them their new sister. We told them that we was holding in our arms was their newborn sister. I have come to love our newborn daughter with Raphtalia just as such as our other children.__

__I have on January 23, 2024 and most recently on May 21, 2024 I took my family and a few of my Political and Economical allies; As well a few of my Kingdom's Naval officers and Media reporters to our current operational Military shipyard and facility in our Coastal Province Funiculus Maris Orentem: Conchae Maristown that has completed the construction of our Kingdom's 4th and 5th warship frigates__ __to draw publicity. I have both on January 23 and May 21, 2024 at 12:30 P.M. on January 23 and 3:30 P.M. on May 21 I give brief speeches short speeches and at the of end in a loud calm and commanding tone, "I heard christen the H.M.S. Bice and H.M.S. Kliment may they serve us well and bring us pride and fame for our navy." I then saw the ship slide off of the dry dock into the sea with a crowd of 100's of civilians and citizens cheers in pride of us having our 4th and 5th warship. I can only hope that our new ships will protect my Kingdom's territorial waters and trade goods supply routes.__

__I have received recently on May 21, 2024 and read my Kingdom's census reports from my Kingdom census administration doing our yearly census to see how many people are in our Kingdom; I saw and read from census takers that after roughly 1 1/2 months that my Kingdom's Population has reached roughly: 141,245. It's pleases me that my Kingdom is still growing economically;__ __As well giving the new immigrants that arrived and started in lives with their families the basic__ __needed amenities to start or support their lives until their where able to get a basic Job occupations for them to further support themselves and families to have them prosper and enjoy their lives in my Kingdom. I have learned from my Kingdom's demographic reports this year that a lightly moderate amount(30%) of the immigrants coming into our kingdom to start lives with their families are Demi-humans coming from mostly the Demi-Human Kingdom/Nation: Shieldfrieden Republic. I read from the reports that most of them left their home Nation because their nation's workers basic rights are offend harshly violated and barely pieced anything for their worker labor. __

__I have as well found on recently the same day(May 21, 2024) of read my kingdom's census reports that from my 2nd wife: Sadenna (Iwatani) that I'm going to be a father yet again to which I give Sadenna a loving hug and a passionate kiss. I and Sadenna have began to prepare 1 of our rooms to prepare for the coming of our 13th(3rd child with Sadeena.) child. We have even began to came up with names for our child; I give names like of 2 of my ancestor's: Yukio Iwatani and Natsuko Iwatani. Sadenna give names like the names of her ancestor's: Kaiser and Esperanza. I have as well began for the past few months have began to teach my eldest children: Hirohito and Jade how to read and write with some help from a private education teacher: Aurel Chester. Myself and my love helped both Hirohito and Jade study and learn how to read words that are common terms for us to use in very day activates."__\- King Naofumi Iwatani

__"For the past few months I have decided to use our royal train to do my annually National tour throughout myself and my loves Kingdom to reinforce our alliances with our Kingdom's Province Governing councils of Nobles and Merchants to reinforce our massive Political and Economical power bases. As well to the possible form new Political and Economical ties with our newcomer commoner immigrants; As well to try to gain trust and popularity among the new commoners and new influential merchants. As well to see of the R.V.M.K.A. treaty has effected our Kingdom's economical growth. I have learned as I was making the final day of preparations of my annually National tour that on the morning of the turn of the new year(on January 1, 2024) I found out after a night of love making I found that I was suffering from morning sickness to which I concluded I could only get if I'm Pregnant again. After a hours of going through morning sickness I told my love that we're going to be parents once again. I found my love give me loving hug and a passionate kiss. __

__We have began to came up with names for our child; My love give names like his ancestor's: Itsuo Iwatani and Sara Iwatani. I give names like the names of my ancestor's: Carita and Basil. I told him after my annually National tour throughout our kingdom that I will help him to prepare 1 of our rooms to prepare for the coming of our 11th(6th child between Noafumi and Raphtalia.) child. After a 28 day National tour I began to see that our kingdom's plan was largely successful in forming Political and economical new Political and Economical ties and power bases with our newcomer commoner immigrants; As well successfully gaining a large amount of trust and popularity among both old and new influential merchants.__

__I have as well after my annually national tour have began for the past few months have began to teach our eldest children: Hirohito and Jade how to read and write with my love and some help from a private education teacher: Aurel Chester. Myself and my love helped both Hirohito and Jade study and learn how to read words that are common terms for us to use in very day activates. I have after roughly 5 1/2 months of preparations for coming of our next child I have on May 18, 2024 after 5 hours of lengthy labor period to our 11th(6th between Noafumi and Raphtalia.) child: Our newborn daughter; Carita Iwatani in honor of 1 of my ancestor's: Carita Iwatani. I and myself showed the rest of our children their other new sister to which I had in my arms. I told both of them on who and what was in my arms when we showed them their new sister. We told them that we was holding in our arms was their newborn sister. I have come to love our newborn daughter with me just as such as our other children."__\- Queen Raphtalia Iwatani

* * *

As the Rock Valley Kingdom continues to grow at a steady economic rate the populous of Rock Valley has been able received the basic needed amenities to start or support their lives; As well to a large amount of the populous being able to get basic Job occupations for them to support themselves and families to have them prosper and enjoy their lives in the Rock Valley Kingdom; As well with a large amount of the Populous being able to get a basic job occupations as various amounts of income the Rock Valley Political, economical and Social Elites of the Rock Valley as begin to see a shift in their Power bases within the Rock Valley Kingdom. They have being seeing for months that there are 2 major Political, Economical and social classes(middle and upper classes growing.) forming with the Rock valley that are growing further in Political, Economical and Social influence to where they are being to get a moderate amount of Political, Economical and Social power within their Province governing High councils of Nobles and Merchants. In fact some of members of their Province governing high councils being replaced by council members that agreed mostly with their growing Political, Economical and Social issues and agendas within the Rock Valley Kingdom.

Recently on May 21, 2024 King Naofumi Iwatani, his Political and Economical allies with his kingdom's central government ordered some of his Kingdom's construction engineers and workers to begin construction on another massive civilian shipyard and facility with their another 1 of their massive civilian shipyard's and facilities at the small town: Sealand Campi(with a population of roughly 1,250.) to expand their Merchant navy to have more shipyard's and facilities(For a total of 6 massive shipyard's and facilities.) to build more Haku class merchant ships. They wanted to build more Haku class merchant ships to trade or move around trading Materials and Goods to his Kingdom's domestic Province markets; As well to other foreign continent markets by sea. They as well wanted to possibly generate more economic growth for their Kingdom's economy to not cause major Political, Economical and social issues to spring up cause political, economical and social unrest within their Kingdom.

As well with ordered some of his Kingdom's construction engineers and workers to begin construction on another massive civilian shipyard and facility the Rock Valley Government ordered a large amount of their Kingdom's National Military constructing engineers and workers that aren't working on major Military infrastructure projects to begin construct on 2 more massive Military shipyards and facilities(For a total of 5 massive military shipyard's and facilities.). They chose the same small town: Sealand Campi where their civilian construction engineers and workers are constructing another massive civilian shipyard and facility to construction a massive Military shipyard and facility. They as well chose the small coastal Village: Inde Seaflower(With a population of roughly 125.) to begin construct on another massive Military shipyard and facility. They wanted to build more Benga class frigates faster to protect their Kingdom's merchant shipping and from any possible internal or external threats and their international interests on sea.

* * *

Sense the signing of the R.V.M.K.A. treaty* The Melromarc Kingdom National and state economies continue to grow at a very fast economic growth* rate with help from their massive industrialization bill to provide both their Civilian and Federal Government industrial businesses and companies with moderate amounts of economical resources; They offered their industrial businesses and companies a moderate amount of economical resources to help them either jump start or expand their current industrial businesses and companies to provide economical prosperity for their populous to able received the basic needed amenities to support their lives; As of Mid-2024, Queen Mirellia Q Melromarc and her Kingdom's Political, Economical and social officials seeing a Moderate amount of the populous being able to get basic Job occupations for them to support themselves and families to have them prosper and enjoy their lives in the Melromarc Kingdom; As well with a large amount of the Populous being able to get a basic job occupations as various amounts of income the Melromarc Kingdom Political, economical and Social Elites of the Melromarc as begin to see a shift in their Power bases within the Melromarc Kingdom. They have being seeing for the past few months that there are 2 major Political, Economical and social classes(middle and upper classes growing.) forming with the Melromarc Kingdom that are growing further in Political, Economical and Social influence to where they are being to get a moderate amount of Political, Economical and Social power within their Province governing High councils of Nobles and Merchants. Queen Mirellia and her Political and Economical allies and begin to see that their is a moderate amount of Political, Economical and social tension happening among their Political and Economical Elites within her Kingdom but not to the point of having a possible civil war. They are seeing that some of their Kingdom emerging Merchants and nobles that have been able to gain a moderate amount of Political, Economical and Social influence among the main populous; They saw and heard that they have been able to push out or outmaneuver some of the old guard members of their Province High councils from being able to form Political and economical power bases among the Main Populous that supported their ideas on Political, Economical and Social issues that got them on their Province high councils.

On April 15, 2024, Queen Mirellia Q Melromarc and her Kingdom's central Government has received important progress reports from all their construction engineers and workers working on constructing the other 7 of their Kingdom's Military's shipyards and facilities both herself and her central Government ordered in all 4 of their coastal Provinces are completed and ready to begin possibly produce more Military Naval warships; As well to either repair or Maintain their Military Naval warships to protect their Kingdom's merchant shipping and from any possible internal or external threats and their international interests on sea. Queen Mirellia ordered all of her Kingdom's National industrials and construction companies that focus on constructing military materials, equipment and Naval warship design to increase the size of her Kingdom's naval military industrial complex to protect her Kingdom's merchant shipping and from any possible internal or external threats and their international interests on sea; Now with a total of 10 Military shipyards and facilities available to the Melromarc Military Navy Government wanted all 10 of them working together in producing 5 more of their Cara class frigates and 10 Antoon class corvettes for a total of 15 Cara Class frigates and 30 Antoon class to protect their Kingdom's merchant shipping and from any possible internal or external threats and their international interests on sea.

* * *

Sense Queen Malty S Melromarc* and her kingdom's Government become the puppet master of the Brev Kingdom they have been busy in try to integrate the Brev Kingdom within their R.M.K.B.K. Alliance treaty* into their Kingdom. Queen Malty and her kingdom's central government have decided to expand their Kingdom's massive industrial program into the Brev Kingdom. As of Mid-2024 the R.M.K.* National and state economies* in their core territory is growing at a stable rate. They wanted to industrialize the Brev Kingdom to give them greater control and leverage in the Brev Kingdom's Political and economical areas of their kingdom. On March 5, 2024 they where able to sign a deal with Queen Claudia Brev and her central government in let their construction engineers and workers work along side their Brev Kingdom counter-parts. In the Deal Queen Malty said that the lumberyards, stone quarries, Metal work Production Factories and mines that they constructed in her Kingdom territory that they would be placed under the control of her economical businessman and officials; She said that her citizens could have access to her Kingdom's economical resources to lease give her People enough amenities and goods to keep them happy and for them to have relatively prospers lives to not cause Political, Economical and Social unrest that could lead to a massive rebellion.

On January 29, 2024, Queen Malty and her Kingdom's central Government has received important progress reports from all their construction engineers and workers working on constructing the other 4 of their Kingdom's Military's shipyards and facilities both herself and her central Government ordered in 4 of their coastal Provinces are completed and ready to begin possibly produce more Military Naval warships; As well to either repair or Maintain their Military Naval warships to protect their Kingdom's merchant shipping and from any possible internal or external threats and their international interests on sea. Queen Malty ordered all of her Kingdom's National industrials and construction companies that focus on constructing military materials, equipment and Naval warship design to increase the size of her Kingdom's naval military industrial complex to protect her Kingdom's merchant shipping and from any possible internal or external threats and their international interests on sea; Now with a total of 9 Military shipyards and facilities available to the Melromarc Military Navy Government wanted all 9 of them working together in producing 11 more of their Cara class frigates and 25 Antoon class corvettes for a total of 14 Cara Class frigates and 32 Antoon class to protect their Kingdom's merchant shipping and from any possible internal or external threats and their international interests on sea.

* * *

*With Rock Valley Kingdom's economy growing at a steady rate the Kingdom has roughly a total of 21 lumberyards and 21 stone quarries as of Mid-2024 to supply a moderate amount of construction materials for their construction workers and engineers to barely keep up with their Kingdom's demand of construction material; As well at the same time in Mid-2024 the Rock Valley Kingdom has a total of 17 Metal work Production Factories(1 to 2 Metal work Production factories in each of their Kingdom's Provinces.) to supply them with valuable refined minerals(Like Sliver, Gold, Platinum, Gemstones and Diamonds Etc..) to support their Kingdom's growing economy; As well at the same time in Mid-2024 the Rock Valley Kingdom has a total of 12 mines to mine valuable and Precious minerals(Like Sliver, Gold, Platinum, Gemstones and Diamonds Etc..) provide they Kingdom with Valuable mined minerals to keep pace with their growing economy.

*R.V.M.K.A. treaty stands for Rock Valley and Melromarc Kingdom Alliance Treaty.

*With Melromarc Kingdom's economy growing at a steady rate the Kingdom has roughly a total of 18 lumberyards and 11 stone quarries as of Mid-2024 to try to meet the huge demand of supply of construction materials for their construction workers and engineers to barely keep up with their Kingdom's demand of construction material; As well at the same time in Mid-2024 the Melromarc Kingdom has a total of 18 Metal work Production Factories to supply them with valuable refined minerals(Like Sliver, Gold, Platinum, Gemstones and Diamonds Etc..) to support their Kingdom's growing economy; As well at the same time in Mid-2024 the Melromarc Kingdom has a total of 21 mines to mine valuable and Precious minerals(Like Sliver, Gold, Platinum, Gemstones and Diamonds Etc..) provide they Kingdom with Valuable mined minerals to keep pace with their fast growing economy.

*Malty S Melromarc Aka Bitch

*R.M.K.B.K. treaty stands for Righteous Melromarc Kingdom and Brev Kingdom Alliance Treaty

*R.M.K. stands for the Righteous Melromarc Kingdom.

*With R.M.K.'s economy growing at a stable rate the Kingdom has roughly a total of 6 lumberyards and 6 stone quarries as of Mid-2024 to try to meet the huge demand of supply of construction materials for their construction workers and engineers to barely keep up with their Kingdom's demand of construction material; As well at the same time in Mid-2024 the Melromarc Kingdom has a total of 6 Metal work Production Factories to supply them with valuable refined minerals(Like Sliver, Gold, Platinum, Gemstones and Diamonds Etc..) to support their Kingdom's growing economy; As well at the same time in Mid-2024 the R.M.K. has a total of 10 mines to mine valuable and Precious minerals(Like Sliver, Gold, Platinum, Gemstones and Diamonds Etc..) provide they Kingdom with Valuable mined minerals to keep pace with their fast growing economy.


	23. Continental Politics III

Continental Politics III

September 26, 2024

__"I have recently found out on August 25, 2024 from our Kingdom's and other continental news service that on August 4, 2024 the Faubley Kingdom Political and Economical powder keg has erupted into a full scale civil war between all the Faubley Kingdom's Political and Economical factions. Myself and my Kingdom's Central government ordered some of our central government skilled magicians in magical long communication to send a message to our Ambassador to the Faubley Kingdom: Fahim Gage and other important Political, Economical and Military personnel through our magical long range communication crystal ball system; Myself and my central government officials send them through our magical long range communication crystal ball system to our emergence long range embassy communication crystal ball system through virtual videos to tell them to close down our Kingdom's embassy in the Faubley Kingdom capital and return home to safety with the Faubley Kingdom civil war now happening. We have as well told our Military personnel and forces at our border region with the Faubley Kingdom to go to high alert and proper for a possible war with any of the Faubley Kingdom Political and economical factions in their civil war decided to attack our Kingdom.__

__On September 9, 2024 Both Myself and my 3rd wife: Éclair Seaetto(Iwatani) where surprised and welcomed our 12th and 13th(4th and 5th with Éclair Seatto.) children after she went thought 9 hours of lengthy labor period. We decided to name our newborn son and daughter: Benedict Iwatani in honoring 1 of my wife's ancestor's and Noritaka Iwatani in honoring 1 of my ancestors.__ __I and Éclair showed the rest of our children their new brother and sister from other 1 of my wives to which I had both of them on who and what was in our arms when we showed them their new brother and sister. We told them that we was holding in our arms was their newborn brother and sister. I have come to love my newborn son and daughter with Éclair just as such as our other children.__

__I have recently on September 19, 2024 took my family and a few of my Political and Economical allies; As well a few of my Kingdom's Naval officers and Media reporters to our current operational Military shipyard and facility in our Coastal Province Funiculus Maris Orentem: Conchae Maristown that has completed the construction of our Kingdom's 6th warship frigate__ __to draw publicity. I have at 2:30 P.M. on September 19, 2024 I give a brief speech short and at the of end in a loud calm and commanding tone, "I heard christen the H.M.S. Celina may she serve us well and bring us pride and fame for our navy." I then saw the ship slide off of the dry dock into the sea with a crowd of 100's of civilians and citizens cheers in pride of us having our 6th warship. I can only hope that our new ship will protect my Kingdom's territorial waters and trade goods supply routes."- __King Naofumi Iwatani

"__For the pass few months I and my love have been helping Hirohito and Jade as well with our private education teacher: Aurel Chester to teach them how to read and write. I have personal helped Jade in learn how read words like Hello or mother or father. I have as well along with teaching my eldest children on how to read and write find my fellow co-wives have being busy in raising all our children to teach to them how to navigate the world to survive and prosper to have long and happy lives. I have along with rising all your children responsible have been in my spare time to myself have decided refresh my knowledge on conceal magic and maybe learning some new concealment spells. During my refreshing of learning conceal magic I have learned that our National shadow(spy) and interior affair organizations have developed new concealment spells and magic. I have privately asked both the Director and Investigator of our government's internal affairs: Blaze Duke and Ace Chester the shadow(spy)-master of my kingdom's National shadow organization if they could have some of their agents to teach her some of their new concealment spells and magic. I was pleased to receive letters from both of them would he glad to happy help their legendary shadow Queen to teach her some of their new concealment spells and magic.__

__I have as well with refreshing my knowledge of concealment magic spend 1 1/2 hours a day I have seeing the Military advisers and Military teachers at my kingdom's Elite Military academy at our Capital town: Rocky Valley to see how the training of more professional soldiers, sailors and military officers is coming long. I have see both myself and love's close friend: Sergeant Ake Bologna who is now I Military Adviser and officer in our kingdom's national military; I have talked to a few of the our Military advisers that our elite military academy has been turning out moderately to highly skilled Military officers to lead our military forces into battle; As well turning out moderate trained soldiers to carry out orders from their officers effectively; As well with their to always question some very nice ordered that could have very serious problems from their Military high command and their Kingdom's Central Government. I and my love have as well found that Sergeant Ake Bologno has been promoted a few times sense he joined our national military and is now a Warrant Officer. I have heard from Bologno that he and his wife: Aurora is expecting their 2nd child."__\- Queen Raphtalia Iwatani

* * *

As the Faubley Kingdom's Civil war begins to take shape the different Political, Economical and social Factions* within the Faubley kingdom is trying to get international support to help them bring their Civil war to a quick end. 2 of 3 of the separate Political, Economical and social factions of the Faubley Civil war: The Faubley Loyalty Kingdom and The Faubley Republic Kingdom Factions have been trying on separate occasions to get the support of the Kingdom of Rock Valley to have them support them with Political and Economical support. For the Rock Valley Monarchy: Noafumi Iwatani and his central government learned from their shadow(spy) organization with their deep undercover agents and his embassy's personal especially ambassador Fahim Gage to Faubley kingdom that most relatively stable and strong Political, Economical and Social; As well the Most powerful Military faction is the Faubley Republic Kingdom. They have recently being hearing rumors as well from their deep undercover shadows(spies) that the Faubley Republic Kingdom is in secret to negotiate with the Faubley Loyalty Kingdom government to try sign a Peace treaty and to have both of them to have a temporary or possibly a parament united Political and economical alliance front to fight their other main rival: The Faubley Imperial empire faction. With that information King Noafumi Iwatani and his kingdom's central government denied all of the Faubley Kingdom's civil war factions any major Political and economical support to them at least Publicly.

Even through King Noafumi and his central government denied to support either The Faubley Loyalty Kingdom and The Faubley Republic Kingdom Publicly in private the King Noafumi was able to strike a deal with The Faubley Republic Kingdom faction's government. Noafumi and some of his fellow Political and Economical allies was able to talk in private to the Ambassador of the Faubley Republic Kingdom: Kalem Lucero to strike a deal. The deal they agreed on was that his Kingdom's National shadow organization would help in gather intelligence to keep an eye on their Political and Economical opponents. They said that if their negotiations with the Faubley Loyalty Kingdom succeed and they where able to sign a Peace treaty and to have both of them to have a temporary or possibly a parament united Political and economical alliance front to fight their other main rival: The Faubley Imperial empire faction; They then would send them some of Military Volunteers to help them; As well to if they accepted a possible Lend-Lease to secretly supply with war materials; They said that if their negotiations succeed that they would reorganize them as the legitimate united alliance government of the Faubley Kingdom.

Even as they where secretly negotiations with deal with the Faubley Republic Kingdom Noafumi and his central government is having a headache Politically with 1 of arrogant and reckless Legendary Heroes: Motoyasu Kitamura is very idiotic trying to go to the Faubley Kingdom to help them in their Civil war to try to bring it to a quicker end. King Noafumi and his Central Government tried many times to tell Motoyasu that he couldn't go to the Faubley Kingdom because he was a Public Figure and that if he when over to help them with or without their permission that he will cause a diplomatic incident between them and any of the Faubley Kingdom's Civil war factions; They feared that if that happen they could dragged into an international war with the Faubley Kingdom Civil war factions. Motoyasu tried many times to cross the border with Rock Valley and the Faubley Kingdom to help the Fabuely Kingdom in their Civil war but was denied to leave in fear of him causing a diplomatic incident once he goes into the Faubley Kingdom and choose to side to 1 of the Faubley factions that didn't support their Kingdom's interests; As well to for him to not get entangled into the Faubley Kingdom's Politics. After several more tries to across the border King Noafumi was forced to forcefully place Motoyasu under house arrest under heavy guard and had some of his top shadows to keep a key eye on him to make sure he didn't cause major Problem's for Noafumi and his Central government.

* * *

As for the rest of the Continental Nations after they heard from continent new services of the Faubley Kingdom falling into Civil war with various factions have been keeping an eye on the Faubley Kingdom have reacted mostly neutral at least in Public. For the Melromarc Kingdom her Majesty: Queen Mirellia Q Melromarc and her Political and Economical allies have sense hearing from continent new services of the Faubley Kingdom falling into Civil war with various factions have been keeping an eye on the Faubley Kingdom. They have able in secret negotiations with Faubley Kingdom Civil war faction: Faubley Loyalty Kingdom that is bordering with their Kingdom. They in the secret Negotiations with the Faubley Loyalty Kingdom they agreed on was that their Kingdom's National shadow organization would help in gather intelligence to keep an eye on their Political and Economical opponents; They have as well in the secret negotiations with the Faubley Loyal Kingdom in agreed to secret to sign a lend-lease to supply them supplies and war material. They have agreed to send up Military Volunteers to join their forces to help them in try to win their wars with their Rivals. When they heard from their deep undercover shadows(spies) of both the Faubley loyalty Kingdom and the Faubley Republic Kingdom began to secret negotiate with the Faubley Loyalty Kingdom government to try sign a Peace treaty and to have both of them to have a temporary or possibly a parament united Political and economical alliance front to fight their other main rival: The Faubley Imperial empire faction. They said that if their negotiations succeed that they would reorganize them as the legitimate united alliance government of the Faubley Kingdom.

* * *

For the R.M.K.* her Majesty: Queen Malty S Melromarc and her Political and Economical allies have sense hearing from continent new services of the Faubley Kingdom falling into Civil war with various factions have been keeping an eye on the Faubley Kingdom. Queen Malty S Melromarc and her central government heard from their National shadow organization that their Shadow agents have been to eliminate a moderate amount the Faubley Loyalty Kingdom opponents for the Faubley Imperial Empire; They heard from their deep undercover shadows that the Faubley Imperial empire faction has thanks to their operations in the Faubley Kingdom for them to gain more ground in the Political landscape that was able to reduce their original amount of Province that controlled from 10 to 6 Provinces. They have able in secret negotiations with Faubley Kingdom Civil war faction: Faubley Imperial Empire. They in the secret Negotiations with the Faubley Imperial Empire they agreed on was that their Kingdom's National shadow organization would help in gather intelligence to keep an eye on their Political and Economical opponents; They have as well in the secret negotiations with the Faubley Imperial Empire in agreed to secret to sign a lend-lease to supply them supplies and war material. They have agreed to send up Military Volunteers to join their forces to help them in try to win their wars with their Rivals. They said that if their negotiations succeed that they would reorganize them as the legitimate government of the Faubley Kingdom.

* * *

*When the Faubley Kingdom erupted into a full scale civil war the Faubley Federal governing high council of Nobles and merchants and Province high councils of nobles and merchants chose their sides with the most of the official and unofficial Loyal Heirs fighting for the Faubley Kingdom's throne when the Faubley Kingdom civil war erupted. There are 3 major Political, Economical and social factions: The Monarchists*, Elite Authoritarians* and The Constitutional Republic Loyalists* factions.

*The Faubley Loyalty Kingdom government faction is the government setup by Faubley's Monarchist's and other factions that share roughly the same Ideology. The Faubley loyalty Kingdom control 6 of 24 of the Provinces in the Faubley Kingdom that they have been able to thought Political and Economical maneuvering has been able have their Provinces territory all together and mainly in North, Northeast and southeast(mainly in the east.) in the Faubley Kingdom. When the Faubley Kingdom civil war began the Faubley Loyalty Kingdom Provinces have border spreading 325.3711 miles(523.6340 kms.) to the north and south with the Melromarc Kingdom; They share a border region with the 144.6064 miles(232.7214422 kms.) to the north and south with the R.M.K. They have an inland core territory that stretches to the west to east at the furthermost point by 424.216 miles(682.7094 kms.). They as well share a huge western border with their main Ideology and economical Rival: The Faubley Imperial empire stretching 469.9775 miles(756.3554 kms.) to the north and south.

They as well share a 189.3057 miles(304.6579 kms.) border to the west to east with the Faubley Republic Kingdom. They as well have a moderate sized(at least to them) coastline with the Septemtrionis magni maris(Latin meaning Great Northern Sea.) sea that stretches roughly 242.9597 Miles(391.0057 kms.) from their border region with the Melromarc Kingdom. They control 4 of Northeastern Provinces; 1 central eastern Province and 1 southeastern(mainly to the east) Province in the Faubley Kingdom. They have a population a little over 2.1453 million. They had when the Faubley Civil broke out in their Military 21,453 Personnel. They have as well for their industrial strength 30 lumberyards, 18 stone quarries, 24 Metal Production factories.

The Monarchist faction in the Faubley Loyalty Kingdom government believes in the divine right of King and Queens and believe their King or Queen was give the authority of their God(s) or Goddesses. The monarchists believe that their king or queen should hold a moderate or large amount of the Political power in their Kingdom. Economically the Monarchists believe that their Government should have a large amount of control of their National and Province markets; Unlike their main Ideology and Economical rival: The Faubley's Elite Authoritarians in the Faubley Imperial empire most of the Monarchists are moderates(with their fair share of Radical absolute monarchists.) in their Ideology and Economical Policy and are willing to negotiate or work with their Political and economical opponents to get things done.

*The Faubley Imperial empire faction is the government setup by Most of the Faubley's Elite Authoritarians faction government and other factions that share roughly the same Ideology. The Faubley Imperial Empire control 8 of 24 of the Provinces in the Faubley Kingdom that they have been able to thought Political and Economical maneuvering has been able have their Provinces territory all together and mainly in north, northwest and southeast(Mainly to the east) in the Faubley Kingdom. When the Faubley Kingdom civil war began the Faubley Imperial empire Provinces have border spreading 469.9775 miles(756.3554 kms.) to the north and south with their main Ideology and economical Rival: The Faubley Loyalty Kingdom. They share a 375.9822 miles(605.0846 kms.) border to the south and southeast with the Faubley Republic Kingdom. They have an inland core territory that stretches to the west to east at the furthermost point by 477.243 miles(768.0481 kms.). They as well have a moderate sized(at least to them) coastline with the Septemtrionis magni maris(Latin meaning Great Northern Sea.) sea that stretches roughly 277.6683 Miles(446.8638 kms.) from their border region with the Kingdom Melromarc.

The Faubley Imperial empire has a moderate sized coastline with the Meridionali magni maris sea(Latin meaning Great southern Sea.) that stretches roughly 130.157 Miles(209.4673 kms.) from their border region with the Faubley Republic Kingdom. They control 3 Northwestern Provinces; 3 central western Province, 1 central eastern Province and 1 southeastern(mainly to the south.) Province in the Faubley Kingdom. They have a population a little over 2.4265 million. They had when the Faubley Civil broke out in their Military 24,265 Personnel. They have as well for their industrial strength 39 lumberyards, 24 stone quarries, 31 Metal Production factories.

The Faubley's Elite Authoritarians faction in the Faubley Imperial empire government believes in some of the same Ideology as their main Ideology and Economical rival: The Monarchist's in the Faubley Loyalty Kingdom. They do agree with the Monarchist's believe in the divine right of King and Queens and believe their King or Queen was give the authority of their God(s) or Goddesses. However where both they and the Monarchists extremely disagreed on was that their king or queen should hold absolute Political in their Kingdom. Economically they as well strongly disagreed with the Monarchists in how to run both their National and Province economies. They believed that believe their Government should have total control of their National and Province markets to distribute their important economic resources where their National interests lie; Unlike their main Ideology and Economical rival: The Monarchist's in the Faubley Loyalty Kingdom they are very firm hardliners in their Ideology and Economical Policy where their not willing to negotiate or work with their Political and economical opponents to get things done.

*The Faubley Republic Kingdom faction is the government setup by a new revolutionary Political and Economical movement: Constitutional Republican loyalists faction and other factions that share roughly the same Ideology. The Faubley Republic Kingdom controls the remaining Provinces(10 of 24) in the Faubley Kingdom that they have been able to thought Political and Economical maneuvering has been able have their Provinces territory all together and mainly in southwest, south and southeast in the Faubley Kingdom. When the Faubley Kingdom civil war began the Faubley Republic Kingdom Provinces have border spreading 187.9921 miles(321.5432 kms.) to the north and south with the Melromarc Kingdom; They have as well share a 36.1514 miles(58.1800 kms.) eastern border region with the Kingdom of Rock Valley. They have an inland core territory that stretches to the west to east at the furthermost point by 578.4341 miles(930.8994 kms.). They as well share 2 border regions with both their main Ideology and economical Rival: Faubley Loyalty Kingdom and Faubley Imperial empire; They have a bordering region with their main Ideology and economical Rival: Faubley Loyalty Kingdom strenches 173.5302 miles(279.2697 kms.) to the northeast of them; They have a bordering region with the Faubley Imperial empire stench's 375.9822 miles(605.0846 kms.) to the north and northwest of them.

They have a massive coastline along the Meridionali magni maris that stretches roughly 607.3558 miles(977.4444 Kms.) from their border regions with the Faubley Loyalty Kingdom, Faubley Imperial empire and Kingdom of Rock Valley. They control 2 southwest Provinces; 4 central southern Provinces and 4 southeastern(mainly to the south.) Provinces in the Faubley Kingdom. They have a population a little over 2.6619 million. They had when the Faubley Civil broke out in their Military 26,619 Personnel. They have as well for their industrial strength 49 lumberyards, 29 stone quarries, 39 Metal Production factories.

The Constitution Republican's Loyalists faction movement was formerly an underground Political and Economical movement that has been gathering strength secretly for decades. The Constitution Republican's Loyalists faction in the Faubley Republic Kingdom government share many of the same as their main Ideology and Economical rival: Faubley Loyalty Kingdom. They somewhat agree with the Monarchist's believe in the divine right of King and Queens and believe their King or Queen was give the authority of their God(s) or Goddesses. However 1 moderate disagreement they have with them is that they believe that their king or queen should hold a minimal to moderate amount of the Political power in their Kingdom. They have even able to over the years in secret got some of the Faubley Loyal family to join them and they agreed that if their movement was successful that their willing to have a constitution to form some type of Constitutional Monarch Federal Republic to become figureheads and symbols for their people. They would let their Republic's Federal Government to run both the long term and short term affairs and interests for their Republic Kingdom.

Economically they again moderately disagreed with the Faubley's Monarchists in amount of Government control their Government should have in their National and Province economies. They believe that their Government should have a moderate amount of control of their National and Province markets; They want to have their National and Province markets to have the ability to fairly compete with each other to bring various trading goods and amenities in various states of quality to give them Populous more options to choose their trade goods and amenities; Like their main Ideology and Economical rival: The Faubley's Monarchist's in the Faubley Loyalty Kingdom most of them are moderates(with their fair share of Radical reformers.) in their Ideology and Economical Policy and are willing to negotiate or work with their Political and economical opponents to get things done.

*R.M.K. stands for the Righteous Melromarc Kingdom.


	24. Prosperity IV

Prosperity IV and Continental Politics IV Part I

May 21, 2025

__"For the past few months both myself and my central government have been keeping a close eye on Faubley Civil war and the various factions fighting each other. I have learned from my Shadow(spy) organization with our deep undercover agents that both the Faubley Republic and Faubley Loyalty Kingdoms governments have signed a ceasefire agreement. Myself and central government learned from our shadow organization that they signed the ceasefire agree to have each their Military forces to mainly focus on their main Political and Economical Ideology rival: The Faubley Imperial Empire. I learned that their Political and Economical leaders of both their factions have agreed to meet in person to negotiate in forming a United Political and Economical Alliance Government. We have learned they are both are doing the finally stages of their Negotiations with each other. We have learned over months of Negotiations with each other that the amount of Political and Economical tension between The Faubley Republic and Faubley Loyalty Kingdoms has vanished. __

__On October 27, 2024 both Myself and my 4th wife: Mirellia Melromarc that I'm going to be a father yet again to which I give Mirellia loving hug and a passionate kiss. After a lengthy debate with Mirellia that we agreed that she would have our child at my Palace and Kingdom. I and Mirellia have began to prepare 1 of my Palace's rooms to prepare for the coming of our 14th(1st with Mirellia Melromarc) child.__ _We have even began to came up with names for our child; I give names like my ancestor's: Mitsue Iwatani and Yua Iwatani. Mirellia give names like the names of her father: __Amicus Chevalier__ and mother: __Connie Melromarc__. _

__I have on January 18, 2025 and most recently on May 16, 2025 I took my family and a few of my Political and Economical allies; As well a few of my Kingdom's Naval officers and Media reporters to our current operational Military shipyard and facility in our Coastal Province Funiculus Maris Orentem: Conchae Maris town that has completed the construction of our Kingdom's 7th and 8th warship frigates to draw publicity. I have both on January 18 at 11:30 P.M. and May 16, 2025 at 1:45 P.M. give brief speeches short speeches and at the of end in a loud calm and commanding tone, "I heard christen the H.M.S. Cassian and H.M.S. Destin may they serve us well and bring us pride and fame for our navy." I then saw the ships slide off of the dry dock into the sea with a crowd of 1000's of civilians and citizens cheers in pride of us having our 7th and 8th warships. I can only hope that our new ships will protect my Kingdom's territorial waters and trade goods supply routes.__

__I have on May 1, 2025 received a letter from Mirellia Melromarc that she is decided to withdraw mostly from her Political and economical Arena and to have her Daughter: Melty S. Melromarc take over as the Political and Economical leader of her Political and Economical faction__ __along their other factions. I have alright knew this from my deep cover shadows and contacts within the Melromarc Kingdom; I have as well learned from my letters and conversations with Melty that Her mother as being for years grooming her to become her Kingdom's next Queen; As well her kingdom's next Political and Economical leader of her Political and Economical faction along their other factions; As well to have key Political and Economical influential officials and allies in key strategic Political and economical Positions to help her in her role and to have a moderate amount of Power and control. I have read from this letter that she is moving to my Kingdom's capital Town: Rock Valley to have a closer family bond between myself and the rest of my family. __

__I have received recently on May 21, 2025 and read my Kingdom's census reports from my Kingdom census administration doing our yearly census to see how many people are in our Kingdom; I saw and read from census takers that after roughly 1 1/2 months that my Kingdom's Population has reached roughly: 160,929. It's pleases me that my Kingdom is still growing economically;__ __As well giving the new immigrants that arrived and started in lives with their families the basic__ __needed amenities to start or support their lives until their where able to get a basic Job occupations for them to further support themselves and families to have them prosper and enjoy their lives in my Kingdom."- __King Naofumi Iwatani

__"For the past few months both myself, my love the rest of our family have decided to use our royal train to do my annually National tour throughout myself and my loves Kingdom to reinforce our alliances with our Kingdom's Province Governing councils of Nobles and Merchants to reinforce our massive Political and Economical power bases. As well to see the shift in our Political and Economical Power bases in our Kingdom. Our royal family have been seeing from our National Tours throughout our Kingdom a large amount of 2 emerging Political, Economical and social classes(middle and upper classes growing.) forming in our Kingdom. As well to the possible form new Political and Economical ties with our newcomer commoner immigrants; As well to try to gain trust and popularity among the new commoners and new influential merchants. As well to see of the R.V.M.K.A.* treaty has effected our Kingdom's economical growth.__

__After a 28 day National tour I began to see that our kingdom's plan was largely successful in forming Political and economical new Political and Economical ties and power bases with our newcomer commoner immigrants; As well successfully gaining a large amount of trust and popularity among both old and new influential merchants. During my national tour I meet a few of my Kingdom's new influential Merchants that either started merchant businesses; Or have moved from other Nations/Kingdoms that have more government regulates and laws that retrain them and their growth economically. I have as well saw in our Kingdom's Provinces that are controlled by our Political and Economical alliance rival: The Nobleman Kingdom Faction. I'm seeing from my national tours that their Political and Economical Policies are hurting their province's Economical Growth causing people that are struggling economically to fall under our Kingdom's poverty line; I asked a few of them to see if their planning to move to other province's that have less Province government control in their Province economy.__

__I have heard from my love that he had on May 1, 2025 received a letter from Mirellia Melromarc. He told me that Mirellia has decided to withdraw mostly from her Political and economical Arena and to have her Daughter: Melty S. Melromarc take over as the Political and Economical leader of her Political and Economical faction__ __along their other factions. He told me that he heard from our deep cover shadows and contacts within the Melromarc Kingdom; Both myself and my love have been seeing from our letters and conversations with Melty that her mother as being for years grooming her to become her Kingdom's next Queen; As well her kingdom's next Political and Economical leader of her Political and Economical faction along their other factions; I have read from this letter that she is moving to my Kingdom's capital Town: Rock Valley to have a closer family bond between myself and the rest of my family.__

__I have come sense interacts over the years with Mirellia have come to see her as a good friend, mother figure and a advisor to give me advise if I ask for it to help me. I have as well from interacts with Melty that have come to see her as a sister; I have as well have come from Melty's interacts with my 1st born children: Hirohito and Jade as an Aunt and from become very good friends to which I'm fine with. However I warned to not use her Political and Economical influence to influence my children to try to push her or her Kingdom's interests in our kingdom. When My love and Mirellia got married I have began to look at Mirellia no long as a mother figure but now is an older sister. Both myself and love have each year traveled 4 times a year traveled to Mirellia's Palace to keep in contact with each and talk of news between our Kingdoms."__\- Queen Raphtalia Iwatani

* * *

As the Rock Valley Kingdom continues to grow at a steady economic growth rate* the populous of Rock Valley has been able received the basic needed amenities to start or support their lives; As well to a large amount of the populous being able to get basic Job occupations for them to support themselves and families to have them prosper and enjoy their lives in the Rock Valley Kingdom. The Royal family of Rock Valley have being seeing from their National tour have personally been seeing the shift in their Political and Economical Power bases in their Kingdom. They have been seeing from our National Tours throughout their Kingdom a large amount of 2 emerging Political, Economical and social classes(middle and upper classes growing.) forming in their Kingdom. As well to the possible form new Political and Economical ties with their newcomer commoner immigrants; As well to try to gain trust and popularity among the new commoners and new influential merchants; As well to see of the R.V.M.K.A.* treaty has effected their Kingdom's economical growth.

On March 26, 2025 the continental new services heard that the Faubley Kingdom Civil war has massively shifted. All the Continental Nations/Kingdoms heard that both the Faubley Loyalty Kingdom and the Faubley Republic Kingdom has signed a Peace treaty and have merged into a single permanent united Political and Economical Alliance National Government: The Faubley Republic Loyalty Alliance Kingdom* or F.R.L.A.K. As New spreads of this massive shift in Faubley Kingdom Civil war the Major continental Powers: Kingdom of Rock Valley, Melromarc Kingdom and the R.M.K. have shifted their national interests to the Faubley Kingdom. The Rock Valley Kingdom King Noafumi Iwatani and his central Government meet with the Ambassadors of the Faubley Republic Kingdom: Kalem Lucero and Aranka Chevalier on March 28, 2025 decided to follow through Publicly with their secret Deal with The Faubley Republic Kingdom and reorganized their new form of government is the legitimate united alliance government of the Faubley Kingdom; They as well decided on keep their part of their secret deal with the F.R.L.A.K. with both of them signing a Lend-Lease to secretly supply with war materials. They secretly ordered 1 of their Metal work Production Factories to switch over to begin producing weapons and war materials to supply the F.R.L.A.K. with some weapons and war materials to help them fight their Main Political and Economical Ideology rival: The Faubley Imperial empire in their civil war; They have as well kept their part of their secret with the F.R.L.A.K. in sending them some Military Volunteers to help them in their Civil war as to protect their national interests.

On April 26, 2025 King Noafumi and his central government have been spending for days Negotiating with Queen Mirellia Melromarc and her central government to give them their designs for their Justyn steam engine(Similar to the 2-6-0 Mogul Engine.); As well with some of their Baptiste Lucero Passenger train car(Similar to the Six-axle passenger car design.), Colum Horacio class train cars, Fabrizio Gaines class train car wagons; The Leo Ollie class train cars and Domingo Kalem class train car wagons.

On April 30, 2025 King Noafumi and his central government have learned from some of their deep cover shadows and contacts within the Melromarc Kingdom that her Majesty Queen Mirellia Melromarc that has decided to withdraw mostly from their Kingdom's Political and economical Arena; They learned from their shadows intelligence reports that Queen Mirellia Melromarc has being for years grooming her Daughter: Melty Q Melromarc to become her Kingdom's next Queen; As well her kingdom's next Political and Economical leader of her Political and Economical faction along their other factions; As well to have key Political and Economical influential officials and allies in key strategic Political and economical Positions to help her in her role and to have a moderate amount of Power and control. They knew that if Melty was going to been Melromarc's next Political and Economical leader and if she was like her mother that she would be just as cunning and clever; As well with her possible having her mother's deadly amount charisma and persuasion to get what she and her Political and Economical allies; As well being able to maneuver both her and her allies opponents to where they need than to be to not have them be a threat to them and their allies.

A few days after the construction of their 8th frigate King Noafumi and His Kingdom's central government ordered the cancellation of the construction of further Bengta class frigates. The reason why they cancelled construction of Bengta class frigates is because they have currently enough frigates to protect their territorial waters and their sea trade routes; King Naofumi and his kingdom's central government have as well been seeing for a few weeks of their Rock Valley Kingdom Navy Corp of Naval designers have been designing a support ship for their Frigates that didn't require as much manpower to operation and maintain. The New Naval warship design is of a Naval corvette ship: The Cordero(Latin for Young ram.) class*. They decided to ordered after the cancellation of the construction of more frigates to have with their shipyards production 16 corvettes over course of the following years to support their frigates; As well to patrol their Territorial waters, their sea trade routes and their Kingdom's international interests.

Recently On May 21, 2025 King Naofumi Iwatani, his Political and Economical allies with his kingdom's central government have received important progress reports from all his construction engineers and workers working on constructing their on another massive civilian shipyard and facility at the small town: Sealand Campi(Now transformed into major Port town with a Population of 4,375.) is completed and ready to build more Haku class merchant ships. After hearing this Naofumi ordered that his Kingdom's new massive civilian shipyard and facility would be given to 1 of his Kingdom's Privately civilian construction companies. Now with a total of 6 civilian shipyards and facilities available to them the Rock Valley Government wanted them to compete with each other in his kingdom's economy to produce as many merchant ships and navies; They wanted their Merchant ships and navies to trade trading Materials and Goods to his Kingdom's markets and foreign markets to continue generate economic growth in their kingdom's economy; They as well wanted with the further economical growth to give their Populous enough economic prosperity to not cause major Political, Economical and social issues to spring up cause political, economical and social unrest within their Kingdom.

They has as well on the same day received another important progress reports from his Kingdom's National Military construction engineers and workers that are where working on 2 more of there new massive Military shipyards and facilities in their Kingdom's towns: Sealand Campi and Inde Seaflower(Now transformed into major Military Port town with a Population of roughly 1,500.) is completed and ready to build more to begin production Military Naval warships; Now with a total of 5 Military shipyards and facilities available to the Rock Valley Military Navy; The Rock valley Government wanted all 5 of them working together in producing as many of their Cordero class corvettes to protect his Kingdom's merchant shipping and from any possible internal or external threats and their international interests on sea.

* * *

*R.V.M.K.A. Treaty stands for Rock Valley and Melromarc Kingdom Alliance.

*With Rock Valley Kingdom's economy growing at a steady rate the Kingdom has roughly a total of 25 lumberyards and 25 stone quarries as of Mid-2025 to supply a moderate amount of construction materials for their construction workers and engineers to barely keep up with their Kingdom's demand of construction material; As well at the same time in Mid-2025 the Rock Valley Kingdom has a total of 20 Metal work Production Factories(1 to 2 Metal work Production factories in each of their Kingdom's Provinces.) to supply them with valuable refined minerals(Like Sliver, Gold, Platinum, Gemstones and Diamonds Etc..) to support their Kingdom's growing economy; As well at the same time in Mid-2025 the Rock Valley Kingdom has a total of 14 mines to mine valuable and Precious minerals(Like Sliver, Gold, Platinum, Gemstones and Diamonds Etc..) provide they Kingdom with Valuable mined minerals to keep pace with their growing economy.

*The Cordero class is a Rock Kingdom corvette. The Cordero class is similar in design to Melromarc's Kingdom's Cordero class corvette and the role Cordero class similar to in the Melromarc Kingdom Navy is that of a corvette. The Cordero class had a tonnage of 900.5714. The Cordero class has a length of 100 ft. 1 1/2 in(30.5181 meters), width: 30 ft. 7 1/2 in(9.3345 meters) and 125 ft. 8 1/2 in(38.3176 meters) in height. The Cordero class Propulsion would be: 3 Sail masts and a ship rig. The Cordero class maximum speed could be at best 13 knots(24 km/h; 15 mph). The Cordero class would carry: 1 × 36 ft.(11 meters) longboat and 2 × 28 ft.(8.5 meters) whaleboats. The Cordero class has a full ship complement of 121(including 17 Marines) and a minimum of 58(without counting the marines) crew members to operation the ship. The Cordero class would have 16 × 32-pounder(15 kg) carronades and 2 × 6-pounder(11 kg) chase guns bow chasers to protect the ship or attack Rock Valley Kingdom's enemies.

*The Faubley Republic Loyalty Alliance Kingdom or F.R.L.A.K. The F.R.L.A.K. is a Constitutional Republic Kingdom formed after many compromises between both the former Faubley Loyalty Kingdom and Faubley Republic Kingdom faction governments. In their Negotiations between each other Faubley Monarchists and Constitutional Republican Loyalists agreed to have their King or Queen be their Political leader/figurehead with a Moderate amount(30%) of their Kingdom's Political Power but to have them sign a constitution that restrained them on how they use their Political Power. In the constitution the Faubley Royal family members that they agreed to sign they would need the support of over 1/2 of their Kingdom's House of Commoners to pass laws and government regulates. They don't have the authority to be Judge, Jury and executor to kill or cast out their Political and Economical opponents that they disagreed with them. They would have need in order to kill or cast out any of their Political and Economical opponents a bipartisan Judge, Jury and executor to Judge and weigh the evidence and seriousness of the charges that their King or Queen and their allies that support them brought up where fair, reasonable and non Partisan.

Along with their compromises both them they agreed to have a House of Commoners with a maximum number 397 Representatives that will need to be elected and reelected every 5 years. The House of Commoners would control a moderate amount(40%) of their Kingdom's Political and economical power. The House of Commoners as well with their constitution with their King or Queen that their power is a well restrained to not have an any of them to abuse their power; They as well don't have the authority to be Judge, Jury and executor to kill or cast out their Political and Economical opponents that they disagreed with them. They would have need in order to kill or cast out any of their Political and Economical opponents a bipartisan Judge, Jury and executor to Judge and weigh the evidence and seriousness of the charges that they or their King or Queen and their allies that support them brought up where fair, reasonable and non Partisan.

Along with their compromises both them they agreed to a Judicial house of Judges to Judge and weigh the evidence and seriousness of the charges that their King or Queen and their allies that support them brought up where fair, reasonable and non Partisan. The Judicial house of Judges would control the remaining amount(30%) of their Kingdom's Political Power to keep in check both their Monarchy and House of Commoners from abusing their power. As both the Monarchist and Constitutional Republican Loyalists where negotiating between themselves and form their New United Kingdom Alliance government that they would need a system that would being try to being peace and to have their Populous trust their government throughout fearing their government overreach in their lives; They knew that if their government overreached in their populous live it could cause massive amounts of Political, Economical and social unrest to the point where their government would be overthrow.

Economically both Monarchist and Constitutional Republican Loyalists agreed that their National and Provincial Governments would have a moderate amount of control and regulates in their National and Province markets. They want to have their National and Province markets to have the ability to fairly compete with each other to bring various trading goods and amenities in various states of quality to give them Populous more options to choose their trade goods and amenities.


	25. Prosperity IV Part II

Prosperity IV and Continental Politics IV Part II

May 21, 2025

__"Every sense our Kingdom passed our massive industrial program Myself, Melty and my Political and Economical allies have been seeing a moderate amount of the populous being able to get basic Job occupations for them to support themselves and families to have them prosper and enjoy their lives in our Kingdom; As well with a large amount of the Populous being able to get a basic job occupations as various amounts of income our Political, economical and Social Elites of our Kingdom are seeing a shift in our Power bases within our Kingdom. We all have being seeing for the past few months that there are 2 major Political, Economical and social classes(middle and upper classes growing.) forming within my Kingdom that are growing further in Political, Economical and Social influence to where they are being to get a moderate amount of Political, Economical and Social power within their Province governing High councils of Nobles and Merchants. Myself and my Political and Economical allies and begin to see that their is a moderate amount of Political, Economical and social tension happening among their Political and Economical Elites within her Kingdom but not to the point of having a possible civil war. We have been seeing that some of our Kingdom's emerging Merchants and nobles that have been able to gain a moderate amount of Political, Economical and Social influence among the main populous; We been seeing and hearing that they have been able to push out or outmaneuver some of the old guard members of their Province High councils from being able to form Political and economical power bases among the Main Populous that supported their ideas on Political, Economical and Social issues that got them on their Province high councils.__

__Outside myself and my central government have been keeping a close eye on Faubley Civil war and the various factions fighting each other for the past few months. I have learned from my Shadow(spy) organization with our deep undercover agents that both the Faubley Republic and Faubley Loyalty Kingdoms governments have signed a ceasefire agreement. Myself and central government learned from our shadow organization that they signed the ceasefire agree to have each their Military forces to mainly focus on their main Political and Economical Ideology rival: The Faubley Imperial Empire. I learned that their Political and Economical leaders of both their factions have agreed to meet in person to negotiate in forming a United Political and Economical Alliance Government. We have learned they are both are doing the finally stages of their Negotiations with each other. We have learned over months of Negotiations with each other that the amount of Political and Economical tension between The Faubley Republic and Faubley Loyalty Kingdoms has vanished. __

__Sense my marriage with my crush: Noafumi Iwatani I have been traveling least 4 times a years to spend time with my love. During each one of our visits with each other both of us have been trying to deepen our relationship and love for each other. On October 27, 2024 a few nights after love making I have found myself suffering from morning sickness. I concluded that I must be Pregnant with our 1st child with each other. When I told Noafumi that I was Pregnant I found myself being loving hug and with both of us sharing a passionate kiss with each other. We had a lengthy debate with Mirellia that we agreed that she would have our child at his Palace and Kingdom. Both of us have began to prepare 1 of his Palace's rooms to prepare for the coming of our 1st(14th child for Noafumi and his family.) child. We have even began to came up with names for our child; I give names like the names of my father: Amicus Chevalier and mother: Connie Melromarc; Noafumi give names like his ancestor's: Mitsue Iwatani and Yua Iwatani. __

__I have send on April 19, 2025 a letter to both Noafumi and his Family that won't arrive on May 1, 2025 to tell them I have decided to withdraw mostly from my Political and economical Arena and to have my Daughter: Melty S. Melromarc take over as the Political and Economical leader of our Political and Economical faction__ __along our other factions. As well telling them that I'm moving to my Kingdom's capital Town: Rock Valley to have a closer family bond between myself and the rest of my family. I personnel I'm hoping to not have to get constantly involved in the Game of Politics even though I know that I'm extremely good at playing the game; I know how to use my deadly amount charisma and persuasion to get what both Myself and my allies what we want; As well being able to maneuver both My and Melty opponents to where we need than to be to not have them be a threat to us. I can only hope that my Political and Economical allies are able to help her lead the lead to a bright future; As well hoping that I taught her well enough to have her become just as skilled Political and Economical leader and Queen for our Kingdom."__\- Queen Mirellia Melromarc

__"Every sense our Kingdom passed our massive industrial program Myself, My mother and my Political and Economical allies have been seeing a moderate amount of the populous being able to get basic Job occupations for them to support themselves and families to have them prosper and enjoy their lives in our Kingdom; As well with a large amount of the Populous being able to get a basic job occupations as various amounts of income our Political, economical and Social Elites of our Kingdom are seeing a shift in our Power bases within our Kingdom. We all have being seeing for the past few months that there are 2 major Political, Economical and social classes(middle and upper classes growing.) forming within my Kingdom that are growing further in Political, Economical and Social influence to where they are being to get a moderate amount of Political, Economical and Social power within their Province governing High councils of Nobles and Merchants. Myself, Mother and my Political and Economical allies and begin to see that their is a moderate amount of Political, Economical and social tension happening among their Political and Economical Elites within her Kingdom but not to the point of having a possible civil war. We have been seeing that some of our Kingdom's emerging Merchants and nobles that have been able to gain a moderate amount of Political, Economical and Social influence among the main populous; We been seeing and hearing that they have been able to push out or outmaneuver some of the old guard members of their Province High councils from being able to form Political and economical power bases among the Main Populous that supported their ideas on Political, Economical and Social issues that got them on their Province high councils.__

__I have found it hard to spend some quality time with mother as mother and daughter. With the spare time I was able to get a spend with mother we were able to have some fun with each other. I have found from mother that she liked to teach me some more Magical spells and rituals to have just as powerful Magic user as her. I found that I can maintain the most powerful magical spells I learn for a few minutes more that I could previously. I have recently being able to cast the Magical spell: Alt-Right falls Icicle Prison for roughly 15 seconds before I stopped from heavy exhaustion; That's a new record for me with my previous time being roughly 10 seconds.__

__Outside the Political Arena I have been dating for the past few months my recently promoted elite royal guard Warrant Officer: Corrin Galo. Despite our age difference we(With Corrin Galo being 23 and Melty being 16.) have come to develop common interests. I have come to Know that Galo along with his family owning a massive plantation and ranch that he shares a Filolial fetish like myself. I even showed him my personnel female Filolial that King Noafumi give me for my 13th birthday. I told him that I named my personnel Filolial: Aura. I learned that his a hobby passion in raising a few Filolials at his family's ranch; When we were on 1 of our dates he took me to his family's ranch where I sent an hours in helping him taking care a few Filolials.__"- 2nd Princess Melty Q Melromarc

* * *

Sense the signing of the R.V.M.K.A.* treaty; The Melromarc Kingdom National and state economies continue to grow at a very fast economic growth* rate with help from their massive industrialization bill to provide both their Civilian and Federal Government industrial businesses and companies with moderate amounts of economical resources; They offered their industrial businesses and companies a moderate amount of economical resources to help them either jump start or expand their current industrial businesses and companies to provide economical prosperity for their populous to able received the basic needed amenities to support their lives; Recently Queen Mirellia Melromarc and her central government where able to negotiation with the King Noafumi Iwatani and his central government to give them their designs for their Justyn steam engine(Similar to the 2-6-0 Mogul Engine.); As well with some of their Baptiste Lucero Passenger train car(Similar to the Six-axle passenger car design.), Colum Horacio class train cars, Fabrizio Gaines class train car wagons; The Leo Ollie class train cars and Domingo Kalem class train car wagons.

On March 26, 2025 they heard from continental new services that the Faubley Kingdom Civil war has massively shifted. They heard that both the Faubley Loyalty Kingdom and the Faubley Republic Kingdom has signed a Peace treaty and have merged into a single permanent united Political and Economical Alliance National Government: The Faubley Republic Loyalty Alliance Kingdom or F.R.L.A.K. The Melomarc Kingdom's Queen Mirella Melromarc and her central Government meet with the Ambassadors of the Faubley Republic Kingdom: Kalem Lucero and Aranka Chevalier on April 11, 2025 decided to follow through Publicly with their secret Deal with The Faubley Republic Kingdom and reorganized their new form of government is the legitimate united alliance government of the Faubley Kingdom; They as well decided on keep their part of their secret deal with the T.F.R.A.K. with both of them signing a Lend-Lease to secretly supply with war materials. They secretly ordered 3 of their Metal work Production Factories to switch over to begin producing weapons and war materials to supply the F.R.L.A.K. with some weapons and war materials to help them fight their Main Political and Economical Ideology rival: The Faubley Imperial empire in their civil war; They have as well kept their part of their secret with the F.R.L.A.K. in sending them some Military Volunteers to help them in their Civil war as to protect their national interests.

Recently on April 30, 2025 Both the 2nd crowned Princess and Heir to the Melromarc Kingdom: Melty Q Melromarc and the central government got a surprise from her Majesty Queen Mirella Melromarc that she is withdrawing mostly from their Political and economical Arena; They heard from months that Mirella has been having conversations with her 2nd Husband: Noafumi Iwatani and thinking of moving to Noafumi Iwatani and his Kingdom's capital Town: Rock Valley to get a closer family bond between herself and the rest of his family. The Political and Economical elites of Melromarc knew that this would give her daughter: Melty S. Melromarc the responsibilities as their new Political and Economical leader of their Powerful Political and Economical faction: The Republican Royalists along their other factions. They are have being seeing for years that Queen Mirella has been grooming Melty to become their Kingdom's next Queen; As well their kingdom's next Political and Economical leader of her Political and Economical faction along their other factions. They knew that if Melty was going to been their Kingdom next Political and Economical leader and if she was like her mother that she would be just as cunning and clever; As well with her possible having her mother's deadly amount charisma and persuasion to get what she and her Political and Economical allies; As well being able to maneuver both her and her allies opponents to where they need than to be to not have them be a threat to them and their allies.

* * *

__"Sense My Kingdom and my fellow Political and Economical officials have made our neighbor The Brev Kingdom into a puppet state Myself and my Political and Economical allies have been forced to constantly and annoying Play the game of politics. I have been for months have been traveling to and from the Brev Kingdom Capital and state capitals to gain the Brev Kingdom's Populous support. As well to win over my Kingdom's Political and Economical official counter-parts in Brev Kingdom to Charm or persuade or bride them to get them on our side. I have been pushed to I'm Limit in me being and to use my cunning and cleverness; As well with my deadly amount charisma and persuasion I inherited from mother. I Heard from my national shadow organization and Secret police agents as time when on that myself and my fellow Political and Economical allies effects have been large successful.__

__When both myself and my Political and Economical allies heard of the Faubley Kingdom erupting into full scale civil war we have had our National shadow organization do secret intelligence gathering and to keep an eye on The Faubley Kingdom Civil war factions; A few days after the Faubley Kingdom Civil war erupted into full scale civil war our National shadow organization deep undercover agents give us reports that their are 3 Major Factions: The Faubley Imperial Empire, The Faubley Loyalty and Faubley Republic Kingdom fighting each other. We heard and read reports from them that our shadow agents have been to eliminate a moderate amount the Faubley Loyalty Kingdom opponents for the Faubley Imperial Empire; We heard from our deep undercover shadows that the Faubley Imperial empire faction has thanks to our Shadow organization operations in the Faubley Kingdom for them to gain more ground in the Political landscape that was able to reduce their original amount of Province that controlled from 10 to 6 Provinces. We have as well been in the secret Negotiations with the Faubley Imperial Empire to we both agreed on was that both my Kingdom's National shadow organization and there's would help in gather intelligence to keep an eye on their Political and Economical opponents; We have as well in the secret negotiations with the Faubley Imperial Empire in agreed to secret to sign a lend-lease to supply them supplies and war material. We have agreed to send up Military Volunteers to join their forces to help them in try to win their wars with their Rivals. We as well said to them that we would reorganize them as the legitimate government of the Faubley Kingdom.__

__On March 26, 2025 Myself and my Political and Economical allies heard from continental new services that the Faubley Kingdom Civil war has massively shifted. They heard that both the Faubley Loyalty Kingdom and the Faubley Republic Kingdom has signed a Peace treaty and have merged into a single permanent united Political and Economical Alliance National Government: The Faubley Republic Loyalty Alliance Kingdom or F.R.L.A.K. I found myself getting very angry and frustated from find this out and I saw it as terrible news. I found this as terrible news because both myself and my Political and Economical allies where hoping that both the Faubley Loyalty and Faubley Republic Kingdoms would continue to fight with each other to weak each other to give our Political and Economical ally: The Faubley Imperial empire to take their more of their Territory and Geo-Political Influence; Or to possibly have both the Faubley Loyalty Kingdom and the Faubley Imperial empire forming an alliance similar what the Faubley loyalty and Faubley Republic Kingdoms have done. Both Myself and my central Government meet with the Ambassador of the Faubley Imperial Empire: Lucero Bence on March 29, 2025 sense we traveled for 2 days by ship to the Faubley Imperial Capital city. We decided to follow through Publicly with our secret Deal with The Faubley Imperial empire and ordered 3 of our Metal work Production Factories to switch over to begin producing weapons and war materials to supply the Faubley Imperial empire with some weapons and war materials to help them fight their Main Political and Economical Ideology rival: The F.R.L.A.K. in their civil war."__\- Queen Malty S Melromarc

* * *

Sense Queen Malty S Melromarc* and her kingdom's Government become the puppet master of the Brev Kingdom they have been busy in further integration of the Brev Kingdom within their R.M.K.B.K. Alliance treaty* into their Kingdom. As of Mid-2025 the R.M.K.* National and state economies* is growing at a stable rate. With their further economic growth the Political and Economical elites are seeing that their emerging classes(Lower, Middle and Upper classes.) is further increasing in strength. They are seeing and hearing from their Secret Police that are keeping an eye on possible dangerous Political and Economical opponents that would stand in their way that their are indeed a moderate amount of very powerful Political and Economical opponents have come to power. They learned that these emerging Political and Economical opponents on more moderate in their Political and Economical views them they are.

They Heard that these very powerful Political and Economical opponents want to still keep their Kingdom's core values; However a key difference between them and the rest of the R.M.K. Political and Economical officials is that they wanted to interact and try to coexist with their South neighbor and rival: The Melromarc Kingdom. They as well wanted their R.M.K. to remain independence and to not reunify with Melromarc Kingdom; They as well wanted some more economical reforms to reduce some of their government's massive amount of regulates and government oversight. They have been seeing that even thought their past economical reforms that increased and shared some their Political and Economical with their emerging classes that their economic growth is growing but not as fast as they liked. They wanted to give their Merchants and Populous more Economical freedom to further increase their Nation's/Kingdom's economical grow to give their Kingdom's citizens further success to trading goods and amenities to not cause any Political and Social unrest.

On March 26, 2025 they heard from continental new services that the Faubley Kingdom Civil war has massively shifted. They heard that both the Faubley Loyalty Kingdom and the Faubley Republic Kingdom has signed a Peace treaty and have merged into a single permanent united Political and Economical Alliance National Government: The F.R.L.A.K. For Queen Malty S. Melromarc and her fellow Political and Economical allies in the R.M.K. this is terrible news. It terrible news for them because they where hoping that both the Faubley Loyalty and Faubley Republic Kingdoms would continue to fight with each other to weak each other to give the Faubley Imperial empire to take their more of their Territory and Geo-Political Influence; Or to possibly have both the Faubley Loyalty Kingdom and the Faubley Imperial empire forming an alliance similar what the Faubley loyalty and Faubley Republic Kingdoms have done. The R.M.K.'s Queen Malty S Melromarc and her central Government meet with the Ambassador of the Faubley Imperial Empire: Lucero Bence on March 29, 2025(They traveled by ship to the Faubley Imperial Capital city.) decided to follow through Publicly with their secret Deal with The Faubley Imperial empire and ordered 3 of their Metal work Production Factories to switch over to begin producing weapons and war materials to supply the Faubley Imperial empire with some weapons and war materials to help them fight their Main Political and Economical Ideology rival: The F.R.L.A.K. in their civil war.

Queen Malty S Melromarc and her central government after hearing the terrible news of the formation of The F.R.L.A.K. ordered the withdraw a moderate amount of their troops(50%=24,110 troops, leaving 50%=24,110 troops.) from their border region with their Geopolitical rival: The Melromarc Kingdom. After hours of heat debated agreed to withdraw the moderate amount of their troops by ordering their troops to withdraw from their Melromarc Kingdom border region to reposition them on their border region with the F.R.L.A.K. Queen Malty S Melromarc know that this could cause some amount of Political tension and uneasy between her Kingdom and the F.R.L.A.K; However both she and her fellow Political and Economical allies decided to take the change to show the F.R.L.A.K. that their not push overs military and will fight them if they attack them; As well to push some pressure on the F.R.L.A.K. to have the F.R.L.A.K. put a moderate of their Military resources along their border region with them to give their Geo-Political ally: The Faubley Imperial Empire Government and Military more breathing room to try to gain more Geo-political influence against their Ideology rival: The F.R.L.A.K.

Recently on May 16, 2025 Queen Malty S Melromarc and her central government got a good surprise from their Shadow organization deep undercover agents in their Geo-Political Rival: Melromarc Kingdom. They heard from their deep undercover agents that her Majesty Queen Mirella Melromarc has decided to withdrawing mostly from her kingdom's Political and economical Arena; They heard from months that Mirella has been having conversations with her 2nd Husband: Noafumi Iwatani and thinking of moving to Noafumi Iwatani and his Kingdom's capital Town: Rock Valley to get a closer family bond between herself and the rest of his family. Queen Malty S Melromarc knew that with her Mother's withdraw from her Kingdom's Political and economical Arena that he would have her moderately capable little sister: Melty S. Melromarc the responsibilities as her Kingdom's new Political and Economical leader of their Powerful Political and Economical factions. Queen Malty S Melromarc knew that her sister won't as cunning and clever; As well with her not having as much of either her or Mother's deadly amount charisma and persuasion to get what she and her Political and Economical allies wanted; As well being able to maneuver both her and her allies opponents to where they need than to be to not have them be a threat to them and their allies.

* * *

*R.V.M.K.A. Treaty stands for Rock Valley and Melromarc Kingdom Alliance.

*With Melromarc Kingdom's economy growing at a steady rate the Kingdom has roughly a total of 31 lumberyards and 19 stone quarries as of Mid-2025 to try to meet the large demand of supply of construction materials for their construction workers and engineers to barely keep up with their Kingdom's demand of construction material; As well at the same time in Mid-2025 the Melromarc Kingdom has a total of 32 Metal work Production Factories to supply them with valuable refined minerals(Like Sliver, Gold, Platinum, Gemstones and Diamonds Etc..) to support their Kingdom's growing economy; As well at the same time in Mid-2025 the Melromarc Kingdom has a total of 37 mines to mine valuable and Precious minerals(Like Sliver, Gold, Platinum, Gemstones and Diamonds Etc..) provide they Kingdom with Valuable mined minerals to keep pace with their fast growing economy.

*Bitch aka formerly 1st Princess Malty S. Melromarc

*R.M.K.B.K. treaty stands for Righteous Melromarc Kingdom and Brev Kingdom Alliance Treaty.

*R.M.K. stands for the Righteous Melromarc Kingdom.

*With R.M.K.'s economy growing at a stable rate the Kingdom has roughly a total of 12 lumberyards and 12 stone quarries as of Mid-2025 to try to meet the huge demand of supply of construction materials for their construction workers and engineers to barely keep up with their Kingdom's demand of construction material; As well at the same time in Mid-2025 the R.M.K. has a total of 12 Metal work Production Factories to supply them with valuable refined minerals(Like Sliver, Gold, Platinum, Gemstones and Diamonds Etc..) to support their Kingdom's growing economy; As well at the same time in Mid-2025 the R.M.K. has a total of 20 mines to mine valuable and Precious minerals(Like Sliver, Gold, Platinum, Gemstones and Diamonds Etc..) provide they Kingdom with Valuable mined minerals to keep pace with their fast growing economy.


	26. Prosperity IV Part III

Prosperity IV and Continental Politics IV Part III

May 21, 2025

The Faubley Kingdom sense falling into Civil war has been struggling with 3 major Factions and Governments fighting for Power and influence in their Kingdom. Recently Sense the merging 2 of the Faubley Civil war Factions and Governments: The Loyalty Faubley and Fabuley Republic Kingdoms into the F.R.L.A.K.*; The Political and Economical Elites of both factions in the F.R.L.A.K. are now trying to centralize their Political and Economical influence and Power bases in the F.R.L.A.K. to show their Continental neighbors and rivals that they are Political, Economical and Militarily stable legitimate united alliance government of the Faubley Kingdom. They have as well have been reorganizing their Militarizes into integrating them into a single united Military for the F.R.L.A.K. to defend itself or to attack their Kingdom's enemies. They have decided to ordered 20% of their Industrial strength to back up their Military with resources they needed to fight their current Ideology and Economical Rival: Faubley Imperial Empire in their Civil war. Their newly recognized and appointed King: Ace Faubley and Queen: Arabella Faubley that they have recognized as their rightful King, heir and with his royal family members to the Faubley Kingdom Throne along over 1/2 of their House of Commons Representatives have decided to pass an Extremely Military conscription law(5% of their Entire population.). They have been seeing their Kingdom's Military Corps of Officers are Lightly to Moderate Training in the ways of warfare.

Recently they seeing their currently army Chief of staff: Cassian Durante has began very sloppy in his job as their chief of staff. When the Faubley Kingdom Civil war started they saw that he was a moderately competent Strategist as drawing up defensive plans; However they are seeing that he is actually very good Tactician when it came to making short term Tactical Military advances against their Rival forces as being successful give their Military a large morale Boost; However according to their Logical officers he has recently become irresponsibly in manage his Military forces resources to pull further into enemy territory or to moderately properly supply his forces with enough supplies to hold their gains. They saw that this has cause their Geo-political Rival military forces to cease the opportunity to attack and surround a moderate amount of his forces forcing them to surrender and having them loss the territory they gained and even to pull them into the defensive and captured some of their Provinces Territories(1 Northern coastal, 1 inner northern, 1 southeastern(more so to the south.) coastal and inner southeastern Province). This forced them to remove him as their Military Chief of staff and replace him with 1 of their most effective General's: Avis Fabrizio because she was able to haul their Rivals Military forces advance by holding on key strategic Industrial Provinces and cities from falling into enemy hands but as a cost of over 18,250 troops and war equipment needed to fight the enemy.

For the another Major government and faction in the Faubely Civil War: The Faubley Imperial empire has been able to centralize their Political and Economical influence and Power base in the Faubley Imperial Empire to show their Continental neighbors and rivals that they are Political, Economical and Militarily stable legitimate government of the Faubley Kingdom. They have as well have been organize their Military into a single united Military for the Faubley Imperial Empire to defend itself or to attack their Empire's enemies. Sense the start of the Faubley Kingdom Civil War started they ordered 1/3 of their Industrial strength to back up their Military with resources they needed to fight their current Ideology and Economical Rivals: The Faubley Loyalty and Faubley Republic Kingdoms. They have as well sense the Start of the Civil war with Their newly recognized and appointed King: Faas Faubley and Queen: Hilaria Faubley that they have recognized as their rightful King, heir and with his royal family members to the Faubley Kingdom Throne along with most of his Governing High council have decided to pass a Service by Requirement Military conscription law(10% of their Entire population.). to give their outnumbered Military forces at the start of the Faubley Kingdom civil war more manpower to recruit from to fight their enemy. They have been seeing their Empire's Military Corps of Officers are Moderate and Elite training in the ways of warfare.

They seen from the start of the Faubley Kingdom civil war Chief of staff: Jost Lucjusz is Moderately good when it came to making long term strategic military defensive plans against their Rival forces and hauling the enemy's advance further into their territory and exhausting their enemy logical supplies. This give him the opportunity in counter attacking and surrounding enemy forces forcing them to surrender to his forces successful at give their Military a large morale Boost; As well from hearing from their Military's Logical officers he has been able to responsibly manage his Military forces resources to put them where their needed most to defend their Empire's long term Survival. However they heard from him that he and his fellow officers are now having trouble advancing further into enemy territory because of 1 of their enemy rising stars in the Military: Avis Fabrizio has been able to haul their Military forces from advancing to cease more of their Rival's key strategic Industrial Provinces and cities from falling into their hands. They told them that this cost his forces 22,813 troops and war equipment needed to fight the enemy. They told them that they have being trying and failing to broken through further from General Avis Fabrizio strategic defenses. They all heard Recently from their Military Intelligence agents in the F.R.L.A.K. that they have replace their moderately competent Strategist and Tactician chief of Staff: Cassian Durante that has become increasingly arrogant and overconfident with their more sensible and realistic General Avis Fabrizio as their new chief of staff and now know that their Military effort and advances is going to get more difficult with her in command.

* * *

For the other Continental Kingdoms/Nations in hearing from the continental new services that the Faubley Kingdom Civil war has massively shifted; When they heard that both the Faubley Loyalty Kingdom and the Faubley Republic Kingdom has signed a Peace treaty and have merged into a single permanent united Political and Economical Alliance National Government: The F.R.L.A.K. reacted on March 26, 2025 mostly Neutral. All of them to recognized the F.R.L.A.K. as the legitimate government of the Faubley Kingdom Civil war. For the Kingdom of IKI their Queen: Barbara Aranka IKI of the Kingdom of IKI and her Kingdom's central Government officials reaction was mostly neutral to the news the Faubley Kingdom Civil war has massively shifted; This is done to Recently Queen Barbara IKI and her Fellow Political and Economical allies in her central kingdom's government decided to focus on their Kingdom's Internal Economical short comings. They have seen for the past year after their new trade deal with both the Rock Valley and Melromarc Kingdoms that they have become more depend on them for their economical needs.

They have decided Recently on May 15, 2025 to pass a massive industrial bill to industrialize their Kingdom/nation. Queen Aranka IKI and her Kingdom's central Government officials wanted Industrialize their Kingdom/Nation to have more lumberyards and stone quarries to supply their massive amount of construction materials for their construction workers and engineers to try to keep up with their Kingdom's massively growing demand of construction materials; As well more Metal work Production Factories to supply their Kingdom with valuable refined minerals(Like Sliver, Gold, Platinum, Gemstones and Diamonds Etc..) to support their Kingdom's growing economy; As well mines to mine valuable and Precious minerals(Like Sliver, Gold, Platinum, Gemstones and Diamonds Etc..) provide they Kingdom with Valuable mined minerals to keep pace with their growing economy.

For the Kingdom of Q'ten Lo their King: Antoine Q'ten Lo of the Kingdom of Q'ten Lo and his Kingdom's central Government officials reaction was mostly neutral to the news the Faubley Kingdom Civil war has massively shifted. They have as well decided to focus on their Kingdom's Internal Economical short comings; They as well for the past 8 months have been clamping down further on corruption. Finally after their 8 months of further investigating into Political and Economical Officials they have been able to further decrease their corruption to a slight amount in their Kingdom; They have sense they had their internal security forces further investigating into Political and Economical Officials that their populous trust in their Kingdom's central government increased to a minimal amount(The Q'ten Lo Kingdom's populous support increased to roughly 85%.).

They have as well for the past year after their new trade deal with both the Rock Valley and Melromarc Kingdoms that they have become more depend on them for their economical needs. They have decided Recently on April 5, 2025 to pass a massive industrial bill to industrialize their Kingdom/nation. King Q'ten Lo and his Kingdom's central Government officials wanted Industrialize their Kingdom/Nation to have more lumberyards and stone quarries to supply their massive amount of construction materials for their construction workers and engineers to try to keep up with their Kingdom's massively growing demand of construction materials; As well more Metal work Production Factories to supply their Kingdom with valuable refined minerals(Like Sliver, Gold, Platinum, Gemstones and Diamonds Etc..) to support their Kingdom's growing economy; As well mines to mine valuable and Precious minerals(Like Sliver, Gold, Platinum, Gemstones and Diamonds Etc..) provide they Kingdom with Valuable mined minerals to keep pace with their growing economy.

For the Coalition Republic of Zeltoble their Chancellor: Daniel Anthony of the Coalition Republic of Zeltoble and his Republic's central Government officials reaction was mostly neutral to the news the Faubley Kingdom Civil war has massively shifted. Sense their pass their own version of a massive industrialize program bill to counter the growing economical influence from the Rock Valley and Melromarc Kingdom their National and State Economies are now growing at a fast rate of growth*. They are seeing with their massive industrialize program very quickly new Lumberyards and stone quarries to supply their massive amount of construction materials for their construction workers and engineers to try to keep up with their Republic's largely growing demand of construction materials; As well more Metal work Production Factories to supply their Republic with valuable refined minerals(Like Sliver, Gold, Platinum, Gemstones and Diamonds Etc..) to support their Republic's growing economy; As well mines to mine valuable and Precious minerals(Like Sliver, Gold, Platinum, Gemstones and Diamonds Etc..) provide they Republic with Valuable mined minerals to keep pace with their growing economy. They are seeing as well with their industrialization of their Republic that outside economical influence that was causing a moderate amount of Political and Economical tension within the Coalition Republic of Zeltoble is starting to die down with their Populous having access to domestic made trading goods and amenities.

For the Kingdom of Silivelt their King: Chevy Silivelt of the Silivelt Kingdom and his kingdom's central Government officials reaction was mostly neutral to the news the Faubley Kingdom Civil war has massively shifted. They have as well decided to focus on their Kingdom's Internal Economical short comings. They have seen for the past year after their new trade deal with both the Rock Valley and Melromarc Kingdom's that they have become more depend on them for their economical needs. They have decided Recently on April 25, 2025 to pass a massive industrial bill to industrialize their Kingdom/nation. King Chevy Silivelt and his Kingdom's central Government officials wanted Industrialize their Kingdom/Nation to have more lumberyards and stone quarries to supply their massive amount of construction materials for their construction workers and engineers to try to keep up with their Kingdom's massively growing demand of construction materials; As well more Metal work Production Factories to supply their Kingdom with valuable refined minerals(Like Sliver, Gold, Platinum, Gemstones and Diamonds Etc..) to support their Kingdom's growing economy; As well mines to mine valuable and Precious minerals(Like Sliver, Gold, Platinum, Gemstones and Diamonds Etc..) provide they Kingdom with Valuable mined minerals to keep pace with their growing economy.

For the Shieldfrieden Republic their recently elected Chancellor: Candace Annunzio and her Republic's central Government officials reaction was mostly neutral to the news of the Faubley Kingdom Civil war has massively shifted. They mainly reaction mostly neutral to the news of the Faubley Kingdom Civil war because Chancellor Annunzio and her Republic's central government officials is now dealing with her predecessor's and his administration officials aftermath from them passing 2 bills when he and his administration took office that worsened government corruption and their Populists Public trust to a moderate amount.(Reducing their Populists Public trust in the Shieldfrieden Republic's populous support from roughly 80% to roughly is roughly 40%.) in their Government. The 1st bill that her predecessor's and his administration officials passed reduced their internal security forces from a large amount funding and resources to provide them with the needed Financial funding and resources to clamp down on their Republic's criminal activities to a minimal security funding causing their criminal activities that where kept in check. The 2nd Bill her predecessor's and his administration officials passed give their Government the authority to out right violate their nation's work force; As well given them the power to cut their nation's workers Job income to pull more money in their back picket.

Before Candace Annunzio ran for the chancellor's office she and her fellow Political and Economical Officials that opposed her predecessor's and his administration officials passing 2 bills have been seeing the effect on it had on their Nation. They saw over the years the amount of people living under the Poverty to extreme Poverty line increase 5x's as much. As well with their nation criminal organization activates increasing to 3 fold. They have heard from their nation's Intelligence agency agents that the amount of recording bribes from to their fellow Government officials have increased massively to ignore their Business companies dirty underhand activates; As well with their criminal organization activates; As well with a large amount of Government officials becoming selfish, incompetent and complacent in their positions of power; As well with a large amount their Nation's internal Political and Economical affairs suffering from now a systematic amount of corruption. With all this combined their level of their Nation's Corruption increased from a Modest amount of government corruption to now a systematic amount of government corruption in their Nation's government. A few things that are holding the Shieldfrieden Republic together is a large amount of Nationalism, Moderate amount of Political cooperation and with heavily economical connects within the Populous and government. As well share common Geo-Political Rival: Kingdom of Siltvelt to unite.

Recently Chancellor Candace Annunzio and her Republic's central government officials have working around the clock to undone their Previous chancellor's and his administration officials 2 horrible bills. They used their deep and influential connections in all their Nation's Political, Economical Parties and Military officials that haven't become selfish, incompetent and complacent in their positions of power have been able to barely pass some anti-corruption laws; As well some Political and Economical reform bills to root up Political and Economical corruption. They repealed their previous Chancellor and his administration officials bill they passed in reduced their internal security forces from a large amount funding and resources to provide them with the needed Financial funding and resources to clamp down on their Republic's criminal activities back to what it was to clamp back down on their criminal activities that where not kept in check. They as well repealed the bill that give their Government the authority to out right violate their nation's work force; As well given them the power to cut their nation's workers Job income to pull more money in their back picket.

Over the following months of around the clock work Chancellor Candace Annunzio and her Republic's central government officials and allies(both old and new allies.) in her central Republic's government have been able to reduce the amount of Political corruption back what it was to a Medium amount of Political and economical corruption. They have as well have sense they and their internal security forces having a large amount funding and resources that their populous trust in their Kingdom's central government increased to a moderate amount(Populists Public trust in the Shieldfrieden Republic's populous support from roughly 80%.). However they saw that although they were able to regain most of their Populist Public trust that their Populist is still some somewhat disappointed in that their Public government servants able to betray their trust in their government but at least they where have been able to get back their Populist's support and trust back but they still are on shaky ground. The remaining continental Kingdom/Nation(Kingdom of Prado) reacted mostly neutral to the news the Faubley Kingdom Civil war has massively shifted.

* * *

*The F.R.L.A.K. stands for The Faubley Republic Loyalty Alliance Kingdom.

*With Coalition Republic of Zeltoble's economy growing at a fast rate of growth the Republic has roughly a total of 2 lumberyards and 2 stone quarries as of Mid-2025 to try to meet the huge demand of supply of construction materials for their construction workers and engineers to barely keep up with their Kingdom's demand of construction materials; As well at the same time in Mid-2025 the Coalition Republic of Zeltoble has a total of 2 Metal work Production Factories to supply them with valuable refined minerals(Like Sliver, Gold, Platinum, Gemstones and Diamonds Etc..) to support their Republic's growing economy; As well at the same time in Mid-2025 the Coalition Republic of Zeltoble has a total of 2 mines to mine valuable and Precious minerals(Like Sliver, Gold, Platinum, Gemstones and Diamonds Etc..) provide their Republic with Valuable mined minerals to keep pace with their fast growing economy.


	27. Melromarc Royal Family

Melromarc Royal Family

May 4, 2026

__"Sense hearing from my shadow(spies) agents deep undercover in the Faubley Kingdom that 2 of the Faubley Kingdom's Civil war factions merged in the F.R.L.A.K.* Myself and my central government have learned from our deep undercover shadow agents that the although the F.R.L.A.K. was formed and with us signing a Lend-lease to supply with weapons and war materials that the F.R.L.A.K. factions in the F.R.L.A.K. are trying to centralize their both Political and Economical influence and Power bases in the F.R.L.A.K. We have learned that although both the Faubley monarchist's and the Constitutional Republican loyalists have signed their United Political and Economical alliance treaty both still finding it hard to fully cooperate with each other. We learned that do to their current main Geo-political rival that their fighting has at least full united them militarily to fight a common enemy. We heard from our Shadows that that wanted to show their continental neighbors and rivals that they are Political, Economical and Militarily stable legitimate united alliance government of the Faubley Kingdom. We have as well learned from our shadows that they have been reorganizing their Militarizes into integrating them into a single united Military for the F.R.L.A.K. to defend itself or to attack their Kingdom's enemies. We have heard from our shadows that the F.R.L.A.K. Government and military was forced to divergent moderate amount of their Military forces along their border region with the R.M.K. transferring some of their troops to their border region with them. __

__On June 21, 2025 both Myself and my 3rd wife: Sadeena(Iwatani) where surprised and welcomed our 14th(3rd child with Sadeena.) children after she went thought 12 hours of lengthy labor period. We decided to name our newborn son: Horace Iwatani in honoring 1 of my wife's ancestor's. I found that when Horace was born that he was born in his Orca form; As well I found from Sadeena that it will take a few weeks at least for Horace to learn how to change from his Orca form and Human. I and Sadeena__ __showed the rest of our children their other new brother from other 1 of my wives to which I had in my arms. I told both of them on who and what was in our arms when we showed them their new brother. We told them that we was holding in our arms was their newborn brother. I have come to love my newborn brother with Sadeena just as such as our other children.__

__A couple days later on June 26, 2025 Both Myself and my 4th wife: Mirellia Melromarc where surprised and welcomed our 15th and 16th(1st and 2nd with Mirellia Melromarc.) children after she went thought 9 hours of lengthy labor period. We decided to name our newborn son and daughter: Benedict Iwatani in honoring 1 of my wife's ancestor's and Noritaka Melromarc in honoring 1 of my ancestors.__ __I and Mirellia showed the rest of our children their new brother and sister from other 1 of my wives to which I had both of them on who and what was in our arms when we showed them their new brother and sister. We told them that we was holding in our arms was their newborn brother and sister. I have come to love my newborn son and daughter with Mirellia just as such as our other children.__

__"I have on recently April 30, 2026 I took my family and a few of my Political and Economical allies; As well a few of my Kingdom's Naval officers and Media reporters to our current operational Military shipyard and facility in our capital: Rock Valley town that has completed the construction of our Kingdom's 5th corvette warship to draw publicity. At 12:30 p.m. I give a brief speech short speech and at the end in a loud calm and commanding tone, "I heard christen the H.M.S. Digna. May she serve us well and bring us pride and fame for our navy." I then saw the ship slide off of the dry dock into the sea with a crowd of 1000's of civilians and citizens cheers in pride of us having our 13th warship. I can only hope that our new ship will protect my Kingdom's territorial waters and trade goods supply routes.__

__I have as over the past months I have began to teach our eldest children: Hirohito and Jade how to read and write with my love and some help from a private education teacher: Aurel Chester. Myself and my love helped both Hirohito and Jade study and learn how to read words that are common terms for us to use in very day activates. I have personally helped Hirohito in his arts and crafts part of his homework. I provide him with the right arts and crafts materials and taught him how to use the arts and crafts materials correctly. I helped Hirohito in putting together his art projects for Mrs. Aurel to give him a good grade on his art project. I have been seeing from myself helping Hirohito that he a pretty good amateur craftier.__

__Recently I heard from My 4th wife: Mirellia Q Melromarc that while on 1 of her year trips to her royal Palace to keep in contact with her daughter Melty to catch up with her Kingdom's recent news. She had received a wedding invitation from Melty and her daughter's fiancé Corrin Galo inviting both her and his family to her wedding set for May 4, 2026. I have learn recently from Melromarc Kingdom's New services that they have on April 25 completed our Kingdoms collaboration in an international Railroad connecting both our Kingdoms capitals faster by rail; As well to transport trading goods between our kingdoms for both our Kingdoms businesses to have faster access to trading goods. We left from our Kingdom's capital on May 1 by rail and arrived after a 15 hour trip on our royal train on May 2 and meet our way to our Embassy. We spend the next few days to get ready of Melty's wedding."__\- King Noafumi Iwatani

__"For the past few months both myself, my love the rest of our family have decided to use our royal train to do my annually National tour throughout myself and my loves Kingdom to reinforce our alliances with our Kingdom's Province Governing councils of Nobles and Merchants to reinforce our massive Political and Economical power bases. As well to see the shift in our Political and Economical Power bases in our Kingdom. Our royal family have been seeing from our National Tours throughout our Kingdom we have been seeing and hearing from our Political and Economical officials that the large amount of our 2 emerging Political, Economical and social classes(middle and upper classes growing.) are continuing to grow at a fast rate in our Kingdom. As well to the possible form new Political and Economical ties with our newcomer commoner immigrants; As well to try to gain trust and popularity among the new commoners and new influential merchants. As well to see of the R.V.M.K.A.* treaty has effected our Kingdom's economical growth. After a 28 day National tour I began to see that our kingdom's plan was largely successful in forming Political and economical new Political and Economical ties and power bases with our newcomer commoner immigrants; As well successfully gaining a large amount of trust and popularity among both old and new influential merchants.__

__I have recently spend the last few weeks spending an hour a day seeing our military instructors at our Elite military academy in our capital: Rock Valley. I have talked to a few of our military advisers to see how the training of our Military forces are coming long. They told me that their troops that have been training and turning out Moderately to highly skilled Military officers and troops to defend our Kingdom. I have as well seeing each day more conscripted recruits coming into our Elite Academy that had passed their basic Boot camp Military training and show talent and potential to become the best Military Personnel that could be. I have even a few times sparred a few times with some of the highly skill sword fencers and instructors and few of their students to sharpen/maintain my current sword skills. I have even learned from some of highly skill sword fencers and instructors a few new techniques and tricks to use in large scale sword fights and single duels.__

__I have as over the past months I have began to teach our eldest children: Hirohito and Jade how to read and write with my love and some help from a private education teacher: Aurel Chester. Myself and my love helped both Hirohito and Jade study and learn how to read words that are common terms for us to use in very day activates. I have personally helped Jade in her writing part homework part of her homework. I helped in her writing part homework part of her homework for Mrs. Aurel to give her a good grade on his writing project. In fact while I help her with her writing part of her homework I have learned myself how to improve my writing to people I write to on a daily basis; I have several times have received criticism from my love and the people who I wrote to could barely read my hand writing."- __Queen Raphtalia Iwatani

* * *

__"As the weeks blur into months sense the birth of my children: Benedict and Noritaka with Noafumi I have found myself and Noafumi have been contently feeling exhausting and anxious. This bring backs memories for myself and my 1st husband: Trash* rising: Bitch* and Melty. I have come a few times to clash with Noafumi with both of us on a days being on a short fuses with hardly getting a goodnight sleep. I had to get back into the routine in changing diapers and help my love in putting on baby cloths for Benedict and Noritaka. After settle in a routine with Noafumi and others I have gotten a few nights of goodnight sleep with Raphtalia and the others helping me after I breast feed Benedict and Noritaka every day that I was able to feel rested and calm. I have come after holding Benedict and Noritaka to love them very much as my parents loved me.__

__Over the past few months sense I heard and read from my letters to Melty and from her sending letters back to me that she has dating 1 of my Kingdom's elite royal guards: Corrin Galo. I have even before they started dating that after she heard of myself and Noafumi becoming engaged to each other that she look notice of 1 of my elite guard's: Corrin Galo that have proved him a brave soldier and warrior in the waves of Calamity. As well with Melty and Corrin developing a Professional relationship. I learned from her letters that Corrin is a very charming and nice guy. She told me from he shares a Filolial fetish like her; As well with him having hobby passion in raising a few Filolials at his family's ranch. She told me that on their 5 date her that Corrin told her that he loved her.__

_I have along with my letters to Melty and from her sending letters back I have in my year trips back and forth from Rock Valley capital: Rock Valley to my Kingdom's capital: Capital City to keep up on the recently news; I have as well with my shadows keeping in contact with to keep an eye on both my and Melty's factions Political and Economical allies; As well to keep an eye on our factions Political and Economical opponents; As well with me giving her advise to help her in Political and Economical matters with her Political and Economical contacts; As well to meet Corrin Galo a few times. I have after a few ___interacti____on____s ___with Corrin Galo to see what Melty saw in him and why she fall in love with him._

_I learned from 1 of my ___interacti____on____s___ that Corrin asked for my blessing for him to marry Melty. After I asked some question and he answering them correctly; As well other give him a warning to not break Melty's heart and treat her like a queen to which he said will treat her like a queen and not break her heart; With that I give him my blessing and permission to marry Melty. I learned after that he proposed to her and she accepted and they after a few weeks of Planning decided on a wedding date on May 4, 2026. Now we arrived by train on May 2 at Noafumi's Kingdom's Embassy and spend the next few days to get ready of My daughter's special day."-_Queen Mirellia Q Melromarc

* * *

Date: May 4, 2026, Time: 10:30 A.M.

Melty Q Melromarc was is the 1st wedding preparation rooms lacing up her royal blue wedding dress with help from her maid of honor Raphtalia Iwatani helping her. After Melty finished lacing up her royal blue wedding dress Melty in a calm and somewhat curious tone to Raphtalia, Melty "What do you think Raphtalia?" Raphtalia took a seconds and looked over Melty's wedding dress and in a calm and somewhat admiring tone, Raphtalia "Melty you look like a Royal Princess deserving of appraisal and respect." Melty fattered and was slightly blushing at Raphtalia for what she told her. Melty "Thank you Raphtalia your praise as always honors me. Tell me Raphtalia are you children doing well?" Raphtalia "Both Hirohito and Jade along my other children with my love are doing well. In fact both Hirohito and Jade are wondering if you can come over more often to spend time with them." Melty "That's nice to heard Raphtalia I would love to over more often to spend time with them and your family; However I'm afraid I won't be able to sense I'm now my Kingdom's Political and Economical leader; As well for my Political and Economical faction and the other Political and Economical factions in my Kingdom." They made their way to the her Royal Palace's 1st wedding room.

After a minute of walking through her Palace's hallways they made their way her Palace's 1st wedding room as they came up to the door they saw Melty's Mother: Mirellia and a few other flower maids carrying Blue and Purple flowers getting ready to enter the 1st wedding preparation room. As the doors open 2 flower Maids entered the 1st wedding preparation room and began to spread flowers. After a few seconds Mirellia got into her position and began her walk down the wedding aisle and took her position next her soon to be sister-in-law: Alma Galo across from her to be son-in-law: Corrin Galo. After a minute Raphtalia got into her position and began her walk down the wedding aisle and took her position next her fellow Co-wife: Mirellia. After a few minutes got did last second adjusts to her wedding dress Melty got into her position and began walk down the wedding aisle and saw roughly 75 people(including the Religious Priest). Among them seating included: Mirella's father and mother: Amicus Chevalier(father), Connie Melromarc(mother); Some of her fellow friends Noafumi Iwatani, Raphtalia Iwatani and Filo.

A minute later Melty Q Melromarc walking down the wedding aisle(in a very nice blue dress with Purple outlines spread across her wedding dress.) and made her way to her position right next to where Corrin Galo is. After a few seconds she came to her position right next to where Corrin is and the Religious Priest in a calm tone to all in attention, Religious Priest "Dearly beloved we're gather he today to join her highness Melty Q Melromarc and Corrin Galo in holy matrimony." The Religious Priest continue on with the traditional wedding speech and with both Melty and Melty Q Melromarc saying brief speeches to each their on how they always be there for each other in richer or for poorer among other things. When they reached near the end of the Priests speech, the Priest and in a calm tone, Religious Priest "Do you have the rings?" Raphtalia came up to the Religious Priest and hand the Priest the wedding rings.

Religious Priest in a calm tone "Do you Corrin Galo take Melty Q Melromarc as your wife through sickness, health, for Rich or Poor until death do you apart." Corrin "I do." Corrin Slipped on Melty Q Melromarc's ring onto her wedding finger. Religious Priest "Do you Melty Q Melromarc as well take Corrin Galo as your husband through sickness, health, for Rich or Poor until death do you apart." Melty "I do." Melty slipped on Corrin's ring onto her wedding finger with his other wedding ring with Raphtalia and his other wives. Religious Priest "Does anyone object that these 2 should not be wed speak now and forgive hold your peace." After a minute of no one objecting the Religious Priest "Than by the power vested in Province of Flos Campi Agri(Latin meaning Flower Plain Fields) I now pronounce you Husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Both Corrin and Melty Q Melromarc shared a deep passionate kiss with each other for a few seconds with Mirellia giving a noise though her throat signaling them to stop to which they did. Religious Priest "Allow me to introduce our newlyweds: Their Majesties King Corrin Galo and Queen Melty Q Melromarc." All in attendance give a clap congratulating them. Melty throw her flower bouquet into the people present and it was caught by Corrin Galo's sister: Britney Galo.

* * *

*The F.R.L.A.K. stands for The Faubley Republic Loyalty Alliance Kingdom.

*R.V.M.K.A. treaty stands for Rock Valley and Melromarc Kingdom Alliance Treaty.

*Bitch aka formerly 1st Princess now Queen Malty S. Melromarc of the R.M.K.*

*The R.M.K. stands for the Righteous Melromarc Kingdom.

*Trash aka formerly Aultcray Melromarc XXXII.


	28. Continental News

Continental News

June 21, 2026

__"It has months since the birth of my children with Mirellia Q Melromarc I have found myself and Mirellia have been contently feeling exhausting and anxious. I have come a few times to clash with Mirellia with both of us on a days being on a short fuses with hardly getting a goodnight sleep. I have changed my fair share of diapers and help my love in putting on baby cloths for Benedict and Noritaka. After settle in a routine with Mirellia and others I have come after holding Benedict and Noritaka to love them. I have come to heard from our National and International new services that word is spreading of our Newborn heirs to either my Kingdom's throne or Melromarc Kingdom's throne; We both have received letters from Melty where she send her congratulations. __

__Recently Both myself and my love: Raphtalia have saw during our national tour that both our 1st born children a twins: Hirohito and Jade have an Infinity for Magic. After discovering this I personally tested both Hirohito and Jade to see have type of magic they have an infinity for. I have found out that Hirohito has inherited my love's illusion(Light and Dark) magic. As for Jade I found out that Jade has an Infinity for fire magic. Both myself and my love decided that that along with our private education teacher: Aurel Chester that have Raphtalia and maybe another Magician that specializes in illusion magic to help us teach Hirohito how to control his illusion(Light and Dark) magic; As well to have him to become a highly skilled and powerful magician Prince and future King of Rock Valley; We have as well decided to have a private highly skilled magician that specializes in fire magic to teach Jade how to control her fire magic; As well to have her to become a highly skilled and powerful magician Princess. __

__Sense the birth of my 4th, 5th and 6th children: Chie, Eiji and Bonavent Iwatani have every few nights before they go to bed in telling them a few simplified stories of my old previous world; As well as some of the Journeys that both I and my love did. I have found it amusing on how they always ask questions of some of the Journeys that both I and my love did as well with them seeing possible of having dreams of seeing both myself and my love in our glory. I have as well to teach them our how to read and write with my love and some help from a private education teacher: Aurel Chester. Myself and my love helped all of them to study and learn how to read words that are common terms for us to use in very day activates. I have found that Chie was a faster learner it comes in learning on to read words.__

__I have received on May 21, 2026 and read my Kingdom's census reports from my Kingdom census administration doing our yearly census to see how many people are in our Kingdom; I saw and read from census takers that after roughly 1 1/2 months that my Kingdom's Population has reached roughly: 181,475. It's pleases me that my Kingdom is still growing economically;__ __As well giving the new immigrants that arrived and started in lives with their families the basic__ __needed amenities to start or support their lives until their where able to get a basic Job occupations for them to further support themselves and families to have them prosper and enjoy their lives in my Kingdom.__

__I have as well for the past few months have decided to re-sharpen my magical knowledge and powers I have with my legacy shield weapon. I have been seeing over the years sense I mainly was focused to focus of my Kingdom's Political and Economical Arena. As I was re-sharping my magical knowledge and powers I have with my Legacy Shield weapon I have found that I have forgotten a few of my basic magical spells; I have found as well found that I have rediscovered some of legacy shield's powerful spells; I have as well studied and relearned from some of my kingdom's highly skilled magicians; I have as well studied some more ancient magic books that to relearn and even learned some new magical spells."- __King Naofumi Iwatani

__"Since Mirellia Melromarc give birth to both Benedict and Noritaka I have found myself, Noafumi and Mirella have been contently feeling exhausting and anxious. I have come a few times to clash with Noafumi and Mirella with both of us on a days being on a short fuses with hardly getting a goodnight sleep. I have changed my fair share of diapers and help my love in putting on baby cloths for Benedict and Noritaka. After settle in a routine with Noafumi and Mirellia and others I have gotten a few nights of goodnight sleep with Sadeena and the others helping us every day that I was able to feel rested and calm. We all have come after holding Benedict and Noritaka to love them very much. I have come to heard from our National and International new services that word is spreading of our Newborn heirs to either my Kingdom's throne or Melromarc Kingdom's throne; We both have received letters from Melty where she send her congratulations. __

__Recently Both myself and my love: Noafumi have saw during our national tour that both our 1st born children a twins: Hirohito and Jade have an Infinity for Magic. After discovering this I saw Noafumi test both Hirohito and Jade to see have type of magic they have an infinity for. We I have found out that Hirohito has inherited my illusion (Light and Dark) magic. As for Jade I found out that Jade has an Infinity for fire magic. Both myself and my love decided that that along with our private education teacher: Aurel Chester that have Raphtalia and maybe another Magician that specializes in illusion magic to help us teach Hirohito how to control his illusion(Light and Dark) magic; As well to have him to become a highly skilled and powerful magician Prince and future King of Rock Valley."__\- Queen Raphtalia Iwatani

* * *

As the Rock Valley Kingdom continues to grow at a steady economic growth rate* the populous of Rock Valley has been able received the basic needed amenities to start or support their lives; As well to a large amount of the populous being able to get basic Job occupations for them to support themselves and families to have them prosper and enjoy their lives in the Rock Valley Kingdom. The Royal family of Rock Valley have being seeing from their National tour have personally been seeing the shift in their Political and Economical Power bases in their Kingdom. They have been seeing from our National Tours throughout their Kingdom their 2 emerging Political, Economical and social classes(middle and upper classes growing.) are continuing to grow in their Kingdom. As well to the possible form new Political and Economical ties with their newcomer commoner immigrants; As well to try to gain trust and popularity among the new commoners and new influential merchants; As well to see of the R.V.M.K.A.* treaty has effected their Kingdom's economical growth.

Recently on June 7, 2026 King Naofumi Iwatani and his Kingdom's central government have been visited by the F.R.L.A.K.* Ambassadors: Kalem Lucero and Aranka Chevalier to negotiate with him and his central government to give them their designs for their Justyn steam engine(Similar to the 2-6-0 Mogul Engine.); As well with some of their Baptiste Lucero Passenger train car(Similar to the Six-axle passenger car design.), Colum Horacio class train cars, Fabrizio Gaines class train car wagons; The Leo Ollie class train cars and Domingo Kalem class train car wagons. Finally recently on June 19, 2026 after roughly 12 days of Negotiating with Ambassadors: Kalem Lucero and Aranka Chevalier and their government officials King Naofumi Iwatani and his central government to give them their steam engine and train cars designs for them to have access to. As with giving the F.R.L.A.K. ambassadors and their government officials in their negotiations both their governments would allow their civilian and citizen businesses and companies to do business with each other without moderate facing all the bureaucratic bullshit from doing business with each other; As well for both them to access to their nations markets to buy and sell they trading goods and amenities that could bring prosperity to both their Kingdoms/Nations markets and to possible bring prosperity to their populous; They have as well negotiations with each other to allow each other civilian trading fleets or Mainland trade convoy's to trade with each other.

They have as well Recently learned from their Kingdom's National shadow(spy) organization with their deep undercover agents that the F.R.L.A.K. has been able to reorganize their Militarizes into a single united Military for their Kingdom/Nation to defend itself or to attack their Kingdom's enemies; As well learning from their shadows that they have been able to fully put behind their Military Industrial complex the 20% of their Industrial strength to give their Military resources they needed to fight their current Ideology and Economical Rival: Faubley Imperial Empire in their Civil war; As well learning from their shadows that they have been able to supply their Military forces with much needed resources and equipment needed to defend their Kingdom to the point where they have been able for the last few months gathering and stock piling massive amounts of Military equipment for their Military High Command. Their shadows told them that the F.R.L.A.K. Military high command is planning a massive counter offensive against their current Ideology and Economical Rival: Faubley Imperial Empire. They assigned their shadows to see if they could find more information on the exact date of when the F.R.L.A.K. Military high command is going to do they massive counter offensive against their current Ideology and Economical Rival: Faubley Imperial Empire; Sadly they learned that they where unable gather information on the exact date the F.R.L.A.K. Military high command is going to do they massive counter offensive against their current Ideology and Economical Rival: Faubley Imperial Empire; They learned that this is do with the F.R.L.A.K National shadow organization was able to keep their Nations very important and sensitive top secret secrets that if revealed could threat their Kingdom's national security.

* * *

Since the signing of the R.V.M.K.A.* treaty; The Melromarc Kingdom National and state economies continue to grow at a very fast economic growth* rate with help from their massive industrialization bill to provide both their Civilian and Federal Government industrial businesses and companies with moderate amounts of economical resources; They offered their industrial businesses and companies a moderate amount of economical resources to help them either jump start or expand their current industrial businesses and companies to provide economical prosperity for their populous to able received the basic needed amenities to support their lives; With their further economic growth the Political and Economical elites are seeing that their emerging classes(Lower, Middle and Upper classes.) are continuing to grow both in Political and Economical Power. They have been seen over the years the amount of small Businesses have increased to over 300%; Even some of these small businesses have growing into moderate sized national and Provincial companies to compete with their major National businesses. They as seeing that both these new moderate sized national and Provincial companies and small businesses merging have dramatically increased the Kingdom's GDP.

* * *

Since Queen Malty S Melromarc* and her kingdom's Government become the puppet master of the Brev Kingdom they have been busy in further integration of the Brev Kingdom within their R.M.K.B.K. Alliance treaty* into their Kingdom. As of Mid-2025 the R.M.K.* National and state economies* is growing at a stable rate. With their further economic growth the Political and Economical elites are seeing that their emerging classes(Lower, Middle and Upper classes.) is further increasing in strength. With they further Economical growth the R.M.K. central government decided to shift more of their Economical prosperity to the Brev Kingdom and their citizens to not cause major Political, Economical and Social problems for them Kingdom. They has been seeing that has they where shifting more of their Economical prosperity to the Brev Kingdom and their citizens that the Brev civilians and citizens to start liking themselves as both R.M.K. and Brev Kingdom Civilians and citizens.

* * *

In the Faubley Kingdom the Faubley Kingdom Civil war the has began it's 2nd stage. The F.R.L.A.K faction in the Faubley Kingdom's Civil war has began finally after over 1 1/2 years of setting up of their Government institutions have been able centralize their Political and Economical influence and Power bases. Both the Political and Economical factions in the F.R.L.A.K.: The Faubley monarchist's and the Constitutional Republican loyalists have finally been able to cooperate and tolerate with each other to a large degree to not hate each other to a massive degree to where it could lead they own civil war or Political and Economical deadlocks between their 2 Political and Economical factions. They have been able to reorganize their Militarizes into a single united Military for their Kingdom/Nation to defend itself or to attack their Kingdom's enemies. They been able to fully put behind their Military Industrial complex the 20% of their Industrial strength to give their Military resources they needed to fight their current Ideology and Economical Rival: Faubley Imperial Empire in their Civil war. They have been able to supply their Military forces with much needed resources and equipment needed to defend their Kingdom to the point where they have been able for the last few months gathering and stock piling massive amounts of Military equipment for their Military High Command to plan a massive counter offensive against their current Ideology and Economical Rival: Faubley Imperial Empire.

Their current Army Chief of staff: Avis Fabrizio and her fellow Military officers have been for the past few months now with the Military resources they need have been able to hold off further of their kingdom's enemies Military forces from advancing further into their Kingdom's Territory; They have been to with their Army Chief of staff: Avis Fabrizio Grand defensive strategy have been able to get their Military officers and troops that where Lightly to moderate Trained in the ways of warfare up to now with them Mainly being of Highly skilled to Elite trained in the ways of warfare from them defending their kingdom from their Kingdom's enemy Military forces offensive advances from advancing further into their Kingdom's Territory. However these attacks by their Kingdom's enemy military forces has killed over 63,875 troops and wounded over 79,844 of their troops; As well with them loss valuable war equipment needed to fight the enemy. They have as well for the past few months now with the Military resources they requested have begin planning a massive counter offensive against the Kingdom enemy's Military forces to regain the Provinces their have lost in the 1st year of their Civil war. They agreed that they could begin their counter offensive on June 20, 2026. However there is a moderately size problem do to their forms of vehicles of transportation being to old, slow and unable to pull the massive amounts of their Military resources and their trading goods needed has caused their Road and Railroad transportation systems in their clogged up in both Traffic and rail jams. This forced them to constantly wait over long periods of time for both their Military resources and Trading goods to arrive where there needed.

Recently on June 7, 2026 F.R.L.A.K. King: Ace Faubley and their House of Commons Representatives decided send their Ambassadors: Kalem Lucero and Aranka Chevalier to their more Technological advanced neighbor: Kingdom of Rock Valley to negotiate with their King: Naofumi Iwatani and his central government to give them their designs for their Justyn steam engine(Similar to the 2-6-0 Mogul Engine.); As well with some of their Baptiste Lucero Passenger train car(Similar to the Six-axle passenger car design.), Colum Horacio class train cars, Fabrizio Gaines class train car wagons; The Leo Ollie class train cars and Domingo Kalem class train car wagons. Finally recently on June 19, 2026 after roughly 12 days of Negotiating with King: Naofumi Iwatani and his central government to give them their steam engine and train cars designs for them to have access to.

For the another Major government and faction in the Faubely Civil War: The Faubley Imperial empire has been able to centralize their Political and Economical influence and Power bases in the Faubley Imperial Empire to show their continental neighbors and rivals that they are Political, Economical and Militarily stable legitimate government of the Faubley Kingdom. However within their Government that there has been a Political and Economical ideology spilt been the Political and Economical elites in the Faubley Imperial Empire. All the Political and Economical elites are seeing that there are 2 Political and Economical factions emerging: The Absolutists and the Elite Authoritarians. They are seeing that both these 2 Political and Economical factions barely cooperate with each other if don't all. All the Political and Economical are seeing that this split is the beginning of Political and Economical infighting and possibly the beginning of the collapse of their Empire's government. However the Elite Authoritarians where able to really maintain their majority of their Political and Economical positions in the Faubley Imperial empire to not cause a civil war.

On their Military frontlines their Military High command Army Chief of staff: Jost Lucjusz has recently seeing from their constant offensive attacks on their enemy Military forces to try to break their defensive lines that their supply lines that supplied them frontlines with military equipment have been exhausted and are vulnerable to an enemy counter-attack. He has been seeing that their Military manpower pool is extremely low and desperately in need for more manpower. The Military high command told this to their central government to which in response King: Faas Faubley along with most of his Governing High council have decided to pass all Adult must Service Military Conscription(20% of the Entire Population.) Law Military conscription law to give their outnumbered Military forces at the start of the Faubley Kingdom civil war more manpower to recruit from to fight their enemy. Their Military forces have suffered from their constant offensives against their enemy Military forces these attacks by their Kingdom's enemy military forces 102,659 troops being Killed in action and over 128,323 of their troops being wounded; As well with them loss valuable war equipment needed to fight the enemy. They are facing roughly the same moderately size problem do to their forms of vehicles of transportation been to old, slow and unable to pull the massive amounts of their Military resources and their trading goods needed has caused their Road and Railroad transportation systems in their clogged up in both traffic and rail jams. This forced them to constantly wait over long periods of time for both their Military resources and Trading goods to arrive where there needed. Jost Lucjusz and his fellow Military officers have been for the past few months from their Empire's National Shadow organization agents that their enemy Military forces are Planning a massive counter-offensive but they don't know the date of when their going to attack.

The other continental nations/Kingdoms have seen sense their King/Queen/Chancellor of their Kingdom/Republic/Nations and their Kingdom's/Republic's/Nation's central Government officials have seen since their pass their own version of a massive industrialize program bill to counter the growing economical influence from the Rock Valley and Melromarc Kingdom their National and State Economies are now growing at a fast rate of growth*. They are seeing from their massive industrialization bill to provide both their Civilian and Federal Government industrial businesses and companies with moderate amounts of economical resources; They offered their industrial businesses and companies a moderate amount of economical resources to help them either jump start or expand their current industrial businesses and companies to provide economical prosperity for their populous to able received the basic needed amenities to support their lives. They are seeing as well from economic growth the Political and Economical elites are seeing the beginnings of 3 new emerging Political and Economical classes(Lower, Middle and Upper classes.) that are now growing both in Political and Economical Power. They are seeing as well with their industrialization of their Kingdom that outside economical influence that was causing a moderate amount of Political and Economical tension within their is starting to die down with their Populous having access to domestic made trading goods and amenities.

* * *

*With Rock Valley Kingdom's economy growing at a steady rate the Kingdom has roughly a total of 30 lumberyards and 30 stone quarries as of Mid-2026 to supply a moderate amount of construction materials for their construction workers and engineers to barely keep up with their Kingdom's demand of construction material; As well at the same time in Mid-2026 the Rock Valley Kingdom has a total of 24 Metal work Production Factories(2 to 3 Metal work Production factories in each of their Kingdom's Provinces.) to supply them with valuable refined minerals(Like Sliver, Gold, Platinum, Gemstones and Diamonds Etc..) to support their Kingdom's growing economy; As well at the same time in Mid-2026 the Rock Valley Kingdom has a total of 17 mines to mine valuable and Precious minerals(Like Sliver, Gold, Platinum, Gemstones and Diamonds Etc..) provide they Kingdom with Valuable mined minerals to keep pace with their growing economy.

*R.V.M.K.A. Treaty stands for Rock Valley and Melromarc Kingdom Alliance.

*The F.R.L.A.K. stands for The Faubley Republic Loyalty Alliance Kingdom.

*With Melromarc Kingdom's economy growing at a steady rate the Kingdom has roughly a total of 54 lumberyards and 33 stone quarries as of Mid-2026 to try to meet the large demand of supply of construction materials for their construction workers and engineers to barely keep up with their Kingdom's demand of construction material; As well at the same time in Mid-2026 the Melromarc Kingdom has a total of 56 Metal work Production Factories to supply them with valuable refined minerals(Like Sliver, Gold, Platinum, Gemstones and Diamonds Etc..) to support their Kingdom's growing economy; As well at the same time in Mid-2026 the Melromarc Kingdom has a total of 65 mines to mine valuable and Precious minerals(Like Sliver, Gold, Platinum, Gemstones and Diamonds Etc..) provide they Kingdom with Valuable mined minerals to keep pace with their fast growing economy.

*Bitch aka formerly 1st Princess now Queen Malty S. Melromarc of the R.M.K.

*R.M.K.B.K. treaty stands for Righteous Melromarc Kingdom and Brev Kingdom Alliance Treaty.

*With R.M.K.'s economy growing at a stable rate the Kingdom has roughly a total of 24 lumberyards and 24 stone quarries as of Mid-2026 to try to meet the huge demand of supply of construction materials for their construction workers and engineers to barely keep up with their Kingdom's demand of construction material; As well at the same time in Mid-2026 the R.M.K. has a total of 24 Metal work Production Factories to supply them with valuable refined minerals(Like Sliver, Gold, Platinum, Gemstones and Diamonds Etc..) to support their Kingdom's growing economy; As well at the same time in Mid-2026 the R.M.K. has a total of 40 mines to mine valuable and Precious minerals(Like Sliver, Gold, Platinum, Gemstones and Diamonds Etc..) provide they Kingdom with Valuable mined minerals to keep pace with their fast growing economy.

* The following is a list of the how many Lumberyards, Stone quarries, Metal work Production Factories and mines the other Kingdom/Republic/Nations on the Continental have sense they passed their own version of a massive industrialize program bill:

The Coalition Republic of Zeltoble's economy growing at a fast rate of growth the Republic has roughly a total of 4 lumberyards and 4 stone quarries as of Mid-2026 to try to meet the huge demand of supply of construction materials for their construction workers and engineers to barely keep up with their Republic's demand of construction materials; As well at the same time in Mid-2026 the Coalition Republic of Zeltoble has a total of 4 Metal work Production Factories to supply them with valuable refined minerals(Like Sliver, Gold, Platinum, Gemstones and Diamonds Etc..) to support their Republic's growing economy; As well at the same time in Mid-2026 the Coalition Republic of Zeltoble has a total of 4 mines to mine valuable and Precious minerals(Like Sliver, Gold, Platinum, Gemstones and Diamonds Etc..) provide their Republic with Valuable mined minerals to keep pace with their fast growing economy.

The IKI Kingdom's economy growing at a fast rate of growth their Kingdom has roughly a total of 3 lumberyards and 3 stone quarries as of Mid-2026 to try to meet the huge demand of supply of construction materials for their construction workers and engineers to barely keep up with their Kingdom's demand of construction materials; As well at the same time in Mid-2026 Kingdom of IKI has a total of 3 Metal work Production Factories to supply them with valuable refined minerals(Like Sliver, Gold, Platinum, Gemstones and Diamonds Etc..) to support their kingdom's growing economy; As well at the same time in Mid-2026 the Kingdom of IKI has a total of 4 mines to mine valuable and Precious minerals(Like Sliver, Gold, Platinum, Gemstones and Diamonds Etc..) provide their kingdom with Valuable mined minerals to keep pace with their fast growing economy.

The Q'ten Lo Kingdom's economy growing at a fast rate of growth their Kingdom has roughly a total of 3 lumberyards and 3 stone quarries as of Mid-2026 to try to meet the huge demand of supply of construction materials for their construction workers and engineers to barely keep up with their Kingdom's demand of construction materials; As well at the same time in Mid-2026 Kingdom of Q'ten Lo has a total of 3 Metal work Production Factories to supply them with valuable refined minerals(Like Sliver, Gold, Platinum, Gemstones and Diamonds Etc..) to support their kingdom's growing economy; As well at the same time in Mid-2026 the Kingdom of IKI has a total of 4 mines to mine valuable and Precious minerals(Like Sliver, Gold, Platinum, Gemstones and Diamonds Etc..) provide their kingdom with Valuable mined minerals to keep pace with their fast growing economy.

The Silivelt Kingdom's economy growing at a fast rate of growth their Kingdom has roughly a total of 5 lumberyards and 5 stone quarries as of Mid-2026 to try to meet the huge demand of supply of construction materials for their construction workers and engineers to barely keep up with their Kingdom's demand of construction materials; As well at the same time in Mid-2026 Kingdom of Silivelt has a total of 5 Metal work Production Factories to supply them with valuable refined minerals(Like Sliver, Gold, Platinum, Gemstones and Diamonds Etc..) to support their kingdom's growing economy; As well at the same time in Mid-2026 the Kingdom of IKI has a total of 3 mines to mine valuable and Precious minerals(Like Sliver, Gold, Platinum, Gemstones and Diamonds Etc..) provide their kingdom with Valuable mined minerals to keep pace with their fast growing economy.


	29. Continental News II Part I

Continental News II Part I

August 12, 2027

"__I have received on May 21, 2027 and read my Kingdom's census reports from my Kingdom census administration doing our yearly census to see how many people are in our Kingdom; I saw and read from census takers that after roughly 1 1/2 months that my Kingdom's Population has reached roughly: 202,919. It's pleases me that my Kingdom is still growing economically;__ __As well giving the new immigrants that arrived and started in lives with their families the basic__ __needed amenities to start or support their lives until their where able to get a basic Job occupations for them to further support themselves and families to have them prosper and enjoy their lives in my Kingdom.__

__I have on June 30, 2027 I took my family and a few of my Political and Economical allies; As well a few of my Kingdom's Naval officers and Media reporters to our current operational Military shipyard and facility in our capital: Rock Valley town that has completed the construction of our Kingdom's 11th corvette warship to draw publicity. At 12:30 p.m. I give a brief speech short speech and at the end in a loud calm and commanding tone, "I heard christen the H.M.S. Horacio. May she serve us well and bring us pride and fame for our navy." I then saw the ship slide off of the dry dock into the sea with a crowd of 1000's of civilians and citizens cheers in pride of us having our 19th warship. I can only hope that our new ship will protect my Kingdom's territorial waters and trade goods supply routes.__

__I have recently received a new letter from Melty by rail that her and her husband have welcomed their 1st child and their heir to their Kingdom's throne on August 8, 2027. I learned from Melty letter that Melty has given birth to a daughter to which they have named: Carita Melromarc. I learned from Melty that Carita has inherited her eye color; I have learned from her that Carita has inherited Galo's ears; As well with Carita inheriting Melty's nose; She told me that she and Galo have come to love Carita very much.__

__I have as well recently saw during 1 of Jade's magic lessons with her highly skilled magician teacher that specializes in fire magic that she was able to finally after studying and practicing has been able to control her fire magic to a degree to where she could cast a Minimal powerful fire spell; I saw that she was able to cast a small ball of fire above her right hand for a total of 2 seconds before she nearly passed out from showing me her Minimal powerful fire spell; I have in my spare time when I'm not playing the Game of Politics within my Kingdom and spending time with my love Raphtalia and her co-wives in helping Jade study the lessons her magical teacher give her to try to her learn her lessons; As well possible for myself learning more of fire magic to learn how to better defend against; I'm seeing from her lessons that she is well on her becoming to highly skilled and powerful magician Princess; I have as well have been seeing from my love Raphtalia has been teaching our son: Hirohito on how to control his illusion(Light and Dark) magic; I saw from Hirohito coming up to me to show me a Minimal illusion magic spell where he was able to cast an illusion of himself that last for 3 seconds before him nearly passed out from showing me his Minimal illusion magic spell; As well seeing him being well on his way to become a highly skilled and powerful magician Prince and future King of Rock Valley.__"- King Naofumi Iwatani

"__For the past few months both myself, my love the rest of our family have decided to use our royal train to do my annually National tour throughout myself and my loves Kingdom to reinforce our alliances with our Kingdom's Province Governing councils of Nobles and Merchants to reinforce our massive Political and Economical power bases. As well to see the shift in our Political and Economical Power bases in our Kingdom. Our royal family have been seeing from our National Tours throughout our Kingdom a large amount of 2 emerging Political, Economical and social classes(middle and upper classes growing.) still growing in influence our Politics and economy arena everyday according to our Intelligence service. As well to the possible form new Political and Economical ties with our newcomer commoner immigrants; As well to try to gain trust and popularity among the new commoners and new influential merchants. As well to see of the R.V.M.K.A.* treaty has effected our Kingdom's economical growth.__

__After a 28 day National tour I began to see that our kingdom's plan was largely successful in forming Political and economical new Political and Economical ties and power bases with our newcomer commoner immigrants; As well successfully gaining a large amount of trust and popularity among both old and new influential merchants. During our national tour I meet a few of my Kingdom's new influential Merchants that either started merchant businesses; We have as well meet in our Kingdom's common workers in our industrial centers in our Kingdom; We have learned that most of our Kingdom common workers where we learned that our major Federal and Province companies that they where been paying enough to have relatively comfortable lives for them and their lives. We have learned that in both our Political and Economical capital: Rock Valley City that the industrial workers have been able to form worker unions for them to be represent by worker union representatives to meet with our____major Federal and Province companies operating in our capital to supply our Kingdom citizens and civilians with basic amenities.__

__I have been able to teach Hirohito with my most recently__ __magical lessons with him after on how to control his illusion(Light and Dark) magic; I saw during 1 of my lessons saw being able to cast a Minimal powerful illusion magic spell where he was able to cast an illusion of himself that last for 3 seconds before him nearly passed out from showing me his Minimal illusion magic spell; As well seeing him being well on his way to become a highly skilled and powerful magician Prince and future King of Rock Valley; I have learned from I'm love that our daughter: Jade has been able to finally after studying and practicing has been able to control her fire magic to a degree to where she could cast a Minimal powerful fire spell for a total of 2 seconds before she nearly passed out from showing me her Minimal powerful fire spell; I saw this myself when Jade came up to me to show me from 1 of her magic lessons with her highly skilled magician teacher that specializes in fire magic that she was able to finally after studying and practicing has been able to control her fire magic to a degree to where she could cast a Minimal powerful fire spell; I saw that she was able to cast a small ball of fire above her right hand for a total of 2 seconds before she nearly passed out from showing me her Minimal powerful fire spell; As well to have her to become a highly skilled and powerful magician Princess.__"- Queen Raphtalia Iwatani

* * *

As the Rock Valley Kingdom continues to grow at a steady economic growth rate* the populous of Rock Valley has been able received the basic needed amenities to start or support their lives; As well to a large amount of the populous being able to get basic Job occupations for them to support themselves and families to have them prosper and enjoy their lives in the Rock Valley Kingdom. In fact the Political and Economical Capital of the Rock Valley Kingdom: Rock Valley has grow massively to where Rock Valley is now a small sized city with a population over 105,150 inhabits. The Royal family of Rock Valley have being seeing from their National tour have personally been seeing the shift in their Political and Economical Power bases in their Kingdom. They have been seeing from their National Tours throughout their Kingdom their 2 emerging Political, Economical and social classes(middle and upper classes growing.) are continuing to grow in their Kingdom. As well to the possible form new Political and Economical ties with their newcomer commoner immigrants; As well to try to gain trust and popularity among the new commoners and new influential merchants; As well to see of the R.V.M.K.A. treaty has effected their Kingdom's economical growth.

Recently On July 31, 2027 King Naofumi Iwatani and his Kingdom's central government have heard from continental news services and their Kingdom's National shadow(spy) organization with their deep undercover agents that the Faubley Kingdom civil war has reached it's 3rd and hopefully final stage of their Civil War. They have learned from their Shadow Organization that the Faubley Imperial Empire has fractured into 2 main rival governments: The Faubley Imperial Empire(Controlled by the Faubley Kingdom's Elite Authoritarian faction.) and The Faubley Righteous Empire(Controlled by the Faubley Kingdom's Absolutists faction.) and are fighting with each other. They have learned that for months that both the Faubley Imperial Empire's factions: Elite Authoritarians and Absolutists have been fighting with each other in their empire's Political and Economical Arena's but not yet engaged in all out warfare with other until now with King Faas Faubley of the Faubley Imperial Empire ordered the arrest of 1 of the Absolutists leaders: Basil Constantine. They learned that during 1 of his Political Rallies and speeches that the time for Politics was over and the war between the Absolutists and the Elite Authoritarians with the Elite Authoritarians not be willing to submit more Political and Economical Power to them and that was the spiked that lite the fuse and start of the Faubley Imperial Empire Civil War.

They have learned that the F.R.L.A.K.* has decided to halt their Military campaign against the Faubley Imperial Empire and let the 2 main rival governments: The Faubley Imperial Empire and The Faubley Righteous Empire to fight with each other; They wanted to let the Faubley Imperial Empire to weaken itself with both factions Military forces fighting; They learned that F.R.L.A.K. wanted the Faubley Imperial Empire to weak themselves to the point where their military forces can subdue them into submitting to them; They learned that the F.R.L.A.K. wanted to have a weaken and easy to subdued Faubley Imperial Empire to try to end their Nations/Kingdoms Bloody Civil war; Or for their government ambassadors to negotiate with 1 of the Faubley Imperial Empire factions to incorporate them into central government and Nation/Kingdom and wanted to further increase their Geo-Political and Economical influence; As well to further united the Faubley Kingdom into a single Powerful Nation/Kingdom.

* * *

"__I have found that ever sense I have marriage my love and now Queen of the Melromarc Kingdom: Melty Melromarc I have found myself to place the Game of Politics with my love. I have learned after a meets in our Kingdom's central government secessions that I'm competent in the Arena of our Kingdom's Politics; I have as well found that although I'm competent in the arena of Politics that my love Melty is a lot more skilled in the arena of Politics to where I mainly rely on her for Political and Economical matters; I have as well found out that on December 8 that I'm going to be a father with Melty telling me that she was pregnant. We tried to hide this news from our national and state new services for a few weeks but we failed with a big mouth maid that overheard 1 of our conversations of discussing baby topics. After learning of this we find both ourselves in hot water and playing the game of Politics with both our Political and Economical allies and enemies trying to gain further Political and Economical influence with us and against us to use for their Political advantage. __

__We have learned that on April 14 that 1 of our Federal Railroad companies workers have finished connection our further Village to our National Railroad network. 2 weeks later both myself and my love decided to__ __use our royal train to do our annually National tour throughout our Kingdom to reinforce our alliances with our Kingdom's states Governing councils of Nobles and Merchants to reinforce our massive Political and Economical power bases. As well to see the shift in our Political and Economical Power bases in our Kingdom;__ __As well to try to gain trust and popularity among the new influential merchants, industrialists and Public officials; As well to see of the R.V.M.K.A. treaty has effected our Kingdom's economical growth. After over 3 1/2 months(3 months and 17 days) of our National tour we have been seeing a lot of Political, Economical and Social changes in our Kingdom; We are as well seeing that with our Kingdom's continuing fast economic growth they are seeing a change in their Political, Economical and Social classes.__

__We are seeing from our national tour in our Kingdom that with our Kingdom's fast Economic growth that this has given our state councils and Populous more Political and Economical Power to where they could start deeply influence in our Kingdom's Interior Politics; We are as well seen that in our National tour that our Kingdom's Populous has been calling for a more economical and Political freedom to not have our Kingdom's central government interfere with their daily lives; As well for them to have more Social freedom and a basic Bill rights bill to but pass in our Kingdom's central government that would grant them protect from our Kingdom's central government interfere with their daily lives; As well to further restrain our Kingdom's central government Power to a more moderate degree. I have found that when we returned home from our national tour that the old guard of our central Government officials that have been doing Polities to try to suppress these new Political, Economical and Social movements where now greatly reduced in their Political and Economical Power; We found out that their Political and Economical Power where greatly reduced to where they have been overruled by the now new Central Government officials that support our Popolous's demands; I have found that they have even where able to persuade both myself but mainly my love: Queen Melty S. Melromarc to support these movements and passed a basic Bill rights bill in our Kingdom's central government that would grant them protect from Melromarc Kingdom's central government interfere with their daily lives.__

__Outside of the Arena of our Kingdom's Politics and the birth of our a daughter to which we named: Carita Melromarc I have found myself extremely busy in taking care of my daughter. I have found Myself and Melty have been contently feeling exhausting and anxious. Now I know what I Parents when through when they where raising both me and my other siblings. I have come to see how much trouble myself and my other siblings where in having them rising us to be responsible and respectable children and later young man and woman. I have come a few times to clash with Melty with both of us on a days being on a short fuses with hardly getting a goodnight sleep. I have changed my fair share of diapers and help my love in putting on baby cloths for Carita. After settle in a routine with Melty and others I have come after holding Carita to love her very dearly.__"- King Corrin Galo

"__Ever sense my mom decided to leave our Kingdom's Political and Economical arena I have being very busy in playing the game of Politics inside our Kingdom. I have that I'm very skilled in playing the game of Politics in our Kingdom but I have found that I was not as skilled as mother in drawing out or out maneuvering most of my Political and Economical enemies; I have found that my love and husband is very competent in the arena of Politics though him isn't as skilled in the arena of Politics; When I told Corrin that on December 8 that he's going to be a father; He give me a hugged and a passionate kiss at the news; Over the next few hours we started to came up with some names like Corrin's father: Augustino Chevy and Corrin's mother: Carita Galo; I as well give some names like possible my mother: Mirella Melromarc and my grandfather(on her mother's side): Amicus Chevalier.__

__I privately send a letter to Mirella to tell her that she is going to be a grandmother; I received a letter back from Mirella she's happy to hear the she going to have a grandchild; We tried to hide this news from our national and state new services for a few weeks but we failed with a big mouth maid that overheard 1 of our conversations of discussing baby topics. After learning of this we find both ourselves in hot water and playing the game of Politics with both our Political and Economical allies and enemies trying to gain further Political and Economical influence with us and against us to use for their Political advantage.__ __On August 8, 2027 after a very length and painful 4 hours of labor I give birth to a beautiful daughter; After a few hours I wake up both myself and my love debated on what name to give our daughter; Finally we decided on naming our daughter: Clarita Melromarc.__

__During my pregnancy both myself and my love learned that on April 14 that 1 of our Federal Railroad companies workers have finished connection our further Village to our National Railroad network. 2 weeks later we both decided to use our royal train to do our annually National tour throughout our Kingdom to reinforce our alliances with our Kingdom's states Governing councils of Nobles and Merchants to reinforce our massive Political and Economical power bases. As well to see the shift in our Political and Economical Power bases in our Kingdom; As well to try to gain trust and popularity among the new influential merchants, industrialists and Public officials; As well to see of the R.V.M.K.A. treaty has effected our Kingdom's economical growth. After over 3 1/2 months(3 months and 17 days) of our National tour we have been seeing a lot of Political, Economical and Social changes in our Kingdom; We are as well seeing that with our Kingdom's continuing fast economic growth they are seeing a change in their Political, Economical and Social classes.__"-Formerly 2nd Princess now newly appointed Queen Melty Q Melromarc

* * *

Since the signing of the R.V.M.K.A. treaty; The Melromarc Kingdom National and state economies continue to grow at a very fast economic growth* rate with help from their massive industrialization bill to provide both their Civilian and Federal Government industrial businesses and companies with moderate amounts of economical resources; They offered their industrial businesses and companies a moderate amount of economical resources to help them either jump start or expand their current industrial businesses and companies to provide economical prosperity for their populous to able received the basic needed amenities to support their lives; With their further economic growth the Political and Economical elites are seeing that their emerging classes(Lower, Middle and Upper classes.) are continuing to grow both in Political and Economical Power. They are continuing to see more small businesses popping up and starting up or continuing to grow into moderate sized national and Provincial companies to compete with their major National businesses. They as seeing that both these new moderate sized national and Provincial companies and small businesses merging have dramatically increased the Kingdom's GDP.

Recently within the Melromarc Kingdom with of their continuing fast economic growth they are seeing a change in their Political, Economical and Social classes. They are seeing that all their fast Economic growth has given their state councils and Populous more Political and Economical Power to where they could start deeply influence the Melromarc Kingdom's Interior Politics. They are seen that for past few months that their Kingdom's Populous has been calling for a more economical and Political freedom to not have their Kingdom's central government interfere with their daily lives; As well for them to have more Social freedom and a basic Bill rights bill to but pass in their Kingdom's central government that would grant them protect from their Kingdom's central government interfere with their daily lives; As well to restrain their Kingdom's central government Power to a more moderate degree; They wanted this because they are seeing that their Kingdom's central government has began to take more moderate control of their Political, Economical and Social lives to try to restrain their growing Political, Economical and Social influence to not cause possible major Political and Social problems for their Kingdom. However the Melromarc Central Government officials that have been doing these Polities where now greatly reduced in their Political and Economical Power and where overruled by the now new Melromarc Central Government officials that support their Popolous's demands and even where able to persuade Queen Melty Q Melromarc to support these movements and passed a basic Bill rights bill in their Kingdom's central government that would grant them protect from Melromarc Kingdom's central government interfere with their daily lives; As well to restrain the Melromarc Kingdom's central government Power to a more moderate degree.

Recently On July 31, 2027 Queen Melty Q Melromarc and her Kingdom's central government have heard from continental news services that the Faubley Kingdom civil war has reached it's 3rd and hopefully final stage of their Civil War. They have learned from some of their deep undercover shadow organization agents that the Faubley Imperial Empire has fractured into 2 main rival governments: The Faubley Imperial Empire(Controlled by the Faubley Kingdom's Elite Authoritarian faction.) and The Faubley Righteous Empire(Controlled by the Faubley Kingdom's Absolutists faction.) and are fighting with each other. They have learned that for months that both the Faubley Imperial Empire's factions: Elite Authoritarians and Absolutists have been fighting with each other in their empire's Political and Economical Arena's but not yet engaged in all out warfare with other until now with King Faas Faubley of the Faubley Imperial Empire ordered the arrest of 1 of the Absolutists leaders: Basil Constantine. They learned that during 1 of his Political Rallies and speeches that the time for Politics was over and the war between the Absolutists and the Elite Authoritarians with the Elite Authoritarians not be willing to submit more Political and Economical Power to them and that was the spiked that lite the fuse and start of the Faubley Imperial Empire Civil War.

* * *

*R.V.M.K.A. treaty stands for Rock Valley and Melromarc Kingdom Alliance Treaty.

*With Rock Valley Kingdom's economy growing at a steady rate the Kingdom has roughly a total of 37 lumberyards and 37 stone quarries as of Mid-2027 to supply a moderate amount of construction materials for their construction workers and engineers to barely keep up with their Kingdom's demand of construction material; As well at the same time in Mid-2027 the Rock Valley Kingdom has a total of 29 Metal work Production Factories(2 to 3 Metal work Production factories in each of their Kingdom's Provinces.) to supply them with valuable refined minerals(Like Sliver, Gold, Platinum, Gemstones and Diamonds Etc..) to support their Kingdom's growing economy; As well at the same time in Mid-2027 the Rock Valley Kingdom has a total of 21 mines to mine valuable and Precious minerals(Like Sliver, Gold, Platinum, Gemstones and Diamonds Etc..) provide they Kingdom with Valuable mined minerals to keep pace with their growing economy.

*The F.R.L.A.K. stands for The Faubley Republic Loyalty Alliance Kingdom.

*With Melromarc Kingdom's economy growing at a steady rate the Kingdom has roughly a total of 108 lumberyards and 66 stone quarries as of Mid-2027 to try to meet the large demand of supply of construction materials for their construction workers and engineers to barely keep up with their Kingdom's demand of construction material; As well at the same time in Mid-2027 the Melromarc Kingdom has a total of 112 Metal work Production Factories to supply them with valuable refined minerals(Like Sliver, Gold, Platinum, Gemstones and Diamonds Etc..) to support their Kingdom's growing economy; As well at the same time in Mid-2027 the Melromarc Kingdom has a total of 130 mines to mine valuable and Precious minerals(Like Sliver, Gold, Platinum, Gemstones and Diamonds Etc..) provide they Kingdom with Valuable mined minerals to keep pace with their fast growing economy.


	30. Continental News II Part II

Continental News II Part II

August 12, 2027

__"Sense My Kingdom and my fellow Political and Economical officials have made our neighbor The Brev Kingdom into a puppet state Myself and my Political and Economical allies have been forced to constantly and annoying Play the game of politics. I have been for months have been traveling to and from the Brev Kingdom Capital and state capitals to gain the Brev Kingdom's Populous support. As well to win over my Kingdom's Political and Economical official counter-parts in Brev Kingdom to Charm or persuade or bride them to get them on our side. I have been pushed to I'm Limit in me being and to use my cunning and cleverness; As well with my deadly amount charisma and persuasion I inherited from mother. I Heard from my national shadow organization and Secret police agents as time when on that myself and my fellow Political and Economical allies effects have been large successful.__

__However I heard from My national shadow organization and secret police agents that with all these Political, Economical and social changes has given some of my Political and Economical opponents; As well with more of our Kingdom's Federal and Province business merchants and Nobles gain more Political and Economical influence. We are seeing in My Kingdom that with my Kingdom's stable economic growth that this has given our state councils and Populous more Political and Economical Power to where they could start deeply influence in our Kingdom's Interior Politics; We are as well seen that in our National tour that our Kingdom's Populous has been calling for a more economical and Political freedom to not have our Kingdom's central government interfere with their daily lives; As well for them to have more Social freedom and a basic Bill rights bill to but pass in our Kingdom's central government that would grant them protect from our Kingdom's central government interfere with their daily lives. I told my national shadow organization and secret police to suppress this growing influence of asking for more Economical and Social freedom within my kingdom.__

__I learned that after a few months that when they tried to forcibly suppress these movement that this cause 10,000's workers from my kingdom's industrial centers to go massive strikes and to have force us to stop suppressing their growing Political and Economical influence and to give in to their demands. I'm seeing that this has caused a massive Economical and Social crisis to occur with myself(Queen Malty S Melromarc was able to maintain 70% of all her Kingdom's Political and Economical control with her allies following in line with her; As well with her secrets deals with industrial business merchants that secrets support her and her Central government and with her national shadow organization and secret police agents keeping a close eye on her Political and Economical opponents; However their Influence is too being to slowly decrease with them not being able to be everywhere in the Kingdom all at once.) and my central government having to mobilize our military forces to protect ourselves. I for the 1st time sense the founding of My Kingdom I'm feeling fear in losing more of my control and power over my Kingdom with my Political and Economical allies and enemies."__\- Queen Malty S Melromarc

* * *

Since Queen Malty S Melromarc* and her kingdom's Government become the puppet master of the Brev Kingdom they have been busy in further integration of the Brev Kingdom within their R.M.K.B.K. Alliance treaty* into their Kingdom. As of Mid-2027 the R.M.K.* National and state economies* is growing at a stable rate. With their further economic growth the Political and Economical elites are seeing that their emerging classes(Lower, Middle and Upper classes.) is further increasing in strength. With they further Economical growth the R.M.K. central government decided to shift more of their Economical prosperity to the Brev Kingdom and their citizens to not cause major Political, Economical and Social problems for them Kingdom. They has been seeing that has they where shifting more of their Economical prosperity to the Brev Kingdom and their citizens that the Brev civilians and citizens to start liking themselves as both R.M.K. and Brev Kingdom Civilians and citizens.

In recent months Queen Malty S. Melromarc and the R.M.K. central government officials have been seeing that with all these Political, Economical and social changes has given some of Queen Malty S. Melromarc's Political and Economical opponents; As well with more of their Kingdom's Federal and Province business merchants and Nobles gain more Political and Economical influence. There are seeing in R.M.K. that with their Kingdom's stable economic growth that this has given their state councils and Populous more Political and Economical Power to where they could start deeply influence in their Kingdom's Interior Politics; They are as well seeing that their Kingdom's Populous has been calling for a more economical and Political freedom to not have their Kingdom's central government interfere with their daily lives; As well for them to have more Social freedom and a basic Bill rights bill to be pass in their Kingdom's central government that would grant them protect from our Kingdom's central government interfere with their daily lives. They told their national shadow organization and secret police to suppress this growing influence of asking for more Economical and Social freedom within their kingdom.

However after a few months they learned that when they tried to forcibly suppress these movement that this cause 10,000's workers from their kingdom's industrial centers to go massive strikes and to have force them to stop suppressing their growing Political and Economical influence and to give in to their demands. They are seeing that this has caused a massive Economical and Social crisis to occur with Queen Malty S. Melromarc(she was able to maintain 70% of all her Kingdom's Political and Economical control with her allies following in line with her; As well with her secrets deals with industrial business merchants that secrets support her and her Central government and with her national shadow organization and secret police agents keeping a close eye on her Political and Economical opponents; However their Influence is too being to slowly decrease with them not being able to be everywhere in the Kingdom all at once; As with some of the R.M.K.'s national shadow(Spy) and secret police organizations are being to slowly lose their Political and Economical influence to where even some of their top leaders and agents secretly support the Populous demands.) and their central government having to mobilize their military forces to protect ourselves.

The Political, Economical and Social tension Between Queen Malty S. Melromarc and her Political and Economical allies and her Political and Economical opponents have increased. The tension has reached a point where Queen S. Melromarc and her Political and Economical allies are fearing of their Political and Economical opponents possible doing a Political, Economical and Militarily Coup d'état less both sides are willing to come to a compromise where both sides can to some type of agree to ease tension to not have this increase further into a Possible Civil War. Queen Malty S. Melromarc and her Political and Economical allies meet with their Political and Economical opponents several times to try to come to a compromise with each other. Finally on July 5, 2027 in secret both of their Political and Economical Moderates on both sides meet in secret to discuss a compromise without Queen Malty S. Melromarc. The Moderates in Queen Malty S. Melromarc knew that their Political and Economical Leader and queen is to Hard-lined Politically and Economically that they where forced to meet in secret. The same goes for their Political and Economical opponents where their Political and Economical Leaders(especially with The Religious faction leadership.) are to Hard-lined Politically and Economically. The Moderates of Both Political and Economical factions where able to come to a compromise that where Queen Malty S. Melromarc and her Political and Economical allies would agree to a moderate degree of their Political and Economical opponents to give their Kingdom's Populous more economical and Political freedom.

They have as well agreed to deceive Queen Malty S. Melromarc and her other Political and economical allies into signing a government bill that would reduce their amount of their National Government's power(especially Queen Malty S. Melromarc Political and Economical Power reducing her power to 50% of all her Kingdom's Political and Economical control with her allies following in line with her.) and reach in both their civilian and citizen lives to not have their Kingdom's central government interfere with their daily lives. They have as well agreed to have a basic Bill rights bill to be pass in their Kingdom's central government that would grant them protect from their Kingdom's central government interfere with their daily lives. They knew that at what they are doing is a Partial Political, Economical and Militarily Coup d'état against their Kingdom's more Old Guard and Hardliner Political and Economical leaders. They where able to deceive Queen Malty S. Melromarc and her other Political and economical allies into signing the government bills that would reduce their amount of their National Government's power and reach in both their civilian and citizen lives to not have their Kingdom's central government interfere with their daily lives by having them sign the bill when they where really busy in their work and didn't really have time to look at every bill they signed to have them sign it. They then took the Government bills and quickly take the bill out of sight and secretly have them pass it through and announced it Publicly to their Populous to which they fully accepted the terms of the new bills passed. However as they announced it Publicly to their populous Queen Malty S. Melromarc tried to have them arrested but failed by seeing the massive amount of her Kingdom's Populous support to where if she tried to arrest them she would be seen as an enemy of her Kingdom. She was forced to instead of trying to arrest them was forced to embrace the new Government reforms and bills. She was forced I'll be it very reluctantly after her Political and Economical allies and Opponents explained to her that she still would the major of their Kingdom's Political and Economical power with her fellow Political and Economical allies fallen in line with only a minimal amount change to both her Political and Economical and her central Government's power.

Recently On July 31, 2027 Queen Malty S. Melromarc and the R.M.K. central government officials have heard from continental news services and their Kingdom's National shadow(spy) organization with their deep undercover agents that the Faubley Kingdom civil war has reached it's 3rd and hopefully final stage of their Civil War. They have learned from their Shadow Organization that the Faubley Imperial Empire has fractured into 2 main rival governments: The Faubley Imperial Empire(Controlled by the Faubley Kingdom's Elite Authoritarian faction.) and The Faubley Righteous Empire(Controlled by the Faubley Kingdom's Absolutists faction.) and are fighting with each other. They have learned that for months that both the Faubley Imperial Empire's factions: Elite Authoritarians and Absolutists have been fighting with each other in their empire's Political and Economical Arena's but not yet engaged in all out warfare with other until now with King Faas Faubley of the Faubley Imperial Empire ordered the arrest of 1 of the Absolutists leaders: Basil Constantine. They learned that during 1 of his Political Rallies and speeches that the time for Politics was over and the war between the Absolutists and the Elite Authoritarians with the Elite Authoritarians not be willing to submit more Political and Economical Power to them and that was the spiked that lite the fuse and start of the Faubley Imperial Empire Civil War.

* * *

When the other continental nations/Kingdoms heard of the Faubley Imperial Empire falling into civil war on the continent have abandoned the idea in recognizing the Faubley Imperial Empire with them now being on the losing side of the Faubley Kingdom civil war. The other continental nations/Kingdoms have as well seen since their King/Queen/Chancellor of their Kingdom/Republic/Nations and their Kingdom's/Republic's/Nation's central Government officials have seen since their pass their own version of a massive industrialize program bill to counter the growing economical influence from the Rock Valley and Melromarc Kingdom their National and State Economies are now growing at a fast rate of growth*. They are seeing from their massive industrialization bill to provide both their Civilian and Federal Government industrial businesses and companies with moderate amounts of economical resources; They offered their industrial businesses and companies a moderate amount of economical resources to help them either jump start or expand their current industrial businesses and companies to provide economical prosperity for their populous to able received the basic needed amenities to support their lives. They are seeing as well from economic growth the Political and Economical elites are seeing the beginnings of 3 new emerging Political and Economical classes(Lower, Middle and Upper classes.) that are now growing both in Political and Economical Power. They are seeing as well with their industrialization of their Kingdom that outside economical influence that was causing a moderate amount of Political and Economical tension within their is starting to die down with their Populous having access to domestic made trading goods and amenities.

* * *

*Bitch aka formerly 1st Princess Malty S. Melromarc

*R.M.K.B.K. treaty stands for Righteous Melromarc Kingdom and Brev Kingdom Alliance Treaty.

*R.M.K. stands for the Righteous Melromarc Kingdom.

*With R.M.K.'s economy growing at a stable rate the Kingdom has roughly a total of 51 lumberyards and 51 stone quarries as of Mid-2027 to try to meet the huge demand of supply of construction materials for their construction workers and engineers to barely keep up with their Kingdom's demand of construction material; As well at the same time in Mid-2027 the R.M.K. has a total of 51 Metal work Production Factories to supply them with valuable refined minerals(Like Sliver, Gold, Platinum, Gemstones and Diamonds Etc..) to support their Kingdom's growing economy; As well at the same time in Mid-2027 the R.M.K. has a total of 86 mines to mine valuable and Precious minerals(Like Sliver, Gold, Platinum, Gemstones and Diamonds Etc..) provide they Kingdom with Valuable mined minerals to keep pace with their fast growing economy.

*The following is a list of the how many Lumberyards, Stone quarries, Metal work Production Factories and mines the other Kingdom/Republic/Nations on the Continental have sense they passed their own version of a massive industrialize program bill:

The Coalition Republic of Zeltoble's economy growing at a fast rate of growth the Republic has roughly a total of 8 lumberyards and 8 stone quarries as of Mid-2027 to try to meet the huge demand of supply of construction materials for their construction workers and engineers to barely keep up with their Republic's demand of construction materials; As well at the same time in Mid-2027 the Coalition Republic of Zeltoble has a total of 8 Metal work Production Factories to supply them with valuable refined minerals(Like Sliver, Gold, Platinum, Gemstones and Diamonds Etc..) to support their Republic's growing economy; As well at the same time in Mid-2027 the Coalition Republic of Zeltoble has a total of 8 mines to mine valuable and Precious minerals(Like Sliver, Gold, Platinum, Gemstones and Diamonds Etc..) provide their Republic with Valuable mined minerals to keep pace with their fast growing economy.

The IKI Kingdom's economy growing at a fast rate of growth their Kingdom has roughly a total of 6 lumberyards and 6 stone quarries as of Mid-2027 to try to meet the huge demand of supply of construction materials for their construction workers and engineers to barely keep up with their Kingdom's demand of construction materials; As well at the same time in Mid-2027 Kingdom of IKI has a total of 6 Metal work Production Factories to supply them with valuable refined minerals(Like Sliver, Gold, Platinum, Gemstones and Diamonds Etc..) to support their kingdom's growing economy; As well at the same time in Mid-2027 the Kingdom of IKI has a total of 8 mines to mine valuable and Precious minerals(Like Sliver, Gold, Platinum, Gemstones and Diamonds Etc..) provide their kingdom with Valuable mined minerals to keep pace with their fast growing economy.

The Q'ten Lo Kingdom's economy growing at a fast rate of growth their Kingdom has roughly a total of 6 lumberyards and 6 stone quarries as of Mid-2027 to try to meet the huge demand of supply of construction materials for their construction workers and engineers to barely keep up with their Kingdom's demand of construction materials; As well at the same time in Mid-2027 Kingdom of Q'ten Lo has a total of 6 Metal work Production Factories to supply them with valuable refined minerals(Like Sliver, Gold, Platinum, Gemstones and Diamonds Etc..) to support their kingdom's growing economy; As well at the same time in Mid-2027 the Kingdom of IKI has a total of 8 mines to mine valuable and Precious minerals(Like Sliver, Gold, Platinum, Gemstones and Diamonds Etc..) provide their kingdom with Valuable mined minerals to keep pace with their fast growing economy.

The Silivelt Kingdom's economy growing at a fast rate of growth their Kingdom has roughly a total of 10 lumberyards and 10 stone quarries as of Mid-2027 to try to meet the huge demand of supply of construction materials for their construction workers and engineers to barely keep up with their Kingdom's demand of construction materials; As well at the same time in Mid-2027 Kingdom of Silivelt has a total of 10 Metal work Production Factories to supply them with valuable refined minerals(Like Sliver, Gold, Platinum, Gemstones and Diamonds Etc..) to support their kingdom's growing economy; As well at the same time in Mid-2027 the Kingdom of IKI has a total of 6 mines to mine valuable and Precious minerals(Like Sliver, Gold, Platinum, Gemstones and Diamonds Etc..) provide their kingdom with Valuable mined minerals to keep pace with their fast growing economy.


	31. Continental Politics V

Continental Politics V

February 4, 2028

As the Faubley Kingdom Civil war draws to a close the Faubley Imperial Empire's Internal civil war between their 2 Rival Governments: The Faubley Imperial Empire(Controlled by the Faubley Kingdom's Elite Authoritarian faction.) and The Faubley Righteous Empire(Controlled by the Faubley Kingdom's Absolutists faction.) as finally come to an end with The Faubley Imperial Empire government and their Political, Economical and Military officials have been able to on November 1, 2027 subdue their Rebel Government: Faubley Righteous Kingdom and now could turn their attention back to their other Geo-Political Rival: The F.R.L.A.K.* However they soon found out that their where weak Militarily. They have seen that during their Civil war that they have loss roughly 5/8(78,175 troops) being killed and 1/8(15,635) being wounded with the rest of their Well-Trained, Elite to moderately skilled officers and troops being ready for combat; However as well with losing over 1/2 of their Military forces the rebels destroyed a moderate of much needed transport infrastructure to transport needed Military equipment and supplies. They got even waste news from their shadow(spy) organization that their Geo-Political rival: F.R.L.A.K. has launched a massive military campaign against them on November 6, 2027. Finally after nearly 2 months of fighting with each other the F.R.L.A.K. civil war comes to an end on December 21,2027 with the Faubley Imperial Empire regime collapsing and with them submitting to the F.R.L.A.K. regime incorporating them into the F.R.L.A.K. central government's and Nation/Kingdom united the Faubley Kingdom into a single Powerful Nation/Kingdom.

As for the F.R.L.A.K. faction Political, Economical and Military officials have been able to come to victory against their Political and Economical Rival: Faubley Imperial Empire has finally be able to prove that they have won their very heated and deadly Political and Economical argument against the Faubley Imperial Empire. As the F.R.L.A.K. begin their long road to recover their King: Ace Faubley and his central government officials asked their economical advisers to project a possible prediction of how long their Kingdom's recover time from their Civil War. They saw that although they have intact their Military industrial complex that their civilian and citizen infrastructure and transportation networks where moderately to heavily damaged from their Civil war and have lost temporarily over 1/2(roughly 55 lumberyards, 33 stone quarries and 44 Metal work Production factories) of their civilian and citizen production facilities. After hours of discussion with each other and read reports from all the battle damage from their Civil war they came to the conclusion that it would take at 7 years to repair all the war damage done to their infrastructure and transportation networks from their war; Their Political advisers told King: Ace Faubley and central government the although they have won their conflict they still have to deal with their Political opponents that lost their conflict against them they had to now contain their Political opponents and not let them gather enough Political and Economical influence with their Kingdom where they could spike another deadly civil war.

They knew that on an International Geo-Political stage that with them have temporarily lost of a moderate amount of their civilian and citizen economical would effect their International Geo-Political Influence creating a temporary empty void of their Geo-Political Influence in their region of the continent as their focus internally Kingdom Political and Economical Problems that their are now facing in the aftermath of their civil war. They knew that with their Kingdom's International Geo-Political Influence creating a temporary empty void of their Geo-Political Influence in their region of the continent would give their Geo-Political Rivals: Kingdom of Rock Valley, Melromarc Kingdom and Righteous Melromarc Kingdom to possibly take advance this temporary empty void Geo-Political Influence in their region of the continent from the F.R.L.A.K. now focusing on their internally Kingdom Political and Economical Problems that their are now facing in the aftermath of their civil war. They began to see this when on February 8, 2028 The Kingdom of Rock Valley reopened their embassy with ambassador Fahim Gage and the embassy's personnel returning to reopen close diplomatic ties with them. As well with King Noafumi Iwatani with his family and some of his key Political and Economical officials in his Kingdom central government coming on February 8, 2028 to renegotiate their trade agreement. As they arrived and began their negotiates with each other they them came to an agreement both agreed to let both their civilian and citizen businesses and companies have even greater access to each other nations markets to do business to buy and sell they trading goods and amenities that could bring prosperity to both their Kingdoms/Nations markets and to possible bring prosperity to their populous; They as well signed a non-aggression with each other where either won't attack each other less with possible cause and evidence to go to war.

They agreed that they would allow each other Military fleets to have access each others Military shipyards and facilities to have each of their Navy warships come in for emergencies; However they both agreed that each of their Kingdom's Military navies personnel need to follow each of their Kingdom's laws. As well civilian technology and supplies among other things. They both could share scientific information between each other to expand each others civilizations scientific knowledge. The Rock Valley would welcome any F.R.L.A.K. citizens and civilians that would migration to Rock Valley Kingdom's Territory or visit their Kingdom's but the F.R.L.A.K. citizens and civilians needed to follow the Rock Valley Kingdom laws. The King Ace Faubley and his central government officials are seeing that this is only the beginning for other nations/Kingdoms to take advance of their greatly weaken international Geo-Political Influence creating a temporary empty void of their Geo-Political Influence in their region of the continent like the Kingdom of Rock Valley that has possible established permanent Geo-Political and diplomatic ties with them to fill in some of the Geo-Political empty void left by them.

* * *

In the Kingdom of Rock Valley when his majesty: King Noafumi Iwatani and his central government hear of the Faubley Kingdom Civil war end they heard from their National shadow(spy) organization agents that are deep undercover in the F.R.L.A.K. that allow their civil war ended the F.R.L.A.K. has lost a large amount of their an International Geo-Political influence of the Geo-Political stage. They learned from their shadows(spies) that this is do to them having lost temporarily lost of a moderate amount of their civilian and citizen economical would effect their International Geo-Political Influence creating a temporary empty void of their Geo-Political Influence in their region of the continent as their focus internally Kingdom Political and Economical Problems that their are now facing in the aftermath of their civil war. King Naofumi ordered his Kingdom's Military Volunteers that where send to help out the F.R.L.A.K. in the Faubley Kingdom's Civil war to return home. As well he hoped the Military Volunteers that both himself and his central government official's send could use the combat experience they gained during their time in the Faubley Kingdom's Civil war to share their experience with their fellow Military officers to teach their how to properly prepare for maybe how every unlikely it maybe real Possible Major conflict with any of their Geo-Political rivals. He has as well with his central government officials February 2, 2028 decided to reopened their embassy with ambassador Fahim Gage and the embassy's personnel returning to reopen close diplomatic ties with the F.R.L.A.K. King: Ace Faubley and his central government officials. King Noafumi and his Queen Raphtalia Iwatani were persuaded by their Political and Economical allies in their Kingdom to make a diplomatic trip with his family and some of his key Political and Economical officials in his Kingdom's central government to take advance the F.R.L.A.K Geo-Political empty void to increase their own Geo-Political influence in their region of the continent.

On February 8, 2028 after spending over 6 days of traveling by rail both in his Kingdom and F.R.L.A.K. in seeing especially in the F.R.L.A.K. have seen in some of the war and civilian infrastructure and Production facilities damaged from their civil war causing major rail delays to have to take alter undamaged railroad lines. As they arrived and began their negotiates with each other they them came to an agreement both agreed to let both their civilian and citizen businesses and companies have even greater access to each other nations markets to do business to buy and sell they trading goods and amenities that could bring prosperity to both their Kingdoms/Nations markets and to possible bring prosperity to their populous; They as well signed a non-aggression with each other where either won't attack each other less with possible cause and evidence to go to war. They agreed that they would allow each other Military fleets to have access each others Military shipyards and facilities to have each of their Navy warships come in for emergencies; However they both agreed that each of their Kingdom's Military navies personnel need to follow each of their Kingdom's laws. As well civilian technology and supplies among other things. They both could share scientific information between each other to expand each others civilizations scientific knowledge. The Rock Valley would welcome any F.R.L.A.K. citizens and civilians that would migration to Rock Valley Kingdom's Territory or visit their Kingdom's but the F.R.L.A.K. citizens and civilians needed to follow the Rock Valley Kingdom laws. The King Noafumi and his central government officials are seeing that after their where able to renegotiate trade agreement among other agreements they have that has possible established permanent Geo-Political and diplomatic ties with F.R.L.A.K. to fill in some of the Geo-Political empty void left by them.

* * *

In the Melromarc Kingdom when her Majesty: Queen Melty Q Melromarc and her central government hear of the Faubley Kingdom Civil war end they heard from their National shadow(spy) organization agents that are deep undercover in the F.R.L.A.K. that allow their civil war ended the F.R.L.A.K. has lost a large amount of their an International Geo-Political influence of the Geo-Political stage. They learned from their shadows(spies) that this is do to them having lost temporarily lost of a moderate amount of their civilian and citizen economical would effect their International Geo-Political Influence creating a temporary empty void of their Geo-Political Influence in their region of the continent as their focus internally Kingdom Political and Economical Problems that their are now facing in the aftermath of their civil war. Queen Melty Q Melromarc ordered her Kingdom's Military Volunteers that where send to help out the F.R.L.A.K. in the Faubley Kingdom's Civil war to return home. Queen Melty Q Melromarc and her central government officials February 13, 2028 decided to reopened their embassy with their ambassador and the embassy's personnel returning to reopen close diplomatic ties with the F.R.L.A.K. King: Ace Faubley and his central government officials. Queen Melty Q Melromarc was persuaded by their Political and Economical allies in their Kingdom to make a diplomatic trip with her family and some of her key Political and Economical officials in her Kingdom's central government to take advance the F.R.L.A.K Geo-Political empty void to increase their own Geo-Political influence in their region of the continent. On February 20, 2028 after spending over 7 days of traveling by rail both in her Kingdom and F.R.L.A.K. in seeing especially in the F.R.L.A.K. have seen in some of the war and civilian infrastructure and Production facilities damaged from their civil war causing major rail delays to have to take alter undamaged railroad lines.

As they arrived and began their negotiates with each other. After roughly 8 days of negotiating with each other government officials on February 28, 2028 has signed a new trade agreement among other agreements. They both agreed in their negotiations both their governments would allow their civilian and citizen businesses and companies to do business with each other without moderate facing all the bureaucratic bullshit from doing business with each other; As well for both them to access to their nations markets to buy and sell they trading goods and amenities that could bring prosperity to both their Kingdoms/Nations markets and to possible bring prosperity to their populous; They have as well negotiations with each other to allow each other civilian trading fleets or Mainland trade convoy's to trade with each other. They have as well in their negotiations with each other that they would welcome any both Melromarc Kingdom and F.R.L.A.K. citizens and civilians that would migration to Melromarc Kingdom's Territory or visit their Kingdom's but the F.R.L.A.K. citizens and civilians needed to follow the Melromarc Kingdom laws. The Queen Melty Q Melromarc and her central government officials are seeing that after their where able to negotiate a trade agreement among other agreements they have that has possible established permanent Geo-Political and diplomatic ties with F.R.L.A.K. to fill in some of the Geo-Political empty void left by them.

* * *

In the R.M.K.* when her Majesty: Queen Malty S Melromarc* and her central government hear of the Faubley Kingdom Civil war end she was furious to hear that all her and fellow Political and Economical allies work in supporting the Faubley Imperial Empire with war materials and Military volunteers to try to have the Faubley Imperial Empire Faction in the Faubley Kingdom Civil war be victorious. Queen Malty S Melromarc and her central government wanted for them to be a Geo-Political ally for their Possible war with their Geo-Political Rivals: Melromarc Kingdom and the Kingdom of Rock Valley. Queen Malty S Melromarc ordered her Kingdom's Military Volunteers that both myself and her central government send to try to help the Faubley Imperial Empire win their Civil war to return home. Queen Malty S Melromarc and her central government where forced very reluctantly to recognize the F.R.L.A.K. government as the legitimate government of the Faubley Kingdom. Queen Malty S Melromarc and some of her Kingdom's central government officials and ambassadors travelled by wagon and rail to the Faubley Kingdom to discuss some diplomatic issues between each other's monarch's and governments. Queen Malty S Melromarc arrived on March 1, 2028 after 26 days of traveling by wagon in her Kingdom and rail in the F.R.L.A.K. in seeing especially in the F.R.L.A.K. have seen in some of the war and civilian infrastructure and Production facilities damaged from their civil war causing major rail delays to have to take alter undamaged railroad lines.

As they arrived and began their negotiates with each other. After roughly 5 days of negotiating with each other government officials on March 6, 2028 has signed a basic trade agreement among other agreements. They both agreed in their negotiations both their governments would allow their civilian and citizen businesses and companies to do business with each other; As well for both them to access to their nations markets to buy and sell they trading goods and amenities that could bring prosperity to both their Kingdoms/Nations markets and to possible bring prosperity to their populous; They have as well negotiations with each other to allow each other civilian trading fleets or Mainland trade convoy's to trade with each other. The Queen Malty S Melromarc and her central government officials are seeing that after their where able to negotiate a trade agreement among other agreements they have that has possible established permanent Geo-Political and diplomatic ties with F.R.L.A.K. to fill in some of the Geo-Political empty void left by them. The other continental nations did roughly the same things as Faubley Kingdom's Geo-Political neighbors but to a lesser extent do to most of them not being regional Geo-Political neighbors with the F.R.L.A.K.

* * *

*The F.R.L.A.K. stands for The Faubley Republic Loyalty Alliance Kingdom.

*R.M.K. stands for the Righteous Melromarc Kingdom.

*Queen Malty S. Melromarc aka Bitch


	32. Rock Valley Royal Family Vacation

Rock Valley Royal Family Vacation and a Wish Granted

June 13, 2028, Time: 8:30 A.M.

__"For the past few months both myself, my love the rest of our family have decided to use our royal train to do our annually National tour throughout myself and my loves Kingdom to reinforce our alliances with our Kingdom's Province Governing councils of Nobles and Merchants to reinforce our massive Political and Economical power bases. As well to see the shift in our Political and Economical Power bases in our Kingdom. Our royal family have been seeing from our National Tours throughout our Kingdom that our Kingdom's 2 emerging Political, Economical and social classes(middle and upper classes growing.) still growing in influence our Politics and economy arena everyday according to our Intelligence service. As well to the possible form new Political and Economical ties with our newcomer commoner immigrants; As well to try to gain trust and popularity among the new commoners and new influential merchants. As well to see of the R.V.M.K.A.* treaty has effected our Kingdom's economical growth.__

__After a 28 day National tour I began to see that our kingdom's plan was largely successful in forming Political and economical new Political and Economical ties and power bases with our newcomer commoner immigrants; As well successfully gaining a large amount of trust and popularity among both old and new influential merchants. During our national tour I meet a few of my Kingdom's new influential Merchants that either started merchant businesses; We have as well meet in our Kingdom's common workers in our industrial centers in our Kingdom;We have learned that most of our Kingdom common workers where we learned that our major Federal and Province companies that they where been paying enough to have relatively comfortable lives for them and their lives.__

__I have received on May 21, 2028 and read my Kingdom's census reports from my Kingdom census administration doing our yearly census to see how many people are in our Kingdom; I saw and read from census takers that after roughly 1 1/2 months that my Kingdom's Population has reached roughly: 225,302. It's pleases me that my Kingdom is still growing economically;__ __As well giving the new immigrants that arrived and started in lives with their families the basic__ __needed amenities to start or support their lives until their where able to get a basic Job occupations for them to further support themselves and families to have them prosper and enjoy their lives in my Kingdom. In fact we have learned after that thanks to all of our Kingdom's economically growth that our Kingdom's rates of Poverty to extreme Poverty have dropped to at an all time low at 11.8% and is continuing to drop a steady rate that is of course my economical and Political Advisers and allies don't did a large miscalculation in both our Kingdom's Federal and Province Economies that could cause massive economical and Political issues to arise.__

__I have as well recently saw during 1 of Jade's magic lessons with her highly skilled magician teacher that specializes in fire magic that she was able to finally after studying and practicing has been able to control her fire magic to a degree to where she could cast a Minimal powerful fire spell; I saw that she was able to cast a small ball of fire above her right hand for a total of 4 seconds before she nearly passed out from showing me her Minimal powerful fire spell; I have in my spare time when I'm not playing the Game of Politics within my Kingdom and spending time with my love Raphtalia and her co-wives in helping Jade study the lessons her magical teacher give her to try to her learn her lessons; I'm seeing from her lessons that she is well on her becoming to highly skilled and powerful magician Princess; I have as well have been seeing from my love Raphtalia has been teaching our son: Hirohito on how to control his illusion(Light and Dark) magic; I saw from Hirohito coming up to me to show me a Minimal illusion magic spell where he was able to cast an illusion of himself that last for 6 seconds before him nearly passed out from showing me his Minimal illusion magic spell; As well seeing him being well on his way to become a highly skilled and powerful magician Prince and future King of Rock Valley.__

__I have on June 7, 2028 I took my family and a few of my Political and Economical allies; As well a few of my Kingdom's Naval officers and Media reporters 1 of our operational Military shipyard and facility in our another 1 of our town's: Sealand Campi Town that has completed the construction of our Kingdom's 16th corvette warship to draw publicity. At 2:30 p.m. I give a brief speech short speech and at the end in a loud calm and commanding tone, "I heard christen the H.M.S. Odessa. May she serve us well and bring us pride and fame for our navy." I then saw the ship slide off of the dry dock into the sea with a crowd of 1000's of civilians and citizens cheers in pride of us having our 24th warship. I can only hope that our new ship will protect my Kingdom's territorial waters and trade goods supply routes.__

__As time seems to past rather quickly in the world I have found myself and my family always playing in the arena of my Kingdom's of Politics. Recently I have found myself growing both Mentality and Physically exhausted from the constant Political and Economical debates I have being having with both my Political allies and opponents. I have even thought I have become both Mentality and Physically exhausted that both myself and my Political and Economical advisers and Allies have won or come to a compromise with most of our debates against our opponents. I have recently decided to take a little vacation to 1 of our mining towns and our Province Capitals: Et Montis in the Province Et Montis to buy and pick up some raw materials I needed to make some more of my own renown Jewelry we are traveling on our personnel royal train to Et Montis town and would arrive on June 13."__\- King Naofumi Iwatani

* * *

As the Rock Valley Kingdom continues to grow at a steady economic growth rate* the populous of Rock Valley has been able received the basic needed amenities to start or support their lives; As well to a large amount of the populous being able to get basic Job occupations for them to support themselves and families to have them prosper and enjoy their lives in the Rock Valley Kingdom. In fact most of the Rock Valley's small Villages that where in since the Foundation of Rock Valley have grow into small to moderate sized towns with sized Political and Economical power bases to where Rock Valley Political and Economical power bases have changes from only the very Rich and Elite controlling of the Political and Economical Power; To Now where a sizable of Rock Valley Populous in both the Urban and rural communities have gain Political and Economical power to where the Political and Economical Power base in them have become more decentralized and distributed to Populous control a sizable amount of the Political and Economical power in the Rock Valley Kingdom. As more and more newcomer commoner immigrants are welcomed in the Rock Valley as legal immigrants the changed Political and Economical power base with officials have been trying to the possible form new Political and Economical ties with their newcomer commoner legal immigrants; As well to try to gain trust and popularity among them and maybe some new influential merchants.

A few days after the construction of their 16th and final corvette warship King Noafumi and His Kingdom's central government ordered the cancellation of the construction of further The Cordero class corvettes. The reason why they cancelled construction of Cordero class corvettes is because they have currently enough Corvettes to protect their territorial waters and their sea trade routes. As of Mid-2028 the Rock Valley Navy has a total of roughly 24 warships(8 frigates and 16 corvettes.) under it's control to protect their territorial waters and their sea trade routes. The Rock Valley Naval High command Leading commanding officer: Leo Horace* chief admiral of naval operations in the Rock Valley Navy was grateful that both himself and his fellow naval officers now have a large naval force of Naval ships. Leo Horace himself is personal smug in seeing that he has a large navy under his command to protect his Kingdom's government officials and both their national and international interests.

Recently on June 13, 2028 Noafumi and his family have arrived on their Personnel train at 1 of their mining towns and Province Capitals: Et Montis in 1 of their Provinces: Et Montis*. As their Train pulled into the station Noafumi and his family got off their train with their Royal guards and saw a massive crowd of over 100 people. Noafumi and his Family were forced to say hello and give benefit statements to the crowd before heading to 1 of the Et Montis's local saloons: Didier and Alivia's saloon to have a few beverages. As they came in the Saloon's bartender saw that came in as he was washing a shot glass with a wash rag. He paused for a second and looked at them with a somewhat shocked look on his face for a second quickly masked his shock expression with a passive yet still interested look on his face. He composed himself and in a calm, curious and still somewhat excited tone, Bartender "How can I help you ladies and gentleman?" Noafumi walked up to the counter and place a hand on it and in a calm tone, Noafumi "I'll take a shot of your best whiskey."

Noafumi's eldest son: Hirohito walked up right next to him and Noafumi picked him up for him to see. The Bartender knocked and took out bottle of his saloon's: Fumus Occidentis Lignum Cupam(Similar to Auchentoshan Three Wood Single Malt Scotch Whisky.) and a shot glass and purred it and moved it to Noafumi. He then turned his attention to Hirohito, Bartender "And you little 1 what do you want to drink?" Hirohito is a nice polite and somewhat nervous tone, Hirohito "Can you have some of lemonade if you guys have made any?" Bartender "Of course little 1 we have some freshly make lemonade." The bartender knocked and took out a large pitcher of lemonade and a small sized glass and poured a glass of lemonade for Hirohito. Bartender turned his attention to the rest of his customers and in curious tone, Bartender "And the rest of you fine ladies and little ones?"

Raphtalia came up to the counter and hand on it and in a calm tone, Raphtalia "I'll take a glass of Lucor wine please." Bartender knocked and took out a large glass when to a barrel of Lucor on the counter and poured Lucor into the glass and handed it to Raphtalia. Filo as well came up to the counter and hand on it and in a calm tone, Filo "I take a glass of grape juice." Bartender knocked and took out another large pitcher of grape juice and a moderate sized glass and poured grape juice into it. Sadeena came up to the counter and hand on it and in a calm tone, Sadeena "I'll take the same drink as Raphtalia." Bartender knocked and took out a large glass when to the same barrel of Lucor on the counter and poured Lucor into the glass and handed it to Sadeena. Eclair Seaetto(Iwatani) came up to the counter and hand on it and in a calm tone, Eclair Seaetto "I'll take the same drink as the both of them." Bartender knocked did the same as he did with Raphtalia and Sadeena. Mirellia Q Melromarc came up to the counter and hand on it and in a calm tone, Mirellia Melromarc "I'll take the same type of drink as Noafumi." The Bartender knocked and took out again his bottle of his saloon's: Fumus Occidentis Lignum Cupam and a shot glass and purred it and moved it to Mirellia Melromarc.

Over the next few minutes King Noafumi and the rest of his royal Family had their Alcoholic and juice beverages. After they finished their drinks the Bartender handed them the check they owed the saloon. Noafumi saw the price of the check and saw that it was 20 Gold cents, 30 Sliver dollar and 5 Copper dollar coins. Noafumi took out of his belt money pouch and took out 20 Gold cents, 30 Sliver dollar and 5 Copper dollar Coins to pay for their drinks; As well a little extra 2 Gold dollar coins to give the bartender a generous tip for his services. After he paid the check all of their left the saloon and went to different local shops to check out what items they have for sell. Noafumi himself headed to 1 of Et Montis's most popular souvenir shops: Chasity's Gemstone and Crystal shop to buy and pick up some raw materials he needed to make some more of his own renown Jewelry creations.

As Noafumi came to Chasity's shop he came up to the business booth counter and saw a woman. As he came up to him he saw her get somewhat formal to meet him. The woman in a curious, calm and excited tone, Woman "To what do I own the pleasure of having his majesty: King Naofumi enter my humble shop?" Noafumi in a calm and a little irritated tone from seeing her getting excited at see him, Noafumi "I'm Look for possibly some raw materials like Gemstones or Crystals mines might have brought over for valuable and good looking souvenirs to sell to tourists; As well to businessman that are looking to buy Gemstones or Crystals for their own craftsman to create jewelry for them to sell to their costumers to which I'm 1 of them as well to make my own renown crafted Jewelry creations. Tell my miss could you guide me to some of your most valuable souvenir Gemstones and Crystals for me to look at and possible purpose from you." Woman "Of course your majesty please follow me. Oh way the your Majesty the name is Mrs. Chasity."

Mrs. Chasity guided Noafumi to the section of her shop where her most valuable souvenir Gemstones and Crystals where. Chasity in a calm tone, Chasity "Here you are your Majesty these 3 rack rows of some of my shops most valuable souvenir Gemstones and Crystals are." Noafumi "Thank you Mrs. Chasity if I have many questions I'll come to you." Chasity "Alright then your Majesty and I'll try my best to answer your questions." With that Mrs. Chasity returned to her shops front business booth for possible costumers to come into her shop. After roughly 30 minutes of looking though Mrs. Chasity's shops 3 racks rows of some of her shops most valuable souvenir Gemstones and Crystals. He got quiet a few of Gemstones(1 Sapphire, 2 Emerald's, 5 Amber's and 7 Tourmalines.) and Crystals(2 Malachite's and 5 Crystals.) for him to use in his own renown crafted Jewelry creations.

Just as he was finishing up looking though the 3 rack rows he found an odd looking Crystal stone(A Citrine crystal stone) that formed a prefect sphere shape(that is Roughly 3.5 ins.(8.89 cms.) in diameter.) that shining a yellow-white color. Noafumi checked it out for a few seconds and thought what is might unless this crystal for if he buys it. He thought of having it be a dinner table decoration to place in his royal palace's main dining hall. He thought that he could use it as a possible Crystal decoration for his throne chair. After thinking for a few seconds Noafumi took the 2nd opinion he thought of and pick up the crystal stone and place it in his shopping basket and headed Mrs. Chasity to front business booth to check out his items. Noafumi Placed his shopping basket on top of the business booths counter and Mrs. Chasity began to sort through it to see what he choose and to calculate the total price.

As soon as Mrs. Chasity got to the odd looking Crystal stone Mrs. Chasity "I see you have chosen a Vivamus creaturae Crystal stone these stones are very rare to find today and your luck to have found it." Noafumi in a curious tone, Noafumi "How did you get your hands on?" Mrs. Chasity "Oh a miner that was working in our town's mine was digging away in the mining tunnel shaft found it in another large rock he dug up. He said that when he came out of the large rock with a mining material carrying cart to outside of the mine he used his hammer and chisel to see if he should crack in open to see if he could find any gold or Gemstones or Crystal in the rock. He told me that after a few hours of work he was able to crack it open. As he was looking over the fragments of the large rock he found in the 5 types of Gemstones and the Crystal stone we see here. He said he found it odd how a crystal stone like that could have formed so perfectly. After he cleared up and perished it he came into my shop offering to sell it to me to which he did."

Noafumi in a calm and curious tone, Noafumi "Very Interesting story Mrs. Chasity; Now much for everything the basket?" Noafumi saw Mrs. Chasity finish up her calculates and said, Mrs. Chasity "Well count the Vivamus creaturae Crystal stone that would be 10 dollar Gold coin and 176 sliver dollar coin or 10 Gold dollar coins and 11 cent Gold coins." Noafumi took out of his belt money pouch and took out 10 Gold dollar coins and 11 cent Gold coins to pay for Mrs. Chasity shop's services. Noafumi in calm tone, Noafumi "Thank you Mrs. Chasity for the Gemstones and Crystal have a nice day." Mrs. Chasity "To you well your Majesty." With that Noafumi left the shop and now headed out to try to find his wives and to see what they where going.

As his him found them he found that his 1st love and wife Raphtalia that when he asked her on what she did while he was shopping. Raphtalia said she and Mirella when to 1 of the town's clothing shops to check what they had. She said they both bought 2 new dresses and a few new hair brushes. When he found his 2nd wife Sadeena was at Didier and Alivia's saloon and bought 2 barrels of Lucor wine to enjoy her and her family's vacation and to take a Barrel home. He found his 3rd wife Éclair was at 1 of the town's weapon smith's and was checking out swords to see what they have. Noafumi saw that Éclair has bought a Rapier. She told him that the weapon smith only had 1 Rapier and she bought it. After he found out what his wives and children where doing they all checked into 1 of the town's best hotels and unpacked their suitcases and continued their tour of checking out Et Montis Town.

* * *

Date: June 17, 2028, Time: 12:30 P.M.

As their Vacation from their Kingdom's Arena of Politics comes to a close all of them said goodbye to the people they all meet during their Vacation at Et Montis town. As they where traveling back to their Royal Palace in their capital city: Rock Valley City by their Royal train Noafumi was crafting with help from his eldest son: Hirohito some more of his own renown Jewelry creations. Noafumi and Hirohito craft a new golden bracelet with 1 of the Emerald's he bought for Mirellia. When he give the new Golden Bracelet to Mirellia she was happy and amazed a the degree of craftsmanship take to make her new golden bracelet look beautiful and enviable to even some of the most skilled craftsman in her Kingdom. As they continued on their Journey by rail they as well created 2 new golden rings with another 1 of the Emerald's and 1 of the Ambers he bought both for Raphtalia and Sadeena. When he give the 2 new golden rings to Raphtalia and Sadeena was happy and tell Noafumi that has always his craftsman skills haven't decreased with time.

Date: June 23, 2028, Time: 10:30 A.M.

As their Train pulled into Rock Valley City's train station Noafumi and his family got off their train with their Royal guards and saw a massive crowd of over 100 people. Noafumi and his Family were forced to say hello and give benefit statements to the crowd before heading to Filo's Royal Wagon. After a minutes of hooking up filo to her wagon they headed to they Royal Palace to unpacked and brace themselves for a re-entrance into Rock Valley Kingdom's Arena of Politics. After a few minutes of traveling around their city that came to their Royal Palace. They where greeted by their Palace's front Royal guards and they began to unpack their suitcases from Filo's Royal wagon. After they spent the next 2 hours unpacking their suitcases Naofumi shifted as attention to the Gemstones and Crystals he hadn't used and unpacked them from his carrier basket.

When he came to the Vivamus creaturae Crystal stone and picked it up he felt someone or something trying to enter his mind. However thanks to his mental barriers he setup years ago to defend himself from mental attacks he was able to block out the thing that was trying to enter his mind. As he felt that this thing was about to give up he felt from the thing give off friendly emotions and that it just wanted to talk to him. Noafumi decided to the thing that was trying to enter his mind a change by lowering his mental barriers but still would keep his guard up incase it trying something. He then heard an ancient deep voice that enter his mind and in a curious tone, Voice "Greets your majesty I am the Vivamus creaturae Crystal stone consciousness that has been awaken by your great Magical power and strength." Noafumi in a serious and curious tone, Noafumi "What do you want from me or what do you want to give me?"

Voice in smug tone, Voice "Awe your a fast leaner your majesty and straight to the point. As my name suggest I'm 1 of the very rarest and possible maybe 1 of the very last of the creation stones. I can also grant the 1 that this enough Magical power and strength to reawaken me a wish to create what ever they wished; Rather it be money, Power, Magic, or even the create of more lands to give them further money and power; Tell your Majesty do you have a wish that you would like to be granted." Noafumi thought for a minute on what the ancient deep voice said. Noafumi thought and decided in his thoughts to wish to massively expand his Kingdom's Geo-Political influence on the continent and possible more land territory to give his Kingdom civilians and citizens more property to have prospers happy lives. Noafumi in a calm and smug tone, Naofumi "Yes I do creation stone I wish to massively expand my Kingdom's Geo-Political influence on the continent and possible more land territory to give my Kingdom civilians and citizens more property to have prospers happy lives."

The Voice "Very Well your majesty to finalize your wish I need to take to 1 of your Kingdom coastal beaches." Noafumi "Very well creation stone it well be done." With that Noafumi told his Family that he his going on a small business trip to 1 of his Kingdom coastal beaches: Oris aurei magnam and will be back in a few hours to a day; With that Noafumi when to His Palace's stable Area and got a Horse to ride and head to Oris aurei magnam beaches roughly 5.7847 miles(9.3095 Kms.) away from Rock Valley City. After a 6 hour hide of his horse he reached Oris aurei magnam beaches and got off his horse and when to the beach a few feet away from the mighty ocean. Noafumi pulled out of his Royal red cape the Vivamus creaturae Crystal stone and in a calm tone, Noafumi "We are here Creation stone."

Creation stone Voice in a calm tone, Creation stone "Very well your Majesty throw me into sea and your wish will be granted." Noafumi did as creation stone said and throw the creation stone into the sea. Noafumi saw the creation stone hit the sea and sank beneath the waves. After a few seconds Noafumi felt through his magical detection skill a massive amount of energy erupting like a Volcano from where he threw in creation stone throw the air at an increditable fast rate. He then saw a strange massive energy wave coming though the atmosphere; Within a few seconds Noafumi saw as the massive energy wave passed him he saw the wave enter the sea area at an increditable speed and saw the wave create land from the sea and seeing the land being wiped clean of sea and it being terraformed into mostly habitable land.

Noafumi looked around for a seconds and saw that the beach he was and the ground his was on has magically raise far above sea level and that a sizable land bridge has formed in front of him. Noafumi left out a frustrated sigh at what he was looking at and in a calm and somewhat depressing tone, Noafumi "And I thought my Kingdom's internal Politics and Geo-Politics where very complex and frustrating to get them everyday. Now We're going to have a massive amount of more continental land territory but it's going to be a massive Internal Political Nightmare with Political issues that now will be coming massive heated internal Political competitions and debates from Province officials wanted a piece of our new continental land territory; I know it well all of my abilities in charming, persuading and Political maneuvering to save my Kingdom from Civil War. As well with very interesting Geo-Political Politics. I know that my navy will be extremely busy in patrolling my Kingdom's new territorial waters and possible new sea trade routes."

* * *

*R.V.M.K.A. Treaty stands for Rock Valley and Melromarc Kingdom Alliance.

*With Rock Valley Kingdom's economy growing at a steady rate the Kingdom has roughly a total of 44 lumberyards and 44 stone quarries as of Mid-2028 to supply a moderate amount of construction materials for their construction workers and engineers to keep up with their Kingdom's demand of construction material; As well at the same time in Mid-2028 the Rock Valley Kingdom has a total of 35 Metal work Production Factories(3 to 4 Metal work Production factories in each of their Kingdom's Provinces.) to supply them with valuable refined minerals(Like Sliver, Gold, Platinum, Gemstones and Diamonds Etc..) to support their Kingdom's growing economy; As well at the same time in Mid-2028 the Rock Valley Kingdom has a total of 25 mines to mine valuable and Precious minerals(Like Sliver, Gold, Platinum, Gemstones and Diamonds Etc..) provide they Kingdom with Valuable mined minerals to keep pace with their growing economy.

*Leo Horace was formerly a career Navy military officer of the Melromarc Kingdom that they sent as a the leading Military adviser in Naval affairs. After seeing their navy beginning to take shape and with them building the 1st few warships the Rock Valley government offered him a permanent position as their chief admiral of naval operations in the Rock Valley Navy. After they offered Leo Horace asked for sometime to think to which they accepted. Leo Horace took the time he asked for to head back home on a short trip to ask his wife and 4 children if they wanted to come with him back to the Rock Valley to live permanently in the Rock Valley because He was going to accept the Rock Valley central government's offer. He was glad to see that they all agreed to move with him. After his family finished settling in he went back to the Rock Valley central government and accepted their offer.

*Et Montis is formerly a Seatto Kingdom Province now a Permanent Province of the Rock Valley Kingdom. The Et Montis is 1 of their central western bordering Provinces Bordering the F.R.L.A.K.* The Et Montis Province is Geography is mainly Mountain ranges(60%), hilly regions(30%), Minimal(10%) forested areas and the remaining(10%) is Delta and plain areas for growth crops and livestock to feed their native population.

*The F.R.L.A.K. stands for The Faubley Republic Loyalty Alliance Kingdom.


	33. Epilogue

Epilogue

Date: July 13, 2028

_"Since I have been transported to this New world I have found myself with my sword and wife: Raphtalia have had both a hard live style. Even sense the founding of my Kingdom I have found both myself and my love in the constant arena of Politics in our Kingdom. Outside the arena of Politics I have come to enjoy my time with my love. I'm grateful that Raphtalia had been able to changed my path of live from a very cynical and dark view of the world I was trying to save into a path that is both optimistic and realistic. I have come to enjoy children I have with Raphtalia; We have come to share when both myself and my love aren't busy with Politics our time with our children. I have found that more then a few times have had my children and the children of my co-wives got on my nerves to the point where I snap at them._

_After the creation stone granted my wish and I told me of what happened I found that my love want to see for herself. We both and told with the rest of our family by rail to the area where I my threw the creation stone into the sea to full grant his wish. As we arrived at the area I saw her go to the coastal beach area where I threw the creation stone and saw that it had arisen massively creating a land-bridge and small hilly valley where the tall hills are very large.(roughly 66 meters in height in most places.) she told me that she was nervous with me because now things have gotten more complex Politically and that we will have very long and heated Political and Economical debates within our Kingdom's Politics and well beyond; As well cause us to have massive headaches to deal with all the coming Political and Economical bullshit we will have to deal with. I looked at her for a second and I than draw her close me and I give her a deeply passionate kiss and told her that it was going to be alright. She told me that she hoped I was right."_-King Noafumi Iwatani

_"As the years past by I found myself looking back to my memories that both myself and my husband have made together. I still remember quiet clearly when Noafumi rescued me from a betrayal and harsh live as a slave to 1 who well always be there for me and take care of me. I have found look back to points where Noafumi had changed from a very cynical and dark view of the world he was trying to save into a path that is both optimistic and realistic. I have come to enjoy my marriage with my love Noafumi as time goes even though there has been so low points in our marriage where neither of us won't talk to each other for a few days but would later make up. I have come to enjoy the kids that both myself and my love have. We have come to share when both he and I aren't busy with Politics our time with our children. I have found that more then a few times have had my children and the children of my fellow co-wives got on my nerves to the point where I snap at them._

_When my love told me that he found a creation stone and used it to grant a wish he made I was extremely worried for our family. After the creation stone granted his wish and he told me of what happened I had to see for myself. I traveled with our family by rail to the area where my love threw the creation stone into the sea to full grant his wish. As we arrived at the area I saw the coastal beach area had arisen massively creating a land-bridge and small hilly valley where the tall hills are very large._ _I have as well told my love that I was nervous with him because now things have gotten more complex Politically and that we will have very long and heated Political and Economical debates within our Kingdom's Politics and well beyond; As well cause us to have massive headaches to deal with all the coming Political and Economical Bullshit we will have to deal with. I found that after I told him that he just looked at me and give me a deeply passionate kiss and said it was going to be alright to which I told him I hope he is right."-_Queen Raphtalia Iwatani

* * *

Ever sense Noafumi's wish granted by the creation stone he has been for the last month extremely busy in dealing with the Political fallout from his wish. He and his Political and Economical allies and opponents been ever sense his wish have been at each others throws more than usual causing a Political Civil war inside the Rock Valley Kingdom. Some of the Province governing high council members in their coastal provinces wanted to massive expand their Province territories to gain access to natural resources; As well to give their Province and Privately own businesses to have access to the new natural resources to mine and process into amenities for their Kingdom's civilians and citizens to use; As well turn into trade goods to trade with other Kingdom's/Nations; Others in their government and Provinces had a lot similar things to the 1st group and agreed to a point but they wanted as well to give their agriculture section of their Kingdom's economy to give their farmers, ranchers and other agriculture section workers more opportunities to their new massive amount of agriculture lands in their Kingdom's new land; Others in their government and Provinces where completely different than the 1st 2 groups as for they just wanted to massive expand their Province territories to gain more power and influence in their government; As well to possible expel their Demi-Human and Beastman Populations out of their Provinces to as well possible further give their own province's central government a further grip on their populous to extend their power and authority.

Finally on July 13, 2028 after a month constant heated debates have come to a compromise with each other. King Noafumi was able to his abilities in charming, persuading and Political maneuvering with both his Political and Economical allies and opponents to come to a compromise agreement with other to end their Political Civil war in their Kingdom. King Noafumi was able to persuade and Maneuvering his allies and opponents to agree that all their current Provinces won't expand their Province's territories into their new lands at least politically. King Noafumi said that it would be their kingdom's civilians and citizens that they would entice them into heading into their new territorial lands to colonize and create new Provinces to join their Kingdom central government. Noafumi was able to convince both parties that in turn for them agreeing to them in not expand their Province's territories into their new lands at least politically they could have all their Federal, Province and Privately own companies go with their Kingdom's civilians and citizens to establish deep economic ties with their Kingdom's civilians and citizens; As well to setup strong Economic ties with their eventually new territories and Provinces. After he was able to do that both he and his Kingdom's central government officials began to setup the necessary financial infrastructure that would try to entice their civilians and citizens to head into their new territorial lands to colonize and to start new lives.

Recently now with their Internal Politics relatively stable Noafumi and his central government officials to see what Geo-Political damage from the creation stone did to their existing trading routes; As well the results of other continental nations sea trade routes that passed through. Noafumi hearing from his economical advisers that they here from their surveyors that thanks to the small narrow land-bridge connecting their new lands to the main continent as cut off all southern trade routes to the F.R.L.A.K.* and other nations/Kingdom's that used them to trade with. This forced Noafumi and his central government to send little over 1/3(37.5%) of their Military forces to their border region with the F.R.L.A.K. in-case the F.R.L.A.K. decisions to attack them for cutting off their trade routes. They have as well ordered another little 1/3(37.5%) of their Military forces to their border region with the Melromarc Kingdom in-case the Melromarc Kingdom decisions to attack them for cutting off their trade routes. Noafumi and his central Government has just come to the realization that they just might have reawakened their 2 Major neighboring Geo-Political Rivals: The F.R.L.A.K. and Melromarc Kingdom that could cause a massive headache Geo-Politically with them and other Nations. Noafumi and his Central government officials now know that the only way they could possible repair the damage was to very quickly convert existing Rail lines in their current core territory and setup a few new Rail lines to connect their now 2 coastal shores on their small Land-bridge to give their Geo-Political rivals a way to continue their southern sea trade routes; As well to easy the Geo-Political tension they knew was going to build up.

As well seeing the Geo-Political damage and problems arising do to King Noafumi's wish made both King Noafumi and his central government officials heard from their economists that all of their coastal Province Ports and harbors weren't landlocked and where still connected to sea; However they said that do to their new land-bridge that their continuous coastline is now split in 2 with 11 Ports, shipyards and Harbors on their now western coastline and their remaining 3 Ports, shipyards and Harbors on their now eastern coastline; They have as well heard from their Military High command Naval officer: Leo Horace that 2/3's of their Naval fleet assets are their Land-bridges Melromarc Kingdom size and that remaining being on their Land-bridges F.R.L.A.K. side; With this news King Noafumi and his central government officials ordered their Military High command Naval officer: Leo Horace to have 2/3 their warships that are on both sides of their land-bridge to Patrol their new territorial waters of their new land's. They ordered the rest of their warships that are on both sides of their land-bridge they have to Patrols along their trade routes with both The F.R.L.A.K. and Melromarc Kingdom to protect their trade routes; As well their national and international interests. King Noafumi and his central government officials have as well ordered their shipyards to produce 16 more corvettes over course of the following years to support their current amount of frigates and corvettes; As well to patrol their Territorial waters, their sea trade routes and their Kingdom's international interests.

* * *

Since the signing of the R.V.M.K.A. treaty; The Melromarc Kingdom National and state economies continue to grow at a very fast economic growth* rate with help from their massive industrialization bill to provide both their Civilian and Federal Government industrial businesses and companies with moderate amounts of economical resources; They offered their industrial businesses and companies a moderate amount of economical resources to help them either jump start or expand their current industrial businesses and companies to provide economical prosperity for their populous to able received the basic needed amenities to support their lives; With their further economic growth the Political and Economical elites of the Melromarc Kingdom are seeing that more and more of their Major cities and small cities are becoming industrial centers for their Kingdom's civilian and citizens to get jobs to support their families. They are continuing to see more small businesses popping up and starting up or continuing to grow into moderate sized national and Provincial companies to compete with their major National businesses. They as seeing that both these new moderate sized national and Provincial companies and small businesses merging have dramatically increased the Kingdom's GDP; They are as well seeing with all this Economical and social grow they are seeing that their with sized Political and Economical power bases to where Melromarc Kingdom Political and Economical power bases have changes from only the very Rich and Elite controlling of the Political and Economical Power; To Now where a sizable of Melromarc Kingdom Populous in both the Urban and rural communities have gain Political and Economical power to where the Political and Economical Power base in them have become more decentralized and distributed to Populous control a sizable amount of the Political and Economical power in the Melromarc Kingdom.

In the past month sense that Queen Melty Q Melromarc and her central government officials heard and saw the strange anomaly that create massive amount of new continental land their reacted mostly neutral to some negative. They reacted neutral and negative because they hard from their Civilian Merchant Navy captains that they couldn't find any other local southern trade routes for their ships to transport goods that they where trapped. Queen Melty and her central government officials ordered all their commoner shipping companies to temporarily close all of their southwestern sea trade routes that are now cut off. Their economic advisers told them that there could be a temporary economic recession in their National and Province economies. The position side is that with their southwestern sea trade routes close that their land transport network and businesses that connect their Kingdom to both the Rock Valley and F.R.L.A.K. markets would experience an economic boom. They ordered their Military Naval high command to have all their ships to be on high alert. Queen Melty and her central government officials theorized that all of the new continental land that was created would eventually belong to their Geo-Political Ally: Kingdom of Rock Valley because the new land is in their national territorial waters and they didn't won't to cause a Diplomatic incident with the Rock Valley Kingdom. Queen Melty and some of their Political and Economical allies send a message to the Rock Valley Kingdom's government saying that they are traveling by rail to their capital to discuss Important matter and would have arrive on July 14, 2028.

Before they left of their diplomatic trip to Rock Valley Kingdom they ordered 1/5 of their Military forces to their border region with the Rock Valley Kingdom to be prepared in-case their diplomatic trip fell apart; As well to counter the grow present of Rock Valley military forces near their border region with them. As they arrived at Rock Valley Kingdom's Government building they meet King Noafumi and Queen Raphtalia Iwatani and some of his Political and Economical allies. After they exchanged pleasantries and greetings with each other they began diplomatic meetings with each other. Queen Melty and her Political and economical allies asked why is there a massive amount of new continent land that his in has Kingdom's territorial waters and why it is blocking off their southern most sea trade routes to the F.R.L.A.K. King Noafumi told them that he found a Vivamus creaturae crystal stone and he found out that this was 1 very rare and powerful and possibly 1 of the last of the creation stones. Noafumi said that creation stone entice by saying that it could grant his deepest wish. He told them that the creation stone granted his wish to massively expand his Kingdom's land territory to give his Kingdom civilians and citizens more property to have prospers happy lives.

After hearing that Queen Melty and her Political and economical allies asked what Noafumi and his central government is going to do to undone the damage done to their Kingdom's southern most sea trade routes. Noafumi and his central government told them that they are going to very quickly convert their existing coastal Rail line in their current Kingdom's territory to transport Melromarc Kingdom's trading goods for an expensive national fee to travel their trading goods through their territory. Queen Melty and his Political and economical allies asked them how long it would take to do this. Noafumi and his central government said that it would take a few weeks to convert their existing coastal Rail line. Queen Melty and her Political and Economical allies where somewhat satisfied and what their Geo-Political respond was; However they now know that this arrangement with the Rock Valley Kingdom favored them. They both have come to the realization that this arrangement between the Rock Valley Kingdom and Melromarc Kingdom has reawakened the Geo-Political rivalry between the 2 of them to a degree.

The other continental nations/Kingdoms mostly reacted the same way as the Melromarc Kingdom since their massive industrialize program bills that all their Kingdoms/Nations passed their domestic gross produces and goods have increase massively to the point where the lost of southern(to some Kingdoms/nations south to northwestern sea trade routes.) sea trade routes hit their economies to a moderate degree that caused some economic problems but not major ones. They have as well seen since their King/Queen/Chancellor of their Kingdom/Republic/Nations and their Kingdom's/Republic's/Nation's central Government officials have seen since their pass their massive industrialize program bills to counter the growing economical influence from the Rock Valley and Melromarc Kingdom their National and State/Province economies are now growing at a fast rate of growth*. They are seeing from their massive industrialization bill to provide both their civilian and federal Government industrial businesses and companies with moderate amounts of economical resources; They offered their industrial businesses and companies a moderate amount of economical resources to help them either jump start or expand their current industrial businesses and companies to provide economical prosperity for their populous to able received the basic needed amenities to support their lives. They are seeing with their industrialization of their Kingdom that outside economical influence that was causing a moderate amount of Political and Economical tension within their kingdom's/nations has mostly is died down with their Populous having access to domestic made trading goods and amenities. As well with a large amount of the populous being able to get basic Job occupations for them to support themselves and families to have them prosper and enjoy their lives in their Kingdoms/Nations; They are as well seeing more small businesses popping up and starting up or continuing to grow into moderate sized national and Provincial companies to compete with their major National businesses; They as well seeing that both these new moderate sized national and Provincial companies and small businesses merging have dramatically increased their Kingdom's/Nation's GDP.

* * *

*The F.R.L.A.K. stands for The Faubley Republic Loyalty Alliance Kingdom.

*R.V.M.K.A. treaty stands for Rock Valley and Melromarc Kingdom Alliance Treaty.

*With Melromarc Kingdom's economy growing at a steady rate the Kingdom has roughly a total of 189 lumberyards and 116 stone quarries as of Mid-2028 to try to meet the large demand of supply of construction materials for their construction workers and engineers to barely keep up with their Kingdom's demand of construction material; As well at the same time in Mid-2028 the Melromarc Kingdom has a total of 196 Metal work Production Factories to supply them with valuable refined minerals(Like Sliver, Gold, Platinum, Gemstones and Diamonds Etc..) to support their Kingdom's growing economy; As well at the same time in Mid-2028 the Melromarc Kingdom has a total of 228 mines to mine valuable and Precious minerals(Like Sliver, Gold, Platinum, Gemstones and Diamonds Etc..) provide they Kingdom with Valuable mined minerals to keep pace with their fast growing economy.

*The following is a list of the how many Lumberyards, Stone quarries, Metal work Production Factories and mines the other Kingdom/Republic/Nations on the Continental have sense they passed their own version of a massive industrialize program bill:

*With R.M.K.'s economy growing at a stable rate the Kingdom has roughly a total of 102 lumberyards and 102 stone quarries as of Mid-2028 to try to meet the huge demand of supply of construction materials for their construction workers and engineers to barely keep up with their Kingdom's demand of construction material; As well at the same time in Mid-2028 the R.M.K. has a total of 102 Metal work Production Factories to supply them with valuable refined minerals(Like Sliver, Gold, Platinum, Gemstones and Diamonds Etc..) to support their Kingdom's growing economy; As well at the same time in Mid-2028 the R.M.K. has a total of 189 mines to mine valuable and Precious minerals(Like Sliver, Gold, Platinum, Gemstones and Diamonds Etc..) provide they Kingdom with Valuable mined minerals to keep pace with their fast growing economy.

The Coalition Republic of Zeltoble's economy growing at a fast rate of growth the Republic has roughly a total of 22 lumberyards and 22 stone quarries as of Mid-2028 to try to meet the huge demand of supply of construction materials for their construction workers and engineers to barely keep up with their Republic's demand of construction materials; As well at the same time in Mid-2028 the Coalition Republic of Zeltoble has a total of 22 Metal work Production Factories to supply them with valuable refined minerals(Like Sliver, Gold, Platinum, Gemstones and Diamonds Etc..) to support their Republic's growing economy; As well at the same time in Mid-2028 the Coalition Republic of Zeltoble has a total of 22 mines to mine valuable and Precious minerals(Like Sliver, Gold, Platinum, Gemstones and Diamonds Etc..) provide their Republic with Valuable mined minerals to keep pace with their fast growing economy.

The IKI Kingdom's economy growing at a fast rate of growth their Kingdom has roughly a total of 16 lumberyards and 16 stone quarries as of Mid-2028 to try to meet the huge demand of supply of construction materials for their construction workers and engineers to barely keep up with their Kingdom's demand of construction materials; As well at the same time in Mid-2028 Kingdom of IKI has a total of 16 Metal work Production Factories to supply them with valuable refined minerals(Like Sliver, Gold, Platinum, Gemstones and Diamonds Etc..) to support their kingdom's growing economy; As well at the same time in Mid-2028 the Kingdom of IKI has a total of 22 mines to mine valuable and Precious minerals(Like Sliver, Gold, Platinum, Gemstones and Diamonds Etc..) provide their kingdom with Valuable mined minerals to keep pace with their fast growing economy.

The Q'ten Lo Kingdom's economy growing at a fast rate of growth their Kingdom has roughly a total of 17 lumberyards and 17 stone quarries as of Mid-2028 to try to meet the huge demand of supply of construction materials for their construction workers and engineers to barely keep up with their Kingdom's demand of construction materials; As well at the same time in Mid-2028 Kingdom of Q'ten Lo has a total of 17 Metal work Production Factories to supply them with valuable refined minerals(Like Sliver, Gold, Platinum, Gemstones and Diamonds Etc..) to support their kingdom's growing economy; As well at the same time in Mid-2028 the Q'ten Lo Kingdom has a total of 22 mines to mine valuable and Precious minerals(Like Sliver, Gold, Platinum, Gemstones and Diamonds Etc..) provide their kingdom with Valuable mined minerals to keep pace with their fast growing economy.

The Silivelt Kingdom's economy growing at a fast rate of growth their Kingdom has roughly a total of 28 lumberyards and 28 stone quarries as of Mid-2028 to try to meet the huge demand of supply of construction materials for their construction workers and engineers to barely keep up with their Kingdom's demand of construction materials; As well at the same time in Mid-2028 Kingdom of Silivelt has a total of 28 Metal work Production Factories to supply them with valuable refined minerals(Like Sliver, Gold, Platinum, Gemstones and Diamonds Etc..) to support their kingdom's growing economy; As well at the same time in Mid-2028 the Silivelt Kingdom has a total of 22 mines to mine valuable and Precious minerals(Like Sliver, Gold, Platinum, Gemstones and Diamonds Etc..) provide their kingdom with Valuable mined minerals to keep pace with their fast growing economy.


End file.
